


Trust

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 92,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Investigator detective Levi Ackerman never expected to meet an alpha male he could trust completely, but then a bumbling, green-eyed mailman entered his life. Now he has to choose between keeping his solitary life and possibly risking his freedom and independence for a shot at something special and unusual for him. Yaoi, AU Omegaverse. See notes for further details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: First Meeting and Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story a while ago, after someone pointed out the omegaverse fan lore to me and encouraged me to give it a try with SNK. It's almost completed already, but updates aside from the prologue and chapter 1 might only be weekly or bi-weekly, as I have to go through and edit all of it and I have other projects I'm working on as well. In addition, I took my own little spin on it and borrowed some biological elements from my original Wyndrah series (which is actually nearly fifteen years old...wow, where does the time go), because of personal preferences. I hope I do the omegaverse and the characters of SNK justice with this story. This is my first time to write mpreg in a fanfiction solo. Please note the tags and remember this fanfic contains Mpreg and is completely AU.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any canon characters associated with it. This is purely a non-profit story for entertainment purposes only.**

Prologue: First meetings and courtship

* * *

The alpha that eventually turned his world upside down was a young man working for the postal service, and one day he showed up at Levi's office to deliver a package of printer ink cartridges and various other office supplies that Levi had ordered online.

Levi was just about to head out the door when this young man walked up with the package in his arms, took one look at Levi and then promptly tripped over his own feet. The package went flying as the delivery guy went down with a startled oath, and Levi gave him a supremely annoyed look. Thankfully there was nothing fragile in the package, but the black-haired, small-built investigator had little patience for clumsy people.

"S-sorry," offered the postal worker as Levi bent over to pick up the package and set it by the door. The guy's cap had fallen off to reveal a head of thick, somewhat mussed brown hair, and he reached for it at the same time as Levi. Their hands touched, and the delivery guy looked up at the investigator.

Levi found himself staring into the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen, set in a handsome, tanned face. The insult that was on the tip of his tongue froze on his lips. A scent reached his nostrils, and he soon realized that this hot creature he was looking at was an alpha.

"I'm really sorry," murmured the mailman again. His voice seemed kind of dazed, and his scent grew stronger. His pupils expanded and a shade of gold began to blend in with the green of his eyes.

"If you're going to deliver breakable things to people," Levi said at last, "you might want to try learning how to put one foot in front of the other without falling on your face."

The postal worker put his hat on and he stood up with a self-depreciating nod, shrugging broad shoulders. "The stairs tripped me. Well, that's a lie."

He then smiled at Levi somewhat shyly at first, but then that smile grew in confidence and the postal guy's next comment made Levi lose his train of thought. "I just wasn't expecting such a gorgeous omega to step out the door."

Levi's mouth remained slightly parted as he stared up at the alpha and absorbed what he'd just said to him. He was irritated by the guy's boldness, but stupidly flattered as well. Maybe it was the boyish smile or the earnest look in those eyes, or maybe Levi had just been alone for so long that he was getting pathetic.

"What's your name?" he heard himself blurt…against his better judgment.

"Eren Jaeger, sir." The alpha looked at the package sitting by the door, and he met Levi's eyes again. "Detective Ackerman? Would that be you? I need you to sign for this, but if you want to open it up and check the goods, I'll have anything that got broken replaced for you. Again, I'm sorry for that. I probably shouldn't have just flirted with you, either."

"Tch. You think? That's not your usual way to ask for a signature, I hope." Levi took his phone out and he opened up the notes application to take down Eren's name. "Don't worry about the goods, I know exactly what's in there and nothing's breakable. However, I'm going to call your superiors after I take this in and let them know what a clumsy shit you are."

Eren's face fell. "Hey, _please_ don't do that! I just got this job, and I can't afford to get a complaint on my second day!"

"Rookie, huh?"

Levi finished taking the information down, and he looked up at him. His pulse quickened as his eyes met the alpha's again, and he felt a tingle go through him. Jaeger might be a klutz, but he was a damned cute one. Somehow, the pleading look on that face provoked Levi to be much more generous than normal. He'd gotten used to most alphas coming onto him. Male omegas weren't something most saw every day, so Eren's reaction wasn't exactly abnormal to Levi. Still, the guy was providing a public service and he couldn't go around saying shit like that to mail recipients.

"Since you're new at it and such a suck-up, I'll let it slide this time. The comment you made is actually the bigger problem. I don't suppose your boss would appreciate finding out you're making catcalls to clients, even if that's standard behavior towards omegas from your kind."

"My tongue tripped just like my feet," Eren said apologetically. "I really don't usually do things like that. Actually, I've _never_ done it before. I'm sorry I insulted you."

Levi was about to say it was his dick that tripped up, and not his tongue. He refrained from doing so because the taller man was now trying to be so contrite…and for some reason, he believed he meant it. "I'll tell you what, Eren Jaeger: I'm in a decent enough mood for once to let that slide, too. Don't let me see you delivering here again, though."

Eren didn't look particularly relieved. He looked more distressed, in fact. "Sir, I can't refuse to deliver here if I get a package for this place. Isn't there anything else we could work out? Let me try to make it up to you."

Levi raised a brow. It was the only change of expression on his face. "How would you propose to do that, exactly? Buy me flowers?"

"Well, no. I could cover your next delivery for you, though." Eren scratched his head under his cap. "Actually, scratch that. I'll cover the next _three_ delivery charges. Would that help?"

He should have said no. He should have told the kid to just turn around, get back in his truck and never set foot on his property again. Instead, Levi surprised himself with his actual response. "Make it five."

Eren bit his lip uncertainly for a moment, but then he nodded and he shrugged. "I can do that."

"Good. Now excuse me while I take this inside." Levi bent over to pick the package up, and he inadvertently turned away from Eren while doing so. When he straightened up and glanced back at him, he saw that the postman's eyes were helplessly glued to his ass. "What are you staring at?"

Eren cleared his throat and looked away hastily. "Nothing! Well, goodbye!"

Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head as the too-attractive package deliverer turned around to head back to his carrier truck. Eren stopped just as he reached it, however, and he turned to demonstrate another attack of boldness.

"What's your first name?"

Levi ogled him, not even trying to stop his eyes from widening. "You really do have more balls than brains, don't you?"

"Uh…tongue trip again. Sorry." With that said, Eren really did leave.

Levi went into his office, set the package on a chair in the lobby area and promptly went to the window. He opened up the blinds and he peered through them with a strange sense of wariness, watching as the delivery truck drove away with his clumsy green-eyed mailman in it.

"More office supplies?"

Levi nearly jumped at the sound of his work partner's deep, familiar voice. He turned a bit to regard Erwin, and he felt his cheeks warming. He felt…guilty. Like he'd just been caught peeping on someone. Erwin knew that he avoided relationships with alphas like the plague. He shrugged it off and answered the blond as calmly as he could.

"You know I like to keep the inventory well-stocked. The delivery guy practically fucking threw it at me, though."

Erwin's golden brows went up a bit. " Why would he do that? Did you insult him?"

"No, he just tripped for no reason and dropped it." Levi closed the blinds again, and he went to the box to start opening it up.

"I thought you were leaving," Erwin remarked. He shut the door behind him leading into their office.

"I was. I'm going to give our next client an estimate. Shit, the paperwork. I'd better grab that, or I'm not going to be estimating much of anything."

"I have it right here." Erwin held up the file folder containing the printed basic information their potential new client had to them. "I was just coming out to try and catch you. Just leave the office supplies for me to deal with."

"All right. Just make sure you put everything where it belongs."

"Yes, Levi." Erwin smirked. "I know; you'll have a conniption if a single thing is out of place."

* * *

Within days of meeting the man, Eren started seeking out the opportunity to make further deliveries to Ackerman and Smith Private Investigation. He picked up extra hours and took on a mail route just to have the opportunity to go by there again, though package delivery was his job description. He told his boss he knew how backed up their carrier service was, and he had to pick up a couple of other routes as well to make his claim to want to help out more believable.

He saw Detective Ackerman only once in the first week, coming into his office just as Eren was sliding his mail into the box. Eren's heart pounded fiercely as the smaller man approached him with a suspicious look in his hooded gray eyes. The eyes were about the only thing that gave it away; Ackerman's facial expression was completely neutral. His black, undercut hair was so smooth that it almost seemed to reflect the morning light, and Eren wondered if it was a soft to the touch as it looked.

"Hi," greeted Eren. "I have your mail for you."

The omega stopped before him, gazing up at him silently. His eyes went opaque like his expression, and he didn't speak.

"Um…here." Eren held out the three envelopes he'd just been about to drop into the box. None of the damned things had the detective's first name on them, and it was driving him crazy not to know what it was.

Detective Ackerman looked at the mail, and then he reached out and snatched it like he thought he'd get burned if he made skin contact with Eren. "Thank you," he said in a clipped tone. "I suppose you're our regular carrier now too, is that it?"

Eren shrugged. "For now, I guess. We're backed up."

"Hmph. Well, try not to trip and beak your neck today."

Eren watched him go up the steps and fish out his keys to open up his office. "I will."

The omega glanced over his shoulder at him with a slight pout, his eyes briefly searching and sharp on him. Realizing he was just standing there staring at the guy, Eren tore his gaze off that compelling, fair face and he went back to his truck. He sighed once he got in and started to crank the engine, wondering just what in the hell he thought he was doing. The guy was a detective. He'd figure it out, if Eren weren't more careful.

"He's just so fucking hot, though," muttered Eren to himself. Detective Ackerman wasn't the kind of person Eren would have usually pictured himself going for. He was much shorter than average for one thing, omega or not. He was also a lot surlier than Eren tended to prefer, but he couldn't get him out of his mind.

* * *

It kept going on like that, with Eren delivering both mail and packages. Levi started looking for him each morning, taking note of the time he usually made his appearances. He even found himself watching from the window of his lobby when Eren was due to make a delivery, peeking through the blinds to spot him. Erwin caught him doing it one morning, and when Levi snapped that he wasn't looking at a damned thing after being asked, the blond alpha became immediately suspicious. He came up beside Levi to tug a blind down with a finger, and when he saw the object of his partner's attention dropping something in their business mailbox, he smirked sidelong at him.

"What?" Levi demanded.

"Now I see."

"Oh yeah? What do you see? It's the mailman. Big deal." Levi folded his arms over his chest and he stared up at Erwin challengingly, doing his best not to blush.

"He's an alpha," Erwin observed.

Levi's brows pinched. "How can you tell from here, just by looking at him? I usually have to get close enough to smell one to tell."

"There's a certain body language," explained Erwin. "A way we carry ourselves that's subtly different from others. You should already know that, so I suspect you're being evasive. How close have you gotten to him, Levi?"

"He's the idiot that tripped and flung my package," confessed Levi, "so close enough. What of it?"

"And he's been delivering our mail ever since? Interesting." There was a sly look in Erwin's eyes.

"How is that interesting, and why are you putting me under the lamp? I didn't know it was a crime to watch out for my own mail, you creep."

"Of course not, but you aren't in the habit of doing that…and yet you've been doing it since the day you told me about this delivery man dropping the package. Levi, you're allowed to look, for heaven's sake. I just find it a little amusing that you're so determined to pretend not to."

"Why are you monitoring my behavior so closely all the sudden?" pressed Levi, avoiding discussing whether he was "looking" or not. "Save the investigation for the cases, would you?"

"I only monitor your behavior when it's unusual," Erwin pointed out, "and that is because we've been partners for two years now, and I notice these things. Damn, Levi, when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Tch." Levi looked away with a frown. Fuck, he actually couldn't remember the answer to that question.

"It was that beta, Quinn," Erwin answered for him, "six months ago, give or take a week."

"Fine, so I don't date much. That's my business, though. Has it ever occurred to you that I might be watching Eren because I think something's off with him?" Levi thought it sounded like a good excuse. After all, the guy had a habit of tripping on air and saying inappropriate things.

"'Eren', is it? What do you think is 'off'?" Erwin frowned. "Has he been tampering with our mail?"

"No. It's just a feeling I've got."

The alpha scratched his head, his frown remaining. "Then why haven't you started to investigate him? If you have an odd feeling about him, I would expect that to be the first thing you'd have done."

Levi was getting fed up. Erwin couldn't really help his instincts, and it was natural for him as an alpha to get a little protective of an omega…especially since they were friends. The man was usually pretty good at quelling that, but this was getting out of hand.

"Knock it off, Smith."

Erwin cocked a brow. "Knock what off, Ackerman?"

"The same shit I tell you to stop doing every time you forget who I am," clarified the smaller man. "If you feel like being someone's guardian, do it with one of your girlfriends. I don't need a protector."

Erwin sighed. "I wasn't trying to imply otherwise."

"Well, that's what you do when you start questioning me every time you think I'm showing some interest in someone."

"I've done nothing but encourage you," protested Erwin. "After what happened last week, I think I have a right to be a little concerned."

The reminder that Erwin had to help him get home after Levi's heat struck him unexpectedly while on the job made the omega grimace inside. That was fucking awful. "So you're saying that I need an alpha."

Erwin's gaze was unwavering on him. "I'm saying you should consider acting on it if you happen to find one to your liking. You were in bad shape, Levi. You collapsed."

Levi looked away. "Sometimes it happens like that for us. I was out of suppressants and it isn't like these damned things run on a schedule we can predict. Otherwise I would have been just fine."

"'Just fine'," repeated Erwin. He shook his head. "Maybe that's true, but after seeing you that way, I must admit that your interest in this mailman brings me some relief."

"I'm not interested in him that way," insisted Levi.

Erwin just smirked slightly, and Levi wanted to kick him.

* * *

Levi eventually decided to do a background check on Eren Jaeger, because he couldn't reconcile his interest in him. He stubbornly told himself that it was just because of the way the guy had acted around him. Maybe he was on drugs, or maybe he had a history of mental problems. He dug up more and more on him each day in his spare time, and he found the guy's blog page. Sitting at home behind his desk, he sipped on a cup of chamomile tea to help him sleep, and he narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"Eren Jaeger," murmured the detective, reading through the profile page. So far the guy was coming up clean, with no past arrests, no sketchy medical history and no suspicious activity otherwise. He'd gotten expelled from highschool in his teenage years for beating up a teacher that also happened to be an alpha. That was the only thing Levi could find, and there were no details as to why or how it happened. Not a single incident since then. He also had no previous or current mate, and his blog relationship status said he was single.

Levi ended up staring at the recent photo Eren had put up on that blog of himself, and the next thing he knew, he started unzipping his pants. He started touching himself as he stared at the photo and thought of Eren's voice, and he loathed himself for his weakness even as he kept going. He was unaware that in another, smaller apartment halfway across the city, the subject of his interest was lying in bed doing the exact same thing while thinking of him in return.

* * *

After discovering Levi's first name via the detective's business page online, Eren had a wild moment of uncontrolled lust and he'd jacked of furiously. Like the omega he was crushing on, Eren had no idea that he happened to be relieving his sexual needs at the same time as Levi. He was amazed by the powerful affect it had on him just to whisper Levi's name for the first time, and after that, he decided he needed to either stop delivering to the man or ask him out on a date. He didn't have any idea how he should go about doing that, so he just flew by the seat of his pants, stuck his own personal letter to Levi in the mailbox with the rest of the daily delivery and then waited.

 _"I like you,"_ it read. _"I don't know if you're already seeing someone already, but I would really love to take you out sometime. I hope you'll consider calling me. Here is my number."_

Of course, Levi didn't call. Eren didn't really expect him to. He would probably find himself under a restraining order, in fact. He'd lose his job, end up arrested and probably end up getting evicted when he couldn't make rent. He mentally prepared himself for all of this the day after he delivered his written date invitation

* * *

That was how it started. That was how Eren and Levi first met, and how eventually Eren found the courage to ask the detective out. Levi turned him down the first time, and the second time after that, and yet a third time. Eren was about ready to give up and sadly accept that the omega permeating his thoughts from day one would never be his, but then they had a chance meeting at the gym Eren started going to. Bumping into Levi there was what prompted Eren to give it one last shot, especially after seeing Levi in a singlet and seeing how toned his small body really was. He approached Levi once more, and he begged him to just give him one chance.

"One date," he said. "Let me have one date with you, and if you're still not interested after that, then I'll stop asking."

Levi narrowed his eyes at him, and he looked him up and down. "You're a really stubborn bastard."

Eren nodded, not denying it. "I get told that a lot. I feel like I'm not the only one with an attraction here though, so I'm giving it one last shot. What have you got to lose?"

Levi wiped his face off with the towel around his neck. "Tch. You've got no idea."

"Just one date," insisted Eren, refusing to let that comment dishearten him.

For a terrible moment, he thought that Levi would turn him down for the final time. Then the omega hesitated. Something seemed to spark in his gaze as the enigmatic gray eyes scanned Eren's form again. Levi combed his fingers through his black, undercut hair, and he spoke. "One. Just one. Don't expect a big reaction, got it? I don't date alphas."

Eren cocked his head curiously. "Then why are you going out with me?"

Levi raised a brow. "You're going to question me after I finally said 'yes'?"

"No…no way," the alpha hastily revised. "Sorry I asked. Okay, so is tonight good for you? Maybe around eight?"

"Eight's fine, but not tonight. Tomorrow."

Too afraid to try and negotiate further with him, Eren eagerly agreed. "Okay, tomorrow at eight."

* * *

A first date led to a second one, and a third after that. Try though he might, Levi found Eren's enthusiastic disposition infectious. He didn't try anything at all on date number one, except to hug him goodbye when he dropped him off. On date number two, he gave him a kiss on the cheek, and by date number three, the detective was too curious to find out whether he was a good kisser or not to push him away when the alpha's lips sought out his.

He was. Eren was a good kisser. A _damned_ good kisser. In fact, it left Levi breathless afterwards. He'd had to beat off again once he was alone in his apartment because it stirred him up so much.

That was the final straw; the last shred of resistance Levi could offer. He accepted each date after that, and before he knew what was happening, he discovered that Eren Jaeger had the unique ability to make him smile. It wasn't an obvious smile like most; more like a smirk…but it was a facial expression that gave away his amusement and growing fondness just enough to encourage the smitten alpha further. One thing led to another, and within two months they were going steady. Levi made another discovery that cinched it: Eren was great in bed. He was considerate, thorough and just aggressive enough to be assertive without overstepping himself. He was also willing to switch and take it up the ass, which was a rare thing for an alpha male, indeed.

Levi Ackerman wondered what he was setting himself up for, but he couldn't bring himself to break things off with Eren, no matter how much his growing affection for him frightened him.

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning** Mention of sexual assault is in this chapter. Nothing detailed, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

It happened for the first time when Eren was at work, sorting out packages to deliver on his route. At first, he just thought he was feeling cranky because he didn't get enough sleep the night before. His agitation seemed to grow and grow as he organized his deliveries, and then he started to feel too hot. He tugged at the collar of his blue uniform shirt irritably, and he glanced over at the beta he was working with, and he took off his cap to fan his face with it.

"Hey, does it feel hot to you in here?"

Connie glanced up from the surface mail he was sorting through. "Are you kidding? It's freezing in here this morning, to me."

Eren growled irritably, and he swallowed. "I need some water, I think. I'll be right back. I'm going for the cooler."

Connie looked at him more directly, and he frowned. "Dude, you're sweating. You okay, Eren? Your eyes are really bright, too."

"I'm fine," lied the alpha. He wasn't "fine". His body was starting to feel uncomfortable all over, like his skin and muscle didn't fit quite right. His pelvic area was starting to throb too, and to his embarrassment, he started getting a hard-on. His chest was feeling itchy as well, but it wasn't on the outside. It was like it was coming from _underneath_ his skin.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he decided, turning away from his companion before the bulge in his crotch could get too obvious.

"Should I call someone or something, man?" Connie called after him as Eren staggered out of the sorting room and made a beeline for the men's room. "Eren? Hey! What's up?"

The taller young man had stopped in the hallway, thrown his cap down on the floor and punched the wall in a sudden and unexpected fit of aggression. Eren heard footsteps approaching, and he looked up at Connie with a pained expression.

"Call Levi," he gasped, sliding down the wall to curl up on the floor. "Fuck…hurry, okay?"

* * *

"Detective Ackerman."

Levi suddenly tensed in his seat when an unfamiliar young voice spoke to him and informed him that something was wrong with his boyfriend. "I'm not sure," the person on the other line said, "because I don't know much about how things work with alphas, but Eren suddenly started feeling overheated, and then he got really aggressive with the wall. I think he might be in rut and he asked me to call you."

"Aggressive with the wall?" Levi got a confused image in his head of Eren humping the wall, given that this person said he thought he was in rut.

"Yeah, he punched a hole in it," answered Eren's friend. "The boss wants him to go home or to a doctor, but I don't think it's a good idea for him to drive himself. Could you come and pick him up or something?"

Levi sighed. He and Erwin were in the middle of a case, but if Eren was in rut and handling it so poorly, he couldn't just leave him to deal with it on his own. "Okay, I'll be right there. Just put an icepack on his head. Maybe his crotch, too."

"Uh, I like the guy, but I'm not going to put ice on his crotch," objected Eren's coworker.

"Fine, just try to keep him cool until I get there." Levi hung up the phone and he looked up at Erwin as the taller man came back in from using the restroom. "Bad news. I've got to go and I might not be back until tomorrow. Think you can handle things without me until then?"

"What happened?" Erwin sat down at his desk as Levi got up and slipped his jacket on.

"Eren may be in rut, and this will be his first one since he and I got together. I don't know for certain yet, but I'll call you and let you know as soon as I find out. So can you take care of things here until tomorrow if you have to, or what?"

"I'm sure I can," agreed Erwin. "Just keep me updated, and I'll handle the casework while you're gone."

* * *

When Levi arrived in the post office break room with his car keys in hand, it was all Eren could do not to jump up and pounce on him immediately. Already panting, the alpha clutched at the work cap he was using to try and cover the condition of his groin. He groaned and closed his eyes as Levi leaned over the couch he was laying on to peer closely at him, and Eren heard him inhale slowly, breathing in his scent.

"Yeah, you're in rut," Levi informed softly. "Come on, Eren. Let's get you home."

Eren sat up, and the icepack on his head fell off onto the floor. He looked up at Connie and two of his other coworkers apologetically, even as he gritted his teeth against the powerful urge to toss Levi onto the break table, yank his pants down and fuck his brains out. The omega's unique scent reached his nose, and Eren groaned again. He rubbed his sweaty cheek against his lover's as Levi put an arm around him to help him up.

"Sorry guys," Eren gasped, embarrassed by the whole thing. "It hit me pretty fast, or I would have either called in sick or tried to take something for it."

"Do they make suppressants for alphas?" asked Tammy, one of the desk workers.

"I…don't know," Eren said uncertainly. "Do they, Levi?"

"Yeah, but it's not widely used. Alpha ruts don't usually hit as hard as omega heats," Levi answered. He nuzzled Eren's throat impulsively, inhaling his smell again. "Shit, maybe I should just take you to the hospital. You're body temp's running as hot as mine does when I'm in heat, and I don't think my suppressants will do you any good."

"Just take me home," begged Eren. He knew exactly what he needed, and sitting around in the emergency room definitely wasn't it. "Please…Levi. Just get me home and…help me." He nipped at the smaller man's neck, and then he growled softly.

"All right, stay calm," Levi advised. "We've got a fucking audience, idiot."

"S-sorry," stammered Eren. The obnoxious boner he was sporting was quite obvious, now that he didn't have his cap covering the crotch of his pants. His coworkers were watching him warily, and who could blame them? He'd punched a damned hole in the wall because he didn't know how to deal with the intensity of his mating urges sneaking up on him so fast.

"I'll drop you off here tomorrow if you're feeling good enough to come back to work," Levi assured him. "If not, we'll just have to come back for it later."

"That's fine. Just hurry and get me home," Eren begged. Levi's hair was so soft and fragrant against his cheek. He didn't know how much longer he could last before his urges took over completely, and the last thing he wanted to do was assault his lover. Connie opened the door for them and he walked with them out to Levi's sedan.

"Keep us updated when you can, Eren," Connie requested. "Hope you feel better, man."

Eren banged his head on the roof of the car as he was trying to get in, and Levi made one of those "tch" sounds of annoyance before helping him get his legs in. The omega went around to the other side of the car to slide into the driver's seat and he didn't bother with his seatbelt. He gave Eren's knee a quick squeeze, probably in an attempt to comfort him as he cranked the engine. Eren hissed softly and he tossed his head back. More perspiration rolled down his face as he gasped out a warning.

"Probably shouldn't touch me until we get to the apartment."

Levi looked at him sidelong, turning the wheel to back out of the parking spot he was in. "That bad, is it? I've never seen an alpha have such a strong reaction to a rut before, kid."

"I…I've never had one…before now. Didn't really know what was happening to me when it started."

The smaller man frowned at him. "This is really your first one? At twenty-two?" He looked at the road and he put his blinker on.

Eren wanted to say more about it, but he couldn't concentrate to try and explain. Even the mild vibrations of the seat were intensifying his condition, and he started to stare at his lover in an almost predatory way. He leaned over and he started kissing the side of Levi's neck, unable to resist the soft, pale skin.

"Levi," he breathed, "want you…"

"We ought to be home in ten minutes. Just hang on, Eren."

The alpha slipped a hand under Levi's button-up shirt, brushing his fingertips against the omega's toned stomach. "Don't think I can. You're so sexy. I've got to have you. Pull the car over somewhere…please."

Levi's jaw clenched as Eren put his hand between his thighs to fondle his package. He was hard, and that excited Eren more. Another growl surfaced in the alpha's throat, and he ran his tongue over Levi's jaw. "I need you."

Levi glanced at him, swore softly and then pulled off into an alleyway. For a moment, Eren stared at him in surprise. He hadn't really expected his lover to comply with his demands, seeing as Levi was a very private person and he barely let Eren hold his hand in public. Their was a flush in the omega's cheeks as he looked at Eren and cut the engine.

"Don't make this a habit, okay?" warned Levi as he started climbing into Eren's lap. "Scoot your seat back, asshole."

Having never experienced a rut of his own before now, Eren wasn't quite prepared for the affect it had on his companion. Then again, Levi was the only male omega Eren had ever met since highschool, so he was kind of in the dark.

"Okay," he breathed, reaching down to release the catch on his seat and scoot it back.

Soon his boyfriend was in his arms, kissing him hungrily. Eren moaned into his mouth as Levi straddled him, and his hands planted on the omega's ass. He didn't dare question Levi's unexpected willingness to fuck in the car. He was simply too desperate to get down his pants to put more thought into it right now.

* * *

Much later that day, sometime after getting home:

Levi groaned heavily as his lover gave one last thrust and came inside of him. He felt the swell of his cock grow more pronounced as it knotted inside of him, locking them together to prevent any seed from getting wasted. It put additional pressure on his prostate and produced a sharp, mind-blowing sensation even stronger than the orgasm he'd just had, and a shout erupted from his lips before he could stop it. He shook against the alpha spooned up behind him, his hand grabbing desperately for the one Eren had splayed over his abdomen.

"Shit," gasped Levi sincerely. All of the strength drained out of him, and his head dropped back to the pillow abruptly.

Panting, Eren grinned against his ear. "Yeah, I know. God, I feel so much better now."

Levi squirmed a little, biting his lip. The sensation was almost maddening. This was the first time either of them experienced what it was like to be knotted together. Levi had never been with an alpha during a mating cycle, before now.

Eren's lips caressed the side of Levi's neck, and he gave his hand a squeeze before pulling it out of his grasp.

"Hey," protested Levi in a gasp when the mischievous little bastard started playing with his sensitive nipples. "Cut that…out. Give me a chance to recover, you brat."

"I don't think you mean that," proposed Eren in a husky murmur. He licked the smaller man's earlobe, and his fingers continued to busily tweak and rub the pink buds, one at a time. "I'm fucking crazy about you."

Levi grunted, trying not to completely lose his shit again. They'd already had sex once in the car, and three times more since getting home. "How many times are you gonna pound me before you're satisfied?"

Eren shrugged. "I don't know, gorgeous. Like I said: this is the first time I've ever had a rut. I thought maybe I was just one of those alphas that never has them, and that I might actually be sterile." He tugged Levi's earlobe with his teeth, and he purred. "You must just bring it out in me. Guess we're made for each other."

"You think so?" Levi managed a smirk, despite the distracting pleasure and rekindled sexual desire. He turned his head to look at the handsome, sweaty face hovering over his, and he admired his companion's vivid green eyes. They were unusual eyes, too; not just green, but with a blend of gold in them that always seemed to get brighter when Eren got aroused or emotional.

"If we're so meant for each other, then why haven't I gone into heat yet?"

He was just teasing the guy and playing hard to get, though. It wasn't in Levi's nature to express love or fondness openly, and sometimes Eren's affect on him outright scared him. After dating him for several months and finally moving in with him, it occurred to Levi Ackerman that he was getting into deep shit. He took suppressants like any smart omega would, but since his heat wasn't on a fixed schedule, sometimes he didn't manage to take them fast enough to counter the cycle and save himself the grief. The last time he'd gone into heat, he'd been single and it was the most miserable forty-eight hours of his life. Use of a dildo to help ease it only went so far, and he'd spent most of that time on his bathroom floor, a shaking, sweating, panting mess.

As Levi's thoughts went to that unpleasant day, it occurred to him that Eren hadn't responded to his challenging observation. The alpha's intimate caresses had ceased as well, and Levi turned his gaze to meet Eren's again and he found him staring at him oddly.

"What?" demanded the omega—a little more roughly than intended. The way his lover was looking at him made his heart pound, and Levi couldn't say if it was from fear or excitement. "Something on your mind, Jaeger?"

Eren considered him for a moment longer, and then he twisted a little to reach into the drawer of his bedside table on the left side of the bed.

"Oi, be careful," gasped Levi when the alpha pulled back slightly, causing a tug inside that was a bit alarming. "We're still knotted, idiot. Where do you think you're going?"

"Sorry," grunted Eren. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but you could have if you'd pulled back any further. What are you doing, anyway?"

"Something I've been wanting to do since we moved in together," answered Eren. "I was going to wait because I know you're kind of skittish about these things, but then I went into my rut. I don't think I should wait much longer to ask you this."

Levi already had a horrible suspicion, but he played it dumb. "What are you talking about?"

He eyed his compelling, adorably clumsy alpha warily as Eren produced a little black box from his drawer and cuddled closer to him, easing the tug inside. He opened up the box to reveal a pair of matching silver bands. The larger one had Levi's name etched into it, and the smaller had Eren's. Levi's sleepy gray eyes widened slightly as he stared at them.

"Are those a set of pair-bond rings?"

Eren nodded, smiling a little. His brows were furrowing as his rut began to spike again, but he was clearly fighting his urges. "I want to be mated to you for life, Levi. I want us to marry and form the bond."

Levi compressed his lips, and he struggled for a response to the request. "Eren…you know I'm not the type. We've talked about this before."

"I know." Eren frowned with obvious disappointment, but he didn't relent. His tanned features were earnest as he gazed into Levi's eyes. "I still want you to consider making me an exception, though. Levi, just because you haven't had a heat yet while we've been together doesn't mean it's not going to happen. It will, eventually. When it does, suppressants might not be enough and I could get you pregnant trying to take care of you."

Levi's thoughts stuttered in his head as he tried to come up with an argument to that. He could say that they just wouldn't fuck when he was in heat, but he honestly doubted he would be able to resist Eren when the next one hit him. He'd never experienced what it was like to have his own alpha available to him when it occurred. As stoic as he tended to be, Levi couldn't imagine himself going for a dildo when he could have Eren pumping inside of him instead. Just like right now, if they had sex while Levi was in heat they'd end up knotted. Alpha's bodies responded that way, both when the alpha was in rut and when he was with an omega in heat. God fucking forbid they both happened at the same time—and that was very likely to happen. The pheromones of a cycling omega naturally tended to trigger an alpha's rut.

"Shit," Levi muttered, this time without pleasure. "You sure can pick your moments. I'm filled with your cum, impaled on your dick, and you want to ask me to marry you? I've heard of 'proposal pressure' before, but this is a little overboard."

Eren lowered his mouth to Levi's to kiss him softly, his breath coming faster with his increasing urges. "I'm sorry. I know it's a weird time to propose, but I told you why I couldn't wait any longer. Please, will you just think about it?"

The swelling inside of him went down subtly as Levi listened to Eren, which meant he could withdraw now if they wished. The alpha instead began to slowly pump his hips—probably without even being consciously aware of it. Levi groaned softly, closing his eyes. The glide of the other man's cock inside of him was too damned distracting, and he began to suspect that the stubborn bastard actually _did_ plan to be doing this when he asked for the pair-bond. It was hard to say no when Eren was making him feel so good.

"I'm not…making any promises," Levi told him breathlessly. "I'll think about it, though."

Eren smiled again, his teeth flashing white with the relieved facial gesture. "That's better than a flat 'no'. Unh…L-Levi, I'm sorry, but I have to…I c-can't stop…"

Levi was not without sympathy for him. His bigger concern was that if this kept up, he might go into heat just from knotting with Eren so many times, and then he'd really be up shit creek without a paddle.

"It's okay," Levi murmured, putting aside his concerns for the sake of helping end this rut as fast as possible. "I don't want you to stop."

Eren embraced him from behind, and he nipped at Levi's neck in an instinctive act of assertion, groaning. He started thrusting deeper, harder. Levi's breath caught with each nudge of the alpha's length, and he gave into the pleasure. He'd just have to make sure and take extra suppressants as soon as possible…just in case.

* * *

Levi and Eren both returned to their respective jobs the next day, and Levi's partner immediately noticed how gingerly he was walking when he joined him in their office. Erwin's thick blond brows shot up, and he put aside a stack of reports.

"I take it things went well with your boyfriend yesterday."

Levi gave him a sour look, and he sat down carefully in his desk chair. "Smartass."

Erwin spread his hands, keeping his expression neutral. "I was merely asking."

"Should have never told you why I had to take off so fast," sighed the omega, and he powered up his computer. "So how did the case go yesterday without me? You didn't do anything stupid, I hope."

"I've already sent you the report," explained Erwin. "It should be in your inbox when you check your mail. We still have work to do on it, I'm afraid."

Levi waited for his computer to finish booting, and then he checked his email. Finding the one from Erwin, he opened it up first and started reading through it. He was distracted, though. His eyes kept skimming over the text without his brain really comprehending it, and he kept staring at the same sentence until Erwin spoke up again.

"You seem unfocused today. If you're that sore, maybe you should take another day off and go home, Levi."

"I've got nothing to do at home." Levi tried reading through the report again. "I prefer to keep busy."

"I see."

The tall blond alpha kept watching him, until Levi finally looked away from the screen to give him a level stare. "What's all of the staring for? It's creepy. I thought you only went for beta women."

"I do." Erwin shrugged. "I'm just not used to seeing you this distracted."

"It was his first rut," muttered Levi. "Fucking marathon sex isn't as easy on us as it is on you alphas."

"I'm sure." Erwin smirked. "Take an aspirin at least, if you won't go home and rest."

Levi squirmed a little in his seat. The lingering soreness from all of the screwing yesterday wasn't exactly disturbing him. In fact, the reminder of how thorough Eren had been made Levi keep thinking of it in a good way.

"Shit."

"What?" Erwin tilted his head, his handsome face betraying some concern.

Levi avoided telling his investigative partner that he was starting to get a boner. Instead, he opted for another excuse and he reached into his black jacket for his suppressant pills. "I'm just really damned sore, that's all. I think I'll take your advice about the aspirin."

"Hmm. Could he get the same satisfaction from some role reversal?"

Levi almost choked on the bottled water he'd started to wash his pills down with. "Oi, you're being awfully nosey about what he and I do in the bedroom, Smith."

"I'm only trying to offer a solution for the next time it happens, so that you aren't coming into work walking like a newborn colt."

Levi started to flush. Erwin was the first alpha he'd ever met that preferred betas over omegas, and he was the only one of them he trusted to be around him without trying to fuck him when he was in heat. He'd even helped Levi get home the last time, when it hit him at work so suddenly and rendered him a panting mess. The man was so ignorant about how things generally worked between alphas and omegas, though.

"Okay, since you obviously aren't going to let this go, yes; Eren can get off on taking it up the ass. We've done it that way before, in fact."

Erwin took a sip of the juice sitting on his desk before responding. "Then why not switch a few times?"

"Because it's not the same when he's in rut," Levi explained as patiently as he could. "That's not what his body wants or needs. Shit, you've been in rut before, right? You ought to at least know _this_."

"But I have no experience with other males of any variety," Erwin pointed out with a shrug. "It seemed reasonable enough to assume that if he gets off on being penetrated, you could save yourself some discomfort and try it that way."

"Wouldn't be enough for him, just like it wouldn't be enough for me if I got my heat and tried switching with him to ease it. Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Yes, we can stop talking about it." Erwin smiled. "I was only trying to help. You're my friend as well as my partner, after all."

Levi shrugged. "Well, I like to keep some things private. Let's just get back to work on this case, shall we?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

Eren was in a similar state of distraction, and he accidentally delivered a package to the wrong house. When the lady opened the door and stared blankly at him after he asked her to sign for it, Eren checked the address again and blushed deeply.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I guess I read the number wrong," he explained. "This is actually supposed to go two doors down. My bad."

She shrugged and smiled at him, her gaze traversing his form up and down. "Well, this was the best mistake to happen to me all day. It looks like you're supposed to be taking this package to my neighbor Kelly, and I can tell you right now she isn't going to be home."

"Oh." The instructions said someone had to sign for the package. "Well, thanks. I'll try anyhow and I guess I'll just have to leave a note if she's not there."

"Hey, wait," called the woman when Eren said goodbye and started carrying the package back to his delivery truck.

"Ma'am?" He turned back around to look at her, and the way her hazel eyes were roving over him, he started feeling like a juicy piece of steak.

_~Shit...am I putting off a scent or something?~_

Eren had forgotten that alphas in rut put off a scent of their own, but only omegas generally picked up on it. His was over with, but maybe he still had a lingering trace of the scent on him. The woman at the door stepped out into the light, and she twirled her auburn ponytail in her fingers.

"Would you happen to know anything about plumbing? My sink is clogged up. I don't want to call a plumber if I can avoid it, so maybe you could just have a look for me and see what you think?"

As she stepped closer to him, Eren realized for the first time that _he_ wasn't the one putting off the scent…or at least, not the only one. This woman was an omega, and the first faint traces of her unique heat scent started wafting up his nostrils.

~Uh oh. Not good. If I'm putting off any scent then she's probably picking up on it, and it might be making her heat stronger.~

Eren sighed. Why couldn't this be his boyfriend standing there in front of him right now in this condition?

"Hey, I'm sorry," Eren apologized hastily, backing up, "but I'm a terrible handyman and I'd hate to mess your sink up more or give you bad advice. Plus I have to meet up with my mate for lunch, and I'm running a little behind. Good luck!"

Eren took off without a backwards glance, and he practically threw the package into the passenger seat of his truck before jumping into the driver's side. He didn't even stop to try and deliver it to the right address. He yanked his cap off and he wiped his forehead with one hand, keeping his other on the steering wheel as he drove away. What were the odds of him running into an omega in heat, the day after finishing his rut?

"It could only happen to me," he decided with a shake of his head.

Thinking of his boyfriend and the conversation they'd had the day before, Eren sighed again. He hadn't even spared a second thought over his fib about Levi being his mate. He just wanted it to happen so badly, and he just knew they were meant to be bound together. Eren dug out his phone to call Levi and make sure they were still on for lunch.

* * *

Levi was having the same problem with the menu as he'd had with Erwin's report that morning. He sat outside at the little café he was meeting Eren at, preferring to eat outdoors since the weather was so nice. He kept staring incomprehensively at the menu, and he finally sighed and just decided to go with his usual sandwich.

"Fucking brat," he muttered, folding the menu. "I can't concentrate for shit today, thanks to him."

Levi started to think of the day he first met Eren, and a smirk adorned his lips. He shook himself out of his reverie when he saw Eren approaching on the sidewalk. He looked up at the alpha almost accusingly. It was because Eren started his stubborn pursuit of him and eventually wore him down enough to go on a date that Levi was in this fix, now. He kept thinking that he should have just stuck with his vow never to get serious with an alpha, but each time he looked at Eren, he knew it was too damned late for him. He was already attached, and he always wanted the man—even on a regular day without mating cycles screwing with either of them.

"I'm not late, am I?" Eren questioned as he took a seat across from Levi and removed his work cap.

"Not at all." Levi gestured loosely at the menus stacked in the holder on their table. "I already ordered a soda for you. Go ahead and decide what you want, before the waiter comes back."

"Hmm." Eren picked up one of the menus and started going through it. "No, I had the meatball sub last time. Something different, today."

Levi propped his chin in his hand and braced his elbow on the table as he watched his lover peruse the menu items. The cool breeze carried Eren's scent over to Levi, and he closed his eyes briefly as he breathed it in. An abrupt frown twisted his lips when he detected a trace of another scent on his alpha…a foreign one. Levi straightened up in his chair, and he narrowed his eyes on Eren.

"You've been around another omega."

Eren looked up from the menu with openly startled eyes. "Huh?" His ears turned pink; a sign that he was trying to hide something.

"Tell me," demanded Levi in a low, dangerous voice. "Who was it?"

"Wait, are you accusing me of cheating on you?" Eren looked incredulous.

"I didn't say that," corrected Levi, "but I wouldn't put it past another omega to try something with a piece of ass like you, so you'd better clear this up."

The waiter had returned to bring the drinks, and he paused upon hearing Levi's utterance. "Need another moment?" he asked them tactfully as he set the drinks down before each of them.

"Yes," Levi said, while at the same time, Eren said: "No."

"Yes, give us another moment," Levi insisted, his piercing gaze never leaving his blushing lover's face.

"I'll come back in a minute to take your orders," promised the waiter, and then he beat feet, leaving them in relative privacy.

"I'm waiting, Eren." There was ice in Levi's tone.

"Now just wait a minute," murmured Eren in a low voice. "You're over-reacting." He started to smile, then. "Levi…are you jealous?"

The detective froze, his eyes going blank as it occurred to him that the other man's observation was right on the money. He reached for his iced tea and he stared at nothing in particular, taking a sip of it.

"Don't you think that's a little hypocritical of you?" pressed Eren. "You work with an alpha every day. How do you think I feel when you come home smelling like Erwin?"

Levi met his eyes again, and his lips thinned briefly. "Erwin's not a bit interested in the male form, and his desk is on the other side of our office. It isn't like I rub the guy all over me each day."

Eren shrugged. "But you still come home with traces of his scent on you. I've learned to live with that. You're freaking out the one time you smell a whiff of another omega on me. What's going on with that?"

Levi stared down at his drink as he set it down, and he wondered the same thing. He could think of many factors that provoked such a storm of aggression within him, but one stood out more than others as Eren's lingering rut scent wafted over to him again.

"Hey, I was barely near her for longer than five minutes," Eren went on in a soothing tone. "While I was on my route today, I just went to the wrong door to deliver a package and the lady that answered the door happened to be an omega. I didn't even realize it until…uh…"

Levi's gaze snapped to him sharply. "Until what, Eren?"

The alpha sighed, and he swirled his ice cubes around in his drink. "Well, I guess I might have still had a scent on me from my rut. She must have been just starting her heat and she started coming on to me…or maybe she was on suppressants and they just held it in check."

"Did she?" Levi's clipped tone could have sliced steel. Eren's admittance ruffled him…reminded him of the core issue he had.

"It's okay," Eren assured him hastily. "As soon as I realized it, I got out of there fast. She didn't make it within a foot of me, okay?"

Levi relaxed a little and he sighed, reaching up to rub his forehead. He really was acting…well, more like an alpha than a typical omega. He snorted and shook his head. "Heh, I should have made you stay home from work today to give that lingering scent more time to go away."

Eren's gaze softened on him, and he reached under the table to rub Levi's knee discreetly. "I would never betray you, Levi, with _anyone_. I worked too damned hard to get you in the first place."

Levi bit his lip, and he looked up at the patio umbrella covering their table. He watched the white fringe hanging from the blue canvas stirring in the breeze. "I know you wouldn't betray me. That wasn't really what it was about, now that I've had a moment longer to think of it."

Eren did that little head-tilt of his that reminded Levi of an inquisitive canine. "Then what is it?"

Levi heaved a sigh, and he met the other man's eyes again. It took him a moment to work up the nerve to admit his deduction out loud. "I'm protective of you."

Eren straightened his head up, and Levi could just imagine his ears perking. "Oh? You make that sound like a bad thing. I don't mind that."

"You don't understand," whispered the detective. "There are deeper reasons behind it than…ah, shit. I can't really go into that right now."

Eren gave his knee another rub under the table. "One of these days, I'm going to earn your trust so you can talk to me about anything. I'm determined to."

Levi shook his head, struggling as always with expressing himself. How could he explain to this man something that he didn't completely understand himself? Further more, how was he going to let him know how implicitly he really did trust him? Before Eren, Erwin was the only alpha Levi had ever really trusted.

"I'll talk to you about it. Just not here, where people could pass by and listen in. It's private. Besides, we're wasting our lunch hour. Let's just save it for tonight when we're both home, okay?"

Eren appeared very curious, but he didn't pursue the subject further. Instead, he nodded and he got up from his chair. "Okay, gorgeous. I'll just go find our waiter and get his attention. We'll talk about it later."

Levi breathed a soft sigh of relief, and he nodded. Just trying to come out with that much had put him on edge. Eren returned with the waiter, and they ordered their lunch. The conversation changed to chatting about the weather and what they were going to have for dinner that night. It was a welcome change…at least for Levi.

* * *

Eren dearly wanted to ask his lover if he'd thought any further on his proposal, but when Levi got home an hour after him, he couldn't bring himself to immediately pressure him. The omega looked tired, and Eren noticed for the first time how he was walking. He'd gotten up after Levi that morning and joined him in the car without seeing him walk to it, and at lunchtime, he'd left the café without ever seeing the man stand up. Now it was blatantly obvious to him that their mating sessions did a number on Levi.

"Are you okay?" Eren got up from the couch to go to him, forgetting all about the apple he had in his hand as a little snack. "Here, let me take your briefcase."

"I'm not feeble," Levi protested.

He visibly tried to walk straighter as he carried the item into the small spare room that served as his home office. Eren waited for him to come back out, and he gestured at the couch. "Here, sit down. I'll get some tea started."

Levi didn't protest that, and Eren went into the kitchen to prepare the brew and finish his apple. He came back out a moment later, and he sat down on the couch beside his lover. His peridot gaze was quietly expectant, but he waited for the omega to initiate further conversation. Levi took his shoes off and put his feet up on the ottoman, resting his arms on the back of the couch.

"I suppose you want to continue our conversation from lunch, now."

Eren nodded. "If you don't mind. I've been wondering about it all day."

Levi turned his head to look at him. The cool gray eyes betrayed pensive thoughts behind them, and he spoke in a quiet monotone. "Have you ever witnessed an alpha have an aggressive reaction to smelling an omega in heat, Eren?"

The taller man nodded, and he felt like he was experiencing the calm before the storm. "Yeah. When I was in high school."

"And what did you see?" pressed Levi.

Eren thought back on that day, and he frowned with remembered anger. "I had a friend that was kind of an early bloomer. They found out he was omega when he was about twelve and he had his first heat. It was okay at first, but I guess his parents didn't know much about omega heat cycles and they didn't get him on suppressants until it happened again during his Freshman year in high school."

"So I take it the father was an alpha and the mother was a beta?"

"That's right." Eren nodded. Apparently, alphas and omegas could reproduce with betas and have offspring of any three types as a result—though it was more common for their kids to be betas. "So anyway, Armin got his heat one day during school. I was supposed to meet up with him between classes because I missed a day from being sick, and he had all my makeup assignments for me. He didn't show and I got worried, so I started looking for him."

Eren sighed. "I found him because I could smell him…but I wasn't the only one. Our biology teacher was there when I found him, and the guy was holding Armin down and trying to get his pants off." Eren looked up from the carpet, and he met Levi's gaze. The gold in his eyes became more pronounced, and remembered anger made his brows knit. "I lost it. I put that teacher in the hospital for what he tried to do to my friend. He's lucky I didn't kill him."

Levi nodded slowly, seeming unsurprised by the fierceness in Eren's eyes and tone. "So _that's_ why you got expelled back then. Am I right?"

Eren's jaw dropped a little. "How did you know I got expelled? I never told you that!"

Levi's expression was patient, yet somehow exasperated at the same time. "I told you that I did a background check on you when you started coming around my office all the time and asking me out. You were practically stalking me, you shit."

"Oh." Eren winced. "Yikes. I guess you know what happened after that already, then."

Levi nodded again. "You spent a year in juvenile detention for assaulting your teacher. Your record was clean after that, so I've been operating under the assumption that he must have done something to have it coming to him. Glad to know I was right. You stopped him, so good for you."

Eren shrugged. "At least you didn't think I was just some thug. I'd have probably never gotten you on a date, otherwise."

"Probably," agreed Levi with a little smirk. "There were no details about why you assaulted the teacher, so I could only presume based on the rest of the background check and the behavior I'd seen you demonstrate. So what happened with Armin after that?"

"His parents started home schooling him." Eren wondered what this conversation had to do with Levi's reaction earlier today, but he knew the man was leading up to something by questioning him this way. "Mikasa took over looking after him for me, after that. You've met my adopted sister."

"Yes, I have. I imagine she made a fairly effective bodyguard." Levi took his arms off the back of the couch, and he folded his hands into his lap. His gaze slid to the window behind their television, and his voice softened again. "Do you know why the suppressants were really invented, Eren?"

The alpha shrugged. "Birth control."

"Heh, no, not really." Levi met his gaze again. "We have separate medication available strictly for that purpose, that doesn't suppress heats. No, suppressants were first created by an alpha scientist, and their original purpose was to protect omegas from both alphas and betas. By suppressing the heat, they also suppress the scent that drives a lot of alphas and some beta's crazy with mating urges. They were designed to help prevent rape. Of course, some humans regardless of type are just fucking rapists and they don't need a nice smell as an excuse to violate someone. That can't really be changed."

"So…an alpha created a medication to protect omegas?" It made sense to Eren, but given Levi's veiled disdain for most alphas in general, he was surprised he would accredit the discovery to one of them.

"Some alphas are protective," explained Levi. "Others…not so much. Obviously this doctor was the former sort. The protective ones can be just as annoying as the animals, though. One patronizes us and puts us on a pedestal, while the other tries to exploit us."

Eren swallowed. No damned wonder Levi was so reluctant to date him in the beginning. "You know a shit-ton more about this stuff than I do."

"It's called 'research', Eren." Levi's tone was dry. "You should try doing it, sometime. They sure as hell don't teach kids much about it in school—probably because we're such a minority."

"So…which category do I fit into?" dared the alpha. "Too protective, or exploitative?"

"Somewhere in between," stated Levi without hesitation, "and that was why I finally agreed to go out on a date with you. I've come to learn over time that not all of you swing in one direction or the other. Some are more steady…more balanced. You and Erwin both fit into that description, at least on a basic level. The problem with categorizing people, regardless of what class they fall under, is falling into a trap of assumptions based only on their 'type', race, gender or orientation. I'm still trying to learn not to do that. Human nature is what it is as a whole, but we aren't defined so simply. Some people are just assholes and it's got nothing to do with how they were raised or how they were born."

Eren nodded. "I can agree with that. You were afraid I was one of those assholes, right?"

Levi shrugged. "I've met my fair share of them, so yes. I wanted to stay single for several reasons, but not the least of which was past experiences."

A horrible feeling washed over Eren, and his hands clenched into fists at the thought of his hunch being right. "Levi, were you…did someone…" He couldn't finish the sentence, and he trailed off with a soft growl. He'd kill them. Whoever they were, he would find them and he would—

"Not me," Levi answered softly. "My mother."

Eren tried to quell his rage, and pity began to replace it. Levi never talked much about his parentage. All that Eren knew was that his mother had been an omega, and both of his parents were gone. "She was raped?"

"Several times, by a group of three alphas. We were poor. She couldn't afford suppressants. Her heat came to her when we were in a local park one evening. She took me there to play. Then she started acting strange, and she became feverish. Told me we had to go right away. We passed by one alpha on the way. He followed us. Two more got attracted by her scent while she tried to lose the first one."

Levi kept speaking in short, dull sentences as Eren listened on in horror. The black-haired omega stared blankly at thin air, his eyes unfocused with memories. "Mom told me to run down a side alley and get in the dumpster. Told me not to move or make noise until those men were gone. Tried to lead them away from me. She didn't want their lust turning on me when they finished with her. She didn't make it far. Heard and saw the whole thing from the dumpster."

Levi shook his head, and his mouth tightened. "I was six. Couldn't do anything. Hell, I couldn't move, I was so petrified and confused. Just knew they were hurting my mother. Nobody did a thing. People passed by the alley they'd dragged her into, right across from where I was hiding. Nobody stopped. Barely even paused…but it was the slums. The rapists finally finished with her and left. I climbed out and went to her. She was unconscious. Guess someone finally called the police. The one that showed up was an alpha, like the ones that did that to her. I tried to kill him with a broken bottle in the street. Funny, I couldn't move to do anything when the others were hurting her, but I finally snapped out of it when the goddamned officer showed up to help. By then, he was the enemy just like those others."

Eren placed a hand on his lover's knee, and he refrained from speaking until he was sure Levi was through. This was the most Levi had ever shared with him about his past so far, and so many things were becoming clearer. He gave the man his silent support as he waited for Levi to go on. When he did, he began to speak in more complete sentences. Evidently, he was getting past the worst part of that chapter in his life.

"Mom got pregnant from the attack, of course," Levi went on in a whisper, "and when she found out, she lost it and hung herself from the rafters. I was in the other room playing when it happened. Thought she was just taking a nap. My uncle showed up all the sudden, practically banging down the door. I guess she called him or something and told him to come get me. I heard him swear when he opened the bedroom door, and when I went to see, I saw her there, swinging from the ceiling like that."

Levi sighed, and he rubbed his forehead. "Is that tea ready yet?"

"I'll get it," blurted Eren. He jumped up to do so, and he came back with a steaming cup of it fixed just the way his boyfriend liked it. "Here. Do you need a break?"

Levi shook his head. "No. I'm nearly finished." He took a sip, and he went on. "My uncle raised me for a while, after that. He's a complete asshole, but he did at least one good thing for me. He put me on suppressants as soon as he legally could. Been on them ever since. The shittiest thing about my heat cycles is they come on like my mother's did. I don't get a lot of warning like some omegas, so if I run out of suppressants between refills, it could hit me at any time, and fast. Not long ago, the Alpha/Omega Medical Society recommended for omegas to stay indoors in their homes when in heat, for their own protection. There's a good reason for that, but it made having a career a bitch for most omegas. Some people also blame omegas when their heat scent 'provokes' an alpha or beta into assaulting them."

"Like you said: 'some people are just assholes'," Eren quoted, his expression darkening.

"Yes, they are." Levi took another sip of his tea. "So Eren, this brings me to three points related to both yesterday and today. All of them have to do with my reactions and the questions you asked me at lunch."

Eren nodded. "Okay. I think I already know what one of them are, but I want to hear it from you."

"Glad to see you're willing to listen, rather than just guess. Let's start with that phone call I got yesterday morning from your coworker. When he told me he thought you were in rut and it happened so suddenly, I empathized. I know what that's like. I was worried, because he made it sound serious, and it really was worse than what I'm used to seeing when an alpha has a cycle."

Eren's expression softened, and he reached out to stroke Levi's hair. "I know you were. I knew it as soon as I saw you. Thank you."

Levi nodded, in acknowledgement, and he took a deep breath. "Secondly, the incident with the omega woman when you were out on delivery. I guess…I wasn't really thinking straight. Because of the things I've seen, my thoughts went to a really dark place when you told me she started coming onto you." He looked away, and he suddenly put his cup down on the coffee table, dropped his feet off the ottoman and seemed to hug himself. "All I could think of in that moment was her reacting to your scent, and how I should have told you to stay home from work for another day."

"Oh, Levi," breathed Eren. Now he understood. Levi associated mating cycle scents and sexual reactions with…

"I know she couldn't have fucking raped you," muttered Levi. "You're an alpha. You could have bench pressed her, I'm sure. It's ridiculous to think that—"

Eren closed the distance between their lips and he kissed him, interrupting his self-admonishment. "Anyone can get raped," he murmured. "They could be drugged, or knocked out, or all kinds of things. Now I know why you said you're protective of me, and that's okay. It's actually flattering."

Levi flushed. "Yeah well…I still think I should have warned you. Didn't think of it until that moment."

"It's okay," Eren reassured softly. He cupped Levi's face and kissed him again, this time on the forehead. "I know better, now. I'll be more careful and try not to worry you."

Levi nodded again. He seemed to be trying to force it all out as fast as he could to get it over with, so Eren didn't interrupt him again. "Last but not least…" Levi swallowed and cleared his throat before going on. "What I just told you about what happened to my mother. I've never told anyone about that before. Not a soul. I hope that shows you that I do trust you, Eren."

For a moment, the alpha couldn't think of anything to say. Yes, this was definitely the biggest exercise of trust that Levi had ever demonstrated with him. There was no denying that. He'd said he wanted the man to trust him enough to talk to him about anything, and he got that wish. Eren was conflicted, though. He wanted to tell him that it was all right, and that he could be patient and wait as long as the omega needed for an answer to his proposal. It was so hard to put that into practice, though—especially with Levi in such a vulnerable state. Eren wanted to be mated to him for life _right now_ …but he thought it would be greedy to even bring the subject up after what his lover had just shared.

Eren started to draw the smaller man into his embrace, and when Levi resisted, he admonished him softly. "This is the part where you let me comfort you, after sharing something like that. You know…the trust thing."

A bare hint of a smile, and then Levi was suddenly draped over Eren's lap sidelong. His feet dangled off the edge of the couch; Levi would _never_ put shoes on furniture, save for the ottoman. "Eren."

Stunned, Eren took in that simple, soft utterance of his name. There were miles of meaning beneath that tone Levi had used, and the alpha wondered if that last hint of resistance had merely been the final test of trust. He held Levi close as the omega put his arms around his neck and rested his dark head against his shoulder. Eren kissed his lover's ear, and he closed his eyes as he spoke to him in a whisper.

"I love you."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "The Heat" - Eren tries to wait patiently for Levi's answer to his proposal, but his distraction costs him. Erwin reminds Levi that sometimes, alone isn't better, and Levi gets a poignant reminder of that when predictions become reality.


	3. The Heat

A week passed, and then another after that. Levi still hadn't given Eren his answer. He was putting it off, leaving him hanging because a part of him feared his lover would leave him if he rejected his proposal. There was another part of Levi, a well-hidden part, that really wanted to say yes and form the pair-bond with Eren Jaeger for life. It wasn't as though he had to lose his last name or speak nuptials in front of a crowd, the way betas typically did it. He would still be Levi Ackerman. All they would have to do was form the pair-bond in front of an official witness to these things, sign the papers stating that they're a registered, mated pair and that would be it.

Levi wasn't very keen on the part about pair-bonding in front of another, though. They wouldn't have to do anything like undress or mate in front of them, but it was still an intimate moment that he would have preferred to remain between just him and Eren. There was no help for that, though. If he were to go through with this and do it properly, he was just going to have to put up with at least one person watching them put the rings on and exchange a blood vow.

That was how the ceremony worked. The intention had to be there, a symbol of their devotion had to be used—such as the rings Eren had made—and the blood must intermingle. Whether the latter occurred through bites, scratches, small cuts or pinpricks was up to the individual couple. These days, most couples tended to prefer making shallow cuts in their palms and clasping hands, or cutting a fingertip and pressing them together. Some preferred to ravish each other like animals and roll around in their blood until they were both covered in it.

"Well, I'm not chewing him up like a hunk of meat, whatever I decide," Levi decided. He liked to bite and nip and claw a bit sometimes in bed and so did Eren. Little love bites and marks were fine. He liked to leave marks of some kind on Eren and vice-versa—subtle reminders that they were taken. Damned if he would agree to do it in front of a stranger, especially to such an extreme.

"Levi, I can't help but notice you are distracted again," came a deep, masculine voice from across the room.

Levi gave himself a mental nudge, and he tore his attention off the computer screen to look at his partner. Erwin was sipping his coffee and watching him with those sharp blue eyes of his. The omega frowned a little. "Don't you have better things to do than sit there conducting a stakeout on me every time we do file work?"

"Yes, I do," agreed Erwin levelly, "which is why I think you need to either leave it at home, or talk to your partner and get it off your chest. Your distraction is hurting our work, so I feel I need to address it."

Levi sighed. Damn the man. Erwin was one of those protective sorts, and he'd become very sensitive to Levi's moods in the two years they'd been working together. "Eren asked me to marry him. You know…form a permanent pair-bond."

Erwin briefly raised a brow, but that was the only expression of surprise he allowed himself. "He _is_ a brave one, isn't he?"

"Tch. Too brave for his own good," agreed Levi with a wry little smirk. He absently reached over and turned his teacup in circles, instinctively reaching for it as he tended to do when deep in thought. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"Are you asking for my advice, or just venting?"

The omega's dark brows pinched briefly, and he lifted his cup. He paused before taking a sip. "Both, I guess. I know it's fucking up my concentration. Has been since he asked me the day he went into rut."

"Hmm." Erwin typed something into his computer. "Well then, if he asked you while under the influence of his mating cycle, maybe it was simply in the heat of the moment."

"He had a pair of rings, Erwin. He presented the damned things to me while we were…while we were in the middle of…"

The sentence didn't need finishing for Erwin to get it. "I see. Then he's had this planned for a little while."

"Yeah." Levi took another sip, and then he set his beverage back down on the coaster.

"Then I take it he's been putting pressure on you ever since?"

Levi shook his head. "No. Hey, let's stop talking about this."

"Not an option." The blond alpha shook his head sternly.

Levi glared at him. "Why the hell not? It's our business."

"Because it needs to be addressed, as I said," stated Erwin calmly. "I don't know your lover very well yet, but I know you. You're considering whether to stay or run, aren't you?"

"I'm not running anywhere," insisted the omega. "You don't know me as well as you think, creep."

Erwin chuckled. "Apparently not. You've been doing a lot of things I wouldn't have expected of you, since the two of you got together."

"Do you have some advice for me, or are you going to keep sitting there psycho analyzing me? We've got work to do, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Get on with it. I understand." Erwin scooted his chair back a little, and he stretched to ease the stiffness in his muscles. "My advice to you is this, Levi: Shit, or get off the pot."

"That sounds more like _my_ advice."

Erwin dropped his arms back down from over his head, and he shrugged broad shoulders. The material of his blazer tightened over his chest as he did so, and most would have stopped and stared for a moment in appreciation at the demonstration of his physique. Levi was simply growing more impatient. The only alpha he ogled was his Eren, though he acknowledged Smith as an attractive specimen of his kind.

"I'm using your words to speak your language," explained Erwin after a moment. "The meaning behind them is still the same. Levi, you've developed something special with this mailman of yours. I can see it plainly, and I'm sure others who know you and Eren can see it as well. You may be able to leave him dangling for a few months; perhaps even a year. Eventually though, he is going to question whether your relationship is as special as he thought. He's going to wonder why you don't think he's good enough to be your mate. Continuing to ignore his request basically says to him that it's merely an afterthought for you…not important enough to take seriously. Do you understand?"

"So, you're telling me to either agree to the pair-bond or cut him loose." Levi tapped his fingertips against his desk, unhappy with that observation.

"I'm telling you not to make the same mistake that I made with Marie," corrected Erwin seriously. "I'm saying that people have their limits, and no matter how much your alpha might swear up and down he's yours no matter what you decide, I would hate for you to wake up one morning and find him gone because you've broken his heart with your refusal to fully commit."

Levi sighed. Damn, Smith was good. He'd just been worrying over the same thing himself, moments ago. "I thought you dumped Marie because you still had some oats to sew."

Erwin shook his head, and he lowered his eyes pensively. "Not true. I _lost_ Marie because like you, I was too afraid to commit myself heart, body and soul to another person. Now I'm going on forty with no mate, no family and nothing on the horizon except work and meaningless flings. Some can do without the companionship of a mate and children. Perhaps you can. As your friend, however, I would you not find out the way I did that these things are more important to you than you thought. Just ask yourself if you are prepared to come home to an empty apartment each night. Ask yourself if you're okay with things returning to the way they were, before you met Eren. If that appeals to you, then by all means cut him loose. If not, then consider putting your fears aside and taking a chance at starting a new life."

A throb of fear went through Levi…fear of losing Eren, and fear of losing himself. Which would be worse? He _could_ go on as he had before as a single person. There were benefits to that. He could do what he wanted when he wanted to, without having to clear it with anyone. He wouldn't have another person's messes to clean up at home. He could get through a sleeping cycle without someone waking him up for loving.

But he would lose Eren in the process.

"Just some food for thought," Erwin said, as if sensing him waver.

* * *

A few days later, there was an accident.

Eren literally didn't know what hit him. He'd been on the road in his delivery truck, preparing to get onto the highway. The jeep had come out of nowhere. Eren was passing under a traffic light, when he heard a warning honk, the screech of tires and then a crash. The next thing he knew, his left shoulder and head went through his closed driver's side window as his vehicle rocked from the force of impact. He vaguely heard people exclaiming, followed by the distant sound of police sirens. Someone asked if he could move, and Eren tried to nod. That effort made him black out.

* * *

"Shit." Levi jumped out of his office chair and he dropped the wireless desk phone to the floor carelessly. "I've gotta go. Eren's been in a fucking car accident."

Erwin watched with uncommonly wide eyes as Levi hastily threw on his jacket, dug out his keys and sprinted out the door. The omega didn't even hear his partner's inquiries. His mind was on one thing and one thing only. His alpha was in the hospital. He hadn't even asked how serious it was. He asked if he was alive, and that was all he needed to know. He would see for himself how severe his condition was when he got there.

* * *

Eren regained consciousness slowly, his thoughts meandering around the doctor's appointment he'd had at lunchtime during his break. He'd told Levi he needed to take a rain check on having lunch with him because he had too many deliveries to make, and that he would just stop at a drive-through somewhere and eat on the road. The truth was that he's made an appointment with Dr. Zoë to get some testing done. He'd never thought much about it before meeting Levi, so when he never went into rut he just shrugged it off. Now the ability to have kids someday was very important to him, so he wanted to clarify whether that was an option.

Maybe the car accident was his fault. He could have sworn the light was green, but maybe it wasn't and he was just so distracted by the results of his test that he just didn't notice it turn. Even with that possibility and the sharp lecture he was likely to get from his boyfriend, Eren took comfort in what Hange told him before he left.

"Yes, you can be a parent someday, Eren. Your sperm count is fine, and your alpha hormone levels are higher now than they've ever been. That must be some special omega you bagged!"

Even with the dull pain of his bandaged lacerations throbbing, Eren smiled like an idiot. He could be a dad. Levi could be a father. He knew instinctively without even asking that Levi wouldn't go for being "mom", so they'd just have to use the common alternative titles for their children to address them individually.

The medication they'd given to him wasn't helping Eren think clearly. He started picturing Levi pregnant, and it seemed very accurate that in that mental picture, Levi had a sour look on his face. He wasn't going to be the easiest pregnant mate to live with. Eren already knew that. Levi would put up with the condition and Eren would put up with his crankiness, because he'd be carrying their baby. Eren would dote on him endlessly; rub his feet and back when they got sore, cook him dinner, run his baths…he'd even do the laundry.

"Why in the hell are you grinning like that? You've just been in a car wreck."

Eren gave a little start, and he blinked his eyes open as well as he could. The left one was swollen, so it wouldn't open all the way. He saw the blurred form of his lover hovering over him, his dark bangs falling forward partway over his enigmatic gray eyes.

"I thought you said he didn't have a concussion," Levi remarked to someone else in the room.

"He didn't, sir. The only head injury he suffered was a small laceration on his scalp. I assure you, that didn't cause any trauma."

"Then why is he still smiling like an idiot?" Levi demanded.

"Well, he _is_ on pain medication," defended the nurse.

"Le…vi…" Eren reached up with his bandaged left hand, wanting to touch him. His smile faded a little with relief. He was still alive…and he could possibly have babies with this man, if Levi would just agree to marry him.

Levi stopped questioning the nurse, and he took Eren's reaching hand in his. Footsteps retreated from the room, and Eren sensed that they were alone now. "You scared the shit out of me," accused Levi softly. "Again."

"Didn't…mean to," apologized the alpha. "Came out of nowhere. I'm…not sure what happened."

"The police said that the other driver was at fault," Levi explained. "Idiot ran a red light and he was speeding. They're still testing him for drugs, but he passed the sobriety test and his excuse was that he was 'late getting back to work and got carried away'. Fucker."

"Easy, Levi." Eren gave him a wan smile, and he pulled his hand closer to kiss it. Doing so stung a bit, because he'd apparently bitten his lip when he went through the window and now it was swollen. "I'm…going to be okay. You should just…go home and relax. I know you don't like hospitals, so you don't have to stay here with me. These drugs are gonna put me out like a light soon, anyway."

"I would actually take you up on that suggestion," said the omega ruefully, "except when I saw the jack-off that rammed his car into yours, I knocked him out before staff could stop me. I'm not allowed to leave until a report's filed."

"Levi, you…what about your career?" Eren fought a yawn. The medication was making it hard to express his concern. "You're a registered…PI. Isn't it going to…mess up your record to hit that guy?"

Levi shrugged. "It might throw some hair on it for a little while. It was just one punch, though. I think they were more shocked to see an omega delivering it. If it had been you hitting the guy and me lying here in your place, they might have just written it off."

"That's not really comforting," stated Eren. "I don't…want to think of you losing clients 'cause of me."

Levi heaved a sigh, and he stroked the alpha's hair softly. "Just worry about recovering for now, idiot. I'll handle the situation with the authorities. Erwin and I can pull some strings, if we have to. We've got friends in the police department."

Eren tried to stay awake, if only to be with his lover. It was no good, though. Levi ruthlessly pressed the morphine button connected to his IV drip, and Eren's world faded to black once more.

* * *

"So you punched the driver responsible for the accident?" Erwin's voice said over the phone. It was difficult to tell, but Levi thought he detected a hint of approval beneath the obligatory chastising tone. "Am I going to need to arrange a bail, Levi?"

"No." Levi paced the hospital corridor, just outside Eren's door. "I talked them out of an arrest. I might have to show up at court and pay a fine later on, but it's not going to come down to a felony."

He smirked, and he tried to make a joke. "Too bad Eren's not an omega and I'm an alpha. I could use the excuse that he's carrying my kid and I lost my head when I thought he might lose the baby."

"Sometimes you sound more like an alpha than an omega," teased Erwin. "Hmm. This brings something to mind."

"Oh shit, what have I started?" Levi frowned with sincere dread. "Erwin, whatever you're plotting, just stop. I've got the situation handled and they're about to release me. Eren ought to be recovered enough to go home tomorrow, so we'll be fine. Just email me the file work and I'll take care of that at home, until I can come back to the office. You can handle the field work until then."

"I agree, that's a practical solution. Still, Levi, this might not just land you a misdemeanor. Physical assault with the exception of self-defense can put a serious mark on your records."

"No shit," grumbled the omega. "I'm doing what I can with what I've got, though. If you've got other resources we could use, I'm listening."

"Well, what if you were pregnant, and the thought of losing the father of your child briefly put you into an irrational emotional state? That would be a good defense too, don't you think?"

Levi stopped pacing, and he stared at Eren's door. "No. I'm not doing that. Not only is it underhanded as hell—"

"You were just saying you would have used that excuse if Eren were an omega."

"I was kidding. Nobody's pregnant, so there's no point to either scenario."

Erwin went quiet for a moment on the other line, and then he spoke. "Nothing says that can't change. If it _were_ to happen, you wouldn't exactly be lying."

"Sometimes I think you're both crazy and a little evil," accused Levi.

"Your Eren could have died, Levi," pointed out the blond alpha. "You acted rashly, yes, but this reckless driver could have ended any chance for a future you two have together. Why should you take the fall for reacting as most would?"

"Just stop." Levi's mouth tightened, as did his grip on the cellphone at his ear. "I know Eren could have died, and that's why I rushed here so fast. He's alive, and his injuries aren't serious enough to put him in a cast or even need a blood transfusion. That's enough for me."

"Very well." There was a shrug in Erwin's voice. "I was merely pointing a few options out to you. I just hope this incident doesn't eventually end up with you taking jail time or getting a permanent record. I'll send you some file work tonight, but not much of it. I want you to get some rest, before you take on too much."

Levi sighed, but his expression relaxed with inward appreciation for his partner's thoughtfulness. "Always trying to look out for me. All right, we'll do it your way. Goodnight, Erwin."

* * *

Eren was released the next day, and Levi took him home. The detective brought a doctor's excuse to the postal office and presented it to Eren's boss, showing him that a week's time off for recovery was necessary. The man grumbled about it, but not even a postal employer had the right to expect workers to come in after having a car accident.

Levi returned to work, and he began doing stakeouts with Erwin again. Sometimes they were on the same one, and sometimes they took separate ones. They'd succeeded in finishing three cases so far, resulting in hefty profit. When Levi wasn't working, he was of course at home taking care of his lover, making sure he didn't overdo it.

"Wow, I should get hurt more often," Eren said with a wink as Levi brought him dinner in bed. "I can't believe you're letting me eat in bed!"

"Just a small reward for behaving yourself today." Levi shrugged, sitting on the edge of the platform bed they shared. "Get any crumbs on the bed or spill anything, and it's your ass."

The alpha chuckled, and he cut into his steak. He sniffed appreciatively at the aroma of the steaming meat and he forked up a bite to see that it was cooked rare, just as he liked it. "Damn, I love your steaks." Eren stuffed it into his mouth and he closed his eyes, savoring the flavors of the herbs, spices and soy sauce Levi used to season the meat. The undertone of blood made it even better.

"Glad to hear you like my meat so much."

Eren opened his eyes and he looked at Levi, his mouth stretching into a grin as his chewing paused. "Was that a deliberate pun, gorgeous?"

"Possibly." Levi tapped him under the chin. "Don't talk with your mouth full. I'm going to break you of that disgusting habit, if it's the last thing I do."

"Sorry." Eren gave him a bashful look that always had the immediate effect of curbing any irritation and making Levi want to ruffle his hair. He continued eating, and he watched the latest football game on the television. Noticing that Levi was just relaxing beside him instead of eating anything himself, Eren paused the game to look at him.

"Aren't you going to have any dinner?"

"Already did," answered Levi. "I had some leftover chowder. Wasn't very hungry."

"You haven't been eating much lately," observed the alpha with concern. "At least, it seems like you've cut down over the past two or so days. Are you feeling okay? I'm getting worried that you're neglecting yourself, working so hard while taking such good care of me."

"I'm fine, Eren." He nudged the alpha gently with his elbow in admonishment. "Sometimes my appetite just wanes a little, especially when I'm busy. I'm not starving, okay?"

"Okay, but you need more than a granola bar for breakfast, a carrot for lunch and a few bites of soup for dinner. A body like yours needs more calories, you know? Protein and carbs, now and then."

"I had a hard boiled egg as a snack at work today," grumbled Levi, "and I have a protein shake in the mornings if I didn't get enough the day before. I know how the fuck to take care of my body, Eren."

"Okay." Eren let the subject drop, and he kissed Levi on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner. It's really good. This rice is so tasty."

"Well, you've got to have something besides potatoes with your meat, now and then."

Levi shrugged. He looked at Eren, and his gaze roved over him, inspecting him. He was checking on how his injuries were healing and naturally, they were fading quickly. There might be some scarring, but nothing severe. Alphas and omegas tended not to scar much unless a gash or cut was deep enough to require a few stitches.

As he watched his companion's tongue flick out to lick some juice off his fork, Levi felt his groin stir. He knew the things that tongue could do to him…how those lips felt on him when Eren put the to good use. He started getting restless quickly, and he silently willed his lover to hurry up and finish. He began to watch Eren like a hawk as the alpha continued eating, and he started to wish he hadn't gotten onto him so many times for gobbling up food so fast. Eren's improved table manners were going to cause a delay in gratification. Surely the alpha was recovered enough now for some action.

Eren finally finished the last bite, and he washed it down with the lemonade with a contented sigh. "That was delicious. I feel so spoiled."

"Glad you liked it." Levi got up and he whisked the bed tray away before Eren could utter another word. He walked with quick, purposeful steps out of their bedroom, down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen. He rinsed off all the dishes, placed them in the dishwashing machine and returned to the bedroom.

"Wow, you _really_ don't like leaving dirty—"

Eren didn't even get to finish his observation before Levi kicked off his loafers and climbed into bed with him. The omega's lips sought out his alphas, causing Eren's words to fade into a mumble. No complaints were forthcoming; Eren drew Levi on top of him, and he unbuttoned the smaller man's shirt with hasty fingers.

"I'm definitely going to behave myself tomorrow," breathed Eren between kisses, his calloused palms sliding over Levi's bared chest as he opened up his shirt. "This reward is even better than one of your home-cooked meals."

Levi tugged the covers down wordlessly, lifting up a bit in his straddled position on the other man. He untied the drawstrings of Eren's pajama bottoms, and he made a purring sound of satisfaction when he exposed Eren's swelling cock.

"You were worried about how much protein I'm getting," reminded Levi resonantly. He smirked as he looked down at the flesh he'd liberated from Eren's pants, and he stroked the bulbous tip in a circular motion with his fingertips. "You're about to help ensure I get enough, you hot idiot."

"I've got no objections to that," husked Eren. He stroked Levi's hair and he watched as the raven-haired omega scooted lower on the bed to begin going down on him. "Best sick leave ever."

* * *

Eren went back to work after the weekend, and things seemed to go back to normal for a while. He asked Levi every other night if he'd thought further on his proposal, and the omega's answer was always: "I need more time, Eren. Just give me more time."

It was hard on Eren to hold himself in check and avoid making demands. Didn't Levi love him? He didn't say it with words; he never had. Still, the little gestures Levi made all the time, and his way of ruffling his hair whenever Eren did or said something he found cute or amusing spoke just as loudly as words ever could. The way he'd opened up to him that night about his past was perhaps the biggest declaration of love that the omega had given Eren so far.

So why was he hesitating so much? Didn't he know by now that Eren would never try to cage him, the way some alphas did with their omegas once mated to them? Hell, if anyone in this relationship held the reins, it was Levi. Eren followed his lead in all things, because he respected him like no other. By now, Levi should know that. Day by day, Eren sulked inwardly over the situation. He tried to be mature about it and give his lover the space Levi wanted, but every time they lay together, every time Levi reached for him with such passion, it spiked the soul-consuming need Eren suffered to have Levi as his. His alone, for the rest of their lives.

If he could have that, he could be happy. He didn't need Levi to submit to him. He didn't need that ego boost. He just needed to know that he was and always would be his omega.

* * *

Little did Eren know, his goal was coming closer to being fulfilled than he realized. Levi was dealing with the same kind of brain ping-pong as Eren, counting all the good things and the bad things about the proposal. He felt like a teenager plucking petals from a flower, playing that game: "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not".

He was focusing a little better than Eren on a general basis, but he started having moments when he simply couldn't tear his thoughts away from the green-eyed alpha, and when those moments happened, he got a furious urge to masturbate. One such moment happened while he was out on his own, on a solo stakeout. He was watching the target that the latest client wanted to prove guilty of dipping into company funds. A skateboarder passed by Levi's sedan as the detective was monitoring the target's activities between work and home. When the teenager on the board fell and busted his ass trying to impress his friends, Levi smirked.

"Reckless klutz," muttered Levi…but he wasn't seeing the embarrassed kid picking himself back up off the street. He was seeing Eren, and he was thinking of the night they'd gone ice skating and his lover got too cocky. Levi had taken him home after Eren's attempted maneuver resulted in him on his back and stunned, with his feet up in the air. He'd helped him put an icepack on his tailbone and he'd admonished him, even as he made him a hot chocolate.

Levi's thoughts began to turn to more sensual moments between the two of them, and he remembered what it felt like to mate with him while Eren was in rut. He flushed, his body aching in an almost lonely way. It hadn't just been sex. There was a bond to it…a feeling of giving his lover something he needed desperately. The sensations seemed to be heightened during that encounter, and the feel of having the alpha's length swell inside of him in a way that locked them together each time Jaeger ejaculated…

Levi groaned, feeling his body heat rise. He started to palm his package without constant thought, and a weakness began to seep into him. "Eren," he whispered.

What he was doing didn't really occur to him until the sound of a passing bicycle rider's bell snapped him back into reality. He'd been ready to just whip it out and start jacking off right there, in the middle of a stakeout. In addition, that telling throb was singing through his body. The last time he'd felt it happen was a month or two before he'd met Eren, when he ran out of suppressants and couldn't get them refilled before his next heat came.

"Fuck," gasped Levi, letting go of the swell in his pants to desperately dig through his jacket pockets. His fingers closed around the cylindrical bottle of pills he kept in there, and he pulled it out with a shaking hand. "Impossible. I've been taking them every day!"

He'd even doubled-up on them for a couple of days after Eren's rut, just to be on the safe side. Why was he feeling the heat coming on so strongly? He'd had breeding cycles before while on suppressants, but the symptoms were so mild he barely felt it, and his scent was only mildly altered and not so compelling to omegas. Now it was like he wasn't on the medication at all…like the last time when he and Erwin had to drop everything and get him home before any other alphas in the area could smell it and go batshit.

"Not now," he panted in protest, even as he broke into a sweat. "Not here!"

But here and now seemed to be precisely what nature had in mind. It started hitting him in subtly growing waves, and Levi knew he didn't have much time before it became full-blown. He looked around for his stakeout target, but the man was long-gone. Just as well, because there was no way he could keep trailing him in this condition. A man walked by on the sidewalk, and he gave pause, turning to look at Levi's parked sedan with a curious little frown. The tall, dark-haired man sniffed the air, and Levi hastily reached up to close the sunroof and try to seal his growing heat scent inside.

Levi cranked his engine and made sure his doors were locked. He dry-swallowed a couple of suppressants, but he knew it was too late for them to do him any good. Had they even done any good to begin with? They should have prevented this, as they always had when he stayed on them regularly. They might as well have been candy, for all the good they—

And then it dawned on him. He wasn't resistant to the suppressants, and no case had ever been known in which an omega grew a tolerance for them to the point where they no longer worked. Some had to change prescriptions after having their first child due to their hormonal balance shifting from pregnancy and birth, but suppressants simply didn't stop working. That could only mean one thing: he'd been taking a placebo. For how long, he couldn't be sure, but he suspected it had been at least since he'd filled his last prescription.

~Some fucker switched out real suppressants for fake ones at the pharmacy on me, but why would they do that? Why would they…?~

A horrible thought came to him at that moment. Maybe a pharmacist or his doctor weren't to blame. Maybe the blame for it lay squarely on the shoulders of one tall, blond, incredibly sly alpha male he happened to work with. There was only one reason Levi could think of for Erwin to stoop so low as to tamper with his medication; and he could have done it at any time while they were at work, because Levi sometimes stashed his suppressants in his desk when he knew he'd be doing a lot of filing for the day. Smith could have done it sometime while he was in the bathroom, or when he went to get some takeout for lunch.

Levi's expression darkened, and he shoved his growing mating urges aside with a growl. He burned rubber as he pulled out into traffic, and he ignored the outraged honking from cars that had to break or swerve to miss him, and he drove to his office as quickly as he dared, while he still had the ability to focus enough to do so.

* * *

"You…bastard!"

Erwin was so startled by his partner bursting through the door and shouting that to him that he spilled his coffee all over his shirt. He hissed and patted in vain at the scalding dampness.

"Levi, what in the hell—"

"You switched them, you conniving fuck!" Levi's gray eyes were bright like molten silver in his livid little face.

"What did I switch?" Erwin was so confused and stunned that he didn't immediately pick up on the sweet, heady scent that was radiating from the small omega. He'd never seen Levi express such open anger on his face before, and it was a bit frightening, truth be told.

"My suppressants!" Levi threw the bottle of pills at him, and Erwin ducked in time to avoid having it collide with his head. The bottle clattered against the wall and rolled around on the hardwood floor. "You've been just waiting for the chance! I should have seen it coming!"

"Levi, I don't—"

The omega sprung up onto Erwin's desk, nimble like a cat. He grabbed the blond by his tie and he yanked it, pulling Erwin forward to snarl in his face. "How long? How long have you been plotting this, you dirty creep?"

Erwin's expression darkened, even as the truth of the situation sank in. This close, he couldn't help but smell the intoxicating scent coming from Levi. He quelled his instinctive response just as he always had, and he grabbed Levi by the shoulders, stood up, and hoisted him like a child. He turned and dropped the smaller man into his desk chair, and the chair rolled backwards over the floor until it bumped into the wall with Levi sprawled in it.

"If I wanted to mate with you," Erwin said in a calm, low voice that belied his actions, "I had my opportunity already. I never took it."

"That's not…why you did it," insisted Levi, visibly losing his strength. His head lolled and he wiped his sweating brow, his pale features flushing with the heat. He tried to imitate Erwin's deep voice, and it might have made the alpha laugh under another circumstance. "'Too bad you aren't pregnant, Levi. You could use that in your defense! Oh, Levi…don't make the same mistake as me and fuck up what you've got with Eren by choosing a career over a family!'"

Erwin heaved a sigh. He hadn't said any of that in those exact words, but that was undeniably the gist of it. It was making some sense now. "I take it your suppressants aren't working."

"N-no shit," panted Levi. He groaned and he began to curl up in the chair, looking rather small and helpless. "Hope you're happy, you fucker."

"Levi," said Erwin, using his most calming tone of voice, "I would never do that to you. I would never try to take away your choice. You are being irrational and frankly, I'm hurt that you would think so little of me. If I wanted to see you mated that badly, I wouldn't have taken you home that day and locked your apartment up behind me. I wouldn't have stood guard in the hallway until it was over with. I'd have let one of the passing alphas through. There was one I might have even approved of, but I wouldn't let a single one of the five that came sniffing around anywhere near your apartment door the entire time."

Feeling his heart melt a little at the sight of his partner's obvious distress, Erwin leaned over to fix Levi with a gentle stare. "Ask yourself if you truly believe I would turn on you that way now, Levi. Do you think so little of my scruples?"

Levi bit his lip, and then his slim body shuddered. He yanked on the cravat he'd worn about his neck today, loosening it so he could breathe better. "All right…maybe I was out of line. It was the…only explanation I could think of."

Erwin's gaze flicked to the bottle on the floor, which had rolled to a stop at the foot of his desk. He bent over to pick it up, and he opened it to shake one of the pills out into his palm. "If these are just placebos taking the place of your actual medication, I'll find out. I can have one sent to the lab we do business with for analysis."

"It's definitely…not real," gritted the omega, shaking his dark head. "They're placebos without a doubt. I wouldn't be…in this condition, otherwise."

"I'm sure you're right," agreed Erwin, "but let's confirm that first. We know what pharmacy they came from and which doctor prescribed them to you. We have our leads. We simply need our evidence on paper."

He wanted to lay a comforting hand on Levi's shoulder, but he refrained. Levi wouldn't take it as a gesture of comfort, right now. The last time he was in this state, he had to pass out before Erwin could touch him without causing a panic. Carrying him into his apartment would have been out of the question, had Levi been conscious to object.

"Levi, I promise you that I will get down to the bottom of this, and punish whomever's responsible. For now, we need to concern ourselves with getting you some relief."

"Oh, you'd…love that, wouldn't you?" Levi glared at him sullenly. "I'll bet you'd f-fucking film it for posterity. 'This is the d-day I saw you…get conceived, b-brat'. I c-can just see it; 'Uncle Erwin' bragging about being a witness."

Erwin hid a chuckle behind his hand, and he shook his head. "You may not get impregnated, and I'm not as obsessed with yours and Eren's sexual life as you keep insisting." He sighed, his amusement over Levi's impersonations of him fading with concern. "I can't just leave you in this state, you know. We have two choices available. I can take you home, or I can take you to a hospital. I would much prefer you let me call Eren for you, though."

"Third choice," gasped Levi, curling up again. His hand cupped his groin as though he couldn't help himself. "I'll sleep in the back room and lock it up. I'll s-stay there until it's over. Neither of us…tells Eren. I'll tell him we're…buried in paperwork and…I won't make it home tonight."

Erwin sighed. The back room was their little haven. It had a convertible futon that served as a bed on late nights, when one or both of them stayed at the office late and were too tired to drive home. They'd never shared it, of course. Most of the time when it came to them both sleeping in the office building, Erwin gave Levi the back room and slept on the couch in the lobby, himself. Of further convenience was the private bathroom connecting to that little nap room, complete with a shower. Erwin supposed it was convenient enough, but to leave his partner locked up in there alone all night when he had a lover that could see to him just didn't sit right with the blond.

"Levi, if you really want to do that, I'll support you," Erwin told him softly, searching his eyes. "But you want him, don't you? You want your alpha."

Levi moaned and squirmed, his brows pinching with distress. "Eren," he gasped, practically whimpering the name. When Erwin tried to stroke his hair comfortingly, he jerked his head aside and shook it. "N-no. Only Eren…he's the only…only alpha allowed to touch…when I'm like this…"

"Let me call him for you," offered the taller man gently. "I'll tell him to bring condoms, all right? You can both stay in the back room tonight and everything will be just fine."

Levi swallowed, the struggle in his eyes apparent. Finally, he nodded, and he got out his cell to hand over to the blond. "Top of my contact list," he rasped.

Erwin took the phone, avoiding touching hands with Levi in the process out of respect for his issue. "All right. Just hold on a while longer. I'll get the back room ready while I call him."

Erwin got out his keys to unlock the door leading to the back room behind the office, while at the same time locating Eren's contact speed dial. It rang out and he got the message that the number wasn't taking calls. He swore softly, and he put the phone down on the small entertainment unit in the corner of the nap room, opting to try again once the futon was made up.

As he unfolded the furniture piece and prepared to get the linens and pillows out of the sliding closet, he heard Levi's phone go off, and the ring tone made him quirk a brow. He dropped the linen onto the futon and he picked up Levi's phone, looking down at the identification on the screen. There was a photo of Eren Jaeger popping up, smiling in a half-cocky, half-boyish way. The song playing sounded like some kind of kid's song…except that it was about stealing underpants.

"That's your custom ring tone for Jaeger, Levi?" Erwin's mouth quirked with bemusement, and he answered the call. He opened his mouth to greet the alpha on the other line, but Eren's voice came through before he could speak.

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't pick up a minute ago," said the mailman, "I was just about to clock out and my boss caught up with me and wanted to talk to me, so I turned my phone off. I've been thinking about you all day long. How about I make us dinner tonight?"

"Mr. Jaeger, it's Erwin Smith," said the detective when Eren gave him the chance to speak.

"Erwin?" The other alpha sounded surprised, and then his voice changed to one of suspicion. "What are you doing on Levi's phone? Has something happened?"

"I'm on his phone because using it was the easiest way to contact you," explained Erwin, "and yes, something has happened…but don't worry, Levi is fine."

"How can he be 'fine' if something's happened?" Eren demanded. "Did they come and arrest him for hitting that guy? I thought they were just going to take him to court and make him pay a fine or something!"

"Stop making up scenarios and listen to me," said Erwin sternly. "No, Levi hasn't been arrested. He's here at our office. You need to get here as soon as possible though, Eren. Levi is in heat, and he needs you."

"Levi…in heat?" Eren sounded stunned. "It should be okay though, right? He's on suppressants, so it shouldn't be bad."

"The suppressants aren't working as they should. We suspect someone switched them for placebos when he picked up his last refill." Erwin frowned, suddenly suspicious himself. Levi told him that Eren was desperate to be mated to him for life. Could it be that Jaeger had something to do with this?

Eren's response made Erwin drop that suspicion immediately. "What? Who would do that? Why?"

"Who the responsible party is and what their motivation could be is still a mystery," Erwin replied. "We've only just discovered it, but rest assured, it's going to get looked into. Right now, just focus on Levi. He's in a bad state, Eren."

"Shit! Uh, okay. I'll come and get him right away. I'm heading out the door now."

"Just come to the office," Erwin suggested. "I'm setting up the back room for your use, and you can stay there until his condition ebbs and he can be taken home. I'll meet any potential new clients elsewhere and simply give the excuse that the office building is undergoing maintenance and therefore is closed to the public."

"But…wouldn't it be better for him to be in his own home?"

Erwin shook his head. "His heat has advanced too quickly for that. The two of you would never make it to your apartment, I'm afraid. Do you want to risk conceiving your first child in a car, Eren?"

"Oh. No, that's not really…um…ideal. Okay, just try to keep your hands off him while I'm on my way there."

"I've managed to do that under these circumstances before," assured the older alpha dryly. "He's safe with me. Oh, and Eren…bring condoms with you."

"Condoms?" Eren's confusion leaked into his voice to the point where Erwin could practically picture his face screwing up. "How are those gonna help? If he's in heat then condoms aren't going to do us any good. Even I know that. Those things aren't made for alpha anatomy when we're doing it in a mating cycle."

"I know that, you know that and I'm sure Levi does as well," soothed Erwin, "but nonetheless, bring some with you…if nothing else than for a false sense of security. He's scared, Eren. You of all people know how he resists the idea of settling down, so at least give the pretense of trying not to knock him up."

"So it's all psychological," reasoned Eren. "Well, okay. I'll bring some and wear them…even though they're just going to pop like a balloon as soon as I—"

"Yes, I'm aware. I've learned that fact myself, firsthand." Erwin smirked. Most alphas probably learned that little fact on their own; either while trying to practice safe sex in their first rut, or during an omega's heat. Most men of any type eventually discovered that condoms can and would break, but for alphas in rut or reacting to a heat, it was practically a given. "Just get here, Eren."

"All right. I'm at my car now. Be there as quick as I can."

Erwin hung up, finished making up the futon and after some thought, he laid down some towels on it as well for Levi's sake. His partner didn't like messes, and it would be better to contain it as much as possible so that when his heat cycle ended, he wouldn't be as stressed out. The blond alpha went back into the office part of the building, and he quickly averted his eyes at the sight of Levi rubbing his crotch impulsively.

Erwin cleared his throat, announcing his presence politely. "He's on his way."

Levi yanked his hand off of his package and he blushed endearingly, avoiding looking at his partner. "Thanks." He sighed. "What am I…gonna do? My suppressants were also birth control, just in case I had a heat while on them anyhow. Fuck, if I'd known this would happen, I'd have just gotten separate prescriptions for both!"

Erwin grimaced. "Even had you done that, it's likely that whomever sabotaged your suppressant subscription would have done the same to your birth control." He frowned, and he stroked his chin in thought. "Unless the guilty party simply wanted a chance to get you in a helpless state so that they could have their way with you. Perhaps impregnation isn't the actual goal, here. You are a rather attractive omega, and quite unique. I've witnessed you turn more than a few heads."

"That just…creeps me out…even more. So you think…someone set this up so they could rape me without too much of…a fight?"

Erwin shrugged. "I imagine it would be more appealing to some than the date rape drug. Think about it. The individual sees an opportunity to have sex with someone they know would never allow it under normal circumstances. Their target's anatomy offers them an alternative to raping an unconscious person. They could have them awake, helpless and receptive despite willingness, if they play their cards right. Make sense?"

Some of the flush drained from Levi's cheeks, and his pupils dilated. "Too much sense."

"I don't want to alarm you," Erwin said. "Perhaps I should have kept this theory to myself until your heat is over with and you can think more rationally, but it just occurred to me a moment ago. It's also quite possible that someone out there just doesn't approve of an omega having such a lucrative career and being so independent."

Levi sighed. "Yeah. I'd almost…rather that be the case. I can cope with idiotic discrimination better than a s-stalker trying to rape my ass."

"We can discuss this more later," promised Erwin. He needed to ask Levi a few questions, such as if he'd ever noticed being followed by a particular alpha more than once. He already knew Levi had been followed home or to his place of business more than once in the past; which he suspected might have been part of why the man had started running background checks on Eren Jaeger when the guy started delivering mail to them regularly. Right now though, Levi was in no condition to backtrack and work out a list of leads with him.

"Work on this for me," Levi said. It came out sounding more like a request than an order. "I…want to find out who d-did this to me, Erwin. Help me."

The younger detective was even reaching out his hand for Erwin; something he never usually would have done in a heat. Erwin clasped Levi's smaller, reaching hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I will. Just leave it to me for now, Levi. We're going to figure this out."

Levi seemed a bit comforted by that. His black hair, parted slightly to the right, was getting damp with sweat. He was panting raggedly now, his catty gray eyes narrowed in pain. Erwin felt bad for him…and for all omegas, really. The rut could be damned uncomfortable and distracting, but most omegas like Levi suffered so much worse when the heat came. Erwin released Levi's hand, and he straightened up.

"Just try and get comfortable," he advised. "I'll bring you a cold bottle of water from the fridge in back."

Levi's eyes rolled back and he slumped in the chair, unconscious. Erwin stopped in the process of turning toward the door to the back room upon noticing, and he sighed. He approached his chair and he gathered his unconscious partner up into his arms, lifting him with a little grunt.

"It's always surprised me how much you weigh," remarked Erwin to the oblivious omega. He pushed the door open with his foot, and he carried him through it to lay him down on the futon. "One would think you would be as light as a feather, Levi."

Ackerman's body was solid, though. Erwin sometimes worked out with his partner in the gym, so he'd seen for himself that Levi hardly had an ounce of fat, and he had the body of a gymnast. It shouldn't still amaze him that he was heavier than he looked.

* * *

-To be continued


	4. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lemon Warning**

_~Levi's in heat. Levi…is…in…heat!~_

Eren couldn't stop those words from rolling through his head as he drove to the detective agency. He honked impatiently at the car ahead of him when the light turned green and they didn't immediately move. He was only a block away, and maybe it was his imagination but he could swear he smelled Levi even from here. He wanted to bury his nose in that scent, drink deeply of it and never come up for air.

~Fuck, if I can smell it from here, then so can other alpha's…and Smith is in that building with him right now! I know Levi trusts the guy, but he doesn't know what it's like to be an alpha and smell that scent.~

Never mind that Eren had never reacted in a primal way to the scent when he'd been around Armin during a heat. Never mind that his only reaction to smelling that lady whose house he tried to deliver to by mistake was to want to get away from her. He just couldn't imagine any alpha not wanting to jump Levi's bones…especially when he smelled like that.

Eren's teeth clenched in a snarl. The traffic was moving too slow for him. He was tempted to just put his car into park in the middle of the street, get out and run the rest of the way to his destination.

"Okay, calm down," he ordered himself. "Levi would kick my ass if I did that and ended up getting my car impounded. I need to just…breathe. Just focus. He's going to be okay. Smith isn't into guys, and he took care of him once when he had his heat. He's not going to violate him. Levi's going to be just fine."

A second later, Eren smacked his steering wheel and yelled: "Oh, come on!" out his window when a truck started edging into his lane, ignoring the fact that there was less than half a regular car's space between Eren's hatchback and the vehicle he was behind.

Beyond incensed, Eren shifted gear into park, unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his car. He charged to the driver's side of the truck and he yanked the door open before the driver even knew what was happening. He half-dragged the man—who was almost twice his size—out of the truck, and the guy would have ended up on the street if it weren't for the safety belt holding him in.

"Think you own the fucking road just because you're driving something bigger than most people around you?" Eren snarled in the guy's startled, bearded face. "Who the hell do you think you _are_ , you piece of shit?"

"Eren," he heard a masculine voice shout from down the block.

Still holding the truck driver's shirt in both fists, Eren looked to see Levi's partner standing outside the detective agency, wearing a gray trenchcoat. Erwin waved at him, and he shook his head in silent warning at the sight of what Eren was doing. Reining in his temper with difficulty, Eren released his hold on the bearded man—whom he could tell by the scent was a beta.

"Watch it, Buford," warned Eren to the man, his eyes bright with gold in his aggression. "The next alpha you piss off today might not let you off with a warning."

He was feeling powerful and…agitated. People kept getting between him and his omega, and Levi might not recognize this forceful alpha as the bumbling, easy-going mailman he'd come to know. Eren was surprised by it himself, but his mating urges were rising and he suspected he might be coming into a rut. He got back into his car and he buckled his seatbelt with shaking hands. He started to put his car into gear, but then he imagined Levi sitting next to him, warning him to at least put on his goddamned hazard lights before going through with his intentions.

* * *

Erwin stopped waving his arms when it became apparent that Jaeger was taking his silent advice and getting back into his car. He started to relax, waiting for the other alpha to make it through traffic and into the office parking lot, but then Eren turned on his hazard lights. Erwin frowned, wondering if his car was breaking down. That concern proved unfounded when the little blue hatchback's engine revved and the car pulled into the oncoming traffic lane, evidently trying to bypass the line of cars trying to get through the light on Eren's side of the street.

"Oh, shit," muttered Erwin, frowning. The last thing he needed right now was to have to go back inside and tell Levi that his boyfriend got himself killed or hospitalized again trying to get to him. He tensed and he hissed through his teeth as Eren narrowly avoided a head-on collision with a red sports car. Somehow the kid managed to get back into his own lane again without sideswiping anyone, and he dodged and wove through remaining traffic before turning sharply into the parking lot.

Erwin walked up to the car when it came to a grinding halt, the gears protesting at their handler's rough treatment. He gave the smaller alpha a cool, authoritative stare as Eren got out of the hatchback, and the kid visibly cringed a little.

"That was goddamned stupid of you," informed Erwin. "Levi wasn't going to go anywhere in the three extra minutes it might have taken you to make the rest of the block."

"I'm sorry," Eren said, tightly holding onto a shopping bag in his right hand. "I just had to get here. I can smell him and—"

"And you're fortunate there were no police around to see that stunt you pulled," interrupted Erwin. "Go and pull your car around to the back. Park in the alley. You don't need anyone who witnessed that traffic violation writing your license plate number down and reporting you. One of you in legal trouble is enough, thank you."

"But—"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" pressed Erwin.

Eren cast a frustrated look at the building entrance, and then he backed down, dropping his gaze submissively. "Yes sir. Here, hold this for me, please. Don't crush it. I brought his favorites."

Erwin took the bag from him with a nod. "Of course. Now go."

Eren got into the car and started it up again, and this time he drove far more sensibly as he followed Erwin's instructions and drove it around to the back. Curious about the sweet smell he detected from within the bag, Erwin decided to open it up and have a peek. There was a box of ribbed condoms—why Eren wasted the money on such a pricey brand and style was a mystery—and a selection of snacks. A box of assorted wrapped cheeses, a green apple, and a container of blueberries were amongst the selection. Erwin already knew that the teriyaki beef jerky must be for Eren. The rest was probably for Levi. There was also a box of Earl Grey teabags—obviously intended for Levi as well.

Erwin smirked. The kid really had it bad.

* * *

"Not so fast." Erwin grabbed Eren's arm to stop him from rushing in. "Calmly, Eren. Omegas need their alphas to be steady…reassuring. If you go bounding in there like your ass is on fire, you'll only make him more anxious."

Eren breathed a shaken sigh and he nodded. It was so damned hard to concentrate. The minute they stepped through the front door and into the lobby, Levi's heat scent thickened the air further and seemed to permeate his every pore.

"I'm curious about something," Erwin said conversationally as they walked through the lobby together to the frosted glass door in the back. "I couldn't help but notice Levi's choice of custom ring tones for you. Is there some significance to stealing underpants? That tune simply doesn't seem like one that Levi would usually pick out."

Eren suddenly laughed, his mood lightened and his frustration temporarily quelled. "Oh, that. It's a sound clip from an episode of one of my favorite shows. It's the theme song for the 'underpants gnomes'."

Erwin quirked a blond brow. "'Underpants gnomes'?"

Eren nodded, grinning. "Yeah. There are these gnomes that steal people's underpants when they stick them in the washer or dryer, and that's their song. I guess Levi picked that as my ring tone because somehow, I'm always losing underwear when I do laundry. He hates the show but he associates that episode with me because of my bad underwear luck."

Erwin chuckled softly. "I see. Then what is your custom ring tone for him, if I may ask?"

Eren shrugged. At least the questions were distracting him from the burning need he felt. He pulled out his phone and he played Levi's ring tone song for the detective. Erwin blinked, and his brows lifted in bemusement.

"Ahem…and what on earth is a 'Christmas Poo'?"

Another snicker surfaced, and Eren snorted as he fought it back. "That's also from the same show. Mr. Hanky the Christmas Poo comes around every year and leaves presents for people that eat a lot of fiber. See, he's this animated turd that can talk and sing and dance around…uh…I can tell by the look on your face you don't know what the hell I'm talking about."

"It does sound surreal, this show of yours." Eren smiled at him. "Yet this 'Christmas Poo' is strangely fitting for Levi. I imagine 'Mr. Hanky' would leave him a lot of gifts, given his diet."

Eren nodded. "He would."

His amusement dropped as they approached the door and Erwin let him into the office. The door to the back room was cracked open, and Eren's footsteps quickened. His blood raced in his veins as the urges of the alpha started taking over again.

"Eren," said Smith softly.

Eren halted reluctantly, and he looked back at the taller alpha. "Yes?" Why did the man keep holding him back from his omega? He wanted to challenge him, but he instinctively knew that Erwin Smith would probably put him on his ass in a physical confrontation.

"Remember, Levi is with you because he feels you are different from most other alphas," murmured the blond detective softly. "Calm yourself. Rise above your aggressive instincts, and don't allow them to rule you. I'm sure you know by now that your omega generally responds better to patience than aggression. Just as you aren't the typical alpha, he isn't the typical omega."

Eren took a deep breath, fighting off the whine of frustration rising in his throat. "Yes sir."

Erwin nodded in approval. "Good." He handed over Eren's bag of goodies. "I'll leave you two alone and lock up the building behind me. I'm going to start working on finding out who's behind this situation and getting proof, and I'll drop by with some takeout for you two later on. If you can't eat right away, then just put it in the fridge back there for later. If you need me, you should find my number in Levi's contacts."

"Okay." Eren took the bag, and he felt much better about this alpha working with his lover. "Thanks for taking care of him, sir."

"My pleasure. Good luck, Eren."

Eren scratched his head as Erwin turned on his heel and walked away, shutting the office door behind him. He wasn't sure why the man had wished him luck. Was mating during a heat really dangerous, or was there some underlying, separate meaning behind his words?

Eren's groin throbbed, and he forgot all about the enigmatic blond's confusing words. He heard a moan from behind the door to the back room, and he hurried through it. He dropped his bag of goods at the sight of his lover, lying there with his cravat undone and his shirt hanging open down to the fourth button. Levi's eyes were closed, and he was panting rapidly, with one leg bent and the other half-hanging off the side of the covered futon. There were towels laid all over it, on top of the bed sheets. A sliver of late afternoon light beamed through the blinds to fall on Levi's right cheek, making the perspiration on his pale skin sparkle. His arms were up and bent, his hands grasping the pillow under his head in a death grip. His thin, dark brows were furrowed with distress, and his soft, pouty lips were slightly swollen as though he'd been biting them.

Eren felt an interesting blur of arousal and guilt, looking down at him. Technically Levi wasn't sick, but it felt wrong to find someone's misery so fucking sexy. He could see the outline of the smaller man's taut nipples through the white shirt Levi wore, which was clinging to his skin and partly transparent in places from his sweat. The bulge in Levi's pants was straining so hard that the button looked about ready to pop off. The omega was barefoot. Erwin must have removed his shoes and socks for him…or else Levi had enough cognizance to do it himself at some point.

"Levi," breathed Eren. He wasn't even aware that his feet were moving. He went to his knees before the futon, and he couldn't help but lower his head and sniff at his lover's neck. He groaned, clenching one hand into a fist to cope with is lust. With the other, he stroked Levi's damp black hair back from his sweaty forehead.

The narrow gray eyes opened slowly, and Levi's panting quickened and deepened. He gazed up at Eren with open desperation, and he licked his lips before speaking. "Eren…tried to fight it…didn't want you to come, but…unh!"

Levi's back arched, and his body shook. Eren looked down with wide eyes to see his crotch visibly pulsing in his black trousers. Had Levi just come in his pants, just from Eren _being_ there? The alpha tried not to feel hurt by his lover's confession that he'd wanted to keep this situation from him. He knew the reasons behind it…even better than Erwin did.

 _"He's scared,"_ Erwin had said. Yes…Levi was scared. It was hard for Eren to wrap his head around, because his grumpy, fierce little lover was possibly the bravest person he'd ever met. It was the truth, though. Levi was scared, and even as that slim, tight little body shuddered in the throes of orgasm, Eren could detect the sour undertone of fear in his scent.

~It's because of the loss of control. He hates it. He doesn't want to be a slave to his urges…or to me.~

Eren couldn't fault him, especially not after what he'd heard about Levi's past. He tried to take Erwin's advice and lord over the alpha in him, tried to put Levi's needs before his own rutting urges. He stroked the soft silk of Levi's hair while the omega's climax ran its course, and he spoke softly to him.

"It's okay, Levi. It's going to be okay. Hey, look at me, please?"

The penetrative gray eyes obediently opened to fixate on him again, appearing dazed. Eren smiled at Levi, lovingly. "I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?"

Levi lowered his eyes for a moment, the dark fall of lashes concealing their color. He nodded mutely, gasping for breath.

"This doesn't change that fact," Eren told him, and his words poured out straight from his heart. "Whatever happens, I'm yours. I'm your Eren, okay? I'll never treat you like a prize, or take you for granted, or expect you to show throat to me. Levi, you're my partner. You're my equal. This isn't how I wanted it to happen, but if a child comes of this, I'll take care of it and you if you'll let me…even if we aren't pair-bonded. I'd never put you in a cage."

~Wow. I never knew I could sound like that. I usually stumble so bad and end up saying something really dumb.~

Levi apparently had similar thoughts. He tilted his head a little, his breath slowing a bit as he regained some control over himself. He stared at Eren thoughtfully. His right hand released its hold on the pillow, and it trembled as he reached up to caress the alpha's face. Eren turned his head to kiss the palm, keeping his eyes on Levi.

"I…trust you," whispered the omega. He cupped the back of Eren's head, drawing him down. The action seemed strained and weak, unlike Levi's usual, authoritative touch. It was like his heat was draining his physical strength, and yet that fire which made the man so intimidating was still blazing strongly in those tormented eyes.

"My Eren," breathed Levi. He smirked. "Now I sound…as corny as you…brat."

"I don't think that's possible," joked Eren with a grin.

Levi shuddered again, and he moaned. "Pants," he gasped. "Fuck…get 'em off me before I blow again."

Eren quickly fumbled with the button and zipper of Levi's trousers, though it was evidently a bit too late to worry about making a mess. The pants already had a substantial glob of Levi's cum smearing the inside of them, and his briefs were a mess. Levi grimaced in disgust even in his desperate condition as Eren peeled them both off of him.

"Don't worry," promised the alpha, "I'll wash them as soon as I get a chance." He tried not to stare at Levi's now exposed groin, thighs and legs.

"Just…don't lose them in the wash."

Eren met his lover's eyes as he dropped the garments to the floor, and he smiled at the reference. "Well, my undies are as good as gone the minute I toss them into the wash, but I'm sure yours will make it out okay. They always seem to." He winked at Levi. "Are you sure _you're_ not an underpants gnome? Maybe you've been stealing them all along."

"Heh. I'm not _that_ damned…small." Levi closed his eyes and panted again. "B-but I'll admit…I like the thought of you going…commando."

"So maybe you're their captain and you just don't know it." Eren started kissing his way along Levi's jaw, nuzzling his throat when his lips met it. "Mmm, you smell so amazing. So hard for me to hold back, Levi."

"Then don't."

Eren lifted his head again to look down at him, searchingly. "Even if we're both in a mating cycle, I won't do it without your consent. I know I could take you right now if I wanted, but…I'd rather suffer, if you aren't ready."

Levi knocked the work cap off of Eren's head, and his fingers curled into his hair to loosen and tug at the brown locks. "That's why you have…my consent, and my trust. Fucking take me, Jaeger. Hold me down, bite me, screw me blind. Be my alpha and kick this…shit in the balls. I know you'll respect me afterwards."

Eren couldn't look more surprised if he'd tried. So much for Erwin's presumption that Levi wouldn't want him to be aggressive and assertive. He had no problem with that, though. His lover was giving him free rein to follow his natural urges, and Eren was so grateful for that, he felt his eyes sting with emotion.

"Why are you crying?" Levi demanded with a frown. "Is what I said…a turnoff for you or something?"

Eren shook his head rapidly, and he wiped his eyes with embarrassment. "No. Exactly the opposite. You just…made me love you even more."

"Sometimes…I don't get you." Levi tugged on his hair again, his grip still lacking strength. "I need your cock, Eren. Give it to me. My cum wasn't the only thing wetting my pants, you shit."

Eren glanced down at said pants, and he realized that well over half of the fluid smearing the interior of them and Levi's underwear was the slippery lubricant omega's produced when aroused. That was nothing new to Eren, but the sheer amount of it he was seeing was shocking. He'd never gotten Levi that wet before, and he hadn't even really touched him yet.

Fascinated, Eren pushed his lover's thighs apart and he positioned himself on his knees between them. Levi's breath caught and his dick throbbed, dribbling fresh precum over the head. That act alone was apparently exciting enough to nearly put him into another state of orgasm. Eren guided Levi's knees back and further apart, and then he reached down to stroke gently beneath his sack. It was slippery as hell down there, like someone squirted half a tube of lubricant all over his nethers.

It made a bestial surge of lust fire off within Eren, and he growled. His own reaction startled him. He'd growled before during sex—especially when he had his first rut—but he didn't recognize this particular growl as his own. Levi trembled, and Eren took a deep breath to calm himself. Even if his lover had given him the green light to be a savage with him, he had no intention of letting it take over to the point of hurting Levi.

"I'm…I'm okay," Levi assured him breathlessly. He trembled again, his face flushing deeper. His eyes met Eren's, smoky and sultry with desire. "I trust you."

He was so fucking beautiful to Eren. Levi had him wrapped around his finger, and the man had to know that even in the state he was in, he had him at his mercy. Still, he was giving himself to him so completely; willingly submitting to the powerful drive coursing through them both and putting his trust in him. Eren knew he needed to savor this moment and remember it. He hunched over a little to kiss the top of his lover's right knee as he slipped a couple of fingers into him, trying to be gentle despite the urgency of the rut now upon him. It wasn't as mind-numbing as the first one; this time, he was able to retain a little sense…a greater shred of his humanity with which to think beyond just rutting.

Levi moaned huskily as Eren's fingers delved deeply and smoothly into him, and his hips jerked when the alpha found his internal pleasure gland and stroked it. "Hah…oh shit! C-coming again…Eren…I'm…"

"Let go," purred Eren encouragingly, looking down at that sweaty, flushed face as Levi tossed his head. "Just let go for me, gorgeous. Cut loose. I won't let you fall."

Levi conceded with his demand, tossing his head back. His breath shivered on his lips, a wanton groan ghosting over them as his body clenched and shook with the climax. It satisfied Eren to make his lover quiver like that, and another growl issued from him. He tore his burning gaze off of that sexy face, sliding it lower to watch Levi's cock twitch and expel another glob of cum.

"Eren," panted Levi, "more…I need more. Want you…filling me up…"

"I will," promised Eren. His voice sounded unfamiliar and rough to his own ears. "But first, I want…I want to taste you."

Levi evidently misunderstood his intention when Eren scooted down on the bed and pushed the omega's thighs further apart. The smaller man started to sit up in shock when Eren circled the lubed entrance his fingers were penetrating with his tongue, lapping up the musky-scented slick around it.

"Wh-what are you…Eren, that's fucking dirty!"

"No it isn't," husked Eren between licks. It was faintly salty, but it lacked the bitterness of semen. He stopped for Levi's sake after satisfying his lusty curiosity, and he took a deep sniff before kissing the soft-skinned, toned inner thigh nearest to his lips. "Forget your hygiene complex for tonight, okay? Nothing about this is dirty, Levi."

Levi was staring down at him as Eren lifted his head to peer at him from between his spread thighs, and the detective's face was red with more than just arousal. Eren smiled, endeared by that blush of mortification on his lover's face. He kissed the weeping tip of Levi's cock—which had already hardened again after its recent ejaculation.

"No shame tonight," whispered Eren, and he withdrew his fingers and repositioned himself so that he was full-length on top of his companion, pinning him down with his weight. Levi moaned and licked his lips, his urges taking over once more.

"I'm giving it to you now, beautiful," Eren warned, and he guided his aching length into Levi's waiting heat. Levi's breath caught in reaction to being filled, and his arms went around Eren's waist again. He shuddered against the alpha, pressing his damp forehead against Eren's shoulder.

"Oh shit," gasped Levi. "Oh…nnnn!"

Eren could completely relate to his lover's expressed pleasure. He trembled a bit himself as he withdrew and pumped again, and he caught Levi's animated lips with his own. "Damn, you feel good," he rasped.

"H-harder," demanded the omega. "Eren…harder!"

The alpha was in no position to argue with him. He gave in without a fight, slamming his next thrust home. He started to spout litanies as he took him, unable to stop himself from blurting them out. His sexual drive took over and all he could manage between pumps was a clumsy utterance of his companion's name.

"Levi…oh god…Levi!"''

The smaller man's hips began to rock aggressively, and he bit Eren on the shoulder. "Eren…fuck! Eren!"

He couldn't stop now if he wanted to. Levi felt so damned good around him, and Eren's mating instinct overwhelmed him. Torn between lust and devotion, he gave it his all. "Easy," he panted to his shouting lover, "I'm going to take…care of you, Levi."

* * *

They were still going strong when Erwin returned to the office building with some food. He started to knock on the door, but the sounds of carnal gratification halted him and made him think twice about it. With a little smirk and a shake of his head, Erwin placed the bag of takeout on Levi's desk. He couldn't help but smell the scent of sweat and sex in the air, and he dug out his phone to contact one of his most recipient girlfriends.

"Anna, are you extremely busy?" he asked when she answered.

"Yes and no," came her response. Her voice got cheeky when she heard the background noise. "Do you need a fix, darling?"

Erwin glanced at the door to the back room with a rueful little smirk. "I think I might just. I've got a heated couple to contend with, and the smell is…distracting."

"Oh! You poor man…come over right over!"

Erwin grinned before he could stop himself. Anna was always there for him when he needed some release. She understood alpha drives even better than _he_ did. "Have I told you lately that you're wonderful?"

"You can tell me later," she informed him. "Now get that hot blond ass over here so that I can take care of it!"

Erwin couldn't contain his chuckle of endearment. "Thank you, Anna. I'll be right over."

* * *

Levi couldn't say what the time was when he and Eren finally had enough of each other. They'd tried showering, and that ended up in sex before they were partway through. He was well and truly fucked, and he lay panting on his lover's chest in the final aftermath, sore in all the right ways.

"You've got tolerance," complimented the omega as his eyes fluttered shut. "Damn, Jaeger…I don't know if I'll be able to walk for a few days."

Eren smirked against the omega's soft hair as he nuzzled it. "You started it."

"No kidding." Levi turned his head and he kissed the heated expanse of tanned chest he was laying on. He couldn't have asked for a better partner to ease his heat. Eren was….well, he was perfection. Sexy, intense, determined Eren. Levi lifted his head and he looked at the alpha beneath him, unable to stop his admiring gaze.

"I feel a lot better."

"Me too," agreed Eren with a grin. "Want a shower? A real one, this time."

Levi smirked. The last shower they'd attempted ended up with Eren lifting him up and pounding him against the wall. "I'm too damned sore for more fucking. A shower would be nice."

Eren half-covered a laugh. "Yeah, me too. Damn, my hips are aching. I'm sorry for getting so rough with you."

"Like I've complained." Levi raised himself up with a low groan. His ass was throbbing from all of the vigorous sex. "Damn it, Jaeger. You're too good for your own good."

Eren shrugged, spreading out his arms over the towel-covered futon. "Better to be good and satisfy you. I'd go at it again if I had the strength left in me."

Levi mentally reviewed all the ways his partner had satisfied his needs, and he could find no fault. Eren had held him down in all the right moments and he'd given it his all. He loved the adorable, clumsy bastard for that…and he'd felt completely safe. He was extremely lucky in his choice of alpha, and Levi knew it.

"You're a fucking legend, you know." Levi traced Eren's kiss-swollen lips with his fingertips, unable to stop himself from giving the man praise. "You did everything I asked of you. Fuck, you're good."

"I'll _always_ do everything you ask me to do," promised the winded alpha sincerely. His green-gold eyes fixated on Levi's. "You're all I've ever wanted."

Levi swallowed his surge of emotion, and he looked away. "Cut it out. You're making me feel sentimental, idiot."

Eren chuckled softly, and he sat up to embrace the smaller man. "You're even grouchy after getting laid."

Levi stroked his lover's thick brown hair, and he couldn't deny the observation. He planted a solitary kiss on Eren's head, and he tried not to think of what this marathon of fucking might result in. "Let's get cleaned up. I thought I heard Erwin come in earlier, so we may have some food to eat."

Eren nodded. "Food sounds really good. Shit, I'm hungry."

"Doing me that hard and long might do that to you," announced Levi. He sobered as he gazed into his lover's beautiful eyes. "Eren, about that…"

"Hey, no matter what happens, I'm here for you," Eren promised. He brushed Levi's dark bangs aside from his forehead. "I can wait, too. I'm following your lead, okay?"

Levi's expression softened. He stroked his lover's hair again. "I know, Eren. I've got to thank you for your patience."

Eren just smiled.

* * *

"Shit."

Erwin glanced up from his computer screen at the expletive. Two weeks had passed since Levi's heat, and while the smaller agent seemed to be catching up now, Erwin couldn't help but notice he had become increasingly distracted. "What now?"

Levi sighed deeply. "I haven't had a shit for over a week."

Erwin wasn't entirely sure about how he should respond to that. He kept his polite face on, and he reacted as he saw fit. "Well, thank you for tuning me in to your bowel movements, but I've got nothing. Prune juice, maybe?"

Levi met his gaze sharply. "Idiot. Do you know what it means when an omega male stops taking shits?"

Erwin shrugged ambiguously. "Constipation?"

Levi snorted. "I wish. No, however. I haven't felt the _need_ to shit. I've been pissing like a racehorse, though."

Erwin's thick brows furrowed as he took this un-invited information in. Male omegas tended not to defecate when they were in a heat or…

"Levi," breathed Erwin, "Are you…pregnant?"

"Now you get it," huffed Levi irritably. "Yeah, I think I am. I was expecting it, but I'd hoped it wouldn't happen."

Erwin couldn't hide the grin that spread over his lips. "So you're going to be a parent."

"Stop looking so pleased, you creep." Levi shuddered a little, hugging himself. "Do you know how damned hard it's going to be for me to keep working?"

"I realize there are some issues we'll need to attend to," assured Erwin gently, "but we can get past all that. Perhaps you can hire an assistant."

Levi muttered under his breath, before standing up and going to the window. "I'll have to. It's fine now, but when I start getting big it's going to be tough to keep up with the work. Fuck, I didn't want to put this burden on you, big guy."

Erwin shook his head, and he got up from his seat. "It's no bother, Levi. I know that you'll do your best to work with me, and I respect your abilities."

He crossed the room to his friend, and he dared to reach out and rub his tense shoulders. "I'm here for you, as always."

Levi made a sniffing sound, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Quit that."

"Levi, it's okay," Erwin assured him with a little smile. "You're having a baby. You are allowed to feel something. Does Eren know yet?"

Levi turned around to face him, practically pouting. "No. I haven't told Eren because I've just figured it out myself and I'm still trying to deal. Don't blow it for me, blondie. It's my job to tell the father, okay?"

"I would never intrude," vowed Erwin, "but you really should tell him, Levi."

The omega sighed again, lowering his pale gaze. "Shit. I don't know _how_ to. He might insist I stop working—"

"Eren wouldn't do that," interrupted Erwin calmly. "Granted, I barely know the man, but he respects you. That much is clear. That kid would bend over backwards for you, Ackerman."

Levi cut loose with a little "heh" of amusement. "Think so? Alphas tend to get rather territorial when their mates are carrying."

"But you haven't even accepted his bonding proposal," Erwin pointed out. "Even if you had, I would not picture Eren Jaeger as an overbearing sort. You wouldn't be with him at all, if he were."

Levi sniffed again, and he suddenly embraced the taller man. "You logical fucker. I don't know what to do with you."

Erwin smiled, and he returned Levi's hug gently. It seemed that even one with an iron will such as Levi's was vulnerable to pregnancy hormones. "You could start with telling me you appreciate my friendship, but no pressure."

"Bastard." There was an undeniable fondness to Levi's insult, though. "You okay with being the 'funny uncle'?"

"Levi, I was _born_ to be the 'funny uncle'." Erwin smirked against his smaller companion's hair. "We'll be just fine. I must admit the thought of you waddling around with a pregnant belly is rather amusing."

"Sadist," accused the omega. He pulled back and he looked up at the taller man. "Seriously though; we're going to need to look into hiring someone to at least help with the file work. I'm not going to be able to keep doing it on my own. Especially when the brat comes."

Erwin took it in stride, and he nodded. "I know that, Levi. Hire whomever you want, and I'll support it. I would worry if you tried to keep going the way you do with a child on the way, anyhow."

Levi muttered something un-intelligible against the taller man's shirt. Erwin guessed it was meant to be a compliment.

* * *

"So anyway, I'm knocked up."

Eren abruptly halted his seducing actions, his head lifting from Levi's throat. He stared at his lover in shock, suspecting a joke. "Wait…did you just tell me you're pregnant?"

"Yeah," answered Levi crankily. "Keep up, dumbass."

Eren stared down at the smaller man, and a grin slowly spread over his lips with the realization that he'd succeeded in getting Levi pregnant. "Are you sure?"

Levi appeared frustrated. "Either I'm pregnant, or this is the worst case of constipation I've ever seen. Yes, I'm sure. Congratulations, you asshole."

Eren couldn't have been more happy…but for one little detail. He caught both of Levi's hands in his, and he held those sleepy gray eyes. "We have to marry. Levi…please."

Levi visibly wavered. "That's a big commitment, Jaeger."

"I know," ensured the alpha softly, "but we're having a baby together now. How perfect is this match? I'm not trying to chain you, Levi. I just…I just want you to be mine, and for me to be yours. Is that really so bad?"

"For some people, the difference is remarkable." Levi sighed as he met Eren's determined gaze, and he stroked his cheek. "Not for you, apparently. You loveable bastard. What have you done to me?"

"I've just loved you," insisted Eren. He smiled in that boyish way of his. "So is that finally a 'yes' or not? I really can't tell."

Levi swallowed, and he placed a hand on his toned, tight abs. "Yeah. It's a 'yes'. I'm having your baby, so might as well get bonded, right?"

Eren rested his larger hand over Levi's. "Its _our_ baby. You aren't just carrying something around for me, Levi. I want you to know that I'd never treat you like a breeder. You understand that, right?"

Levi met his gaze again, and he once more swallowed. "Yes. That's why I'm agreeing to this, Eren. You've got a way of really _seeing_ me that nobody's ever matched."

Eren smiled, and he leaned in for another soft kiss. There wasn't a thing about Levi that he didn't love; from his quirks to his perks. "I'll keep 'seeing' you until the day I die, if you'll let me. I never thought we'd have a baby together, but I'm glad."

Some of Levi's tension seemed to fade, and he leaned against the taller man. "I was scared shitless to tell you," he confessed softly.

Eren understood why. He held Levi closer and he tried to be as encouraging as possible. "We'll be great parents, Levi. You, especially. I'm going to be the sucker that lets them get away with too much shit, and you'll be the one that catches it."

Levi snorted. "Heh. Great. Now I get to deal with a big kid and baby all at once."

* * *

Levi and Eren finally spoke their vows before a registered celebrant. It was a private little ceremony, with only Erwin and a couple of Eren's coworkers and friends attending. As Levi's condition progressed, he ran into further opposition.

"Erwin, stop floundering around like a ninny," snapped Levi, at his wit's end. "You act like I'm going to break."

Erwin stare up at the pregnant omega with concern he could not hide. Levi was on a step-stool, currently dusting the overhead fan with a duster. "I know you can't stand dirt, Levi, but this really isn't a good idea in your condition."

Levi briefly patted a hand over his extending abdomen. He was far enough along now to begin showing. "It's fine. I…oh!"

Petra jumped out of her seat as Levi stepped down from the stool, and she smiled broadly when her boss went still with evident shock. "Did the baby move?"

Levi was staring down at his stomach with a wondering expression on his pale face. "Y-yeah. I think it did."

Erwin came up to him, and he placed a large hand over Levi's stomach without permission. He smiled when he felt the activity beneath his palm, ignoring the sour glare he got from his partner. "Quite active! Just look at this. I'm amazed."

Petra had joined him, an she also put her hand on Levi's abdomen. "I'm surprised there's actually room for the little guy go grow at all. You're in amazing shape, sir."

"Oi, would you both stop patting my stomach?" groused Levi. He stepped down from his stool and he dropped his duster. "You'd think either of you had never seen a pregnant person before."

Petra hastily backed away with a blush, but Erwin remained un-repentant. "I happen to find pregnant people cute."

Levi raised a thin brow at him. "Cute?"

Erwin nodded. "Yes. You're all rather adorable."

Petra made a squeaking sound, and she quicky busied herself with dusting. Levi just stared at his partner, trying to formulate a response. "You…think I'm cute."

Erwin nodded calmly. "That isn't to say I want to bed you, Levi. Aren't I allowed to think someone is cute without romantic feelings behind it?"

"Well sure, but pregnancy fetishes are pretty weird." Levi went back to dusting. "I don't think Eren's going to react well if he finds out you're doting on me like this."

"Then perhaps it would be in everyone's best interest that you don't tell him," suggested Erwin with a smirk. "Not that I don't understand, of course. We alphas aren't overly fond of people touching our mates as a rule. I can't imagine how I might react to someone else touching mine if she were carrying my child."

"Thinking of settling down, finally?" Levi finished dusting the fan, and he moved the stool over to the bookshelf to take care of the top of it.

Erwin glanced at Petra, well aware of their audience. He shrugged, figuring that Levi would pick up on the backside without needing details. "You know there was only one person I might have done that with, Levi."

The omega paused, glancing over his shoulder at Erwin. A flash of sympathy briefly manifested in those sleepy gray eyes. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

Erwin smiled softly at him. The grouchy little shit really did care about him, and he was grateful for that. "Maybe you could have a chat with her, sometime."

Levi quirked a brow. "Okay."

* * *

When Erwin suggested that Levi should consider having a talk with Marie, he probably didn't expect for Levi to actually go through with it. After finishing his work for the day, however, that was exactly what Levi did. He went to her apartment, rang her doorbell and invited himself in when the surprised woman answered the door.

"Let's make this short and sweet, shall we?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest, and he leaned against the wall in the foyer while the curvaceous, auburn-haired omega female ogled him. "He still loves you."

Marie put a hand against her full bosom, and she stared at Levi like he'd sprouted a second head. "Excuse me? Levi, I haven't seen you in months! This is…well, this is really awkward." Her gaze flicked to the male omega's slight baby bump. "Are you…expecting?"

"Yeah." Levi glanced down at his tummy, and he shrugged. "Big surprise, right? I didn't come here to talk about me, though."

"Well…who?" Marie seemed fascinated. "Who's the lucky alpha? You were always so…um, forgive me, but you were always so closed off. I thought I would have a child long before you would."

Levi sighed. "You're going to keep avoiding the subject, aren't you? The father's name is Eren, all right? We've been together for over a year now, and we're mated. I'm about six months along. Now, back to the subject of you and Erwin. He's still got a thing for you."

Marie faltered, and her hazel eyes dropped. "Does he? Are you so sure? He seemed a little ambiguous about that, the last time we were together."

"That's because he's a dumbass," informed Levi succinctly. "It doesn't change the truth of how he feels, though. I thought you should know."

Marie met his gaze, and she frowned. "Why? What does it matter to you, whether I know his feelings or not? You're happily mated now with a child on the way. What possible interest could you have in mine and Erwin's failed relationship?"

Levi blew another sigh, and he pinched the bridge of his nose between a thumb and forefinger. "I've been asking myself that same damned question all day. Honestly, it's none of my business."

He put his hand down, and he met the omega woman's eyes. "Maybe pregnancy has me in a more sentimental place than usual. I sure as shit wouldn't usually involve myself in his personal crap. The reason doesn't matter so much, though. I came to let you know Erwin knows he fucked up by brushing you off. I'm not sure what I was expecting. I don't even know why it bothers me, except the blond giant's my friend and I'm tired of seeing him miserable."

A nostalgic, wistful little smile curved her peach-tinted lips. "He's miserable? Are you so sure it's because he misses me?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Do what you want with that information, but I can promise you that if you called him up right now and offered to take him back, he'd jump on the chance. This time, I don't think you'd have any problems getting him to commit. It's your choice."

Levi checked his watch. Eren would be getting home soon, and he had some things to talk to him about. "Look, I can't hang around. I just wanted to drop by and let you know it's not too late for you and Erwin…that is, if you still want him."

"I'm…in a relationship," she whispered.

"Then you've got a choice to make." Levi shrugged. "If you love this guy more than Erwin, keep him. If not, maybe you should put some thought into it before binding yourself to him. Good luck, Marie."

She sighed, and she followed him to the door. "Good luck to you too, Levi. I still can't believe you're having a baby!"

"Tch. Me either." Levi opened the door, and he glanced at her. "But now I know who's responsible for my situation, and I'm going to sue the everloving shit out of him."

The look of blatant confusion on her face made him smirk. "This wasn't a planned pregnancy. One of the pharmacists that refills my suppressants decided to switch the real thing for a placebo."

Her eyes widened, and she grimaced. "Ouch. You know which one is responsible?"

"Yeah, and now we've got the evidence to rake him over the coals. Don't ask me why he did it; all we have are theories, right now. It took us this long just to gather all the evidence so we can pursue it in court."

"Well, best of luck to you in that," she sighed. "At least it seems to have worked out for you, regardless of the circumstances."

Levi had no response for that. Yes, things had worked out for the best, though it still made him furious to think of how all it took was one meddler to remove his choices. He thought he would have eventually mated with Eren on his own, but thanks to that pharmacist, he never got the chance to find out.

* * *

"I'm going to have more than one court date coming up," Levi informed his mate at the dinner table that evening.

Eren paused in spinning his pasta around on his fork. "You didn't hit someone else, did you?"

"Not yet," answered the omega, "but I'm damned tempted to do more than just hit him. We finally got enough evidence to build our case against that fink that sabotaged my suppressants. It might be a month or longer before we can bring it to the court, but we've got him by the balls, now."

Eren bit his lip. "Oh."

"What?" Levi took a sip of his iced tea, watching his spouse closely. "Aren't you happy I can get a little justice out of this?"

Eren shrugged, and he dropped his fork to begin turning the silver band around his ring finger, so that Levi's inscribed name faced upwards. "Of course I want you to get some compensation out of it, Levi. What he did was unfair, and totally illegal. People shouldn't work as pharmacists if they have a problem with filling any kind of subscription."

"We don't know yet if that was why he did it," Levi pointed out. "He'll get his chance to explain himself in court."

"Well, what other reason would he have?" pressed the alpha with a puzzled expression. "What could someone have to gain by doing that, if it's not just to satisfy a misguided sense of morality?"

"Heh, you almost sound like Erwin." Levi sighed, and he put his glass down. "The guy responsible always stared at me when I went in to fill prescriptions. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, but Erwin made a point back when I had my heat that I can't rule out."

Eren went still. "He stared at you? I mean, not that I blame him, but like…you think he wanted you?"

Levi gazed at him levelly, and he didn't say anything. Eren drew his own conclusions based on what the omega told him, and the grim look in his eyes. Eren stood up, and his hands clenched into fists of rage.

"Where does he live? What's his name?"

"Eren, calm down." Levi stood up as well, and he circled around the dining table to reach up and cup the alpha's tense face in his hands. "I'm just guessing, here. I've been seeing the guy around town a lot, and I didn't really think much of it until Erwin suggested he might have been trying to put me in a vulnerable position to get down my pants. It could just be a coincidence, but if it isn't, then he might have had an even worse motivation than personal beliefs behind his actions."

That was the wrong thing to say. Levi knew it as soon as the words left his mouth, and he found himself stumbling after his spouse when Eren whirled around and began stalking toward their front door.

"Eren, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To the pharmacy where you get your prescriptions filled," answered the alpha sharply over his shoulder. "Which one is it, Levi? I'm dead serious. Give me a name."

"No, I'm not giving you a goddamned name," snapped Levi. "Shit, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Eren, stop! Don't make my pregnant ass chase you through the building."

Eren halted at the door, his entire body visibly tense. Levi sighed with relief, and he came up behind him. "Look, nobody would like to beat the shit out of this guy more than me, all right?" murmured the omega as he embraced his mate from behind. "We can't just go pounding the fucker, though. We've got to be smart about this and not turn into criminals ourselves."

Eren turned around, and he searched Levi's face with his bright, green-gold eyes. "Just tell me something, Levi. Are you happy?"

Levi frowned a little. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Eren heaved a sigh, and he lowered his gaze. "Because every time you talk about this pregnancy, you sound resentful. Do you resent our baby? Do you resent _me_?"

Levi gave him a little smack on the back of the head. "Don't be stupid. The only one I resent is that pharmacist. Who knows, if he hadn't done what he did, you and I might have gotten hitched anyway and we could be making plans right now to start a family. It's not about you or my feelings for you, Eren. It's about my choice being stolen from me. Do you understand?"

"I want to," answered the taller man uncertainly. "I really want to believe I make you happy, even if our marriage didn't happen the way we both would have liked." He reached down to lay his hand over Levi's stomach, rubbing the palm over the cotton material of the omega's button-up, black shirt. "Do you love this baby, Levi?"

The detective's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "What the hell kind of question is that to ask an expecting person?"

"The kind that comes up when the dad needs some reassurance," offered Eren without hesitation. He smirked without humor. "Won't you answer it, Levi?"

Levi hesitated for a couple of heartbeats, and then he slumped in defeat. "Yeah, all right? I love the kid…just like I love his pain in the ass dad. Happy?"

This time, Eren's smile was more genuine. "That's the first time you've said you love me."

"So it is," groused Levi. "Now stop worrying, okay? It's not your fault or the baby's fault this happened. I just want some compensation for the violation of my rights. If I were really that opposed to having this brat, I'd have gotten an abortion without ever telling you I was knocked up. Please, just support me in this, Eren. Even if I can only cost this bastard his job, it will at least be something."

Eren shivered a little at the mention of one choice Levi could have made, but didn't. He put his arms around him and he drew him close. "Thank you," he murmured against his soft, dark hair, "for not doing that. Thank you for giving this child and me a chance, Levi."

Levi flushed a little, and he hugged the alpha back. "You're so damned fluffy."

Eren chuckled. "I know. Sorry."

"Meh, I'm used to it by now." Levi pulled back and he studied Eren's face quietly. "So no more talk of beating the hell out of this guy, okay? Let's give the law a chance to handle it, and if he gets off scott-free, then we can consider other ways of making him pay."

"Ah, so you're not ruling out an ass-kicking entirely." Eren kissed the crown of Levi's head.

"Tch. Who am I, Eren?" Levi nipped at the other man's throat teasingly.

"You're the most bad-ass preggy alive," answered the alpha softly. "I haven't forgotten."

"See that you don't." Levi nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the events in this chapter don't seem rushed. I'm looking at the pacing and I realize the lack of filler content between Levi's heat, his discovery that he's expecting and his and Eren's marriage. There's a bit more time skipping in this story than what's usual for me. Hopefully it doesn't throw anyone off.


	5. Checkup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write Hange as female, but I thought in this story I would go with a more gender-neutral approach--which is why you'll see "they", "them" and "their" rather than "she", "her", etc. Hopefully it won't confuse anyone.

"Well it's about _time_ he finally got you in here to see me!" Hange Zoë clasped their hands together with enthusiasm, and Levi regarded the doctor warily as Hangw patted the examination table invitingly. "Just hop your cute little self up and relax, Mr. Ackerman. We'll start with all the standard stuff; check your blood pressure, heart rate, you know. I'll also draw some blood and then we can get you that first ultrasound."

Levi glanced at the table, then at Eren. When the alpha nodded encouragingly, the omega sighed and climbed onto the table. Hange was definitely a unique person. Levi couldn't decide if they seemed more like a masculine woman to him, or a feminine man. All he knew for certain was that Hange was an alpha, and it was only after being begged half to death by Eren that Levi finally agreed to set up a prenatal examination. Eren had warned him that Hange preferred not to use gender pronouns for his/herself, so Levi reminded himself of that as the brown-haired, bespectacled doctor began to examine him. Hange's hair was kept in a rather messy ponytail, lending a rather unkempt appearance. Levi shivered when Hange parted the material of his shirt to place the cold stethoscope over his heart.

"Sorry for the chill, my dear," apologized Hange. The alpha doctor adjusted the ear piece of the device, and the wine-colored eyes went blank for a moment as Hange listened to Levi's heartbeat. "Everything sounds good, so far. Take a deep breath for me."

Levi obeyed. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Hospitals and examination rooms really creeped him out; but he hadn't let on to Eren just how badly they did.

"Hmm, your heartrate's speeding up," observed the doctor. Hange's eyes met Levi's shrewdly. "You aren't nervous are you, Levi?"

"He doesn't like hospitals," supplied Eren before the omega could answer the question. "That's why it took me so long to get him to come in and see you."

"Ah, that's a fairly common phobia." Hange shrugged, and then smirked at Levi's annoyed grimace. "Your sweetheart is just trying to take care of you, Detective Ackerman. I promise I'll make this as quick and painless as I can. It's really important for you to have regular checkups to ensure the healthiest pregnancy possible, okay?"

Levi swallowed, and he nodded. "Yeah, I get that."

There was a knock on the door, and a blond head poked in. "Doctor, I have the blood kit for you."

"Come right in, Armin," invited Hange.

The young omega walked in, and his pale shoulder-length hair was pinned back on the sides. He smiled warmly at Eren, and then he saw Levi's resulting scowl and thought better of giving his friend a hug of greeting. "Hello, Mr. Ackerman. Eren said you'd be coming in today. I'll be assisting Dr. Zoë, if that's okay with you."

"Whatever." Levi shrugged. "I just wanted to get this over with before my court date."

"Ah, for socking that driver in the hospital." Hange nodded sagely, shooting a smirk Eren's way. "He's a pistol, your hubby. Not many omegas would do that sort of thing."

Eren smiled with pride at Levi. "No, not many would. I'm a lucky guy."

"So you told her?" Levi wasn't overly pleased to hear that. "How much of our personal business do you discuss with your doctor, Jaeger?"

"Oh, don't be mad at Eren," defended Hange. They rolled Levi's sleeve up to check his blood pressure. "He just mentioned you had a court date coming up, and I needled him for answers. So tell me, Levi, have you had any dizziness or weakness?"

"When he looks up," Eren said, again answering before Levi could. "Sometimes when he looks up, he gets dizzy. It started last month."

Levi sighed, and he gave a confirming nod when the doctor looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, I get a little dizzy sometimes when I look up, just like the big-mouth there just said."

"Vertigo, eh? That could just be an inner ear problem. Any sinus issues?"

Levi looked at Eren, raising a brow. When the alpha seemed confused, Levi said: "Well, you're the answer boy, here. What, now you're going to let me speak for myself?"

"S-sorry." Eren looked ridiculously guilty. "I wasn't trying to undermine you. I was just afraid you wouldn't answer her or try to downplay it."

"…which would be a very bad idea," Hange pointed out. "Blood pressure is normal, so that's a good sign. So, have you been having sinus issues, or is the dizziness just spontaneous?"

"I've had a little hay fever since spring started," Levi answered. "Do you think that's why I've been getting dizzy? That's never happened to me before."

"I think it could be a contributing factor." Hange nodded. "I'll write out a prescription for some allergy medication that's safe to use when pregnant. If that doesn't knock out the vertigo, then something else is up and we may need to keep a closer eye on you."

"Great," sighed Levi. As if Erwin weren't already paranoid enough when he saw him using the step stool to dust in the office. He made an inward vow not to tell the man about his vertigo.

* * *

Not long after finishing the examination, Hange had Levi lay back on the table, and the doctor put on some fresh gloves and rubbed some gel all over Levi's exposed belly. Levi twitched and blurted a protest when Hange playfully flicked at his belly-button, which was starting to go from being an "inny" to an "outie" as his pregnancy progressed.

"Sorry," apologized the doctor with a chuckle. "I just love little pregnant belly buttons. They're so cute."

"You and my business partner ought to hook up, then," groused Levi. "He's got a pregnancy fetish, too."

Levi realized he'd done it again and spoken without thinking, because Eren's expression suddenly darkened, and he spoke in a flat, low tone of voice. "Does he?"

Next to the doctor, Armin took an uncertain step back, responding as most omegas would to alpha aggression. "Eren, I'm sure he didn't mean it literally."

"No, I didn't," Levi hastily confirmed. He reached out for Eren's nearest, clenched hand and he squeezed it. "Take it easy. Erwin just thinks pregnant people are cute. Doesn't mean he wants to fuck me, kid."

Eren visibly struggled with his own possessive feelings, his jaw clenching. Hange wisely chose that moment to distract him, turning on the ultrasound machine and readying the paddle. "Let's just focus on the baby, okay? You're about to find out what gender it is, kiddo!"

Eren snapped himself out of it, and he watched as the doctor positioned the paddle and began to slide it carefully over his spouse's stomach. "Levi thinks it's a boy."

"Oh?" Hange squinted at the screen, and they kept moving the paddle to try and get a clearer image. "Well statistically, the percentage chance of two males having a boy is higher than the chance of them having a girl. We'll know for sure in a few moments, hopefully. It really depends on how the baby is positioned, so don't get disappointed if we can't tell this time around. We can do another ultrasound during the next checkup, if that's the case."

Levi tried to relax and hold still, uncomfortable with the way the device was pressing against his bladder. He wasn't aware that his expression was becoming strained as he fought the urge to piss himself.

"What a face," Eren noted, smiling down at him. "You okay, gorgeous?"

"Let's see how _you_ like having something pressing down on your full bladder," groused the omega. "Shit…how long is this going to take?"

"Not long, my dear," Hange soothed. "Ah-hah! There we are! Look at the screen for a first glimpse of your baby."

Levi turned his head and looked. "All I see is a static-y blob. Where's the kid?"

"I think that's it," Eren guessed, pointing at one area on the screen. "Isn't it?"

Hange nodded. "Yes, that's it. Hmm, the little guy's facing away. If it doesn't roll over, I'm afraid we're not going to get a gender confirmation for you today. I know some parents put a lot of importance on that."

"It doesn't really matter much to me," Levi said. "I'm just curious to know if I'm right."

Eren snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

Levi stared down at him as the alpha bent over, bringing his head close to his gelled up stomach. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sing to it," answered Eren. "Last night it moved for me when I did that. Maybe it'll do the same thing now."

"That was just a fluke," snorted Levi. "Oi, cut it out."

Eren wasn't listening to him, and he began to sing the theme song for one of his favorite TV shows…thankfully not the one with the Underpants Gnomes and the singing piece of shit in the Christmas hat. Nonetheless, Levi began to blush with embarrassment as Armin and Hange listened with grins plastered on their faces.

"This isn't going to w—" Levi began, but then his words lodged in his throat when he felt movement in his womb. He blinked, looking down at his spouse.

"Good job!" Enthused Hange. "The baby rolled over! Daddy's voice did the trick."

Levi looked at the ultrasound image again. "So what is it?"

Hange peered at the screen, and then the doctor nodded. "It seems you were right, Detective. You and Eren are having a boy. Congratulations!"

Levi watched as Hange pointed out the genitals. He stared at the fuzzy image of the life growing inside of him, and he started making out little details. "Huh. I'll be damned."

Eren's hand took his, and the alpha displayed rows of straight, white teeth as his smile beamed from ear to ear. "Look at that! Hey, kid!"

"He can't see you, idiot." Levi rolled his eyes when Eren waved at the image, but he smirked with amusement and he reached up to ruffle Eren's hair affectionately.

"You would be surprised by how many new parents forget that little fact," chuckled Hange. "I never get tired of seeing their eyes light up, the way you two's are now."

Levi deliberately sobered his expression, putting on a blank mask. Hange winked at him and shook their head. "Too late, little detective. You already gave yourself away."

"Whatever," muttered Levi. "So what's next?"

"We're about finished here for today," answered Hange. The doctor snapped a few pictures of the ultrasound image. "I'll send you the photos in the mail. I'm going to give you a pamphlet and some prenatal vitamins to take home with you today. You should read through it when you get home. It has a suggested food pyramid for you to follow, and some common exercises you can do to help prepare for the birth."

Hange looked Levi up and down, thoughtfully. "Of course, you're already in such great shape, you hardly need them. This kid's probably going to shoot out of you with one push—unless you would rather have a c-section. I personally don't recommend it, if you can avoid the procedure. It's always best to try and do it naturally."

Levi nodded in agreement, though he wasn't looking forward to the process of labor and birth. "It would be nice if one push is all it takes, but I doubt that's gonna happen."

"Probably not." Hange shrugged. "Still, I suspect you're going to have a much easier delivery than most that come in to see me. Just keep eating healthy, drink lots of fluid and don't stay on your feet for longer than an hour at a time, if possible. If your vertigo symptoms don't start easing up after a week on the allergy medications I'm prescribing, come back in so we can get to the bottom of it."

Relieved that it was over with and he could soon relieve his aching bladder, Levi nodded in compliance. This examination wasn't quite as bad as he'd expected it to be.

"Thanks, doc," said Eren sincerely. "I'll make sure he makes it to his next appointment and I'll keep an eye on him."

When Levi raised a brow at him, the alpha coughed. "Only because I love you, Levi. Not because I think you need guarding."

Levi clicked his tongue, and he reluctantly accepted the excuse.

* * *

A week later, Levi appeared at court with his lawyer to defend against the assault charges that the car accident guy was trying to press against him. Erwin was with him, as was Eren. Levi expected to have a drawn-out proceeding, and he came prepared for a fight. Instead, he was almost disappointed. As soon as he took the stand and the judge and jury saw that he was pregnant, the case was immediately dismissed. His lawyer didn't even get the chance to make a statement.

"Fuck," groused Levi as he left the courthouse with his partner and his mate. "If I'd known they were going to do that, I would have just contacted the clerk of courts and told him I was knocked up. Might have saved us some fuel."

"You don't exactly sound pleased with the turn of events," observed Erwin. He smiled at the frustrated omega. "Did you _want_ to be stuck paying a hefty fine, Levi?"

"Of course not. I was just fired up, expecting a long day. It's kind of anti-climatic to be in there for all of five damned minutes." Levi stuck his hands in his pants pockets with a shrug. He felt something wet splash against his forehead, and he looked up at the overcast skies. "Hmph. Looks like rain."

Eren immediately removed his light denim jacket, and Levi sputtered when the alpha dropped it over his head. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Keeping your head dry," announced Eren with a little smile. "I can't have you catching a cold on me, and the car is still nearly two blocks away."

Erwin dug his keychain out of his pants. "My car is parked a bit closer. Why don't you hop in and let me drive you to yours?"

Eren looked like he wanted to decline the offer, but then the precipitation began to come down in bigger, heavier drops. He nodded and put an arm around Levi. "Thanks. This reminds me that I've got to pick up an umbrella to keep in my car."

By the time they made it to Erwin's white luxury sedan, the rain was coming down hard and Levi was the only one not soaked. Eren let him get into the back of the vehicle first before joining him, and Erwin slid into the driver's seat.

"Nasty downpour," sighed Erwin. He buckled up and he started the engine. He adjusted his rearview mirror, and he glimpsed the couple through the reflection. "On another note, have you two decided on a name for the child, yet?"

"Morgan," answered Levi and Eren in unison. Levi shrugged. "Since we weren't sure about the gender up until the other day, we picked one that could be applied to either a girl or a boy."

Erwin nodded, and he pulled out into traffic. "Smart. Have you considered Petra's offer to throw you a baby shower?"

"I'm not doing that."

Eren looked at his mate. "Why not? It's free baby stuff."

"Because he's too manly for that," said Erwin with a smirk. "I might have known he'd turn it down. Nevertheless, you'll be getting gifts for the baby from me, at least."

Eren smiled, mollified by the blond's gracious offer and amused by his observation of Levi being too manly for a baby shower. "That's really cool of you, Detective Smith."

"Well, it's not every day that my partner has a baby." Erwin turned down the street where Eren had parked his hatchback, and he pulled up to it. "Here we are. Try not to get further drenched."

"Hey, have you spoken to Marie?" Levi asked, procrastinating getting out of Erwin's car.

"Was I supposed to?" Erwin turned in his seat with a puzzled little frown.

Levi sighed. "Never mind. I'll see you at the office tomorrow. Come on, Eren. I'm hungry, and I want to get home."

* * *

"So what was that about Marie?" Eren pressed as he drove them home. "One of Erwin's girlfriends?"

Levi nodded. "One of his exes. I guess I'm a sucky matchmaker. I thought for sure she would call him up, after I spoke with her the other day."

"Oh. Is she the one you said he was so crazy about?"

Eren perked up. If Smith got into a committed relationship, he could stop worrying so much about anything happening between the handsome blond alpha and his mate. He did trust Levi, but Eren was also very aware of Smith's fondness for the omega, and he wasn't entirely convinced there was absolutely no attraction there. Maybe he was being stupid, but ever since Levi told him that Erwin thought he was cute, Eren couldn't seem to shake the feeling that the man might forget he wasn't into guys and try something with him.

"Yeah, that's the one," confirmed Levi, "but I guess she's with someone else now. Maybe she wasn't as into Erwin as I thought…or maybe she's just too scared to risk losing a sure thing for something that ended in disappointment before. My fucking hormones have played a number on my judgment when it comes to other people's relationships."

Eren reached across to squeeze Levi's knee consolingly. "You want your friend to be happily settled down. I don't think the pregnancy is the only thing to blame for that."

"You think? It's not like me to interfere with other people's love lives. That man's a bad influence on me."

Eren chuckled. "Well, I'd be happy if he got in a serious relationship with someone. I wouldn't call it a 'bad influence' to want to look out for your partner."

Levi gazed at him shrewdly, one elbow propped against the window frame. "I'll bet you _would_ be happy to see him settled down, Jaeger."

Eren flushed, and he returned his attention to the road. "I can't help it, Levi. I try to be rational and I know you're faithful to me, but I just can't imagine anyone _not_ trying to mack on you. I'm so damned attracted to you, it just defies logic to me that any alpha could resist."

"Hmm. What if I weren't an omega?" Levi reached down to adjust his seat, reclining it a bit for comfort. "What if I were a beta…or an alpha? Would you still want me so much?"

Eren nodded without hesitation. "I'd still want you. It isn't your 'type' I fell in love with, Levi. It was those eyes of yours, and that hair, and that body. Then it became who you are once I got to know you better. I don't think I would have cared, one way or the other."

"Good answer." Levi smirked a little, and he threaded his fingers together behind his head. "I can't really get onto you for feeling the way you do about Erwin. I don't react very well when other omegas get friendly with you, so I get it."

Eren smirked sidelong at him. "I thought you were going to take a swing at Armin the other day. He's kind of scared of you."

"Good. I want him to be." Levi was unapologetic. "You're _my_ alpha, and I don't care if they're your friends or not…other omegas need to understand that in no uncertain terms."

"Damn, Levi." Eren shivered a little. "Is it wrong that I'm turned on, now?"

Levi glanced down at Eren's crotch; which was starting to tent with obvious evidence that he wasn't kidding about being turned on. The detective rolled onto his side a little, staring at his mate quietly. Eren squirmed, feeling that piercing gaze branding him. He kept glancing at Levi when the omega didn't move or speak, just staring at him intently.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Eren finally asked.

"No. I'm just eye-fucking you."

Eren laughed softly, his flush deepening. "That's one of the things I love about you. You just say whatever's on your mind, and you never hold back. You're making me blush, though."

Levi's fingers walked up his thigh, and the steady gray eyes remained locked on Eren's face. "I'm going to make you do a lot more than blush when we get home, Eren."

* * *

Levi was good on his word. They barely made it through the foyer of their apartment before the omega grabbed Eren's damp t-shirt and yanked him toward the hallway. Eren stumbled after him, caught off-guard by the sudden aggression even though he knew by now that Levi wasn't shy about initiating sex. The omega's mouth crushed against Eren's, and the gentle swell of his abdomen pressed intimately against the taller man's body. Sometimes it was like that; Levi got in the mood very quickly…especially since falling pregnant.

"Whoa," gasped Eren when they made it into the bedroom and his spouse pushed him roughly onto the bed. Levi was on top of him before he could even try to sit back up, and a groan of desire surfaced in Eren's throat. Levi deftly reached down to untie his shoes and kick them off as his tongue thrust and stroked in the alpha's mouth.

"I'm feeling territorial," informed Levi breathlessly. His hands worked at undoing Eren's pants. "I think I need to stake my claim, Eren."

The alpha's heart skipped a beat. He knew exactly what Levi was getting at. They hadn't switched for a good while; since before Levi's heat came and they conceived Morgan. It always both excited and frightened him a little to do it this way. His alpha instincts caused some confusion each time, urging him to be inside of Levi instead of the other way around. He never refused his companion, though.

"Do we have any lube left?" Eren husked between kissed, his hands stroking Levi's bowed back.

"Mm, in my drawer," hummed the omega. He kept kissing Eren as he leaned over and reached for the nightstand by his side of the bed, tugging the drawer out and rummaging through it. Levi stopped kissing Eren after blindly digging around for a moment, and he lifted his head with a little frown. "Shit…it's not in there. Guess we must have used it up the last time."

"It's okay," soothed Eren, sensing Levi's frustration through the link between them. "We don't _have_ to use lubricant. Saliva can work if we use enough of it."

Levi sighed. "I'm not a huge fan of spitting all over my fingers."

"Then I'll do it with mine," promised Eren. He gazed up at the smaller man earnestly, already worked up by the thought of feeling him inside again. As Levi watched, Eren lifted his right hand to his mouth and he slid two fingers in. The omega seemed entranced by the sight as Eren worked the saliva over them. On his hands and knees was probably the best position, he deduced. That way Levi could fuck him without putting pressure on his stomach.

Levi evidently had a similar train of thought. "Roll over," he ordered, his voice deepening with lust.

Eren did as he was told, lifting his hips a little to assist his partner as Levi started pulling his pants down. He could hear his ragged breathing as Eren pulled his fingers out of his mouth, braced himself with one hand and reached back to start fingering himself. He yelped in surprise when Levi's hand suddenly smacked him firmly on the left ass cheek.

"Wh-what was that for?" gasped the alpha, looking over his shoulder at his companion. He went still at the sight of Levi. The smaller man had unbuttoned his shirt and tugged his trousers down, exposing his torso and groin to view. Eren forgot about his surprise over the pop on his ass.

Levi rubbed the spot, soothing the sting of his earlier smack. "Sorry. It just needed smacking."

Eren buried his face in the pillow, blushing brightly. "You're kind of a little pervert, you know that?" His words came out muffled.

" _'Kind of'_? Where the hell have _you_ been, Jaeger? There's no _'kind of'_ about it." Levi gave the abused cheek a little squeeze, and Eren looked back again to find those pale eyes staring at what he was doing to himself. "Put another finger in, hot stuff. I want to hear you moan."

Eren did moan then, before he could even comply with the omega's demand. Levi had reached under his hips to grip his arousal, and he began to stroke the length slowly. A shudder coursed through Eren's body, and he pumped gently into his spouse's grip. "Y-you're going to make me come fast, if you keep doing that."

"That's all right." Levi relentlessly kept stroking him. "I'm sure you'll get hard again once I'm in there."

Eren swallowed, and he added a second finger. Yes, he was likely to get hard again quickly, even if he blew his load before the act could begin. Levi was surprisingly well-endowed for such a small man, and he filled Eren nicely when they did it this way. Eren moaned again as he located his prostate, and he began to curl his fingers. Levi bent over him, and he started kissing and nipping at Eren's back and shoulders.

"Yeah, just like that," husked Levi. "I love watching you finger-fuck yourself."

"Nnnhh…oh god," groaned Eren, further aroused by Levi's uncensored pillow-talk. The omega's hand was stroking him faster, and heat pooled within Eren's pelvis as the pressure built. "Get…in front of me, Levi. I want to…suck on you."

Levi took his advice, ceasing his ministrations to maneuver himself on the bed so that he was facing Eren on his knees. He stroked the alpha's hair as Eren eagerly kissed the tip of his cock, and a sigh of pleasure burst from his lips. Eren sucked Levi's swollen length deep into his mouth, down his throat. He coated it as liberally as he had his fingers earlier, doing his best to make him wet enough to enter him with ease. He felt Levi tremble, heard his groans become louder and rougher as he slurped and licked on him like a delicious treat. Eren tongued the sensitive slit in the tip of Levi's cock before releasing him from his mouth, causing the omega to cry out softly.

"Fuck, you're good at that," panted Levi. "I almost came just now."

Eren smirked up at him, taking in the flush in his cheeks and the dazed look in that sleepy gaze. "Not yet. I want you inside me before that happens, gorgeous."

"Yeah, me too."

As Levi caught his breath and tried to calm himself, Eren turned around to present his ass to him. He pulled his fingers out and he gripped the bed sheets in anticipation, closing his eyes. "I'm ready for you, Levi."

The omega's hands settled on the larger man's hips, and the tip of his sex lined up with the prepared hole. Eren did his best to relax as Levi nudged in, and he grunted a little at the sensation of fullness as it slid deeper and deeper. His breath caught when it pressed against the gland inside, and he moaned.

"Too much?" Levi paused, and Eren could sense the concern sloughing off of him. These were one of those little moments that assured the alpha that Levi truly did love him.

Eren shook his head. "No…just enough. Keep going, beautiful."

"You're so…fucking tight." Levi's voice was subtly strained. "If it's hurting you, don't suffer in silence."

"It's…been a while." Eren looked back over his shoulder at Levi again, and he admired the expression of pleasure on that normally stoic face. "I'm okay, Levi. Promise."

"If you say so." Levi withdrew a little, then thrust deeper back in. Eren's hands clenched into fists on the bedding, his body singing out with pleasure as the other man's cock nudged against that sweet spot inside of him again. Levi watched him carefully as he began to pick up a steady, slow rhythm, his breath catching and moans escaping his lips with each pump.

"So good, Levi," encouraged Eren in a quivering voice. "Oh…hah!" The omega had slipped a hand beneath Eren's hips to start fondling him again. Eren started to drip precum as his spouse stroked him. The combination of his touch and the feel of him pumping inside was rapidly bringing Eren to climax, and he bit his lip and clenched his jaw, fighting it.

"Stubborn," gasped Levi upon realizing that Eren was trying to hold off. "It's okay if you get off right away, sexy."

Eren's panting reached a frantic level, and he couldn't manage a coherent response to that. All he could do was groan and gasp as Levi fucked him. He tried so hard to delay the inevitable, until he swore he saw stars bursting behind his eyelids. It was no good. It surged through him like a riptide when Levi deliberately adjusted his angle to give him the most stimulation. The omega pinched Eren's left nipple with his free hand, driving him over the edge.

"Levi…ahhh!"

Small teeth closed over a spot on Eren's shoulder as the alpha's back arched, providing just the right little sting to go with the pleasure of completion. Eren realized at that moment that they'd neglected to put any towels on the bed, and he tried reaching down to cup a hand over his groin and contain the mess.

"Don't…worry about that," rasped Levi. "I've got to change the sheets tonight, anyway."

Eren groaned, giving up on it. Levi's thrusts hardened as his pleasure and need mounted further, and the slap of flesh on flesh grew more pronounced. The omega was moaning Eren's name non-stop, and just as predicted, Eren began to harden again from the sensations.

"G-gonna come again," warned Eren tightly.

Levi tweaked both of his nipples, and then he slipped a hand down to stroke him again. "So come. I'm…not far behind you."

A string of curses erupted from Eren as it snuck up on him. This orgasm wasn't as intense as the last one, but the lack of space between them made his thighs tremble. He cried out as his mate bucked sharply inside of him, hugging him tightly around the waist as Levi joined him in climax.

"Hunh," grunted Levi, riding it out. His sweaty cheek rested against Eren's back, and his panting began to slow. "I didn't…even expect this, you know."

Eren had collapsed on his stomach, and he turned his head to look at the man now sprawled on his back. "Yeah? I wouldn't have…said no. You should know that by now."

"Heh. That's not what I meant." Levi eased out of him, and he kissed the shell of Eren's ear. "I meant I was originally planning to be the one getting fucked. Then I saw the way those wet jeans were molding to your ass when we came inside, and that idea went out the window."

Eren chuckled breathlessly. He rolled over onto his back, and he pulled Levi into his embrace. The omega turned slightly so that the little swell of his abdomen wasn't pressing directly down onto Eren. "Hey, I'm not complaining. We probably won't be able to do it like that for much longer, until the baby comes. Might as well get it while we can."

Levi rested his chin on Eren's chest, gazing at him sleepily. "Makes me wonder just how big I'm going to get."

"I don't think you'll get that big," reasoned Eren. "Male omegas usually don't round out as much as females when they're pregnant."

"You probably just jinxed it. Now I'm going to end up as big as a fucking house."

Eren snickered, and he bent his head to kiss Levi's hair. "Even if you do, you'll still be the hottest thing I've ever seen."

* * *

The next day when Levi returned to work, he found his partner acting a bit strange. Erwin was unusually distracted and clumsy throughout the day. First his shoelaces came undone while they were out on a stakeout, and he tripped over them and nearly knocked Levi over reaching for him to steady himself. Then he managed to squirt himself in the eye when he went to drink some water from the fountain at the park. Levi opened up his umbrella when it began to rain, and he looked at his taller companion with a frown.

"Okay, what's with you?"

Erwin also opened up his umbrella, and he looked around for a sheltered area. "Here. This way."

Levi sighed impatiently, and he followed the other detective beneath a large, sprawling oak tree. Its canopy shielded them somewhat from the newest downpour. "So talk to me, big stuff. What's going on in your head? You're almost as clumsy as Eren today, and that's weird."

Erwin cast a look around, and then he spoke in a low voice. "Marie contacted me last evening."

Levi raised his brows slightly, briefly. "Oh yeah? What'd she have to say?"

"It was rather surreal," admitted Erwin. "She told me that she's been thinking of me a lot, and then she admitted that she's been wrestling with herself over whether to get in touch with me or not."

Levi nodded. "And?"

Erwin looked at him sharply. "Did you take it literally when I said perhaps you could have a word with her, Levi?"

The smaller man shrugged evasively. "I might have dropped by and let her know you're not in a committed relationship with anyone. Sounds like it might have paid off."

"I don't think that's all you told her," guessed Erwin. "Marie is breaking up with her boyfriend. She said that if I want to try again, she'd be willing to. I was certain I'd lost my chance with her, Levi."

"It looks like you were mistaken." A smug, subtle smirk formed on Levi's lips. "So are you going for it or what?"

"We have a date tonight." Erwin sighed, and he reached up with his free hand to comb his fingers through his blond hair, disheveling its immaculate style a bit. "Yes, I'm distracted today. I'm fucking nervous, in fact."

"You? Nervous about a date?" Levi tilted his head. "That's a first. It's Marie. It isn't like this will be the first time you took her out."

"Yes, but it's the first time I've gone out on a date with the intention of establishing something more permanent." Erwin lowered his bright blue gaze.

"Wait, are you planning to pop the question?" Levi's gaze sharpened on him. "Maybe you should save it for date number three, Smith. You might come off a little desperate if you do it on the first date you've had with her in almost two years."

"I don't intend to propose to her tonight," corrected Erwin, "but I do intend to make it clear that this time, I want us to last. Marriage proposals can wait, until I'm certain she and I are both in the same place."

"Well, don't wait _too_ long, either," advised Levi. "That's what cost you Marie the last time."

"I know." Erwin met his eyes again, and he reached out to pat Levi on the shoulder. "Thank you, Levi. I never would have imagined you doing such a thing, but I know you are at least partly responsible for Marie's change of heart."

"Don't mention it," said Levi. "Just try not to screw it up again. Now maybe Eren can relax a bit."

"Eren?" The blond frowned. "What do you mean?"

Levi sighed, and he kicked at a pinecone that was near his boot. "What do you _think_ I mean? He's got it in his head that you might be sweet on me."

"Ah, I see. He still worries about that, does he?"

Levi fell into step with Erwin's longer strides as they made their way out from beneath the oak tree, following a reasonable distance behind the man they were investigating as he started leaving the park. "Well, I opened my big mouth and told him you think pregnant people are cute, so it's really my fault."

"Now, why would you do something like that?" Erwin collapsed his umbrella as the rain slowed and stopped. "You know well how territorial we alphas can be."

"No shit," sighed Levi. "I guess I keep forgetting the adorable idiot has the same drive as other alphas. It's his fault for being so sweet all the time."

Erwin smirked. "Would you like me to have a chat with him? I'd rather not have our working relationship cause strife in your marriage."

"Nah, I think that would just make it worse and embarrass him." Levi closed his umbrella too, and he took out his phone to take a voice memo. "Three twenty-two pm; subject is leaving the park and we're following to the next location."

"Well, perhaps things will work out this time between Marie and I. I'm sorry to make Jaeger feel insecure."

Levi put his phone back away. "It can't be helped. He'll just have to see for himself that you've only got eyes for her. I'm just as bad as he is, if not worse."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Shut up, Smith."

* * *

Eren got off work a little early, so he went to Levi's agency to surprise him with a little gift. He'd bought two tickets to the ice skating show at the downtown event center…something he knew his mate had an interest in seeing. Whistling softly to himself as he climbed the steps to the office building, Eren was feeling pretty good. He let himself in through the lobby door, and he went straight to the frosted door to Levi and Erwin's office. He knocked first before twisting the knob and looking in, and then his greeting froze in his mouth when he saw his spouse standing very close to the handsome blond alpha. Eren couldn't move a muscle, and he watched as Levi reached up to straighten Erwin's tie. It was an intimate, domestic moment that had Eren immediately seeing red.

"Thank you," Erwin was saying to the omega. "I've never had so much difficulty with a tie before."

"Well, you're nervous," excused Levi. "Stop getting yourself so worked up. Hey Eren…what are you doing here?" Levi had turned to regard his mate, and he stepped away from Erwin prudently.

"I…I came to…got off work a little early, and I wanted to…excuse me."

Eren turned to go without waiting for his spouse's reaction. He heard Levi cuss behind him as he walked back out the door and through the waiting area. He heard the detective's hasty footsteps coming up behind him, but he didn't stop walking.

"Eren, stop," Levi demanded.

The alpha whirled when his mate grabbed him by the arm, and Eren couldn't disguise the jealousy in his eyes as he faced Levi. "I interrupted," he said in a clipped tone. "I'll see you at home."

"Oi, hold on a minute!" There was a bare hint of desperation in Levi's tone. "I don't know what you think you just interrupted, but Erwin's getting ready for a date. I was just helping him fix his tie, all right?"

Eren paused, and he looked at Levi with uncertainty. His throat felt tight, and he couldn't reconcile his guilt over jumping to a conclusion with his instinctive jealousy. "A date?"

"Yeah, with Marie," clarified Levi softly. He sighed, and he caught hold of Eren's hands. "You idiot. Did you think we were making out or something?"

"I…don't know what I thought, exactly." Eren couldn't decide if he wanted to cry or shout or both, and he knew he was being unreasonable. "You were just standing so close to him, and…and I didn't like it."

"I was just straightening his tie, like I said." Levi squeezed his hands. "He's nervous about his date tonight, and he couldn't manage to get it right. I got tired of listening to him complain, so I helped him out. How the hell can I keep working with him, if you're going to keep on doing this?"

"I don't want you to quit working with him," Eren assured. "I'd never ask you to do that."

"You keep saying that, but this keeps happening." Levi reached up to ruffle his hair. "What is it going to take for me to convince you he's got no interest in me, Jaeger?"

"I know, I'm being stupid," Eren admitted. "It was just a thoughtless reaction. That's why I walked away. I was trying to cope with it and not act like an ass or start a fight with your partner."

"Well, making me chase after you when you have reactions like that is a dick move, too. I can't move as fast as I used to, and it's only going to get worse as I get bigger."

Eren winced. "I'm sorry, Levi." He placed a protective hand over the smaller man's belly. "I'll try to be more rational, from now on. So Erwin's going on a date with the love of his life, huh?"

Levi smirked a little. "That's right. Does that make you feel any better?"

"It does." Eren gave him a sheepish smile. "I know, I'm terrible."

"No, you're Eren Jaeger," countered Levi softly. "I've seen a lot worse."

"Gee, thanks." Eren cracked another smile. "Oh, speaking of dates…I picked these up on my way here." He pulled out the tickets he'd put into his wallet, and he showed them to Levi. "The ice capades. You wanted to see it, right?"

Levi examined the tickets, and he nodded. "Yes. I'd forgotten that was tonight."

"You've been busy." Eren put an arm around the smaller man to draw him close. "I hope this will make up for me acting out, just now."

The steely gaze softened on him. Levi put his hands on Eren's shoulders, and he leaned in to kiss him on the clavicle. "It does. Do you want to hang around here until I'm finished with my paperwork, or meet me back at the apartment?"

"I'm a little too embarrassed to hang around here now," sighed Eren. "I'll meet you at home. Tell Erwin I'm sorry for flaking out like that."

"He'll understand. He's got alpha instincts too, kid. I don't think he'll fault you."

"I hope not." Eren gave him a little smooch. "I'll see you at home, Levi."

* * *

-To be continued


	6. Justice Fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to have this chapter edited and uploaded by last night, and another chapter of "Encore" on the way today. Work is kicking my butt though, so I'm juggling a little slower than I'd like.

Levi was into his third trimester by the time his case against the pharmacist was brought to court. He wasn't as heavy as he'd feared he would get, for which he was grateful. Eren insisted on joining him for the event, and Levi sternly warned him not to make any scenes or do anything rash.

"I know you'd love to tear his face off," said the detective in a cautionary tone. "I would too, but you getting yourself thrown in the slammer isn't going to help me or our kid, understand?"

Eren nodded convulsively, keeping his eyes on the road. "I'll keep myself in check, Levi. I just want to see this bastard get some kind of punishment…especially if he was trying to put you in a vulnerable situation so he could take advantage of you."

"Well, he didn't succeed. Turn left here, Eren."

The alpha did as instructed, and within a short while they were looking for a parking spot. This time, he was able to get one a little closer to the courthouse, and he jumped out of the driver's seat and went around to the passenger side to help Levi out of the car. The omega grumbled a little over his doting treatment, but he'd become ungainly enough in the final stages of pregnancy that he did have a little trouble getting in and out of seats. He took Eren's hand and he allowed him to help him up. Levi smoothed the blazer covering his shirt and stomach, and he sighed as he looked to the building that was their destination.

"Let's get this over with. I'm serious though, Eren. I'll cuff you to me if I've got to."

"That would raise a few eyebrows." Eren smirked, and he tilted his chin back a little so that the other man could straighten his tie for him. "How do I look? I'm not used to dressing up like this."

"You look fine," Levi assured him. "Better than fine. This suit was money well-spent."

Eren couldn't disagree with that. He'd started a new job a month ago, working for a marketing company. Of course, he'd had to invest in a few new pieces for his wardrobe and the pay was good, but he had to travel a lot. "I'm not sure I should keep this new job," he sighed.

Levi paused. "Why? You're doing well at it."

"Yeah, but it keeps taking me away from you."

"Tch, I'm not going anywhere," Levi promised. "And you've only had to go on two trips so far. A couple of days apart now and then won't to kill us."

"I know, but you're so close to your due date." Eren put a hand on Levi's stomach, glancing down at its roundness. "I'm afraid I'll be out of town when it happens and I'll miss it."

"You're being silly. You told them when my due date is, right? They know not to send you on a business trip that week."

"I know, but still." Eren shrugged. "What if you go into labor early or something? I've got another trip scheduled the week before you're due."

Levi pinched the taller man's chin. "I'm not going to drop this kid while you're away, Eren. If anything, my lid's a little too tight and Hange was talking about the possibility that we might have to induce labor."

Eren slid an arm around his mate's shoulders as they walked together, subtly supporting his steps. "I hope it doesn't' come to that, either. I know you're ready for this pregnancy to be over with."

"No kidding," conceded Levi. "This is the most uncomfortable I think I've ever been in my life, not counting a bad heat. I'll manage, though."

* * *

The defendant never showed up for his court date. Levi and Eren sat through two other proceedings waiting for the man to make an appearance, but by the time the judge called Levi up to speak with him, it was clear that Trent Harlow wasn't going to be there to face the music. Levi's eyes flashed as the judge told him that the trial was to be rescheduled.

"Isn't it a legal requirement for all summoned parties to be present on their day of court?" Levi reminded softly. "How was he able to worm his way out of it?"

"There was a death in his family, Detective Ackerman," explained the judge. "I'm sorry, but his lawyer only contacted the clerk a short while ago to inform him that his client had to take an emergency trip. Grounds of compassion are always an exception."

"Compassion." Levi rubbed his baby bump, and he looked up at his spouse, standing beside him. Eren was tense, and Levi could feel the frustration radiating off of him. "Well, shit. When is the court date being bumped up to?"

"June the twenty-fifth," answered the beta judge.

"That won't work," Eren said in a harsh whisper. "Levi is due that week. He doesn't need the stress of a court date so close to the day he's supposed to deliver our child."

The judge thumbed through some paperwork on his desk. "We could bump it up to a further two weeks after that. It's the best I can do."

Levi felt a headache coming on, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. His vertigo had faded once he got into the third trimester, but now he got tension headaches all the time. "Fine. Do whatever has to be done, your honor. I'll be here."

* * *

"I don't believe this shit," growled Eren as the couple walked back to his car together. "I'll bet there wasn't even a death in that guy's family."

"I can find out for sure tomorrow," Levi said, "and if it turns out he was lying, he'll face more legal penalties."

Eren looked at Levi unhappily. "You seem awfully calm about this."

"I'm too damned tired to get riled up." Levi rubbed his eyes, which had deeper shadows than usual around them.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night," guessed Eren. Levi had a pregnancy pillow to help him get more comfortable at night, but that didn't really help with his bladder issues. He frequently had to get up for a piss throughout the night, even when he was moderately settled in. "Maybe when we get home, you should take a nap?"

"Maybe. A short one." Levi arched his back and he rubbed the small of it. "I don't want to screw up my sleeping habits too much."

"Um, I hate to say it," Eren dared to point out, "but when the baby comes, both of our sleeping habits are going to get even more screwed up."

"Don't remind me." Levi smirked without humor. "Don't forget our deal, either."

"I know." Eren smiled. "I'll catch all the late night feedings. I'm not backing out of that."

"You'd better not." Levi opened the passenger door to the car, and Eren helped him ease into it. "Fuck, my back is sore."

"I'll rub it when we get home," promised Eren.

* * *

Levi groaned as his mate's strong fingers kneaded the sore area of his back. They lay together in the bed, partly undressed. "There," he informed the alpha. "Right there. Mm, that's good."

Eren obligingly focused on the indicated spot, and he kissed Levi's ear. Spooned up behind him, he did his best to ease Levi's aches and pains. "Not long now. Just about three more weeks, Levi."

"Yeah." The detective sighed, and his eyes drifted shut. He heard his phone buzz, and he grumbled a complaint as he reached for it. It was a text from Erwin. "Ah, he wants to know how court's going."

"Mm, might as well call him, then." Eren's jealousy toward Erwin had settled down, now that the blond alpha was in a committed relationship with Marie again. In fact, the two of them often conspired together when Levi pushed himself too hard…which annoyed Levi to no end.

"I think you two are getting too chummy for my liking," muttered Levi. He selected Erwin from his contact list and he brought the phone to his ear. Another groan surfaced as Eren kept working out the tension in his lower back.

"Hey, make up your mind." Eren nibbled his ear. "First you tell me to get along with him, then you tell me I'm getting along with him too well."

"Only 'cause your new friendship is starting to be a pain in my ass." Levi's next comment was directed at the person on the other line. "Hey Erwin. We're home. No, the guy never showed up. Apparently there was a death in the family, so he got out of coming to court today. Yeah, I know. Hey, don't worry about it; I'll be in the office tomorrow and we'll find that out."

Levi sat up suddenly, levering himself up on one elbow. "Shit, that was tonight? I forgot. No, I'm not canceling. Eren and I will be there on time. Say hi to Marie."

Levi hung up, and he turned his head to look at his companion. "I forgot that we're supposed to have dinner at Erwin's place tonight."

Eren checked the clock. "Well, that's not for another four hours. You can still get a nap in."

"I guess I can." Levi put the phone back on the bedside table, and he dropped his head to the pillow. "Or at least, I can try. You're kind of turning me on."

"Really?" Eren grinned. "You haven't been feeling frisky for a while."

"It's not that I haven't felt it. It's just too awkward right now to do anything about it, and I've been too tired to try."

Eren felt sympathy for his mate. He'd been taking care of his urges in the shower since Levi got to the stage where trying to fool around was too awkward for him. He slid his hand around to the front, trailing it down over the smaller man's abdomen and lower. Levi tensed a little when Eren burrowed between the comfort pillow and Levi's body, palming his package through the omega's trousers.

"Then let me take care of it for you," suggested Eren in a seductive purr.

"Oi, don't get me more stirred up," protested Levi. His hand went around Eren's wrist, but there was no force behind it as he tugged on it. "Eren…nnghh!"

"Wow, you've already got a wet spot," observed Eren. "You weren't kidding."

"Never kid about being horny," breathed Levi. He squirmed as Eren stubbornly began to rub him, and he swelled further beneath his palm. "Damn it, Eren…I don't know if I can even get off."

"I'm going to make sure you do," Eren insisted. He kissed the side of Levi's neck and he breathed in his scent as he dragged his fly down. "I'll be this will relax you enough for you to take a nap, right?"

Levi started to pant, his hips jerking helplessly as his mate withdrew his erection from his garments and started to stroke it. His hold on Eren's wrist weakened and he shuddered, pressing his ass back against the alpha's hips. "God, I miss fucking."

"Me too," agreed Eren. "But this will have to do for now. I love touching you, Levi." He stroked his thumb over the damp head of the omega's cock, smearing the slippery fluid over it. He smiled when his mate sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed his pillow. "You might want to move that out of the way, Levi. I'm sure you don't want to get any spunk on it, and I'm not stopping until you come."

Levi shoved the pillow away so violently that it flipped off the bed, and Eren laughed.

"You think…it's funny?" panted Levi. The next thing that came out of his mouth was Eren's name, uttered almost pleadingly.

"I'm not stopping," promised Eren.

Levi turned his head to kiss him, his gasping mouth seeking out Eren's. The alpha slipped his tongue between them to fence with his mate's, and he stroked him faster. He kept at it until Levi tensed and shuddered, moaning into his mouth. Eren slowed his strokes, and he didn't release the other man's sex when it softened in his hand. He held it gently instead, kissing Levi's slack mouth with loving tenderness.

"See? You got off."

"So I did," gasped Levi. His body relaxed, and he sighed gratefully. "Made a mess on the bed, though."

"I'll wipe that up and I'll change the sheets tonight when we come home from Erwin's." Eren kissed his mate's flushed cheek. "Just relax and get a little rest, gorgeous."

Levi was asleep within moments.

* * *

"So you're about ready to pop," Marie observed with a smile and a nod at Levi. They had just sat down for dinner, and she brought out the basket of rolls to set it on the table. Erwin soon joined her, and he set down the slices of the chicken he'd just carved up.

"I feel like I'm ready to pop," he sighed.

Next to him, Eren gave his hand a squeeze before helping himself to some of the scalloped potatoes. "I was kind of worried. Levi didn't really start showing much until last month, and then he seemed to round out overnight."

Erwin regarded his partner thoughtfully. "It doesn't look like it's going to be a very big baby. Your bump is still smaller than average."

Levi glanced down at his belly, and he shrugged. "Our doctor says it's because of how I'm carrying. Morgan's situated more in the middle, so my gut's not protruding as much as some preggy's do."

Erwin huffed with amusement over Levi's choice of words. "'Preggy's', is it?"

The black-haired agent looked at his mate. "Eren's term. It rubbed off on me."

"Cute." Erwin poured some sparkling grape juice for everyone, seeing as Levi couldn't have alcohol. "You're almost at the home stretch though, Levi. I imagine that's a relief for you."

"Yeah. It's just going to be a pain in the ass to make it to court, with a new baby to take care of. Most of our file work I can do at home."

"Why don't you let us babysit for you, then?" suggested Marie. She smirked at Erwin as the tall blond alpha took his seat at the table. "It will be good practice for us."

"Oh?" Levi sipped his drink, and he selected some of the meat for his plate. "Thinking about making some copies soon?"

"Well, eventually." Erwin seemed a tad uncomfortable with the subject. "That does bring me to another subject that I wanted to announce tonight. Marie and I have set a date to be married."

"Sweet," approved Eren. He sprinkled a little salt and pepper on his potatoes. "So when are you going to do this?"

"This winter," answered Marie. "I've always wanted to be a winter bride, for some reason. Erwin and I plan to book a trip to the alps afterwards for a week's honeymoon. Where did you two go for yours?"

Levi and Eren glanced at each other, and the former answered the question first. "Our apartment. We didn't opt for a honeymoon. That's usually more of a beta practice, right?"

"Oh. Yes it is, but anyone could do it." Marie buttered a roll, and she looked covertly between the two of them. "So you have no plans to ever have a honeymoon? I think you're missing out."

"People tend to get knocked up on honeymoons, and I'm already in that state. It wasn't really convenient to try and organize something like that."

Eren's bright eyes were thoughtful on his spouse. "Well you know, Levi, we could still do that. Maybe after Morgan's born and he's a little older. I'd like to take you on a honeymoon."

"With a screaming toddler underfoot?" Levi smirked. "Doesn't sound very romantic to me."

"Maybe we could hire a nanny or something and bring them with." Eren wasn't letting it go so easily.

"All honeymoons really are is part of a mating ritual." Levi shrugged, and he cut into his chicken.

"Levi, he just wants to treat you to something special," Erwin pointed out with a nod at the other alpha. "The two of you really didn't get the chance to celebrate your union. Maybe Eren is onto something."

"Thank you." Eren nodded back at the older man, and he smiled at Levi. "We don't have to decide on anything right away. Just think about it. Wouldn't you like to stay at a beach resort for a week? Enjoy the surf and watch the sun set over the water?"

"I'd like to eat my dinner," stated Levi, flushing a little at the smiles he was getting from Erwin and Marie. "Look at you two…what a pair of sappy romantics you are. Now you've got Eren started."

Erwin chuckled, and he raised his glass to offer a toast. "Here's to healthy, loving unions."

Levi shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He clinked his glass against Erwin's, and the others followed suit.

* * *

The next day, Levi did some investigating on the pharmacist that skipped his court date, and he smirked nastily at the computer screen between bites of his lunch. "I knew it. He didn't have a death in the family."

Petra went to his side, bending over to peer at his screen with curious hazel eyes. "What do you plan to do then, boss?"

"Report his ass for fraud and put another mark on his record," answered Levi. "Erwin, where's the phone book? I want to call them up right now."

Erwin looked around for the requested item, and he found it on the bookshelf near his desk. "Don't get yourself too worked up over this, Levi."

"I can't help but get worked up," persisted the omega. He took the phone book from Erwin when the man got up and brought it to him, and he flipped through the pages until he found the number for the clerk of courts. "I'll bet the pig never even left town."

"Possibly." Erwin watched him for a moment, before returning his attention to the case he'd been working on. "Just remember, there's a chance he may only get a slap on the wrist, if that much. There seems to be a lot of support for moral grounds in the work place, when it comes to birth control."

"Fuck 'moral grounds'," grumbled Levi. "Even if he tries to use that as an excuse, it could be pointed out that he could have just turned me away and referred me to another pharmacy. The fact that he gave me dummy pills should be enough to earn him a hefty fine."

Erwin glanced up from his paperwork, and he hesitated. "Levi, there's something that you should know. Petra, would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure. I'll go and check the mail."

Levi's assistant left them alone in the office, and the omega frowned at his partner suspiciously. "What's going on, Erwin?"

"I've done a bit more digging." Erwin's blue gaze was steady, but troubled. "I thought that I might be able to find proof that you aren't the only person he's done this too. My reasoning was that if there are others, a class action suit could be filed against him and his pharmacy."

"Sounds logical enough. So what'd you find out?" Levi knew the man wouldn't have even brought it up if he hadn't found something, and he tensed a bit in his seat.

"Unfortunately, it seems you _are_ the only one. I traced all prescriptions I could locate on his records, and I paid a visit to each recipient of birth control or suppressants filled by him. Now, I can't be absolutely positive because three of them refused to let me take a sample of their medication to be analyzed, but the other four cooperated upon having the situation explained to them and learning that their pharmacist could be giving them a placebo. Every one of the samples I had tested turned out to be the real thing. That means that if a deeper investigation takes place on this man, the authorities are going to find the same thing and there could be an acquittal on the grounds that it was simply an error in your case, rather than deliberate mischief."

Levi stood up slowly. "Then that would also mean he deliberately targeted me, specifically."

Erwin nodded. "I'm afraid so."

The smaller man sucked on his teeth, and he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I was actually hoping your other theory that he was out to get me was wrong. Shit. When did you do all of this, anyhow?"

"Mostly during off-hours and when you weren't here in the office." The alpha's vivid gaze still betrayed some concern. "I made a promise to you, Levi. I said that I would do whatever I could to get to the bottom of this. Unfortunately, we don't have him at the disadvantage that I'd hoped. I'd have told you so yesterday before the trial, but things were so hectic around here and I didn't want to upset you."

Levi closed his eyes, and he shook his head. "Wouldn't have mattered if you told me. Even with the placebos as evidence, you're right. His lawyer could chalk it up to an accidental mix-up, and the fucking jury would probably buy it if they can present evidence to support the claim that Harlow never switched out anyone else's medication."

With a heavy sigh, Levi walked over to the window, and he opened the blinds a bit to look out at the street. "Maybe I can still get him for negligence or something. There's got to be something I can—"

His tongue clove to the roof of his mouth as he caught sight of the very alpha they were discussing. He was across the street, watching the building they were in. Levi went pale, more shaken than he cared to admit.

"Levi?"

He heard Erwin's chair shift as the alpha got up. Erwin's footsteps sounded on the floor as he went over to him. "What's the matter?"

A bus passed between Levi's line of sight and the object of his scrutiny, hiding him from sight. Levi pointed at the crosswalk where Trent Harlow had been standing just a moment ago. "There. The bastard's right there across the street."

Erwin looked with a frown. The bus passed by, and there was nobody to be seen where the alpha with the dark blond hair had just been standing. "Who? I don't see anyone except that elderly woman carrying groceries."

"He was…there. I just saw him."

Erwin looked away from the window at the smaller man, his icy gaze flicking over Levi's face searchingly. "This subject has you getting worked up. Maybe you should sit down for a minute."

"I didn't imagine it," insisted Levi. He felt a flutter in his stomach, followed by a spasm. He put his hands over his abdomen, and he sucked in a slow breath. "Shit."

Erwin's attention switched to Levi's belly, and he placed a hand over it. "The baby?"

Levi nodded. "I've still got…three weeks. This isn't good."

Erwin helped Levi to his own chair, urging the omega to sink down in it. "Just breathe, Levi. Stay calm."

Levi's breath shivered on his lips as he practiced the breathing exercises he'd been studying. His stomach went hard again after a moment, and he clenched a fist. "Call Eren."

* * *

Eren left the meeting he was in with a hasty explanation to his boss, and he got there to Levi's office as quickly as he could. Petra let him in, as Erwin had locked the building up after Levi started getting worked up. Eren burst through the door of the office room and he ran to Levi's side, kneeling before his chair.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Are you still having contractions?"

Levi looked slightly haggard, with one hand resting on his belly and the other holding a glass of water. He shook his head and he gazed at Eren tiredly. "No. I think it was those…uh…whatever Hange called false contractions. They stopped about three minutes ago."

Eren face-planted into Levi's lap, putting his arms around him. He didn't even notice Erwin standing nearby as he kissed his spouse's thigh and rubbed his hips. "Ah, you shouldn't scare me like that. I was so worried."

Levi stroked Eren's hair. "Didn't mean to give you a fright. I thought it was the real thing, or I wouldn't have bothered having Erwin call you."

Eren lifted his head off the omega's lap, and he looked up at Erwin. "Thanks for that. Even if they're just false contractions, I want to know about it when anything unusual happens."

"Of course." Erwin glanced out the window for a moment, and then he looked at Levi. The omega shook his head subtly, his lips thinning. "Well Eren, it seems to be all right now. I apologize for causing you undue worry."

Noticing the exchange between the partnered detectives, Eren got suspicious. "Did something else happen?" He looked at Levi as he asked it.

"No," said Levi. "I just got a little worked up talking with Erwin about the guy skipping court yesterday. Perhaps that triggered my contractions. It's fine now, Eren."

"Even so, I think I should take you home." Eren stood up, and he hesitated as he realized that they had two cars to try and get home. Levi shouldn't be trying to drive right now though, after just experiencing false contractions. "Um…hmm. I could drive your car and have you drop me off to pick up mine tomorrow, if you don't want to leave it here."

"I said I'm okay," protested Levi.

"You're tired," Erwin said, siding with Eren. "I can finish up here with Petra's help, Levi. You should let Eren take you home."

Levi seemed like he wanted to argue, but he wavered as he met Erwin's gaze. "Tch, fine. We'll just take your car, Eren. You can drop me off here on your way to work tomorrow and that will be fine."

Eren helped Levi out of his chair, and he thanked Erwin once more before putting an arm around his mate and walking him out the door. Petra opened the front door for them and she bade them goodnight, telling Levi that she hoped he felt better soon. Eren liked Petra. She seemed really nice and she always had a smile of greeting for him when he showed up. As he and Levi walked out and turned toward the parking lot, the omega stopped in his tracks and stared at the crosswalk diagonal to the agency building.

"What's the matter?" questioned Eren. He put a hand on Levi's belly. "Do you feel more contractions coming on?"

Levi didn't immediately answer. He just kept staring at that spot with narrowed eyes, as if contemplating a puzzle. Eren leaned closer to the smaller man, following his glare with his own eyes. "What are we looking at?"

Levi blinked, and his gaze snapped off the spot he was scrutinizing so intensely. His expression dropped into one of his blank masks. "Nothing. I'm all right. I just thought I saw something gleaming on the curb and it caught my attention."

"Oh. Maybe someone dropped some change or something." Eren shrugged, blowing it off. Even now, sometimes Levi's behavior still threw him for a loop. "Come on, let's get in the car. I'll buy you a latte on the way home."

Levi wordlessly complied, and once Eren started the car and began to pull out into traffic, he couldn't help but notice the way Levi stared at that same spot as they drove past.

* * *

After the weekend came and went, Levi decided not to go into work. Eren hovered over him anxiously as the raven-haired man sat reclined in their bed, sipping a cup of green tea. "I could call in if you want me to," offered Eren. "I'll stay home today with you, if you aren't feeling well."

"Nonsense." Levi set aside his cup on the saucer resting on his bedside table. "You can't miss work today, and you've got that business trip to take. If you blow today off at the last minute, they might start questioning why they're keeping you on the payroll. Go into work, go to that meeting and try to get home before midnight. I'll be fine."

The alpha frowned unhappily. "I really don't want to go out of town with you so close to your time."

"Hey, I've got another two weeks, remember?"

"Yeah, but you had those contractions last week," Eren pointed out. "What if it happens again while I'm the next town over?"

"Then I'll call Dr. Zoë if need be, and they can make a house call. Hange already said that was doable, if we need them."

Eren lowered his bright gaze. "Maybe I could have Armin come and keep you company? He wouldn't get in your way."

Levi reached up and grabbed Eren's hair, tugging it lightly as he pulled him down for a kiss. "Stop worrying, Jaeger. I don't need a babysitter. I'm just worn out and taking a little bedrest as the doctor advised. Now, finish getting dressed and get going. You're going to be late."

Eren reluctantly drew away after kissing him back. "Okay…but if you feel _anything_ unusual…even the slightest tingle that shouldn't be there…I want you to text me and call Hange. Will you do that for me, beautiful?"

"Yes," promised Levi. "The slightest tingle. Got it."

Sighing a little, Eren went to the full-length mirror to straighten up his suit and adjust his tie. There was nothing more that he could do, unless he wanted to insult his mate. He'd vowed to respect Levi, never patronize him and always treat him like an equal. If he insisted on staying home or sending for an unwanted visitor to stay with him for the day, he'd be going back on his word.

"Love you," he said to the other man once he was finished. He went to pick up his briefcase by the door, and he cast one last look at his mate. "I'll call you at lunch, okay?"

"All right," agreed Levi. "Talk to you then."

* * *

Once Eren was gone, Levi climbed out of bed and he went into his home office to start his computer up. He looked up the file information he'd stored about Trent Harlow, referencing it to do more research. There had to be something he could get on him. Levi believed whole-heartedly that he hadn't just imagined seeing the man on the corner the other day from his office window. He'd seen him around at other places, too. It didn't feel like a coincidence, no matter how much he would have liked to think it was.

Levi was being stalked…and not in the cute, endearing way Eren did it back when they first met and he wanted to ask Levi out.

"Hmph. What's cute and endearing about being stalked, anyway?" he muttered to himself, recognizing the logic failure of that. Eren had been open with him, though. Yes, he'd pulled some strings so that he could start delivering his mail to him each day, but he'd _approached him_ and let him know that he was interested. This guy Harlow was sneaking around, sabotaging Levi's birth control and God knew what else. He knew where Levi worked and he knew his home address. That information was all in the pharmacy records.

"Just what in the hell are you trying to do, asshole?" whispered Levi. He took another sip of his tea, and he scoured through the background information that he and Erwin had managed to get on the suspect thus far. Maybe Erwin was wrong about his motivations after all. Maybe the pharmacist was acting on behalf of someone else…someone hidden from Levi's sight.

"Or maybe I'm just turning into a paranoid conspiracy theorist." Levi paused when he found something new, and he narrowed his eyes at the screen and had a closer look. He blinked, thinking that surely he was mistaken. There in one of the photos of the suspect, standing right next to him, was Kenny Ackerman—Levi's uncle. It looked like they were at a pub, and Kenny had lifted his mug with a broad grin on his bearded face.

"What in the fuck?" Levi blurted. What was his uncle doing with his pharmacist?

* * *

"Erwin, I just found out something. I'm sending you a file, okay?"

The blond agent opened up his email client, and he propped the phone against his cheek with his shoulder as he refreshed the page. "All right. I see it." He opened up the photo attachment, and he frowned. "What is it I'm supposed to be looking at in this picture, Levi?"

"The tall bearded guy to the left of our suspect," answered the omega. "He's my uncle."

"Oh?" Erwin's frown deepened. "So then, this pharmacist has some form of ties to your family. I've seen this photo before while investigating him, but I had no idea this man in it with him was related to you. There's a certain resemblance in the eyes, now that you've called my attention to it. Otherwise…well…he's so tall."

"And I'm so small, is that it?" Levi's tone was dry. "He's an alpha. I took after my mother in looks and size more than anyone."

"All right, no need to get defensive," soothed Erwin. "Have you any means of contacting this uncle of yours and questioning him about this?"

"Haven't heard from him or seen him in years," answered Levi. "I wasn't even sure if he was still alive. It might just be a freaky coincidence. I haven't found any more photos of them together in all my digging, so maybe it's nothing. I just wanted to touch bases with you about it."

"Do you think that it's possible your uncle might have a direct hand in this?" Erwin didn't know much about Levi's family, but he did know that Kenny Ackerman raised him for a while when his mother passed. Levi never spoke very well of the man, in those few moments he'd mentioned him at all.

"I don't see why he would," sighed Levi. "Kenny put me on suppressants as soon as he could. It doesn't make sense for him to plot with this guy to fuck up my prescription."

"But there might be some connection," reasoned Erwin. "We can't rule that out."

"I know." Levi sighed again. "Look, I'm going to start trying to pull up information on Kenny and see if I can find out where he's been living and how I can reach him. Maybe he can shed a little more light on this."

Erwin's brows lowered a bit. "Levi, are you sure that's wise for you to go looking for a man you didn't part on good terms with, right now?"

"I didn't say I plan to try and meet up with him," Levi corrected. "I'm just going to try and get some contact info. I can ask him my questions over the phone."

"I suppose that would be all right." Erwin wasn't entirely happy with the prospect, though. "You said that your uncle Kenny was a shady character though, Levi. I want you to be careful."

"I will. I'm not an idiot, Smith. I know in my current condition, I can't put up much of a fight if it comes down to it. Just help me pull up any information you can, would you?"

"I'll do my best, Levi. Just don't overdo it, today. If you're feeling unwell enough to stay home for a couple of days—"

"I know," interrupted Levi. "I'm just sitting at my desk, not bench pressing. You and Eren both need to stop worrying so much."

Erwin smiled a little. "I'm afraid that isn't likely to happen until you've safely delivered the baby, my friend."

"You and Jaeger are both a pain in my ass," grumbled Levi.

* * *

-To be continued


	7. Reunion

Something wasn't right. Eren could feel it in his bones. He hesitated before boarding his plane, and he turned around to face the terminal. He half expected to see his mate standing there amongst those seeing loved ones off, but there was no sign of the omega.

"Hey buddy, some of us want to get on board and put our carry-on luggage up while there's still room," griped the middle-aged businessman waiting behind Eren. "You're holding up the line."

Eren glanced at the man in annoyance, but he faced ahead again and he kept moving. He showed his ticket stub to the stewardess when he entered the plane, and she directed him to his seat in the business class section. Eren approached it with his briefcase carrying his laptop and a small duffle bag containing a change of clothes and some boxers, in case he'd need to stay overnight at his destination. He hoped that the meeting wouldn't run long enough to warrant that, but it had happened the last time. He sighed heavily as he put his things in the overhead compartment and sat down in his window seat.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, so he decided to take his phone out of airplane mode and try calling his mate before takeoff. He thought at first that he was going to get Levi's voicemail, but the omega picked up just before that would have happened, and Eren sighed with relief.

"Hey," Levi's voice said. "Are you about to board?"

Eren relaxed a little at the casual tone in his spouse's voice. "Actually, I've already boarded. They're still getting people on, so I have a couple of minutes before we prepare for takeoff. Thought I'd give you one last call before we're in the air. How is your morning doing, sexy?"

"Hm, it started out kind of shitty, but this perks it up a little."

Eren could picture Levi's cute, subtle little smirk, and he smiled. "Yeah? I was prepared to hear you chastising me for hovering over you."

"I don't mind." There was a shrug in the low, sensual voice. "Just don't call me while you're in the business meeting, all right? You'll make a bad impression."

"I know." Eren sighed. He looked out the window and he watched the staff loading up people's larger luggage. "Ouch. I'm glad I've only got carry-on. I just saw a guy chuck someone's suitcase onto the belt like he was bowling for a strike. Hope there's nothing fragile in there."

"It would suck to be the owner, if there is. Luggage handlers can be pretty careless with people's cargo. Kind of like mail carriers."

Eren winced, and he grinned. "Ouch. But hey, it was just that one time with me because I was stunned by the sight of you! I was always careful with people's packages."

Levi's voice became a sultry purr. "Well, you're certainly careful with my 'package' when you handle it, now."

Eren felt his cheeks warm up, and he squirmed a little in his seat. "No fair," he whispered into the phone, glancing around. "You're going to give me a stiffy, with talk like that."

"I'm only telling it like it is." A hint of amusement bled into Levi's tone.

"Baby, I'll handle your package like—" A woman took her seat next to Eren's, and he hastily revised his words, his face blushing hotter. "—Uh, like a professional. Don't worry, it'll arrive completely whole."

"Tch…heh. Someone just sat down next to you, didn't they?" guessed Levi."

Eren cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Too bad. You were starting to get me hot."

Eren grinned into the phone. "Good to know. Just wait until I get home. You haven't seen anything, yet."

He noticed the sound of a horn honking, and his ears perked. Upon listening more closely Eren could detect further noises of traffic in the background. "Hey Levi, where are you?"

"I'm on the road," answered the detective casually.

"Oh." Eren bit his lip. "Um…should you be driving yourself around right now? I mean, I know you're perfectly capable, but if you start having those contractions…"

"Relax, that was my cab honking for me. I'm not driving myself."

Eren relaxed a little. "Good. Where are you off to? Paying a visit to the office? This is your cleaning day there, right? Just don't climb anything, okay? You can have Petra take care of all the high points."

"That's what I've _been_ doing, idiot," sighed Levi. "Stop worrying. And no, I'm not going to the office. I'm just getting out of the apartment for a while. Thought I'd visit my old neighborhood."

That didn't make sense to Eren. "That doesn't make sense," he said aloud, with a frown. "Levi, you hated growing up there. Why would you want to go back there now?"

"I dunno, maybe I just feel like giving myself a reminder of how far I've come since those days, and how good I've got it now."

It seemed like a perfectly logical explanation; in theory. Something still nagged at Eren, though. "Is there anything you haven't told me, lover?"

"What are you, a detective?" Levi's tone was dry and unusually patient. "Leave that work to me, sleuth. You just focus on using that hyper-active charisma of yours to get through your meeting and come home to me as soon as you can."

The warmth of Levi's last comment didn't alleviate Eren's sense of warning. "I'm just not thrilled about you going to that neighborhood, so close to your due date."

"I can take care of myself," Levi assured him. "Just because I have to waddle right now like an overstuffed turkey doesn't mean my aim is compromised. You know I don't go anywhere without my gun."

"I know, but—"

"Eren, I'm crazy about you, but if you don't stop with this sort of treatment, I'm going to get pissed off."

Eren sighed, cursing under his breath. He'd sworn to Levi that he would treat him as an equal and a partner in every way, but he could hear the patronizing tone sneaking into his own voice. Levi could probably kill him with his pinky if he wanted to. Surely, he was just being paranoid.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll stop. You know I wouldn't usually worry…especially in your line of work."

"I know," agreed Levi, "and I appreciate that you respect me that way. Just try to respect me to know what I'm doing now, and trust that I'll be okay. If me being pregnant is making you doubt my ability to take care of myself, this is going to be our only child. Got it?"

Eren knew his mate wasn't kidding. Levi hated being underestimated, and people did tend to treat him as fragile once his condition became obvious. They'd never have a brother or sister for Morgan if Eren made Levi feel like he'd lose any more freedom than biologically necessary when he was expecting.

"Got it," Eren said, calming his voice. "You know what's best. Just do me a favor and answer when I call after we touch down in the next city, okay? The flight is only a little over an hour long."

"It's a promise," agreed Levi.

The captain's voice came over the speakers, asking for everyone to disable electronic devices or turn them off for takeoff. "Well," Eren sighed, "I guess I'd better let you go. We're about to take off."

"All right, hot stuff. I'll talk to you in an hour or so."

Eren hung up and he put his phone into airplane mode, trying to crush the misgivings he still felt. He sensed something from his partner. The bond usually never lied. Levi was excited about something…and a bit nervous. That could just be attributed to the impending birth of their child, but Eren hadn't sensed it to this magnitude before now.

He couldn't shake the feeling that Levi was downplaying the risk of visiting his former neighborhood.

* * *

He took his hat off with a sigh as he entered his small apartment, and he started to make a beeline for the kitchen, with the thought of whiskey on his mind. The tall, lanky alpha male stopped with a frown after two steps, feeling something heavy in the air. Years of living a double-dealing, shady life had honed his instincts, and he wasn't one to be easily surprised. Despite all that, surprised was exactly the emotion he felt when the hard barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head from behind, followed by a nudge of pressure right between his legs.

Kenny Ackerman looked down to see the glint of a knife blade sticking out from between his legs, its blade pressing firmly against his junk. He felt the brush of knuckles against his backside from the weapons' wielder, and he stopped breathing altogether after detecting the familiar scent he hadn't smelled in years.

"Hello, Kenny," whispered Levi's voice, his breath stirring the taller man's shirt at the back of his shoulder.

* * *

Erwin's brows were drawn so fiercely that Petra took an uncertain step back from him, clutching the file folders in her arms that she'd been prepared to lay on his desk. He held his cellphone to his ear, and he took it away and fiddled with it before bringing it back up again to listen. "Detective Smith? Is something wrong?"

Erwin glanced up at the petite ginger absently. He gentled his chiseled expression for her sake, and he gave her one of his disarming, calm smiles. "I'm having trouble reaching Detective Ackerman. I'm just a bit overly protective right now, that's all. I apologize for giving you a fright. Are those finished?" He nodded at the paperwork she held, still holding his phone to his ear.

Petra glanced down at the documents, and she nodded. "Yes sir. Here you go."

She set them down carefully on the surface of his desk, as if he were a wolf ready to snap her fingers off. Erwin's mouth twitched with amusement, despite his concern for Levi. He gave up when he got the other detective's voicemail again, and he put the phone down. Propping his elbows on his desk, he steepled his fingertips musingly and he watched Petra for a moment as she started back towards Levi's desk to dust it off.

"Do I make you nervous, Petra?"

She pressed her lips together briefly as she paused to look at him, and she spoke frankly, yet respectfully as always. "Not usually, Detective Smith."

"Erwin," he corrected, purposely gentling his voice. "I think we can forgo the formalities when clients aren't around. After all, you've been with us for at least three months, now."

Petra smiled a little, and she nodded. "Erwin, then. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you're usually so calm and easy going. I…well sir, I'm not trying to generalize, but the last alpha I worked for wasn't, so much."

Erwin gave a brief nod. "I understand. Go on."

She sighed, and she leaned back a little against Levi's desk, crossing her ankles. Today she wore a pleated black knee-length skirt, with a white shirt and a black blazer. Petra always dressed attractively, yet professionally. "Today you've seemed more tense. Are you really that worried about Detective Ackerman?"

Erwin lowered his gaze, and he dropped his hands from their pose to absently scoot his stapler over a nudge. "I see I need to bone up on my composure a bit. I'm usually better at concealing these things. Please excuse me if I've put off any aggressive vibes that make you nervous, Petra. It simply isn't like Levi not to return my calls within ten minutes. Perhaps I'm just expecting too much, given his choice to have some bed rest today. He could be napping."

"But you don't think so," she observed shrewdly. "Erwin, you know Levi much better than I do, and if _you're_ worried, _I'm_ worried. We both know that he's decided to investigate that uncle of his, and granted, I don't know much about the man, but what little I've heard of him isn't very flattering."

Erwin looked up again, and he smirked. "You're a sharp one, Ral. Levi made a good choice when he hired you on as his assistant."

Petra smiled, lowering her eyes modestly. "I think that's a mandatory quality for someone to have, if they're going to work for the two of you." She lifted her eyes and met his gaze, though she obviously had to force herself to do so. Betas and omegas tended to have that issue with Erwin. Even other alphas sometimes did. "Sir, would it be out of line for me to suggest I go to Detective Ackerman's apartment to check on him?"

Erwin's right brow lifted slightly. "You're not only sharp; you're brave."

Petra chuckled. "I would rather face his anger and confirm that he's just asleep than take the chance that something's actually wrong and do nothing. Does that make sense?"

Erwin smiled at her, and he nodded. "It does. I happen to agree with that logic. All right, Petra, go to his apartment and see if he's at home. If he is and he acts rabid with you, tell him I sent you there. Trust me, his anger at the intrusion will instantly shift to me."

Petra's smile faded slightly. She tilted her head thoughtfully as she examined the blond man's chiseled face. "You two have a wonderful and unusual friendship, you know. I've never seen an alpha and an omega have such a close bond without sex entering the picture. Um, sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right," soothed Erwin. "Levi and I have some shared goals and motivation. Honestly, he never would have partnered up with me if there were an attraction. I like to think that we've both learned to put aside our biological status differences for a cause, and we've helped a lot of people because of that."

"Yes, you have," she agreed. Petra fetched her handbag, and she slung the long strap over her shoulder. "I'll just go and check on him now, then. Are you sure you don't mind me using you as a meat shield?"

Erwin made a low sound of amusement in his throat, and he shook his head. "Not at all. It wouldn't be the first time I've felt the sting of Levi's irritation. I'll keep trying to reach him while you do that. Report back to me as soon as you've tried his apartment, Petra."

* * *

Kenny turned his head, looking over his shoulder as best he could in his compromised position. "Well damn, boy! You actually got the jump on me."

Levi kept his expression neutral and his gaze level. "Guess you taught me a little too well for your own good, then." He put a little more pressure on his uncle's groin, making the man wince. "Let's not make this difficult."

"Wouldn't think of it. You're holding my balls for ransom."

Levi smirked a little. "Yes, and if you value them you'll play nice." He nodded toward the ratty couch against the wall. "Go have a seat. I've got some things I want to ask you."

Having no other choice but to comply, Kenny waited for Levi to extract his bowie knife from between his thighs, and he did as the smaller man bade him to. He looked Levi up and down with eyes of the exact same shade of the omega's as he took his seat, and he gave a low whistle.

"Well, look at you. All rounded out and ready to whelp." Kenny grinned up at Levi, seemingly un-concerned with the gun trained on him. "Haha! Who'd have thunk it? So how's pregnancy treating you, kid? I guess you're not as averted to it as you always claimed you'd be."

Levi narrowed his eyes on him. "You don't seem overly surprised. Why might that be?"

Kenny shrugged, and the gesture seemed shady in itself. The sly look in his eyes sent a chill through the detective. "Did you think I wouldn't keep tabs on my only nephew? We might be estranged, but you're still my blood."

A muscle twitched along Levi's jaw as it clenched, and he forced himself to remain calm. Still holding the gun on his uncle, he reached into his back pocket with his free hand and he withdrew the folded copy he'd printed of the photo he'd discovered in his research. He shook it open and he presented it to Kenny's view.

"Trent Harlow," Levi stated calmly. "He's my pharmacist. That's you in this picture with him."

Kenny glanced at the evidence, and he shrugged again. "Yeah."

Levi cocked his head to one side. "He sabotaged my birth control."

The older man didn't seem a bit concerned. "I know that, too."

Levi blinked slowly, and he inwardly told his heart to stop racing. Kenny knew. He wasn't even trying to hide it. The question was what he personally had to do with it, and why. "You'd better start explaining, old man. I'm short on patience these days."

Kenny spread his hands. "What can I say? I was short on cash."

Levi's grip tightened on the handle of his gun. "I'm going to need more than that. You planned this with him, didn't you? Why? Why would you be so diligent in keeping me on suppressants as a youth, only to plot with this freak to sabotage it? Just for money? How and when did you two meet each other, and what exactly is your role in this?"

Kenny sighed. "Well, that's a long story—"

Levi clicked off the safety of his gun.

"…But I guess we've got the time to spare," revised Kenny.

* * *

Eren got into the cab and he gave hasty instructions to the driver. Frankly, he thought he was lucky he hadn't gotten himself arrested with his latest shenanigans. Unable to shake the gut feeling that Levi was in danger, Eren had finally bullied his way off of his plane just before takeoff, informing the crew that an emergency sprung up at home and he needed to evacuate and get home. They'd argued with him at first, until he informed him that his mate was expecting their first child. He'd fibbed a little then, and it was the head stewardess that caved when Eren told her that he'd just gotten word that his spouse had gone into early labor. She was probably the one that saved him from getting detained by airport security. She'd informed the captain that they had a passenger with an emergency situation, and she instructed the rest of the crew to let Eren get his carry-on luggage and exit the plane.

Eren squirmed in his seat through the entire cab ride back to the apartment, and he kept trying to reach his mate on the way. "Come on, baby. Pick up," he muttered.

Levi didn't like it when Eren used the pet term "baby" with him, but the alpha couldn't always stop himself from doing it…particularly when he was feeling emotional. That horrid sense of wrongness just got stronger when Eren kept getting Levi's voicemail, and he gave up with a curse after five tries. He opted to try Erwin instead, and he probably over-tipped the cab driver when they pulled up to his apartment building. He didn't care. He just wanted to know his spouse and unborn child were okay.

"Erwin, hey! Sorry if I caught you at a bad time, but have you spoken with Levi recently?" Eren grunted a little as he lifted his laptop briefcase and overnight bag, clutching both handles in one hand as he got out of the cab and started for the main entrance to his complex.

"No, unfortunately," said the older man on the other line. "In fact, I'd considered calling you to ask the same question, but then I recalled that you should be on a flight out of town by now and probably wouldn't be available. I was hoping to hear that _you've_ spoken with him this morning."

"Well yeah, I did." Eren bit his lip, and he nodded in thanks at the doorman when he opened the lobby door for him. "He was home when I left to catch my cab this morning, and I spoke to him while we were preparing for takeoff at the airport."

Erwin's voice was faintly relieved. "Then what are you doing on the phone with me now? According to your schedule, you should be up in the air on your way to your destination."

Eren ignored the rather creepy way that the other alpha seemed to be keeping close tabs on his personal business. By now, he was used to it, and he'd come to trust the older man as much as Levi did.

"I cancelled my flight," he explained, heading for the elevator. "Maybe it's just first-time parent jitters, but something seemed a little off with Levi when I talked to him earlier. I couldn't get over it and I got worried…so I got off the plane to come back home and check on him. This will probably cost me my job and Levi's going to kill me over it if I'm just being paranoid, but I've got this gut feeling that he was hiding something from me. Shit, try not to think too badly of me, okay?"

"Eren, I'm not going to judge you for being protective of your omega," answered Erwin sincerely. "The two of you are pair bonded now, and if you feel something isn't right, I would say your instincts are probably correct. In fact, you may run into Petra when you reach your place. I confess that I sent her to go and check on Levi when I received no response from him myself. Perhaps I should be the one asking _you_ not to judge. He isn't my mate to protect."

Eren felt some relief intermingling with the anxiety. "So it isn't just me, then? I'm not just being crazy?"

"No, Eren. You aren't just being crazy. Ordinarily, I wouldn't feel such concern…but it's frankly out of the ordinary for Levi not to return my calls. He's a light sleeper, as I'm sure you know, and if he doesn't immediately answer, he usually catches back within ten minutes. I've been telling myself that his pregnancy could be to blame for the change in habits, but until now, he's been fairly consistent with the usual. I hope I haven't overstepped myself by taking such a personal interest."

Eren shook his head, and he stepped into the elevator. "You know what, Erwin? You're the only other alpha I'd trust to do that. I…shit…you're all right. Sorry I've given you such a hard time, man. I'm over my issues now, and I'm actually glad you look out for my mate…especially now that my work takes me away from him so often and he's going to have our baby soon. I guess I should just thank you."

Eren felt awkward. He'd never gotten close to another alpha before. He'd come to admire Erwin Smith, though. He even looked up to him as a sort of mentor, and it was all thanks to the blond's steadfast devotion to Levi and calm, authoritative nature. He knew that he could count on the man in a crisis.

"You love him, don't you?" Eren said, inadvertently blurting his thoughts aloud. Surprisingly, it didn't bother him to make the observation. Erwin's response made it even easier on him.

"Yes. Platonically. Levi has a way about him that might come off as abrasive to some, but it's that very nature that makes him so respectable in my eyes. Thank you for your trust, Eren. From one alpha to another, I know how difficult that is to achieve. I would trust you to watch over Marie for me, should any circumstances separate us for a time or if anything happened to me."

Eren smiled a little, pressing the button for his and Levi's floor. "You bet. I'm glad you feel that way." He bit his lip again as the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent. "So if _you're_ worried and _I'm_ worried, then there's something to worry about, right?"

Erwin took a moment to translate all of that before answering. "I think so, and as Levi's alpha, I feel your instincts are the most trustworthy. How close are you to home, Eren?"

"I'm in the elevator on my way to our floor now. Oh, I've made it." The elevator stopped, and Eren stepped out through the doors the minute they opened. As soon as he got out, he looked down the hall to his right and he saw Petra Ral standing outside his apartment, knocking on the door. "I see Petra."

"Detective Ackerman?" she was calling while knocking. "If you're home, please answer the door! Detective Smith sent me."

Eren grimaced a little, approaching the young woman. "Erwin, I'm going to let us into the apartment and look around for Levi. I'll call you right back, okay?"

"Yes, please do."

Eren hung up the phone, and he offered Petra a tense little smile when she noticed him coming. "Hey. I'll get the door open so we can look inside for him."

"I thought you were on a business trip," she said, frowning a little. She stepped aside to let him unlock the door.

"I was supposed to be," explained Eren, "but I started getting bad vibes, so I got off the plane. They'll probably can me, but Levi means more to me than a job, you know?"

Petra smiled and nodded in agreement. "Of course. You're a good man, Eren."

Eren didn't know how to respond to that, except to give her a bashful little grin. He opened the door and he went inside immediately, his green-gold eyes flicking this way and that. "Levi? Are you home?"

He put his bags down and he immediately went to check in the master bedroom. "Baby? You sleeping?"

No answer was forthcoming, and Eren found the bed empty and made up with care typical of his mate. He sighed and threw his hands up. Petra entered the bedroom behind him, shaking her head. "I've checked the rest of the apartment and he's not here, sir. Can you think of anywhere he might have gone? Grocery shopping, maybe?"

Eren looked at her anxious, hopeful little face, and his alpha instincts urged him to try and comfort her, despite his own anxiety. "Maybe. He said something about checking out his old neighborhood when we spoke on the phone earlier, though. Maybe he's just visiting an old family friend and he turned his phone off so they wouldn't be disturbed."

Petra frowned in thought. "Oh no."

"What?" Eren cocked his head inquisitively, his heart skipping a beat at her worried exclamation.

Petra pinched her lips together, and she pulled her phone out of her handbag to dial Erwin. "Levi was looking into his uncle's whereabouts. Erwin said that he grew up in the poor side of town, so I have a bad feeling he might have found his uncle's location and gone to pay him a visit."

Eren grimaced, and his stomach knotted. "Shit. I didn't know he's been looking up family. From what he's told me, him and his uncle didn't part on great terms. Do you think the guy would try to hurt him if Levi showed up at his door?"

Petra shook her head, putting her phone to her ear. "I don't know, Mr. Jaeger, but since he's not answering, I think it's best that we get an address to check out, if possible. I really hope we're all worrying over nothing."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Levi said after Kenny explained everything to him. "You met this guy one night while out pubbing, and my name came up. You showed him a photo of me that you got off my office website—you creepy bastard—and he started asking more about me."

Kenny nodded, relaxing back against the worn cushions of his couch. "Yeah, that's right. He took a shine to you the minute he saw you. Can I help it that my nephew's so cute?"

Levi's lips thinned with irritation. "And he offered you money in exchange for your help getting to me. You pulled some strings to get him hired on at my pharmacy and you told him when I could be expected to come in for my refills."

The older man nodded again. "Yup." His eyes strayed to Levi's protruding belly. "I've got to admit, I didn't expect you to hook up with someone and start a family. Guess his plans for you didn't work out as he expected."

"What exactly _were_ those plans?" Levi already had a pretty good guess, but some morbid part of him needed to have it verbally confirmed.

Kenny smirked wickedly. "Well, my boy Trent gets kind of lonely. He doesn't want a family, but having his own omega is on his list of goals. You fit the bill of what he's looking for—at least in appearance. I warned him you're feisty, but he made a good point when he reminded me that omegas in heat aren't known for putting up too much of a struggle. You might be tough, kid, but even you can't block out your body's need for an alpha's cock when you're in a cycle."

Bile rose in Levi's throat, and he swallowed it back down with effort. "You sick pig. The one good thing you ever did for me was to protect me from that bullshit, and now all it takes is some money thrown at you to make you go back on it? How long have you been keeping tabs on me anyway, Kenny?"

"I've been watching over you all your life, brat." There was a cold glint in Kenny's gray eyes. "Just 'cause I didn't want you getting knocked up and saddling me with another whelp to take care of doesn't mean I had noble intentions, though. You're my sister's son, though. I wouldn't want you to get your little ass killed, so yeah, I've been keeping tabs on you."

"Everything you say is a contradiction," snapped Levi, lowering his gun a little. He was reeling from all of this information, despite having already suspected some of this. "You say you want to watch over me, but then you barter me off to the highest bidder as some sex toy. You are one sick motherfucker."

"Can't argue with that." Kenny shrugged. "Every man has to eat, though."

"And what was he going to do if he succeeded?" pressed Levi, trying to ignore the crawling sensation on his skin. "You said he doesn't want a family, but cornering me while I'm in heat would have surely resulted in him impregnating me. What was his plan on dealing with that, or was he okay with knocking me up just for the sake of binding me to him?"

That creepy smirk adorned the older man's lips again. "Ah, but he had a plan to deal with that. Maybe you'd have gotten knocked up initially, but you wouldn't have stayed that way for long. You see kid, a successful birth isn't required for an omega to be bonded to an alpha. All it takes is for the alpha to put a bun in your oven and _bam_ , you're theirs from then on out, until one of you dies."

As if Levi weren't already feeling nauseous. He put a hand over his belly in an instinctive, protective gesture that he wasn't even consciously aware of. "So he was planning to knock me up just to bind me to him and then have it aborted?"

Kenny shrugged. "That's what I got out of it. Having an abortion wouldn't have killed you, so I went along with it. What's the matter, kid? You're looking kind of green. You never wanted a family anyhow, remember? It surprises the hell out of me that you're about ready to drop a loaf. I'd have expected you to take care of that before your mailman even knew you were carrying."

"Fuck you, asshole." Levi's hand trembled a bit as he raised the gun again. He knew he was as white as a sheet, now. Pregnancy really had weakened his composure.

"Hey, you're shaking." Kenny's tone was falsely concerned. "Poor little firecracker. What's wrong? Am I getting under your skin?"

"I swear if you don't shut your hole right now—"

Levi never got to finish his sentence. Kenny's booted foot suddenly swung out and up, knocking the pistol out of Levi's hand. It went off when it hit the floor, blowing a hole in the wall near the entry door. Levi didn't pause to think; there was no need to. Rather than making a dive for the weapon as his uncle probably expected, the omega drew his knife. He affixed Kenny with a challenging glare as the taller man jumped up from the sofa and sought out an opening.

"You think just because I'm pregnant I can't put up a good melee fight? It looks like you don't know me as well as you thought, dickhead."

"I never said you couldn't put up a fight, boy." Kenny grinned at him, circling him with his wiry form tensed for action. "I trained you to fight with a knife, after all. You've never disappointed me. Best student I ever had, in fact."

Kenny feinted to the left, and Levi blocked his follow-up swing and scored a cut on the alpha's forearm. Kenny hissed at the sting and fell back, shaking his hand with a sharp grin. He yanked his shirtsleeve up to inspect the new injury, and he nodded in approval. "Still quick as a hummingbird, even with that bloated belly handicapping you."

"Try it again," Levi urged through clenched teeth. "Next time I'll cut something more valuable."

Kenny laughed, and he shook his head. "That ain't happening, brat. I just needed to keep your attention."

The alpha's words sent a thrill of alarm through Levi, and he sensed a presence coming up behind him a moment too late. He turned as quickly as he could, but not fast enough to prevent the needle from sinking into his ass. He knocked the syringe out of the newcomer's hand and it rattled across the floor. Whatever was in it was depleted, and Levi immediately began to feel a warning, tingling sensation flooding through him. His ears started to ring, and he shook his head in an attempt to clear it, holding his knife out threateningly to keep Trent Harlow at bay.

"Just relax, Detective Ackerman," soothed the pharmacist, his brown gaze fixated on the imperiled omega. He smiled as Levi staggered. "You wouldn't want to take a bad fall in your condition, would you? Maybe you should sit down and relax."

"G-go to hell, pervert," snarled Levi. He felt himself literally sinking as the dose he'd been given sapped the strength from his legs. Even as he fell to his knees, he held his blade up. A strong, lean arm went around him from behind, and Levi yelled and grunted as Kenny's long fingers closed around his wrist. "No! Let go of me, bastard!"

Kenny pressed down hard with his thumb, digging it into the underside of Levi's wrist painfully. The detective lost his grip on his knife, and his vision started to blur. He felt his stomach tense up, and Levi groaned. A contraction. He was having a contraction. The timing couldn't have been worse. He sucked in a breath, and he gave up on trying to pry Kenny off of him to lay his hand over his abdomen.

"I…I'm having…" Levi couldn't finish his sentence. His head lolled and fell forward, and his dark bangs fell over his eyes. He passed out in his uncle's arms, unable to fight the blackness washing over him.

* * *

"Finally," breathed Trent as his companion eased their captive down onto the floor. He brushed aside Levi's shiny raven bangs to look upon his face, his heart racing with familiar desire. He'd never wanted anyone so much in his life. "You were right, Kenny. I can't believe it."

Kenny shrugged, checking Levi's pulse briefly before cushioning the omega's head with a throw pillow. "Told you he'd come looking for me eventually, didn't I? The tricky part was sending you a blind text while he was asking me questions. I'm surprised you could make any sense out of it."

"Well, I assumed 'Ledi id hewe' meant 'Levi is here'." Trent smirked, unable to tear his gaze off of his prize. He frowned a little at the reminder that his original plan of action wasn't going to work out when his gaze flicked briefly to the omega's stomach. Another man's seed was already planted, so taking Levi as his mate wasn't going to be possible…unless something happened to Eren Jaeger. That could be arranged for later, though. The important thing was that he had Ackerman now, and once the omega had his baby, Trent could work on inducing heat. While he could probably keep him drugged and have his way with him, he preferred for Levi to be in a state of need and thus sexually receptive, regardless of how the man felt about it. Of course, he would need to take out some insurance that a pregnancy didn't result from it or any future sexual activity, but he had someone available to take care of that issue…permanently.

"So, you've got him now," Kenny said conversationally. "I'll take the rest of that money now, thanks."

"When we're safely on our way out of the state," countered Trent, "then I'll give you the rest of your payment. They're going to be looking for him, no doubt. We need somewhere safe to hide him until I can make the transport arrangements."

"That's not a problem. I've got a safe house we can take him to for a couple of days. Can't stay here. The brat's partner probably has this address on the records and you can bet your ass the guy will be banging down our door if we stay here long enough."

Trent combed his fingers through his collar-length, dark blond hair before slipping one arm under Levi's knees, and the other beneath his shoulders. He gathered the unconscious detective into his arms and he lifted him up with a little grunt, holding him close. Levi was heavier than expected. His condition didn't put Trent off. He'd wanted him for too long to allow a pregnant belly to deter his intentions.

"Let's be on our way immediately," suggested the pharmacist after taking a moment to inhale Levi's scent deeply. God, he smelled good. He could wait just a little while longer to satisfy his need for Levi. First the baby had to be born, and Trent still hadn't decided what to do with it once it was. He was no killer…especially of infants. Perhaps he'd drop the kid off at an orphanage, and then he could take Levi far away where nobody could find him.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Erwin kicked in the door to Kenny's home, his gun drawn and ready. Eren and Petra stood behind him as directed and the big blond investigator went in first, prepared to shoot any opposition. He clicked his tongue at his companions after checking the front room, bidding them to follow in behind him.

"Stay here while I check the rest of the house," Erwin whispered…though it was a bit pointless to lower his voice after making such a ruckus breaking in.

Eren nodded grimly, holding a baseball bat tightly in white-knuckled hands. The younger alpha's vivid eyes were practically aglow with amber intensity, and his jaw was clenched tight. It was hard to resist following the older man or calling out Levi's name. He could smell Levi's lingering scent, testament that he'd been there. Eren jumped a little when Petra patted his shoulder soothingly, evidently sensing his pent-up frustration.

"He's going to be okay, Eren," whispered the beta female. "You'll see. Whatever's going on, Levi can take care of himself."

"I…I know." It was hard to say that with any conviction, though. Sure, Levi could take care of himself, but he was at a disadvantage with his heavily pregnant state. No matter how Eren tried to have faith in his mate's abilities, he couldn't stop his protective urges.

Erwin came back into the room with a shake of his head. "It's empty. There's evidence that at least two other people were here, and so was Levi. We're going to need to start asking around the neighborhood and find out if anyone saw them come or go, and which direction they went. I'm sorry, Eren. I truly hoped we would find him here, but it seems tracking him down may be more difficult than we'd hoped."

"Damn it," sighed Eren. He impulsively took his phone out to try yet again to reach his mate.

"Eren, I think that's a lost cause," Erwin told him gently, reaching out to still the younger alpha's hand. "If Levi were in a position to answer, he would have done so by now. Whatever the situation is, he's clearly turned his phone off. We're best off focusing on trying to find out where he went and following the trail while it's still warm."

Eren bit his lip, and he reluctantly took the detective's advice and stopped trying to call Levi. "Hey, can we track his cell phone somehow?"

"Yes, we can…assuming he still has his phone on him. It would need to be done from the office, though, and I'm not willing to put this search on hold to set that option up."

"I can do it," offered Petra. "While you two keep investigating here, I can go back to the office and try tracking Detective Ackerman's phone."

Erwin nodded. "Thank you, Petra. That would be useful."

Eren swallowed, and he tried very hard not to imagine his mate lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Levi was alive. He _had_ to be.

* * *

-To be continued


	8. Birth

Levi woke up a handful of hours later to find himself restrained to a bed. He tried to shake off the lingering effects of the sedative that had knocked him out, and he forced himself to stay calm. He was blindfolded, so he couldn't even see his surroundings to try and get some idea of where he was. There was a musky odor that suggested there might be mold in the walls, and his nose wrinkled a bit at the smell. He tensed subtly, testing his bonds. By the feel of it, they'd used padded handcuffs to secure him to the bed by his wrists and ankles.

"Mmmf," mumbled the omega around the gag in place. His mouth was dry like cotton, and his throat ached.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, brat," Kenny's voice said from somewhere to the right.

Levi lifted his head off the pillow a little, turning his face towards the voice. He tried to speak again, and suddenly his gag was pulled free. He swallowed and he licked his parched lips. "Thirsty."

"I'll bet you are. Don't start hollering, all right? I'll have to gag you again if you do."

Levi wondered if anyone would even react if he _did_ start shouting. He could guess that wherever they were, it wasn't Kenny's place and it probably wasn't a savory location. He sipped the water that Kenny brought to his lips, and then he dropped his head back down on the pillow. "So what happens now?" he asked flatly.

"We'll stay here until Harlow gets everything in order, and then you'll be going on a trip with him. I'll be sorry to see you go kid, but I'm sure he'll take good care of you. Don't worry about your brat. He'll be dropped off somewhere safely after he's born. I can at least promise you that."

"Fuck him," snapped Levi, his rage boiling to the surface despite his effort to remain calm.

"Heh, that's exactly what you'll be doing eventually, from what I understand."

Unable to see his uncle's face, Levi wasn't aware of the brief little frown that twisted the man's lips. He strained against his bonds, and he snarled a promise to Kenny. "When I get out of this…and I _will_ eventually get out of it…I'm going to hunt you down. After I deal with this rapist you handed me over to, you'll be next."

"Hmm, big words for a pregnant omega bound hand and foot to a bed." Kenny patted Levi on the head. "Best save your energy, kid. You're gonna need all of it when you go into labor."

As if prompted by the alpha's observation, Levi's stomach tightened with a contraction. The omega tensed, his breath catching. He'd forgotten that he'd felt a contraction earlier, just before blacking out. It seemed this time, it might not just be false labor.

"Shit…not now," blurted Levi. He inwardly prayed it was just the dummy contractions again, because he knew that Trent planned to take his baby from him once it was born, and after that, he intended to disappear with Levi.

"What's the problem, kid? Need a piss?"

Levi took a deep, slow breath, and he shook his head. He thought of keeping the issue to himself, but when Kenny removed his blindfold and stared into his eyes, another idea came to the detective. He couldn't escape on his own while in labor; even if he could manage to slip free of his handcuffs. Maybe there was some small speck of humanity left in his uncle, and he could use this to his and Morgan's advantage.

"I think the baby might be getting ready to come," said Levi in a tense voice. "I'm having a contraction."

Kenny's brows shot up. "Oh yeah? Fuck…and Harlow's not around. I don't know a thing about delivering babies."

"It's…not going to come out instantaneously," grunted Levi. "I could be in labor for hours before I…drop it."

"Well, what do I need to do?" There was the smallest trace of panic in Kenny's tone. "Boil some water? Get some towels?"

"First, you need to un-cuff me," suggested Levi. "I…need to be able to…get into a birthing position when it's time. Can't do it like this."

Kenny narrowed his eyes.

"Damn it you fuck," snapped Levi, trying to shift into a more comfortable position but unable to. "I'm going into labor! You think I can run anywhere? Think I'm…gonna be worrying about…kicking your ass when I'm busy giving birth?"

"You're not the typical omega," reminded Kenny. "I wouldn't put it past you to try and knock your old uncle out and make tracks."

"Not even I could manage that, right now," insisted Levi. He groaned as another contraction hit, much sooner than anticipated. "Shit…it's gonna happen fast. Hange…Hange said it might, but…oh, fuck!"

Kenny was looking decidedly more nervous as Levi's back arched, his hands clenching into fists.

* * *

Unfortunately, Petra tracked Levi's cellphone down to a trash bin. Erwin and Eren found it after being directed by her over the phone, and the two alphas looked at one another grimly as the blond located the device in the bin.

"What now?" pressed Eren. "Levi wouldn't have just tossed his phone away."

"No, he wouldn't," agreed Erwin. He frowned at the liberated cellphone in his hand. "That can only mean he's…"

"Please don't say 'dead'," begged Eren, eyes bright with emotion.

Erwin shook his head. "No, I don't believe he's dead, Eren. I believe he's been abducted." Erwin cursed softly, pocketing Levi's phone. "Damn him! He swore to me that he was only going to try and contact his uncle by phone to question him. I should have handled it for him. I should have gone with my first instinct, instead of worrying about offending him with the suggestion."

Eren lowered his gaze. "It isn't your fault. You know how Levi is. Even if you'd have chosen that route, he wouldn't have agreed with it. He likes to try and handle his problems on his own."

"Well, his 'handling' of this has put both him and your baby in real danger," sighed the blond.

Eren couldn't deny that. So far, a couple of the people they'd questioned said they did see a pregnant omega matching Levi's description go into Kenny's house, but nobody they'd talked to so far saw him leave. "Should we get the police involved in this?"

"I would like to," said Erwin, "but a person has to be missing for twenty-four hours before a report can be filed."

"That's stupid," growled the younger alpha. "By then, whoever's missing could be killed or out of the country!"

"I know, and I agree." Eren reached out to squeeze one of Eren's shoulders comfortingly. "It's a foolish protocol and I've always thought so. Try to stay calm, Eren. I _am_ a detective, after all. The rules concerning a search for missing persons don't apply to me."

Eren trembled unwittingly, unable to curb his anxiety for his mate and unborn child. "I can't lose him, Erwin. I just…can't."

"You won't," promised the older man, though they both knew it wasn't a promise he could keep with any certainty. "Eren, I'm going to do everything in my power to find him and get him safely home."

Eren nodded despondently. If someone could get the best of Levi, they must be good. It made him feel sick when he thought of that, and it made him feel like their chances of finding and rescuing him were slim.

"Eren, don't give up hope," advised Erwin softly. "We'll keep following the trail and sooner or later, something will come up. It always does. It just takes diligence and a cool head."

"I know," sighed Eren. He lifted his gaze from the sidewalk, and he met the taller man's eyes. "But will it be soon enough? If this guy Harlow wants Levi for the reasons we think and Kenny's in on it—"

"Levi is heavily pregnant," Erwin reminded him. "There's a good chance that even if Harlow has him, he won't do anything until after the baby comes. We should have time."

"You can't be sure of that," Eren pointed out. "If the guy's desperate enough to tamper with Levi's birth control to try and corner him, then he's probably desperate enough to…to…" He couldn't even say it. He didn't _want_ to say it, or even think it. The thought of Levi getting raped made the sick feeling well up again, and before he knew it, Eren was lunging toward the garbage bin and bending over to throw up what remained of his breakfast from that morning.

Erwin waited for him to finish retching, and he offered the younger man a handkerchief when the heaves stopped. Eren took it gratefully, embarrassed for losing his breakfast in front of the suave, handsome detective. "S-sorry."

"It's perfectly all right," assured Erwin. "You're understandably stressed over the situation. Anyone would be, so there's no reason to apologize. Do you need to sit down in the car for a while?"

Eren wiped his mouth off, and he shook his head. "No. No, I've got to keep looking for him. Gotta find my mate."

Erwin nodded sympathetically. "All right, Eren. As soon as you feel recovered enough, we'll continue our search."

* * *

Unaware that his spouse was out searching for him with Erwin, Levi had bigger concerns than whether anyone noticed he was missing yet. Two hours had passed since he first awoke and started having contractions, and now they were coming almost non-stop. Kenny finally un-cuffed the omega after about thirty minutes of listening to him curse and moan in pain. The older Ackerman had tried several times to reach his partner in crime, but so far Trent hadn't picked up. Presuming the man wasn't taking calls because he was too busy making his preparations to take Levi out of town, Kenny watched his nephew struggle through each contraction.

"Easy, kid," said the alpha. He wrung out the washcloth he'd dipped into a bowl of cool water, and he wiped the sweat from Levi's flushed face with it. "How about I cut the fan on and give you a breeze? Too bad there's no air conditioning in this run-down shithouse, or I'd turn that on."

"What a…prince," grunted Levi. He fell back against the mattress and panted as his latest contraction eased up. He watched his uncle as the taller man got up and fetched the desk fan on the rickety motel room table, bringing it over to the bedside table to plug it in. He turned it on full-blast and he aimed it at the laboring omega.

"How's that? Better?"

Levi nodded. "A little." His eyes met Kenny's, matching the alpha's in shade and somewhat resembling Kenny's in shape. "I should be in a…hospital."

"You know I can't do that," chastised Kenny. "You seem to be coming along fine on your own, anyhow. Birth happens all the time in nature, right? Unless the brat starts coming out feet or ass first, you can handle it without a doc. Harlow should be back soon and he'll know how to help you deliver it."

Levi tensed again as his short break between contractions ended and another one started up. "Kenny…please."

The older man had looked away, and he met his nephew's eyes again with mild surprise. Levi had never, ever uttered that word to him in his entire life…not even as a child. "Please what? If I take you to a hospital, the authorities will show up and I'll be up shit creak without a paddle."

"You don't…have to take me," gasped Levi. "Just…let me go before Harlow comes back. I can get…myself to a hospital, and I…won't report you. I'll leave your part out of it and…make something else up."

Kenny compressed his lips, and he shook his head. "Sorry. The deal's already been made and I've spent the money Trent initially gave me. The guy's got connections, and if I rip him off, _I'll_ be the one that's got to skip town."

"Stop being so fucking…selfish for once…in your life," cried Levi. His eyes began to sparkle suspiciously, and a tear rolled free to leave a glistening trail down his right cheek. "This is…the only time I'll ever…beg you for anything. Don't make me…have this kid in a dirty motel room. Don't let Harlow take him from me. It's your great nephew, for fuck's sake! Your…own blood."

Kenny frowned before he could stop himself, and Levi went on. "Hey, you loved my mom, right? You have to…care at least a little. Otherwise…you wouldn't have taken me in and…raised me. Kenny, you don't have to…do this. _I'll_ pay you whatever Harlow was going to pay. More, even. Just…help me get away. Please."

Kenny looked away, and he didn't say anything.

"You know I'll kill myself before…I let that bastard have me," persisted Levi. "You want my death…on your hands? Might as well just…kill me yourself!"

The older man's gaze flicked back to Levi for a moment, and then he looked at the trousers he'd helped the omega remove in preparation for the birth. They were hanging over the back of the chair by the table. "Even if I let you go, you couldn't make it a block on your own right now. You'll probably end up dropping that kid in the street."

"Then come…with me," urged Levi. "Help me get…to the hospital. I swear on Mom's grave I won't…tell anyone what you…did."

Kenny's mouth tightened. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he withdrew it to find he had a text message from Trent. The guy was asking how close together Levi's contractions were, which meant he'd finally listened to his voice mail. Kenny answered that they were coming steady, less than a minute apart.

 _"I can be there in about twenty minutes,"_ Marlow replied, _"sterilize a knife."_

"Harlow's on his way," announced Kenny. He glanced up from his phone at Levi, and he saw another tear roll down his nephew's cheeks. It was shocking to see Levi cry, and he looked so damned much like Kuchel right now. Yes, Kenny had loved her. He'd loved her more than was wise, in fact. Seeing her son staring at him with such unguarded desperation on his face reminded Kenny forcefully of that fact. Levi's next moan of pain made Kenny think of the day the kid had been born. He'd been there for the event. He'd been one of the first to hold Levi, despite his protests. Kuchel had insisted, though. She swore he'd fall in love with the baby just as she had the moment her son came into the world.

"God damn it."

Kenny got out of his chair abruptly, paced in a circle and then stepped up to the bedside. Levi was panting hard and fast, staring up at him with those pleading gray eyes that he'd inherited from Kenny's side of the family. He could well imagine what Kuchel would say to him if she were still alive and knew what he'd done. With a low growl, he spoke to the laboring young man.

"Double it."

Levi's brows furrowed. "What?"

"The final payment Harlow would owe me," Kenny elaborated. "Double it. I'll need it to get out of town if I do this for you, little shit."

Levi didn't hesitate. He nodded, and he sucked air through rounded lips for a moment before answering. "Fine. You've…got my word."

Knowing Levi's word was better than most, Kenny nodded and he yanked the sheets down, exposing Levi's bare, parted legs. He went and snatched up the omega's underwear to put them on, but he didn't bother with the pants. The way his labor was going, they'd be lucky to make it to the hospital without Levi dropping his loaf in the car. He helped Levi put the underpants on, and he gathered him up into his arms.

"Put your arms around my neck, kid."

Levi did as he was instructed, and Kenny lifted him up with a grunt. The omega cried out as his labor pains intensified. "Hurry, Kenny," he urged tightly, his fingers curling into fists.

"Moving as fast as I can," said the alpha, hastening toward the door. "You ain't light, you know."

* * *

Levi thrashed in his seat the whole way to the hospital as Kenny drove him as fast as he could. The man's car was filthy, with cigar butts filling the ashtray, old fast food bags all over the place and even a half-full bottle of whisky on the passenger side floor. Levi almost ordered him to just pull over and let him have the baby in an alleyway, because it would be more sterile than the inside of this car. He gritted through it and he fought the urge to bear down, determined to have his son in a hospital, if he couldn't have him at home. As much as Levi hated hospital environments, he wasn't willing to risk Morgan's safety any further by avoiding one right now.

"Run it," demanded Levi when Kenny started to slow and stop at a red light. "If you get pulled over, they'll take one look at me and nix giving you a ticket."

"Maybe, but if I get pulled over that's going to take more time than waiting through a red light," Kenny pointed out.

"So…don't stop if a cop comes after you." Levi cried out, feeling like he was about to be ripped in two by the contractions. "Go! The baby's…coming!"

"Shit." Kenny put the petal to the metal as soon as traffic was clear enough to pass under the light without hitting anyone. The engine popped alarmingly and smoke billowed from the tail pipe.

"Fuck, this thing's a piece of crap," complained Levi between pants, his hands played over his belly.

"Hey, it's getting us where we need to go," snapped Kenny, "so shut up and try not to squirt that kid out onto my floor."

"That's a…disgusting way to put it," Levi groaned.

"So? Birth is messy."

"Just drive!" yelled Levi.

Kenny snapped his mouth shut, and he turned down the next street. They pulled up to the local hospital's emergency entrance a short while later, and Kenny didn't even cut the engine after pulling to a stop. The door creaked loudly as he pushed it open and got out, waving his arms to get the attention of the hospital workers outside the entrance.

"Hey, get a wheelchair over here! My nephew's about to have a brat!"

They hastened to comply, and Levi groaned as they opened the passenger door and helped him into the chair. "Call…my doctor," he demanded as the male nurse started pushing him up the ramp to the entrance. "Hange Zoë. I want them here if they can make it. Someone…needs to call my mate, too."

"He was visiting me when he started having contractions," Kenny explained smoothly. "Came on real quick. We were lucky to make it here."

"All right, sir," said the female nurse, following behind her male coworker and Levi. "We'll need you to fill out some information while we get him into a room, please."

Kenny didn't look very happy about that, but he went along with it to avoid suspicion.

* * *

Eren nearly didn't answer the phone, but then he looked at the ID information and saw that it was someone from the hospital on that side of town. His heart thudded in his chest and he came to a halt as he brought the phone to his ear, signaling to Erwin to stop. The blond alpha watched as Eren swallowed and spoke into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Jaeger?" said an inquisitive female voice on the other line. "Eren Jaeger?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hi, how are you, sir? I'm calling from Franklin Memorial Hospital. Your spouse was just brought in by his uncle a little while ago."

The color drained from Eren's face, and his lips felt frozen as he parted them to speak. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, sir," assured the woman. "He's just gone into labor, and he asked that we contact you. Can you make it here, Mr. Jaeger? He said you were out of town."

"Actually, I'm not," corrected Eren. "Plans changed, so yeah, I can get there soon. Tell him I'm on my way!"

He didn't wait to hear her answer. He looked at Erwin with stunned green eyes as the man raised a brow questioningly. "Levi's in the hospital a few blocks away. He's…having the baby. I guess Kenny brought him to the hospital, so he wasn't kidnapped after all."

Erwin frowned. "Then why was his phone in the garbage dump? It makes no sense."

Eren shrugged. "Beats me. Hey, I don't really care, right now. He's having the baby and I need to get there and be at his side. Holy shit…Erwin, I'm about to be a dad!"

Erwin smiled, dropping the subject of how Levi's phone ended up in the trash. "Right. We can work out the details of what happened later. Let's get to the car and get you to the hospital."

* * *

"Hey, I'm Eren Jaeger. My spouse got brought here," Eren said in a rush when he and Erwin hurried up to the nurse's station at the hospital, a short while later. "They said he went into labor. Levi Ackerman?"

The nurse pulled up something on her computer, and she nodded. "Yes sir, he's here. They've got him in recovery right now. I'll give you a pass so that you can see him. He's on the third floor in room 12-C. Someone up there can show you to the nursery when you get there so that you can see your son, as well."

Eren blinked at her, going stock-still with surprise. "He's here? The baby's here already?"

The woman smiled at him. "Sometimes these things happen quickly, Mr. Jaeger. Congratulations on your new family member."

Eren had to reach out for the wall to steady himself.

"Breathe, Eren," reminded Erwin with a smirk. "Deep, slow breaths."

Eren took the older man's advice, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth until the spots cleared from his vision. "I can't believe it! I didn't even get the chance to hold his hand!"

"That's hardly your fault," soothed Erwin. "You can't control nature. Now pull yourself together. Levi and your son are waiting for you."

Eren nodded, and he took another slow breath. He thanked the nurse when she handed him a couple of visitor passes, and he went with his companion to the elevator. He was bouncing on his feet as they got in and ascended, full of nervous energy. When Erwin gave him a warning look, he settled down. He didn't need to go bursting in there yelling at the top of his lungs and disturb Levi's well-earned rest. He had to force himself not to run down the corridor when the elevator stopped and opened, and he asked a passing doctor which way to go to get to Levi's room. The man directed him and Eren thanked him. He found the room, and Erwin spoke to him as Eren opened the door to go in.

"I'm going to head to the gift shop, now that we've located it," said the detective. "Give you two a moment alone while I pick up something for Levi and the baby."

"Okay." Eren gave him a nervous smile. "Thanks, Erwin."

As the blond alpha left, Eren finished pushing the door open, and he walked in as quietly as he could. Levi was asleep in the hospital bed with an IV drip in his arm. Eren glanced at the half-empty glucose bag as he approached, and he stood over his mate. Levi's belly already looked like it was a little smaller, and Eren thought he'd probably bounce back from childbirth much faster than average. The alpha reached out and stroked his mate's hair, and Levi's eyes fluttered open at the contact. Levi looked up at him dazedly, and Eren smiled.

"Hey," whispered Eren.

Levi's brows hedged a little in obvious confusion. "Hey," he answered back, his voice hoarse. "Damn, you got here fast."

"Uh, yeah. I actually never took the flight," admitted Eren. "You're probably going to be mad, but I skipped the meeting because I was worried about you. When I couldn't reach you on the phone, Detective Smith and I started searching for you."

Levi sighed. "Nursemaid. So have you seen him, yet?"

Guessing Levi meant their son, Eren shook his head. "No, I just got here. I came as fast as I could, but I guess it wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry I wasn't here for it, Levi."

"It's okay. There was no way you could have made it on time, as fast as Morgan came out. That creepy doctor of ours was right; it was a fast birth."

Eren took Levi's hand and squeezed it. "At least you both made it through safely. That's what really matters. How do you feel, gorgeous?"

"I don't feel 'gorgeous' right now, that's for sure," remarked the omega dryly. "I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. Have you seen Hange?"

"No. I must have made it here before them. Just rest, Levi. I know you've got to be exhausted." Eren bent over to kiss the smaller man on the forehead. "When you feel up for it, maybe you can tell us what happened. We thought…we thought you got kidnapped or something. I was scared out of my mind."

Levi's expression went blank. "Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Right now I want to see our son. I only got to hold him for a minute after they cleaned him off, and then they whisked me in here."

"I'll see what I can do," promised Eren. "Erwin should be coming in to see you any minute now. He came with me."

"Great. Now I get to be interrogated by him," sighed Levi.

"I'm sure he'll save the questions for later," chuckled Eren. "We're both just glad you're safe, baby."

Levi grumbled over being called "baby", but he was obviously too tired to put up much of a protest.

* * *

A while later, Eren returned to Levi's room with their newborn in his arms. He smiled proudly as he presented the baby to Erwin. "This is your uncle Erwin, Morgan," said the young new parent to his child as he eased the baby into Erwin's arms.

Erwin carefully took the child, and he smiled down at him. Morgan had Eren's green shade of eyes and a shock of black hair matching Levi's. The swaddled infant squirmed as Erwin handled him, smacking his little bow-shaped lips. "Hello, Morgan. You look a bit like both of your parents."

Levi woke up again when the baby started to fuss, and he raised the head of his bed. "The baby's here?"

"Yeah, they let me bring him," confirmed Eren. "They said you should try feeding him now."

Levi grimaced a little. He didn't initially want to try nursing, but Eren talked him into doing it for at least the first few months of Morgan's life, for the baby's sake. He looked up at Erwin and he nodded at the baby in the blond's arm. "Bring him to me, would you?"

"Of course." Erwin carried the baby over to his father, and he relinquished him to Levi. When the omega hesitated with his fingers hovering over the ties in the front of his hospital gown, Erwin politely turned away. "I'll step outside," he offered. "I don't want to crowd you while you attempt the first feeding."

"Thanks," sighed Levi. He felt foolish for his attack of modesty and uncertainty. It wasn't as though Erwin had never seen his chest before, but there was something about having a baby suckling at it in front of the man that made Levi uncomfortable. He watched his partner go, and he eased his gown open to position Morgan.

"Ow…easy, kid! I guess you really _are_ hungry."

Eren came to his side and he watched curiously as their son latched on. "Maybe it's not really fair of me to expect you to keep doing that for long, if it really hurts."

Levi shrugged awkwardly, staring down at their son as Morgan had his first suckle. "Nah, it just took me by surprise. You've sucked my nipples harder than this before, Eren. At least he doesn't have any teeth yet."

"Hey, I thought you like having them nipped at a little," protested Eren.

"Oh, I do. It's not the same thing, though. If the brat started chewing on them, I don't think I'd like it too much." Levi favored his mate with a tiny smirk. "You're fine, Eren. You've only ever done one thing I didn't like in the bed, and you haven't done it since. No need to question your skills."

Eren looked relieved and a little bashful. "Yeah, the toe thing. Some people get off on that, so I thought I'd try it."

"Sucking on toes is nasty. I don't know why you thought I'd get into that."

"Honestly, I don't know either." Eren shrugged and grinned. "I just got a little wound up in the moment and didn't stop to think. At least you didn't kick me in the face for trying it."

"Wouldn't want to bruise such a pretty face," said Levi. He looked down at the infant again, and Morgan's muffled noises of frustration died down as he started getting some milk. "How's that, kiddo? Better?" Levi stroked the child's soft, chubby little cheek with his fingertips. When he looked back up at his mate, he found Eren staring at him with a ridiculously tender expression on his face. "What? Do you need a shit or something?"

Eren smiled and he shook his head. "No. I'm just admiring how good you are with him, Levi. I knew you'd be an awesome father."

"Tch. All I'm doing is feeding him, Eren. Save that evaluation for how I deal with it when you aren't around to help me. That is, if you still have a job to take you out of town on business, after the stunt you pulled today."

"If I lose my job, I'll find another one," said Eren with confidence. "My old boss told me if I ever want my old job back to give him a call. I left on good terms with him and he was pretty understanding about it when I put in my two week notice after finding out the company was going to hire me."

"So it will be back to mail delivery, huh?"

Levi wasn't exactly thrilled by that, because the extra money Eren pulled in with his current job would be helpful. It wasn't just because they had a kid to raise now; Levi was going to have to make a substantial withdrawal from his bank account to pay off Kenny as promised. He'd been saving up to eventually have a Jacuzzi tub installed that he'd been after for a while, and they had plans to look for a bigger place to accommodate their growing family. Levi didn't mind putting off his Jacuzzi, but moving into a home or an apartment with three bedrooms in a good school district was important to him. They had a few years before they had to worry about the education, and they had already converted Levi's home office into a bedroom for their son. He supposed it would be enough, if they had to wait a while longer to move to another location.

"You look like you're deep in thought," Eren observed softly, snapping Levi out of his pondering. "Levi, what happened today? They said your uncle brought you here, so where is he?"

Levi checked a sigh. He kept forgetting that Eren was as attuned to his emotions as he was to the alpha's. Hiding anything from the man was difficult, and he knew he really shouldn't hide this from Eren to begin with. He met his spouse's eyes, and he kept his voice soft and calm. "We'll talk about it in a while, Eren. It's complicated, and right now I just want to concentrate on feeding this kid and getting used to it. Can you wait a while longer?"

Eren's gaze softened on him, and he nodded. "Yeah. Sorry if I'm pressuring you. I'm just really curious about it. I know something happened because I can feel some anxiety coming from you."

Levi didn't deny it. Some of that anxiety was due to being a parent for the first time, but most of it came from thinking of what would have happened if Kenny hadn't had his change of heart and gotten Levi away from there in time. "I'll explain everything to you and Erwin once Morgan is fed and taken back to the nursery. Just let me enjoy this moment."

Eren nodded again. "Sure, Levi. I'd like to enjoy this moment, too."

The door leading out of the room banged open at that moment without ceremony, startling both men. Hange Zoë came rushing in, wild-eyed and unkempt as usual. "Where's the baby? Let me see the little guy!" Hange was tugging a couple of helium, metallic balloons along. One of them had the words: "It's a Boy" on it, and the other read: "Congratulations".

"Shit, four-eyes," snapped Levi as the doctor approached. "I just got him to settle down. You barging in here like a lunatic isn't helpful."

"Oh, sorry!" Hange dropped their voice to a whisper, and the doctor leaned over on Levi's other side to gaze down at the infant with a broad grin. "Awe, look at that. He's just suckling away. What a cutie. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to help deliver him, guys. I was clear over in another county when I got the call, and the traffic on the way here was a bitch. Didn't I tell you this would be a fast birth?"

"Yes, you did." Eren smiled with amusement at the enthused doctor. "You were more right about that than any of us expected, too. They told me Levi had the baby within ten minutes of getting here."

"Wow, that's some kind of record!" Hange looked at Levi. "Why did you have it here, though? I'd have expected you to go to the hospital on your side of town when you started going into labor, dear."

"I was in this part of town when it started," explained the detective. "There was no way I was going to make it to our hospital in time. I'm just lucky I didn't have him in the street, he came so fast."

"Well, I suppose this isn't a bad hospital to have him in, even for the location it's in. I've seen worse hospitals in better areas. Thank goodness you at least made it here before he arrived." Hange smiled down at the nursing infant. "So, how do you like breast feeding, Levi? Do you think you'll be keeping it up, or are you just doing this now for the immunity boost?"

"I think I'm going to try doing it for a couple of months, at least. It depends on how well he takes to formula when we try it." Levi was actually concerned about that. Hange had told him that some infants were intolerant to formula, so there was no guarantee that he'd be able to stop nursing when he'd planned even if he wanted to. He grimaced a little at the thought of having to do this every day for the next six months or more. The ideal time to wean vastly depended on the individual child.

"You look like you're over-thinking things a bit," Hange informed, sobering a bit. "Try not to make up a bunch of schedules and time frames, Levi. Being a new parent carries a lot of pressure with it, and I can tell you now that most of my clients with kids don't end up sticking with their original plans once a new baby comes into the picture. You'll just drive yourself crazy trying to plan out everything, trust me."

"I'm not the kind of guy to fly by the seat of my pants with things like this," Levi said. "Just ask Eren. I've got a cleaning schedule, a refrigerator rotation schedule and a workout schedule…or rather, I _did_ have a workout schedule before I couldn't safely do my usual exercise routine."

Hange raised a brow, and she looked to Eren. "What the hell's a 'refrigerator rotation schedule'?"

Eren smiled at his spouse. "He means throwing out old products to replace them with new ones. Levi never lets anything expire. He organizes the fridge according to expiration dates on everything."

Hange's gaze flicked to Levi as if confirming that Eren was telling the truth, and the omega shrugged. "I do. It helps me keep up with things. I'll be doing the same thing with the baby formula when I switch to it, unless Morgan has trouble digesting it."

"Hoo boy." Hange chuckled and shook their shaggy head. "No offense Levi, but have you considered talking to a specialist about your OCD? You're going to find a lot of that organization you prize going right out the window, now that you've got a kid."

"You don't know how determined he can be," Eren laughed. "Levi will find a way."

"Actually, I can believe that," Hange said seriously. "I remember the last time he came in for a checkup and I found the little turd organizing my countertop when I joined him in the examination room. Geez, does he explode if you move anything without permission, Eren?"

Eren met his spouse's eyes, and Levi started to feel like maybe he really _did_ have an issue. "Uh, not so far. He gets a little pissy if I don't put things back in the right place in our medicine cabinet in the mornings, but he's not that bad. I've gotten used to it, and I've gotten a little more organized myself thanks to living with him."

Hange smirked. "Well, you've got more patience than some." The doctor checked their watch. "Well kiddies, I'd best take my leave now, since I'm not needed here. I've to some re-scheduling to do for tomorrow." Hange got up, and the doctor tied the balloons they'd brought to the side bar of Levi's bed.

"Thanks for coming, all the same," Eren said graciously. "Sorry it was kind of for nothing."

"Nonsense!" Hange cast another grin at the baby nestled against Levi's chest. "I got to meet this guy, so this has been the highlight of my day. Try to get some rest, Levi. Call me for a follow-up physical when you can work out a good day to come in, all right?"

Levi nodded. "I will. See you later, doc."

* * *

Once Morgan was taken back to the nursery, Levi shared a rather abridged version of what happened to him with his mate and his work partner. "I went to see Kenny to ask about how he knew Harlow, and if he knew what his motivations might be. He wasn't home, so I broke into his house to have a look around. Harlow showed up while I was going through some of Kenny's things, and I guess my instincts were more off than usual. I was distracted and I didn't sense him coming up behind me. He got the jump on me and he shot me up with a sedative."

Eren tensed in the seat he'd pulled up to the bedside, and his hands clenched into fists. A growl issued from his throat, and Levi gave his knee a warning little smack. "Don't start acting like a rabid dog, kid. Let me finish my story before you go off on a tangent."

Eren swallowed and quieted. "Sorry. Just the thought of that creep getting his hands on you even for a minute makes me see red."

Levi understood that perfectly. He even appreciated Eren's ferocity. He was feeling uncommonly vulnerable after his ordeal, and childbirth had left him feeling weak and tired. "When I woke up, I was in some shitty motel in the slums," he went on. "Harlow had cuffed me to the bed. I found out that Erwin's hunch was right; the bastard switched my suppressants out in the hopes of getting me in a vulnerable position. He was planning to keep me hidden until the baby came, and he was going to drop Morgan off at an orphanage and take me out of town afterwards. He left me alone to go make some arrangements. I started having contractions, and this time they didn't go away."

Levi rubbed his belly, which had started to shrink down a little. It was funny; he couldn't really remember exactly what his labor had felt like. It wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before. Maybe nature designed it that way to trick people into having more kids.

"So he was essentially trying to make you his sex slave," reasoned Erwin. "As suspected. How did you manage to get away, Levi? Where is he now?"

"I have no idea where he is now," sighed Levi. "Probably on the lamb, by now. He probably came back, found me gone and realized he was going to have the authorities breathing down his neck. Anyway, Kenny showed up. He figured out someone broke in, and he tracked us down. He got me out of there and he brought me to the hospital. He left after he signed me in."

"Did he tell you how he knew Harlow?" asked Eren.

"Yeah. They met at a pub a while back," explained Levi. "I guess they got to talking and the guy took an interest in me when Kenny showed him a picture and told him about me. I never knew the son of a bitch was keeping tabs on me for all this time, but he told Harlow more about me and the guy managed to get himself hired at my pharmacy, specifically to try and get close enough to me to act on his plans."

"Then your uncle is at least partly responsible for what nearly happened to you." Erwin frowned.

"Yeah, but he got my ass out of the fire, so we're square." Levi didn't mention the bribe he'd had to make to convince the man to help him get away. He knew he might eventually have to tell Eren, at least, but if Erwin found out about it, the blond would try to take legal action. Levi had made a promise to Kenny, and if it weren't for the man's help, he would probably be drugged up by now and on his way to another state. Considering that, Levi didn't really mind parting with some finances. Besides, in doing so he would be getting his uncle out of his life and out of his city.

"I feel we should still garnish his cooperation," Erwin said. "When I leave here, I think I'll pay him a visit and see if he can tell me anything regarding where Harlow might run. It may be our best chance of finding the man and bringing him to justice."

Levi looked at his partner's tense face, seeing the anger in the depths of his blue eyes. "You're not planning on shooting Harlow if you manage to find him before the police do, are you?"

Erwin smirked without humor. "A tempting thought, but no. I can't promise not to rough him up a bit, but I won't be going to prison for him. I think you should worry more about what Eren might do if he ever sees him." Erwin nodded at the younger alpha meaningfully, and Levi followed his gaze.

"Eren, stop grinding your teeth," ordered Levi. "We don't need you cracking one of them and ending up with a huge dentist bill. Harlow's not worth that."

"How can you be so calm?" Eren demanded with a frown. "The man tried to abduct you, and he was going to take our son away and rape you! We might have never found Morgan if he'd done that, and…and I don't even want to think of you being…"

Levi reached for his mate's hand and he squeezed it firmly, holding Eren's vivid gaze with his own. For Eren's sake, he shoved down his own disgust and anger over what had nearly happened to him and their son, and he kept his composure. "Eren, let it go for now. If you need to vent, do it, but getting ourselves too worked up isn't going to do a damned bit of good. Like I've told you before: we need to keep our heads and deal with this rationally. Harlow's going to get his eventually, one way or the other. I'm not going to let something like this happen again, all right? I made a mistake putting myself in that situation. I fucked up. Maybe you ought to be as mad at me as Harlow."

Eren shook his head, returning the pressure of Levi's hand. "I'm too relieved that you're safe to be mad at you, babe. You couldn't have known that guy would sneak up on you like that. Your uncle might be a dick, but I think it's reasonable for you to have thought it was safe enough to pay him a visit."

Erwin evidently didn't share Eren's forgiving opinion on the matter. "He had no business being in that part of town in his condition. Don't glare at me like that, Ackerman. You know I'm right. Luckily for you, Eren's kinder than he is judgmental. If you were my mate I would have put my foot down."

"Good thing I'm not your mate," Levi pointed out with a scowl. "Want to drag those knuckles a little more, big stuff? I think your loincloth needs washing. Better call Marie up and tell her."

Erwin compressed his lips in response to being compared to a cave man. "This isn't about breeding types or gender, damn it. This is about you doing something reckless and putting yourself and your child at un-necessary risk. You had all of us worried out of our minds, Levi, and this could have ended in complete disaster, if not for your uncle."

Seeing the sincere frustration in Erwin's eyes, Levi faltered. The man was usually so patient, but he could see that Erwin had been truly worried for him. "I know," he said at last, conceding Erwin's point. For once, he broke eye contact with his partner. Erwin was too damned sharp, and Levi feared he would start to realize that there was more to Kenny's involvement in this than he was telling him, if he kept holding his gaze. "Look, I know I fucked up. I just admitted that. I wasn't thinking clearly and I know I'm not the person that should be preaching keeping a level head, after what nearly happened. You don't need to lecture me any more, all right? I feel like shit as it is."

Erwin's stern expression softened. "Perhaps I'm being too harsh. I know this has been a terrible ordeal for you, and you aren't one to ignore your own mistakes and fail to learn from them. Just so you understand that my concerns aren't based on your being an omega. As your partner, I want you to know beyond a doubt that I have complete respect for you."

"Yeah, I know." Levi sighed, and he lowered the top of his bed. "I'm feeling pretty tired. Can we finish this conversation another time? Not that I'm gonna get much sleep in this place. The damned staff keeps coming in and waking me up to check my vitals."

Eren leaned over him, and he kissed him on the forehead. "Just get what rest you can, Levi. I'll see what I can do about getting you and Morgan released as fast as possible, so you can get some real sleep at home. We'll worry about this Harlow situation later."

Levi nodded, closing his eyes. It only took a few seconds for him to doze off again, and his sleep was blessedly free of dreams or nightmares.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You tell him, Erwin! Someone had to.


	9. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lemon warning**

They kept Levi and the baby in the hospital for twenty-four hours before releasing them. Erwin immediately began working on locating and detaining Harlow after getting a night's rest, and Levi left that to him until he was feeling enough like himself again to assist. Eren took his family home, and then he called up his friend Armin to give him a ride to go and pick up Levi's car from the side of town he'd left it on. Once he got the vehicle safely back—unfortunately with a new ding in the side of it from a hit and run while it was parked—he took Morgan from Levi to give his mate a breather. He burped the baby and then he bounced him gently until Morgan started falling asleep.

"Okay, I'm going to go put him down now," Eren whispered to Levi, who was heading into the kitchen.

"All right. Thanks." Levi started rummaging through the cabinets, still dressed in his bathrobe and naught else. His hair was slightly damp from the shower he'd taken while Eren was gone.

Eren took a second to admire the sight of his mate. It would take more than a day for Levi's belly to shrink back down completely, but already the detective looked fitter than most people Eren knew. "Hey Levi…have I told you how hot you are today?"

Levi paused with a mug in his hand, and he glanced down at himself. "Not yet, but I think you need glasses. I'm going to have some flab to work off."

Eren snorted softly, and he shook his head. "So you've got a tiny bit of body fat right now, just like most everyone else. That doesn't make you flabby. You're sexy as hell."

Levi's mouth curved the slightest bit at the flattery. "Hmm. Well, yours is the only opinion that matters, so I'll take it."

Eren winked at him, and then he carried their son into the bedroom to lay him down in the crib. He'd moved the crib into the master bedroom shortly after bringing his family home, because he was too nervous to leave him in the other room overnight. Maybe with a little time, he'd feel better about putting the crib back into the kiddy room, but for now he wanted to be close to his son so that they could attend to him immediately if he needed anything. Eren gently placed the infant into the crib, and he gazed upon him for a moment before heading back out of the master bedroom.

He smelled a familiar, welcome aroma and he sniffed, his mouth immediately beginning to water. Levi was just finishing up in the kitchen, and he nodded at Eren as he set the steaming mug on the bar and gestured at one of the stools.

"Have a seat, Eren."

The alpha approached, and he did as his mate suggested. He cupped the mug in his hands and he inhaled the contents of the hot beverage. "This is caramel-swirl hot chocolate," observed Eren with surprise, giving Levi a surprised look. "You only make this for me during the holidays because it's so fattening!"

Levi placed a cup of tea on a saucer, and he stood on the other side of the bar. "I know."

Eren grew instantly suspicious and worried. "What happened? Did someone die?"

"Heh…no. It isn't that." Levi sighed, and he added a few drops of lemon juice to his tea. His pale gaze met Eren's, and his expression took on a solemn look. "We need to talk about something, and you aren't going to like it."

Eren swallowed. He'd had about all the bad news he could take, but there was no help for it. "Okay. You have my attention."

Levi took a deep breath, but he paused before opening his mouth to speak again. He suddenly turned and went to the pantry, and he dug something out of it. He came back to the bar with three little marshmallows in his palm, and he dumped them into Eren's beverage.

Eren looked down at the drink, and then he looked back up at Levi with raised brows. "Marshmallows too? It must be pretty bad."

"Like I said: you're not gonna like it." The omega leaned over the bar, and he turned his teacup around on its saucer, staring down at its contents. "I didn't tell you and Erwin everything, yesterday. There was one detail I left out, because I wasn't in a good place to go into it and it just would have caused more trouble."

A horrible feeling came over Eren, and his mind instantly went to one awful, dark place. "Did Harlow…did he…?"

Levi's gaze met his sharply, his pupils expanding a little. "He didn't have his way with me. Put that thought out of your head, Eren. He didn't get the chance. This is about my uncle."

Eren gingerly sipped his drink, and even with more bad news hanging over his head, he could appreciate the treat to his tongue. "What about him?"

"He set me up."

Eren stopped sipping, and his peridot eyes widened.

Levi didn't wait for him to verbally respond. He spoke flatly…the way he'd spoken when he told Eren about what happened to his mother, years ago. "Kenny took a payment from Harlow, in exchange for more information about me and his help. I guess he left that picture of him and Harlow floating around on the web on purpose. He was counting on me to find it and look him up to question him. Maybe when Harlow's initial plan failed, he went to Kenny for more help to try and lure me in."

Levi smirked bitterly and lowered his gaze. "Guess the cagey fuck knows me better than I thought, because I took the bait. Kenny knew I'd come knocking eventually. He'd guessed I'd figure out what Harlow did, and when I showed up, he messaged the guy and they ambushed me together. He was going to take another payment from Harlow in exchange for his help abducting me. I knew my uncle was ruthless, but I honestly wasn't expecting him to stoop so low against his own blood."

"But…you said Kenny was the one that got you out and took you to the hospital," Eren sputtered.

Levi nodded calmly. "He did. He had a change of heart while Harlow was out making his arrangements, and he took me out of there before he got back. That's why I didn't mention his part in the kidnapping yesterday. If it weren't for Kenny, I wouldn't be here right now."

"If it weren't for Kenny, you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place!" Eren was fuming, and his free hand clenched into a fist on top of the bar. "We should turn him in, Levi."

The omega shook his head. "No. I gave him my word that I wouldn't do that. He might not have helped me get away, if I hadn't. I'm not going back on it."

Eren sighed. He could understand why Levi wouldn't want to mention this information to Erwin. "You're making me want to move to another state, Levi. I don't like knowing the guy that helped kidnap you is just on the other side of town."

"He won't be living around here for much longer," explained Levi. "Not after I wire him the money."

Eren gave a little start. "What money?"

Levi didn't look away from him, to his credit. "The money that I'm going to wire him today as soon as the bank is open. There were two conditions to him helping me. One was that I don't report him to the authorities. The second was that I reimburse him the money he would have gotten from Harlow, if he'd gone through with helping him get me out of state."

Eren was almost afraid to ask, but he did it anyway. "How much money are we talking about, Levi?"

The omega took a sip of his tea, and then he walked over to the notepad attached to the kitchen wall and he wrote something down on a slip of the paper from it. He went back to the bar and he slid the paper over to Eren. The alpha looked down at the numbers written on it, and he choked on his next sip of hot chocolate. "Shit!"

Levi didn't speak. He just gazed at Eren expectantly. His eyes appeared lazy and his expression was deadpan, but Eren could feel the tension within him. Levi was bracing himself. For a moment, the alpha just stared at his mate, at a loss for anything productive to say. He found his tongue after a few seconds, and he made a suggestion.

"Hey, he's got nothing. You don't have to give him this money, Levi. It isn't like he has anything he can use against you to blackmail it out of you, right? If anything, you've got the advantage over him, because you could go to the authorities at any time."

"Eren, I gave him my word," reminded Levi, as if that was the final argument for everything.

Unfortunately, it was. Levi's word was very important to him. Maybe it was because he was raised in poverty and was left little choice but to resort to criminal activity as a kid to keep bread on the table. Maybe it was just part of who he was. Whatever the reason, Eren knew just how important it was to Levi that he keep his promises. Anything less would make the omega feel dishonorable. Eren sighed, and he combed his fingers through his mussed hair.

"But you were saving that for your Jacuzzi tub," he muttered lamely. He really wanted Levi to have that luxury, especially now that he had the stress of being a new parent to contend with.

"I wasn't planning to get the tub until we settled into a new place," Levi pointed out. "Otherwise it would just be a waste, right? Besides, it's just a tub. Our regular one will do fine for now. I can save up that money again."

"Not very fast, if I lose my job like I think I'm going to," Eren sighed.

Levi affixed him with a stare. "How much is our son's safety worth to you, Eren?"

The question stunned Eren a bit. "It's…priceless."

Levi nodded. "Exactly. If I'd treated it as such, I wouldn't have acted so rashly. What's done is done, though. Wiring this money to Kenny is a better alternative than losing our kid. It will also help facilitate getting my uncle out of town and far away from us. With any luck, I won't see or hear from him again."

Eren lowered his gaze. "Won't that be traceable?"

"Yeah, but unless you go blabbing about this, it won't lead to an investigation. I'm sending my uncle some money to help him out, since he saved my ass. I had it to spare and he needed it. That's all anyone needs to know, Eren. The question is: now that I've told you this, are you going to support me…or will you go to Erwin and rat me out?"

Eren sighed, and he stood up. He circled around to the other side of the bar, and he reached out to rub Levi's shoulders. "It's your money. _You_ saved most of that up before we even got together, Levi. I don't have the right to tell you what to do with it. Kenny did get you out of there and for that, I won't hunt him down."

Levi allowed the taller man to draw him into his embrace, and he laid his cheek against Eren's chest. "I'm…sorry for all this. The financial stress can't be helpful."

Knowing what it cost Levi to apologize like that, Eren nuzzled his soft, damp hair and he rocked him. "Hey, we're going to be all right. I haven't been fired yet, and if I do, I can get my old job back. We were doing okay before when I was delivering mail, right?"

"Yeah." Levi closed his eyes and put his arms around him. "We'll be all right. Why are you so fucking understanding?"

Eren smiled. "'Cause I love you too much to be mad at you, especially after you just had our baby."

* * *

By the end of the weekend, Eren received confirmation of his fears. Armin was visiting with Mikasa, and Levi was out grocery shopping with the baby.

"Yeah, I'm fired." Eren tossed his cell across the couch he was seated on, and it bounced on the cushion before stopping in the corner of it. "Damn."

Armin paused with a handful of popcorn partway to his mouth. His blue eyes were dismayed as he looked at his friend. "Sorry, Eren. Didn't you say your old boss said he'd take you back if you asked?"

Eren nodded. "He did. I guess I should call him up tomorrow and ask for my old job back. I can't go unemployed for long and just leave all the bills to Levi." He took a slow breath to calm his frustration, and he forced a smile at his adopted sister. "So Mikasa, how was Japan? You were away for a good while."

"It was nice," she answered. She set her drink down on the coaster provided on the coffee table, and she slipped her feet out of her sandals before pulling her legs up and sitting cross-legged on the armchair. "I brought everyone back some things, but I still haven't finished unpacking. I also brought back something for my nephew—who I expect to meet before I leave today, by the way."

Eren smiled sheepishly at the stern, accusing look the lovely young woman gave him. "You're still upset that I didn't tell you about the wedding or the baby until after I got married, huh?"

"Just a bit." Mikasa shrugged fluidly, and she combed her glossy, dark hair back with her fingers. "I understand that you've had your hands full, but I'm your sister. I should have been the first person you told, asshole."

Eren cringed under the verbal assault. Sometimes Mikasa was more alpha than he was. He was about to offer up another lame excuse for his negligence, when Levi inadvertently saved his ass. Eren sighed in relief when he heard his mate's keys jingling, and he got up off the couch to excuse himself. He hurried to the door to get it open for Levi, so that he could help him with the groceries. Levi had Morgan in a sling, resting securely against his chest. He had grocery bags in both hands, and Eren took some of them from him and held the door open for him.

"You have _no_ idea how glad I am to see you," whispered Eren with a quick smooch to Levi's cheek.

Levi caught sight of Mikasa in the living room, and he smirked. "Been putting you through the wringer, has she? Good for her. I didn't know you never even told her about the baby or our marriage."

"Come on, things have been wild, and I didn't exactly have a phone number or address to contact while she was traveling around Japan." Eren shrugged. "What could I be expected to do?"

Morgan stirred in his sling, and he tried reaching for his dad with tiny, pudgy hands. Eren smiled at the infant, and he slipped the handles of two of the bags he was carrying over his forearm so that he could give his son a finger to grip onto. "Hey, little guy! Did you have fun shopping with your father?"

Morgan gurgled. Eren took that as a "yes".

"All right, enough playing," said Levi. "There are more groceries in the car, so let's get these put down in the kitchen and I'll start putting them away while you get the rest, Eren."

Knowing how seriously his spouse took restocking their larder, Eren stopped making silly faces at his son and he dutifully helped Levi set the groceries down. He took the omega's keys when they were offered to him, and he went to collect the rest of the groceries. That was the disadvantage to living in an apartment building; having to go all the way down to the parking garage and back up, when they had groceries to unload.

* * *

"Eren told me about what happened with your pharmacist," Mikasa said a while later to Levi, after acquainting herself with the baby. She held the infant in her arms as she chatted with the detective. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I would have helped in an instant if I had been."

"I'm sure you would have," agreed Levi with a nod. He didn't know Mikasa very well, but he rather liked her mannerisms. She was clearly a more aggressive alpha than her adopted brother, yet she had the discipline to apply that aggression only when necessary. Levi couldn't see her going out of control with it, and that was the sort of thing he respected in an alpha.

"He's so adorable," sighed Armin, scooting closer to Mikasa on the couch to gaze down at the baby. "How often are his feedings, Mr. Ackerman?"

"Call me Levi," insisted the black-haired omega. He'd gotten used to Armin, and he no longer bristled when Eren spent time with him. "And Morgan's feedings vary. Some days he has a ferocious appetite and I practically have to keep him strapped to my chest throughout the day to satisfy him. Today he's a little more reasonable."

As if to dispute that point, Morgan began to cry. Levi knew that cry by now. _I'm hungry_. He sighed and gave a rueful little smirk at Eren, sitting beside him on the loveseat. "I should have knocked on wood when I said that." He nodded at Mikasa in thanks as she got up to relinquish the infant to him. "Thanks. Hope you aren't uncomfortable with this, but the kid's got to eat."

The lovely, raven-haired young woman shrugged. "I've seen plenty of parents breastfeed in public. It doesn't bother me."

Levi felt a little self-conscious as he unbuttoned his shirt to begin feeding Morgan. Armin was staring blatantly, evidently fascinated by the sight of a child being nursed. "Why don't you take a picture," groused Levi. He tensed briefly as the babe latched on, then relaxed again. It was always a bit of a shock at first, because Morgan had no concept of going easy on him.

Armin blushed and averted his gaze. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The blond omega smiled shyly, and he shrugged. "I'm just easily amazed by nature, I suppose. I'm also taking mental notes for the future."

"So you plan on having kids yourself, one day?" Levi crossed his legs and leaned back against the couch, settling into his routine.

"Hopefully." Armin nodded. "Of course, first I need to find the right partner."

"You won't have any trouble with that," predicted Eren with a smile at his friend. "You're smart, sweet and cute. I'm sure you'll get a bite as soon as you cast a line out there, Armin."

"But they'll need to pass our screening process," Mikasa reminded sternly. "Nobody's going to mate with our friend without the Jaeger seal of approval."

"What are you, his parents?" Levi frowned at the alpha female. "Let him decide for himself who he takes for a mate. He's capable, I'm sure."

"It's all right, Levi." Armin chuckled, smiling at the protective siblings. "I'm really quite used to Eren and Mikasa having my back. I'm actually grateful for it, because I tend to be rather meek. I'm really horrible at protecting myself. That must make me look weak to you."

Levi shook his head. "No, it makes you typical. It's not your fault, kid. Most omegas look to alphas for protection instinctively."

"But not you." Armin's cerulean gaze was admiring on him. "I wish I were more like you. Sometimes I hate how dependant I am on my friends. Even Doctor Zoë looks out for me, and they're the most atypical alpha I've ever met."

"Hange's the most atypical _person_ I've ever met," observed Levi a bit ruefully. "They've been pestering me every day, asking how me and the kid are doing and reminding me to make an appointment for a post-birth follow-up."

Eren weighed in with his opinion. "Hange likes you, Levi. They just want to make sure you and Morgan are in good shape. Want me to set up an appointment for you? I know your work schedule, so I can take care of that if you don't feel like dealing with it."

Levi sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this doctor's appointment. He might as well resign himself to many more in the future, because some day or another, he and Eren were likely to try for a brother or sister for Morgan. "Fine, you do it. I just want to get it over with."

* * *

Levi put up with going in for a doctor's appointment a few days later, true to his word. Hange clucked over him like a mother hen as the doctor examined him, and then they did the same for the baby. Hange gave them both a clean bill of health and advised Levi to call if anything came amiss. Levi got out of the doctor's office as quickly as possible, once he was dismissed. He had to nurse the baby again before driving home, and he got a text from Erwin as he sat on a bench and took care of the feeding matter.

 _"I've located him,"_ said the text.

Levi frowned, and he dialed the man's number rather than texting back. As soon as Erwin picked up, the omega spoke abruptly. "Where is he?"

"Well hello to you too," greeted Erwin.

"Yeah, hi." Levi was impatient, and his pulse had quickened with a strange blend of anticipation and…fear? "So where is the pig?"

"He's just outside of town," replied Erwin. "Why he would remain so close, knowing that authorities are out looking for him, I couldn't say."

Levi could guess why. Trent Harlow was obsessed with him. He was hoping to get another shot at abducting him, no doubt…so he hadn't strayed far just yet. The omega swallowed, and he looked around warily. "You're sure of his location? Can you say with any certainty that he isn't somewhere in town right now?"

"Petra is at his location as we speak, keeping an eye on him," Erwin assured. "I'll know it the moment he moves, Levi. Trust me, we aren't letting him out of our sight, and the minute he tries to go anywhere near this part of town, you will be alerted. I'm waiting on my deputize paperwork to go through so that I can arrest the man myself."

"Why not just phone the police and give them the fucker's location?" Levi pressed. "Why drag this out?"

"Because I want the satisfaction of bringing him in myself." Erwin's voice had hardened. "I told you that I would do it, Levi, and I'm the only person with law authority that I trust to act in your best interest. I want to make damned sure this man goes to prison for his crimes, and you know how slippery rape and attempted rape cases can be. You've seen yourself how often assailants get off the hook, and I mean to guarantee that doesn't happen with Harlow. You don't need to be afraid of him any longer."

"Who's afraid?" Levi's jaw clenched. Deny it though he might, he couldn't dispute Erwin's observation, though. He knew it, and apparently so did his partner. He _was_ afraid. Harlow had managed to do something that Levi never would have thought possible. He'd overpowered him, made him helpless. It was frustrating yet sobering.

"I've hurt your pride," guessed the blond alpha with a sigh. "Levi, what happened to you could have happened to anyone, be they omega, beta or alpha. There's no shame in admitting you're mortal, my friend. I know you would prefer to take care of this matter yourself, but—"

"But I've got a son to think of, now." Levi glanced down at the baby suckling at his chest. "Yeah, you've got me there. I've got to think of the kid before throwing myself into danger, from now on."

"Exactly." Erwin's voice softened. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Levi. I know it's difficult for such an independent person like yourself to allow others to handle your problems, but you can be assured that it doesn't lessen my respect for you. Please believe that."

Levi _did_ believe it. Of all the alphas he'd known in his life, Erwin Smith and Eren Jaeger were the only two whom he knew in his hear of hearts respected him utterly. Expressing gratitude for that fact just didn't come easy to him. "Erwin, I…damn it…thank you."

There was a smirk in the alpha's tone as he responded. "How difficult that must have been for you to say. You're welcome, Levi."

* * *

Eren was understandably surprised when Levi's partner showed up at the post office he'd resumed working for. Connie had come and gotten him from the break room, telling him there was a big blond guy looking for him. Eren found the detective waiting in the main entrance area, absently looking over some post cards on a rack.

"Hey, what's up?" Eren approached the taller alpha a little suspiciously, finding this sudden visit highly unusual.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Erwin's gaze stayed on the postcard he was examining as he spoke.

"Uh, not really." Eren shrugged. "We'll probably just have a quiet night at home. Money's been a little tight since I lost that advertising job."

Erwin nodded, and his ice blue gaze met Eren's. "What I'm proposing doesn't require money, only your presence and your desire to avenge the wrong done to your spouse."

Eren's heart skipped a beat with excitement. "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

* * *

_Later that evening:_

Trent had just finished making further travel arrangements, against his true wishes. He knew that he didn't have long before the authorities closed in on him. He'd hoped that Levi himself would seek him out in an attempt to place him under arrest himself…if he didn't try to kill him first. It didn't seem like that was going to happen, though. Trent had been remiss in leaving the omega alone with Kenny Ackerman. He truly hadn't expected the man to turn on him as he did, because Kenny hadn't demonstrated any hesitation or remorse when he'd helped capture Levi to begin with. Blood ties were stronger than he'd suspected. Kenny chose to side with his nephew, and now what Trent had thought was a sure thing was completely lost to him.

It ate at him. He'd had what he desired in the palm of his hand, and thanks to his poor judgment in trusting Kenny to keep watch on him, Levi had slipped through his fingers. He would probably never get another opportunity, and his other sources confirmed that Kenny had left town. He couldn't even get revenge on the man for his betrayal, and that angered Trent further.

He couldn't stay where he was and hope things would fall into place again for him. He had to leave town while he still could, and perhaps he might be able to find a reliable person to bring Levi to him, eventually. All it took was the right contacts and the right price. He contemplated this as he prepared to leave the beach house he'd been renting, and he was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the two alphas waiting for him on the other side of the door…until he opened it. Trent tensed up as he found himself staring at two pairs of equally intense eyes, one green-gold and the other blue. He started to slam the door shut, but the green-eyed alpha shoved a tennis shoe-clad foot between the door and the jam, blocking his attempt.

Eren Jaeger. Levi's mate had found him, and he was with Erwin Smith. Trent knew stark terror.

* * *

"Oh, no you don't!" Eren snarled as he shoved the door open hard, knocking the would-be rapist right off his feet. Eren lunged through the entry, and he caught hold of Harlow's vest, fisting his hand over the material. He stopped the enemy alpha in mid-fall, and he followed up with a left-hook that had Trent's head snapping back. A second punch soon followed, and then a third. Eren laid into Harlow with all the fury of mate protecting his omega, and Erwin watched silently from the doorway as Eren turned their quarry's face into mincemeat.

Harlow tried to strike back a couple of times, but Eren was hitting him so hard and fast, he simply ended up flailing uselessly.

"Not so tough when you're not picking on a pregnant omega, are you?" roared Eren. Showing teeth, he grabbed Trent's vest with both hands, and he threw him across the room. Harlow collided with the coffee table in the center of the parlor area, and two of the legs snapped off in the crash. He tried to backpedal away from Eren as the furious young alpha closed in on him for more. A groan of agony sounded from his lips when Eren kicked him forcefully between the legs.

It wasn't enough. Eren kicked him twice more in the groin, and on the second blow, Harlow tried to cup himself for protection and ended up with two broken fingers for his efforts. His howls of pain were like a drug to Eren, further inciting his bloodlust. Eren kicked him in the ribs and stomach next, proceeding to stomp on him like an overgrown cockroach.

"Eren, that's enough."

Erwin's commanding voice cut through the fog of rage, and the younger alpha paused in his assault, breathing raggedly. Trent was barely conscious now, with both eyes swelling shut and blood streaming from his mouth and nose. Eren loomed over him, growling wolfishly. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to rip his fucking head right off his shoulders.

A big hand settled on Eren's tense, quaking shoulder, and his companion's calm, deep voice further eased him out of his rage. "We have him. Too much more and you may kill him, and then I'll have to hire a lawyer for you. Murder is not a thing that you want on your record, son. Let it go."

Eren shuddered. His anger was so hot, he could feel it threatening to burn him up from within. He spat on the battered alpha lying on the floor before backing off as instructed, and he watched as Erwin withdrew folded documents from his breast pocket.

"Trent Harlow, it is with great pleasure that I'm here to inform you that I'm placing you under citizen's arrest, for the abduction and attempted rape of Levi Ackerman." Erwin unfolded the documents, and he dropped it onto Trent's heaving chest. It was the warrant for his arrest and the deputizing papers granted to Erwin by the town mayor. Eren got out his phone as he watched.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," Erwin went on, reciting the Miranda Rights as was required. "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you by the state."

Erwin finished reading the man his rights, and then he cuffed him. He had to physically pick Trent up and carry him like a sack of potatoes out the door and to his car, because the man couldn't even stand up on his own. Eren followed him out, and once their prisoner was in the back seat with the door shut, Eren looked at his taller companion a bit uncertainly.

"How are we going to explain his condition?" he asked, nodding at the back seat. "I'm pretty sure beating the hell out of him wasn't part of the arrest conditions, right?"

Erwin shrugged, and a thin smirk adorned his lips. "He put up a fight. We had no choice."

Eren looked down at his rapidly bruising knuckles. Aside from that, there wasn't a mark on him. "Punch me."

Erwin's smirk became a frown. "I beg pardon?"

"I need to have some kind of mark on me besides bruised knuckles," explained Eren, "otherwise it's going to be pretty obvious that he didn't put up much of a fight."

"Ah, good point." Erwin considered the man in his back seat, and then he walked over to the beach house and proceeded to punch the walls of it with both fists.

Eren stared at him like he'd gone insane. "Uh…you could have gotten a few hits in yourself, Erwin. It's not the wall's fault."

Erwin grunted, and he kept going until his knuckles were as bruised and torn as Eren's. He finally stopped, and he turned to look at the younger alpha. "Now, _you_ hit _me,_ Eren."

Eren blinked. "I don't get it."

The detective sighed. "You weren't even supposed to be here," he explained. "We need to stage it to look like _I_ did all of that to Mr. Harlow."

"But he's probably going to say it was me," Eren pointed out.

"He won't be believed. I have friends on the force, and they'll trust my word over his. Nobody will believe that I brought along an un-deputized civilian to apprehend my target."

"So why _did_ you do it? You went against the book."

Erwin stared at him silently for a moment, and then he answered. "Because from one man in love to another, I know exactly how you feel. As your friend, I couldn't deny you the satisfaction. Just keep what happened today between the two of us and Levi, please."

"And Marie?" pressed Eren. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure," admitted the blond. "She may get angry if she finds out I tore my knuckles up on a wall to cover up what happened. It might be better to leave her in the dark."

"Hey, keeping things from your future bride isn't a good idea," advised Eren. "Trust me, I know. Me and Levi have traveled a rough road to the trust we've established now, and the best way to get there is to always be honest with each other. If you hide things, you've just got to keep adding more lies to cover it up, and it's a tough cycle."

"Hmm, I see your point." Erwin sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to face the music. I'd rather be honest with Marie, anyway. I worked too hard to get her back to fall into the habit of lying to her now."

"I think that's a good call," approved Eren. "Okay, brace yourself."

Erwin didn't get the chance to brace himself before the younger man's fist swung out and clocked him hard on the jaw. He staggered with obvious surprise, putting his hand over the spot. For a moment, his free hand clenched into a fist and his eyes blazed like twin sapphires reflecting light.

"Whoa, big guy," Eren cautioned, backing up a step with his hands out. "You told me to hit you, remember?"

Erwin collected himself, pushing down the alpha in him that clearly wanted to return Eren's blow. "So I did. You might have given me more than a half second to prepare for it, though."

"Uh, sorry." Eren shrugged bashfully, flushing. "I thought you'd be ready for it."

Erwin suddenly chuckled, and he shook his head. "I must be getting old. My reflexes aren't as quick as they once were."

"Well, it isn't like you and I were priming up to fight each other," reasoned Eren. "People aren't usually prepared for a friend suddenly pimp-slapping them."

"That was no 'pimp slap'," corrected Erwin. He flexed his jaw experimentally, rubbing it with a wince. "That's a mean left-hook you have, Eren. Suddenly I feel a hint of sympathy for Mr. Harlow."

"Don't." Eren shook his head, his grin turning into a frown as he looked at the now-unconscious man in the back of Erwin's car. "He doesn't deserve even a second of your sympathy, sir. He got exactly what he deserved. I hope I kicked him hard enough to sterilize the bastard for life."

"It would be ironic justice," agreed Erwin. "Well Eren, let's get you home to your mate. I'm sure we'll both need to soak our hands tonight and put some ice on them."

* * *

When Levi saw the condition of Eren's hands, he immediately jumped to the first conclusion he came to. "Tell me you didn't go 'postal' on someone you delivered to, today." It would explain why he was so late getting home. "Do you still have a job, or shall I start collecting the want ads for you?"

Eren smiled a bit painfully at him, and he went to the sink to start rinsing his knuckles off under the tap. "It's nothing like that, Levi. Erwin and I caught up with Harlow after I got off work. That's why I'm late, and it's why my hands are so messed up."

Levi stared at him, his mind racing. "Did you two kill him?"

Eren shook his head. "Nope. He's alive and behind bars, by now. I just gave him a little something to remind him never to come after you again, if he ever gets out of prison."

"I see. Nobody told me about this." Levi's lips thinned with irritation.

"Because we knew you'd protest." Eren smirked at him, wincing a bit as the water rinsed away the blood on his knuckles. "I'm sorry, gorgeous. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. You know you'd do the same thing if our positions were reversed."

Levi heaved a sigh. He nodded. "Yeah. In fact, I'd probably do worse than rough him up. Tell me, did you at least snap a picture of the damage?"

Eren gingerly dried off his hands with a paper towel so as not to get any blood on Levi's dishrag, and he reached into his jeans pocket to get out his phone. He turned it on, fiddled with the screen for a moment, and then held it out to his mate. Levi looked at the photo of the bloodied, beaten alpha. His face was barely recognizable. The omega whistled softly, and a tiny smirk curved his lips.

"Nice." Feeling a surge of what could only be described as pride, Levi took Eren's wrists and he started guiding him out of the kitchen, walking backwards. "Let's get those knuckles seen to, shall we?"

Eren nodded, and he gamely allowed himself to be led along to the bathroom. "Morgan's asleep?" he guessed.

"Yeah. Hopefully he'll stay down for a while so we can see to this and have dinner. I picked us up some takeout because I'm not in a cooking mood, tonight."

"That's fine," assured Eren. "You've had a full day with the doctor's appointment and all. How was that, by the way?"

"Awful." Levi smirked. "But it had to be done. Hange said we're both in good health."

"Good. I knew you were, but sometimes medical problems aren't obvious. Thanks for being a good sport about it, Levi."

The omega shrugged. They made it into the bathroom, and Levi had Eren sit on the closed lid of the toilet seat so that he could tend his knuckles. He got out the hydrogen peroxide and the antibiotic ointment, along with a roll of gauze bandaging. Eren's stunning gaze followed him as Levi knelt before him and began to dab at the scrapes.

"You mad at me?"

Levi glanced up from his work, pausing. There was that look on his mate's attractive features again…the one that made Levi think of a puppy expecting to get kicked. "No, I'm not mad. I'm….flattered. Shit, how weird is that?"

Eren relaxed, and he smiled at him. "I'm glad. I know you don't need protection, but…it felt really good to beat that guy up. Thanks for understanding."

"If it were anyone else, I might have been offended." Levi resumed what he was doing, nursing Eren's knuckles with gentle care. "I've come to realize it's okay to be protected, sometimes. Especially by my mate."

"You've grown," observed Eren.

"You've changed the way I view the world," murmured Levi. "I'd like to think we've both been an influence on each other."

Eren nodded. "Definitely. I use my head a lot more often, since getting with you. I only do half the stupid things I used to do."

"Heh. Well, that's something, at least." Levi put the ointment on the alpha's knuckles, and then he wrapped Eren's hands with the bandaging. When he finished, he examined his work. "I think we're done here."

Eren started to get up, but Levi grabbed his hips to stop him. He looked up at his spouse wordlessly when Eren cocked his head inquisitively. It had been a while since they were last intimate, and Levi thought Eren deserved some reward for defending his honor today. Levi slid his hands down, his palms stroking Eren's thighs. He pushed them apart, still holding the alpha's gaze, and he palmed the swell of his package. Eren's breath caught, and that swell started getting more pronounced. Having no intention of wasting words on the obvious, Levi demonstrated his intentions non-verbally.

Eren stroked Levi's hair as the omega tugged his fly down and reached in to ease his growing length out of his jeans. Levi dropped his gaze and studied it for a moment, impressed as always by the size of it. He gave it a firm, slow stroke that had his companion humming with pleasure, and then he kissed the flushed tip. He looked up at Eren as he flicked his tongue against the slit, tasting the salt of his precum. The shaft swelled further in Levi's grip, throbbing with arousal.

"Maybe I should beat people up for you more often," gasped Eren. He grabbed the side of the toilet seat with his free hand, still stroking Levi's hair with the other.

"Mm, maybe." Levi closed his lips over the head, and he gave it a strong suck.

"Unh…Levi…"

Encouraged by Eren's husky emission, Levi took more of it into his mouth. He tongued the big vein on the underside as he blunted his teeth with his lips, avoiding scraping the sensitive flesh. He looked up at the alpha again as he started to bob his head, watching Eren's expressions as he sucked him off. He burrowed a hand into the opening of his mate's pants to give his heavy, plump balls a little squeeze, and Eren's thighs started to tense and tremble.

"So good," breathed Eren, eyes going unfocused and drifting shut. "Don't stop, sexy. God, it's been a while."

Levi nodded in agreement, and he hummed around the swollen flesh he was sucking on. He was getting hard himself, turned on by the look on Eren's face and the sounds of pleasure he was making. Levi let go of Eren's thigh, and he reached down to grope himself through his trousers. A bloom of color darkened his fair cheeks as he began to rub his own crotch while servicing Eren's cock. In, out…in, out. He'd gotten better at it in his time as Eren's lover. He could control his gag factor now, and he could take Eren down his throat without the risk of choking himself and vomiting. He loved the musky scent wafting up his nostrils…loved the salty flavor of Eren's prefluid on his tongue.

_~I'm gonna make you come so hard, you'll see stars.~_

It seemed he was well on the way to accomplishing that goal. Eren's hand began to tremble in his hair, and the alpha pulled it away and curled it into a fist. Eren's breath came harsher and faster with each attentive stroke of Levi's mouth. He started to moan, his hips rotating slowly. Levi squeezed his sack rhythmically, knowing it drove Eren crazy with pleasure.

"Oh god," groaned Eren. "L-Levi…getting close. I'm getting close, baby…"

Ordinarily, Levi would react to this warning by releasing the man's cock from his mouth and finishing him off with his hand. He wanted to _taste_ him, though. All sense of hygiene went out the window as Levi's excitement grew. Cum wasn't that bad. He could swallow this time…for Eren. He didn't even really mind being called "baby", at this point.

"I'm…I'm…ahhh…Levi, I c-can't!"

Eren's body tensed up, and Levi took him deep down his throat and began to immediately swallow. The warm gush of Eren's release only briefly touched his tongue as the omega attentively kept swallowing until it was depleted. He gave his alpha's balls one more lingering squeeze, before pulling his hand out of his pants and letting his cock slide out of his mouth. He licked it fastidiously while gripping the softening shaft with one hand, cleaning up every trace of cum.

"Wow," breathed Eren, staring down at him.

"Glad you approve," murmured Levi between licks. Satisfied that he hadn't spilled a single drop of it, he tucked his mate's groin back into his pants and he zipped him up before getting to his feet. Levi stretched like a cat, smirking down at the dazed alpha. "I didn't suck your brains out, did I? You okay, Eren?"

"Uh-huh," panted the taller man. "Just…give me a minute to catch my breath. That was fucking amazing."

Levi shrugged, and he went to the sink to start brushing his teeth. "Throw a starving man a cracker and of _course_ he'll treat it like a gourmet meal."

Eren got up on shaky legs, and he embraced Levi from behind as the omega applied some toothpaste to his brush and began cleaning his teeth. Eren kissed him on the ear, watching him through the mirror's reflection. "It wasn't great just because we haven't fooled around for a while," he assured him. "It was great because you're just so damned good."

Levi took the compliment in stride, and he was grateful that his mouth was currently too occupied to give away the prideful smirk that wanted to curve his lips.

"I think that's only the second time you've ever swallowed," Eren went on, a touch of awe in his voice.

Levi spit into the sink, and he bent over to rinse his mouth out. "The second time?" he repeated when he could speak. He dabbed his mouth with the hand towel hanging on the wall. "When was the first time? Where was I when _that_ happened?"

"New Year's Eve," offered the alpha in explanation. "We were both pretty smashed, though. Doesn't surprise me that you don't remember."

"Oh yeah." Now that he thought about it, Levi did have a vague recollection of yanking Eren's pants down and going to his knees. He didn't remember anything after that, though. "I'm surprised you _do_ remember it, given how fucked up we both were."

"When my omega swallows for the first time, I don't care how drunk I am…I'm going to remember it," teased Eren with a grin.

"Tch. Pervert."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little lax in editing as quickly as I was before, thanks to World of Warcraft. Go ahead and suck his brains out, Levi. Eren won't mind.


	10. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lemon warning**: This chapter is mainly just a fun interlude chapter before things start wrapping up. There isn't a lot of plot to it, I'm afraid. Lots of sex and humor, though.

Giving head and jerking each other off was fine, but as Levi's body finished recovering from childbirth and he started to get back into a more normal routine, he started to get restless. It was safe to have sex now, but his new suppressant and birth control prescriptions hadn't come in yet. Unfortunately due to changes in his hormones, Levi had to take two separate prescriptions for controlling his heats and preventing pregnancy. Hange said that his old prescription wasn't good for him anymore, because for one thing he was breastfeeding and for another, his needs had changed. He called Hange to ask what the holdup was, and the doctor promised that the prescriptions had been written out and sent in.

"I wouldn't recommend using the same pharmacy you used to," suggested Hange over the phone. "That man that sabotaged your suppressants might be in jail now, but they failed to catch what he was doing."

"I agree with that," sighed Levi. "I've lost my trust in them, and I'm switching pharmacies. So you said the prescription's in the mail, right?"

"Yes, you should have gotten it already. I'll tell you what, Levi, if you don't get it in the mail by Friday, call me up and I'll write out another one. You can come and pick it up yourself, if you like."

Levi didn't particularly want to wait for three more days, but he supposed he had no choice. "Damn it. All right, I'll give it 'till Friday."

"Is someone feeling sexually frustrated?" guessed Hange with a chuckle.

"I haven't gotten laid for nearly two months," snapped Levi. "What do _you_ think?"

"I think I have you beat on abstinence," countered Hange. "The most action I've had all year is sitting on the washing machine during a spin cycle with an unbalanced load."

"Heh. You could pay for it, you know. Wait, how did we end up here?" Levi's brows hedged.

"You were expressing some frustration," reminded Hange.

"Well, yeah. I've got a spouse with a working dick. I should be getting laid by now. It's really annoying that I can't just because the mail carriers are being lax."

"Maybe you could talk to Eren about that. He works for the post office, right? Have him check and see if he can track it."

Levi grimaced. "I'd rather just come today and pick up my prescription from you. I'm gonna have to wait a day after taking it just to be safe. That means I can't get satisfaction until Saturday, if I wait until the end of the week. That isn't acceptable to me. Did you try sending it to my residency, or my business?"

"You said to send it to your office, since you'll be there most days. All right Levi, since you're so impatient, I can fill out another one for you today. Come and get it before my clinic closes for the night, okay?"

Levi relaxed. "That's a lot better. Thanks, four eyes."

"Don't mention it." Hange sighed. "Sometimes I really envy you boys. I might take you up on the suggestion to pay for it and get me some."

"I was kidding," Levi muttered. "Shit, I'm sure there's somebody out there that would do you without charging you for it. How desperate are you to take that seriously?"

"Washing machine," answered Hange. "The only action I've had all year, remember?"

Levi sifted through the files on his desk, and he huffed. "Guess I can't really blame you. I'll probably send my assistant to come and get the prescription for me. I'm balls deep in paperwork and I need to knock some of this out."

"Okay, Levi. Petra, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's her name. I'll send her to you as soon as she gets in. See you later, doc."

Speaking of Petra, as soon as Levi hung up the phone, she arrived at the office. Levi motioned her over to his desk and he explained the errand he needed her to do for him. She smiled in a mischievous, knowing way when he told her what the prescriptions were for.

"Couldn't wait for it to get to you in the mail, could you sir?"

"Oi, stop looking so pleased," warned Levi. "It's creepy."

Petra giggled, and she wrote down the address he'd given her. "I'm sorry, Levi. I just think it's cute. I'm sure you and Eren haven't gone _completely_ without, though."

"No, we do things, but touching's about as far as it's gone since I got too heavy to do the 'deed', get it?"

She blushed a little, and she nodded. "Yes, I get it. I'm surprised you've waited this long, though. Don't omegas only conceive if they're in heat?"

"No, a heat just practically guarantees it," explained Levi. "Sometimes conception can happen without a heat, and since I just had a kid, I'm not willing to take that risk. Hand and blowjobs only go so far, after a while."

"Sir!" Petra covered another giggle, scandalized by his bluntess.

"What? You know how my mouth is, by now." Levi shrugged. "So are you okay with picking this up for me and dropping it off at the pharmacy, or what?"

"Absolutely." Still blushing, Petra nodded and she tucked away the slip of paper she'd written on. "I'll go and take care of that now, sir."

Petra went over to the bassinet Levi had brought his son to work with him in, and she waved at the baby. "Be good for your papa, Morgan! I'll be right back."

She started to walk out the door, but it opened just as she reached for the knob, and Eren came in carrying a stack of mail in one hand. "Oh, hey Petra! Excuse me."

"No problem, Mr. Jaeger."

She stepped aside to let him in, and Eren walked over to Levi's desk. He sorted out the mail and he put the ones addressed specifically to the omega on the desk. "Here you go, beautiful. I thought I'd stop in to see you for a minute while I'm here." He looked around. "Where's Erwin? Didn't he come to work today?"

"Yeah, he's out on a stakeout." Levi tensed involuntarily when his spouse bent over to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, we're not alone in here."

"Oh, don't mind me," Petra advised. "I was just leaving."

"Wait," Levi stalled, seeing that one of the envelopes addressed to him was from Hange's office. "Hold up, Petra. I may not need you to go by the clinic, after all."

He sliced the paper open with a letter opener, and he pulled out the contents. "Thank fuck," he sighed. "Here, Petra. These are the prescriptions. No need to stop by Hange's clinic. I'll call and let them know it got here."

"Got it." Petra took the prescription slips from him, and she waved goodbye to Eren before heading out the door.

Eren waited for her to go before bending over to give Levi another kiss…this one more lingering. "Mm, so you're in a rush to get your birth control, huh?"

"I miss your cock inside of me," murmured Levi between smooches. "Take it as a compliment."

"Hey, there's a baby present," reminded Eren, though he grinned.

"Tch, he's too young to understand what that word means."

"Yeah, but he's going to start talking eventually, and I don't want his first words to be…"

Eren hesitated, and he whispered the rest. "'Cock, fuck, or shit. We've both got to get into the practice of watching our language around Morgan, babe."

Levi could just imagine his son's first words being to parrot his own filthy mouth, and he suffered a twinge of horror blended in with his amusement. "Those were probably _my_ first words. I guess you've got a point. I don't want him to spend his preschool years getting his mouth washed out with soap."

"If anyone tries that with my boy, I'll kick their butts," Eren said, his brows lowering fiercely.

"Calm down. I'm sure they don't do that anymore…at least not without the parents' written permission. If they can't spank kids, they sure as shit can't—"

"Levi…"

"Sure as heck can't force a bar of soap in their mouths," corrected the detective with a slight grimace of annoyance.

Eren relaxed. "Let's hope so. He took his cap off and he loosened his hair with his fingers. He straightened up and he winked down at the omega in a flirty way. "So, you can't wait to get me in the sack again, huh? I'm eager, too. I miss doing that too, Levi."

"Quit giving me 'sex face', brat," grumbled Levi, shifting in his seat. "Even if I get the prescriptions filled today, we have to wait twenty-four hours to be sure they kick in, before we get some action."

Eren was evidently of the same mind as Petra. "Why wait so long? You aren't in heat."

"No, but accidents can still happen." Levi sucked in a sharp breath when his spouse leaned over again to nibble his ear. "Cut it out, Jaeger. You're giving me a happy. Taking birth control _after_ having sex is like wiping before you poop. It's pointless."

Eren's breath tickled Levi's ear as the alpha laughed softly at his analogy. "'Wiping before you poop'. I'm going to have to share that one with the guys at work. You're funny, Levi…although it's not very romantic to have our lovemaking compared to taking a dump."

"I compare everything to taking a dump," countered Levi succinctly. "You know that."

"Yeah, I know that." Eren favored him with a loving smile, and he gave him one last kiss before straightening up again to place Erwin's mail on his desk. He walked over to the bassinet to look at their son. "I'll see you tonight, Morgy. Daddy's got a lot of mail to deliver today. Try not to spit up on your father, all right? He really hates that."

"It's just one thing I'm starting to get used to," sighed Levi. "Have a good day, and don't trip and fall."

* * *

Telling Eren that they'd have to wait for twenty-four hours and putting it into action were two different things. After returning home from a long day of paperwork, followed by a workout routine at the gym, he was still feeling restless. He checked his temperature to be sure it wasn't elevating after swallowing two pills of his newest prescription for suppression and birth control.

"Shit."

He had a low-grade fever, which meant he was either coming down with something, or he was at risk of a heat. Levi compressed his lips, and he looked at his son, sleeping in the bassinet he'd set down in the living room. He loved Morgan with all his heart, but he sure as hell wasn't ready to put another bun in the oven so soon after having his first. There was one thing he could try that might combat the onset of heat…but it wasn't going to be comfortable.

"All right, kiddo," Levi told the infant, "we're going to make a trip to the convenience store for some ice."

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" Eren called out to his spouse as he walked through the door, and he took off his cap and set it on the bar in the kitchen. When he received no answer, he started looking around for Levi. "Where you at, sexy?"

He poked his head through the door of their master bedroom, wondering if Levi was having a post-workout nap. When he didn't find him in the bed, the next obvious place was the bathroom. He saw that the door was open a crack, and there was light coming from within. His ears perked when he heard sloshing water from the other side. A smile tugged at his lips. Levi always showered at the gym after working out, but maybe he was having a hydrotherapy bath to recover and combat sore muscles.

"Hey, are you in there?" Eren called. "Mind if I come in?"

"C-come in," came the tense response.

Eren's smile faded with worry over the tone of Levi's voice, and he pushed open the door to find his mate soaking in the tub. Morgan was in his portable bassinet nearby, within easy reach of his father should he require attention. What brought Eren up short was the sight of the ice cubes floating in the water, and he stared down at his shivering spouse in perplexity. Levi had his knees drawn up to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around his folded legs. His lips were starting to turn blue, and his small, toned body trembled.

"Levi, what in the hell? If you want to join the 'polar bear' club, you could agree to go on that double honeymoon that Erwin and Marie have been trying to convince us to do after their wedding. I'm sure there's somewhere in the alps you could swim in to get that status."

"I'm n-not doing this f-f-for some stupid club," stuttered Levi through chattering teeth. "I d-don't get off on freezing my nuts off."

Eren squatted down beside the tub, still utterly confused. "Then why are you doing it?"

"M-my t-t-temperature was up," explained the omega falteringly. "I think I w-was about to g-go into heat. D-didn't want that t-to happen before birth c-control kicks in."

"Oh." Eren blinked. "And this method usually works to stave it off?"

Levi nodded jerkily. "When I c-can catch it in t-t-time, yeah. I don't usually g-get enough warning, though."

Eren reached out to place his palm over his spouse's forehead, feeling his temperature. "Well, you're chilled, now. I think this did the trick. Come on, let's get you out of here and warmed up."

"Just a little while longer," insisted Levi.

Eren shook his head, and he forced himself to speak sternly. "I think you've been in there long enough, gorgeous. I'm not going to let you give yourself pneumonia, all right? Now put your arms around my neck so I can lift you out of there. Don't be stubborn."

Levi was apparently too miserable to argue further with him. He slipped his arms around Eren's neck, and he clung to him as the alpha lifted him bride-style out of the tub. Eren carried the smaller man to the toilet and he sat him down on it before fetching a towel. With a quick glance at their napping son, Eren dried Levi's shivering form off.

"There, isn't that better?" he whispered. "Geez, you're almost hypothermic." He turned on the overhead heat lamp, and he left the omega burrito'd up in the big white bath towel while he picked up Morgan's bassinet.

"I'll be right back," Eren told him. "I'm going to put Morgan to bed, and then I'll do the same for you."

"Eren, I can w-walk on my own," protested Levi.

Eren winked at him. "I know. Let me spoil you a little."

The omega sighed impatiently, but Eren didn't allow that to deter him. He brought Morgan into the master bedroom and he carefully lifted the infant out of the bassinet to transfer him to the crib. "Shh, it's all right," soothed Eren when the child whimpered over having his rest disturbed. "You can go right back to sleep, little guy."

At once, he felt bad. He'd read somewhere that you aren't supposed to wake a sleeping baby, and in hindsight, he thought he probably should have just left him in the bassinet until he woke up on his own. It was too late now, though. Eren gave the baby his rattle to pacify him, and he waited for Morgan to calm down and shut his eyes before retrieving Levi from the master bathroom.

"You're still shivering like a leaf," observed the alpha. He carried his chilled mate to bed, took the towel off of him and covered him up. Eren took his shoes off and left them on the floor at his side of the bed, before crawling under the covers with Levi to offer up his body warmth. He pulled the smaller man close, and he kissed the crown of his head when Levi snuggled up tightly against him. "Here, is this a little better?"

Levi nodded, and his teeth stopped chattering. "You smell nice," he complimented.

Eren stroked Levi's back, his fingertips skimming over the soft, clammy skin. "I do? I didn't put on any cologne today."

"No, it's just your natural smell," sighed Levi. He nuzzled Eren's throat with his lips, and he inhaled deeply. "It's almost got a hint of cinnamon mixed in there. Maybe because you've got such a sweet tooth and put it in your coffee all the time."

Eren chuckled. That made some sense. Levi himself had the fragrant tone of tea leaves to his scent, at all times. He rinsed his hair with tea sometimes, and that was probably why it was so shiny and healthy. As he breathed in the omega's scent, Eren's groin began to stir. He didn't detect that sharp, sweet smell that Levi put off during his last heat, so Eren couldn't blame his body's reaction on a mating cycle. Not that Levi needed to do much to turn him on, but these cuddles were supposed to be for warming him up, not a prelude to sex.

Eren groaned softly, remembering what Levi said earlier while sending Petra to drop off his prescriptions. Even if he wanted this snuggle session to end in sex, it couldn't.

"What was that sound for?" Levi whispered.

"Nothing," fibbed Eren. "My back's just a little sore from lifting some heavy packages today."

"Huh. Is your back between your legs?" Levi smirked against his throat, and he traced the alpha's Adam's apple with the tip of his tongue. His smooth-muscled, naked thigh wedged between Eren's to rub against the growing evidence of his arousal.

Eren hissed a little at the friction, his embrace tightening a bit on Levi. "No fair. I'm not getting worked up on purpose, you know. That isn't helping."

"Hmm, payback for the state you put me in at work today," purred Levi remorselessly. He kept rubbing his thigh against Eren's crotch, and he sucked lightly on his throat.

"Y-yeah, but I wasn't naked," reminded Eren. He squeezed his eyes shut, and he tried to keep his hands from wandering. "Come on, Levi…don't be mean. It's been hard enough to resist jumping your bones, without you teasing me like this."

"I'm not teasing." The busy lips traveled lower to Eren's clavicle, and Levi tugged his shirt out of his pants before sliding his hands up under it.

"Whoa, cold hands," sputtered Eren…but they warmed up soon enough against his heated skin, and he caught Levi's mouth with his for a kiss. He lost it as soon as those lips parted invitingly, and Eren thrust his tongue in to wrestle with Levi's. A soft, needy growl rumbled in his throat, and he eased his mate onto his back and rolled onto him.

"Levi," Eren husked between kisses. He could feel the omega's answering arousal pressing firmly against his hip. He nibbled his ear, and he supported his weight on one arm while he began to explore that hot little body with his other hand. Levi's breath caught as Eren circled a nipple, teasingly tracing the areola without actually touching the sensitive bud. He gently squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger, before brushing the pad of his thumb back and forth over it. A bit of moisture formed there, but it didn't put him off.

Levi's kiss became more demanding, his tongue dominating Eren's mouth as the omega's breath quickened. Levi's hand, still burrowed under Eren's shirt, started doing some teasing of its own. Eren rubbed against his mate as their playing intensified, his want for him reaching painful levels. He paused in his fondling of the omega's nipple to slip his hand lower, running his palm over those tight, toned muscles. He gave Levi's erection a gentle tug, before reaching lower to stroke the man's entrance. Levi was wet. It made Eren a bit dizzy, and he stopped kissing him to press his forehead against Levi's.

"We'd…better stop," Eren gasped. "I don't know if I can settle for jerking each other off, if this keeps up."

"I don't want to stop," murmured Levi. A flush had crept into his cheeks, and he squirmed, rubbing himself against Eren's exploring fingertips.

"But…what about the birth control? I thought you didn't want to do it until it's had a day to kick in."

"Screw waiting," panted Levi insistently. "There's a less than ten percent chance you'll knock me up outside a heat cycle, and you can pull out before you come. I'm too damned horny to wait 'till tomorrow to have this fat cock inside of me again."

Levi emphasized his statement by cupping the bulge in Eren's pants and giving it a squeeze. "Give it to me, hot stuff."

Eren gulped. There was no way he was going to keep up this argument with any conviction. He was aching for Levi, and the alpha in him demanded to be satisfied. He needed that intimacy with his mate…needed to be inside of him again. He lowered his mouth to Levi's, and he stroked his fingers over the receptive pucker that was already lubing up for him. He kissed his mate deeply, stroking Levi's tongue with his own as he pushed a finger inside of him. The omega's moan was gratifying, and Eren started pumping slowly to hasten the process of lubrication. He was surprised at how tight it was. He would have expected it to be looser than he remembered, but Levi's body had bounced back from childbirth even faster than he'd expected.

"Easy," whispered Eren between kisses when Levi began to thrash with lust. He lifted his hips when his mate started scrambling to get his pants undone. "Slow down, sexy. I'm not going anywhere…ahh!"

Eren's surprised cry burst from his lips before he could stop it when Levi unexpectedly nipped at his throat. The omega's sharp little teeth were quickly replaced by his lips and tongue, soothing the mark he'd left over Eren's scent glands.

"Off," groaned Levi between licks, struggling to pull Eren's jeans down. "Get these…off. The shirt, too. I can't wait, Eren."

Eren couldn't wait, either. He wriggled his hips to assist in freeing himself from the confines of his pants, slipping a couple more fingers into Levi as he did so. "Levi…are you ready for me?"

"Yes," moaned the omega. "Put it in, Jaeger. Hurry!"

Eren didn't even get his pants all the way down. As soon as his cock was free, he pulled his fingers out of his mate, lifted his legs up and back, and positioned himself for the first thrust. Levi cried out as Eren's length drove into him slowly, and the alpha paused halfway to let him adjust. Eren kissed his spouse's panting lips softly, forcing himself not to rush it.

"God, you're tight," groaned Eren.

"Well…it's been a while," excused Levi. He wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, and he nipped at his throat again. "I'm okay. Give me more. I need more, Eren."

Eren had forgotten how impatient Levi could be once he got fired up. He loved it. He'd missed that almost-whine that crept into his little love's voice when he first felt the first nudge of his cock…forgot how crazy it drove the man when he held back, delaying both their gratification. Eren withdrew slowly, pressing soft kisses against Levi's parted lips as he did so. He held himself there, with only the tip of his sex penetrating the omega.

"Damn it, Eren," panted Levi, clenching his teeth. His fingertips dug into the alpha's shoulders, his thighs tightening around his waist to prevent Eren from pulling back any further. "That's not…giving me more. Quit fooling around and fuck me."

"Shhh, language," husked Eren with a little smirk of triumph. "The baby's sleeping just a few feet away, gorgeous. We should try and keep it down a little and watch our mouths."

"You sadistic little…" Levi trailed off, his gray eyes going blank as Eren gently slid in deeper again. "Oh…oh god…right there. Eren, keep that angle."

Eren reached up to grab one of Levi's wrists, and he pulled the omega's hand off of his shoulder to pin it down on the pillow by his head. He twined his fingers with Levi's and he withdrew again, only to push back in deeper. Levi's trembling moan told him the omega appreciated his assertiveness. For such an independent soul, Levi really got off on being held down when Eren topped him.

"Give me your other hand," purred the alpha demandingly. Levi complied and he pinned that one down too. He kept both of his partner's hands firmly restrained as he began to nudge a little deeper with each pump, slowly filling him until he was in to the hilt. Levi shuddered, his fingers squeezing Eren's desperately. Eren held himself inside like that for a few moments, and he traced Levi's gasping lips with his tongue before claiming them in another kiss. He withdrew, and he began a steady rhythm, rocking over his mate with attentive care for the angle he'd been asked to hold.

Levi gasped his name and rolled his hips, matching Eren's thrusts with enthusiasm. Faster the alpha pumped…harder. His excitement was mounting fast, spurred on by his mate's eager participation. Eren repaid Levi for his earlier love bites, leaving a few marks of his own on the panting omega's flesh. He broke into a sweat, and his sexual instincts took over conscious thought. Eren wasn't even aware that he was now making more noise than Levi. The thump of the headboard against the wall was a distant sound in his ears, drowned out by Levi's soft cries of bliss. He loved provoking those sounds from his normally stoic mate…loved making him lose his composure. Sex was generally the only time Levi was so open and vulnerable. The mask shattered, revealing a sensual, passionate lover.

"I want you to screw my brains out," demanded Levi, his eyes blazing and narrowed as he looked up at the rutting alpha. "I want you…to wear me out, Jaeger."

Eren couldn't speak. He couldn't come up with the words to respond to that, so he showed Levi that he understood his needs with his actions, instead. The thumping increased in volume as he gave it his all, stunning his mate with the force of his thrusts. Levi threw his head back and shouted his name, evidently forgetting about the baby sleeping in the room completely. He spurted against Eren's stomach as he reached his peak, and Eren kept going for several minutes before reaching completion himself.

It happened right on time. Just as Eren pulled out to come against Levi's thigh, Morgan started crying. Unable to stop, Eren groaned and bowed his head. He relaxed his hold on Levi's hands as it ran its course, and he gave him a sloppy kiss.

"At least…we got to finish," panted the alpha. The baby took priority over cuddling with his mate in the afterglow, and he eased off of Levi. "I'll check on him and see what he needs."

Levi came back from his swoon, and his nose wrinkled. "I know what he needs. Changing."

Eren couldn't quite hide his grimace. Well, he'd offered to take care of it. Baby poo was probably the smelliest in the world, though. Changing nappies of the brown variety wasn't exactly his idea of the ideal way to enjoy the afterglow of sex, but there was no help for it.

* * *

"You did fine," Levi told his spouse a short while later when Eren got back into bed with him. "At least this time you didn't gag."

"I came close," sighed Eren.

"That's why I always tie a handkerchief around my nose and mouth before I change the shitty diapers." Levi sprawled on top of Eren bonelessly, and he laid his cheek against the alpha's chest. "So anyway, that was some nice sex."

"Only 'nice'?" prompted Eren. He patted Levi's bare bottom. "You cussed again, sailor."

"I did?" Levi wasn't even aware of it. "Tch. It's going to take some time for me to train myself to censor my words in front of him, I guess."

"I don't even think you're aware of it half the time when you use profanity," Eren mused with a chuckle, inadvertently picking up on what Levi was just thinking. "Maybe that's the first step; saying things in your head before saying them out loud."

"Maybe." Levi shrugged and yawned. "I could sleep for a year now, but I'm hungry, too." He levered himself up, and he kissed Eren's nose and lips before getting up out of bed. He looked over his shoulder at his spouse as he started going for his robe. "Nice job warming me up, sexy. I'll go heat up that takeout I brought home."

Eren stared at the man's back, taking in the muscular symmetry of his shoulders, the curve of his spine and that firm little ass. He started to swell again in his recently tugged up jeans. "Uh, better hurry and put that robe on, Levi. Otherwise I might jump you again and we'll never have dinner."

Levi smirked at him, and he obligingly retrieved the black satin robe hanging from the hook on the closet door. The sigh of the material sliding over him to conceal his nudity was almost sensual, and Eren wished _he_ were that robe, wrapped around Levi's hot little body. "You're way too cute for your own good," he informed the omega.

"Back at you," said Levi pleasantly, and then he left the bedroom to get their dinner ready.

Eren sighed and he smiled up at the ceiling, threading his fingers together beneath his head. Their life was getting back on track. Levi's kidnapper was locked up and awaiting his day at court and the final sentencing. Their son was healthy and safe, and if money was a little tight right now, Eren knew it wouldn't always be that way. That Levi had brought home takeout was kind of a treat. They'd had to budget themselves since Eren lost his other job, clipping coupons and cutting down on eating out. Eren brought his own lunch to work each day, and so did Levi.

"I could kill for some steak," sighed Eren. Steak was probably off the menu for a while, though.

* * *

Erwin and Marie took their vows in December, just as she'd wanted. They finally talked Levi into going with them on a double honeymoon, but he honestly wondered how much fun he and Eren could safely have with an infant to take care of. Marie graciously offered to watch Morgan for them if they wanted to hit the alps for some skiing, and Levi supposed that now that the baby's diet had been safely switched to formula, that would be fine. He was glad to be free of nursing, and he'd spent his whole summer and half the spring doing so. People really took for granted the loss of freedom in choosing to breastfeed, and he refused to feel guilty for his choice to put Morgan on formula after the first few months of his life passed.

"It's going to be fine," Marie assured him as they all climbed into the taxi that would take them to the airport. "You deserve to have a little fun on your honeymoon, and I love children."

"Thank you for that, Marie," Eren said as he secured the baby's car seat between himself and Erwin. "Sorry if you're uncomfortable." Marie and Levi had to sit on their respective mates' laps for the ride to the airport, because there wasn't enough room for all of them and the car seat to sit side-by-side in the back of the cab.

"I offered to get us a limo," reminded Erwin.

"That would just be throwing away money." Levi got in as Eren finished securing the baby, and he eased onto his mate's lap. "We're already spending a lot on this getaway, so let's not get overzealous."

"Levi, it would have been my treat." Erwin gave Marie a fond little squeeze as she leaned back against him. "I know things have been a little tight for you two."

"Let's not discuss our financial situation," suggested Levi. "We're doing fine, okay?"

"Levi," grunted Eren, "can you move a little to your right? You're kind of smushing my junk."

"Oh. Sure." Levi squirmed to relieve the pressure on his mate's package. He kept forgetting that his muscle to fat ratio and the fact that he was heavier than most people around his size. "Better?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, that's better."

"Smushing the 'junk' wouldn't be a good way to start your honeymoon," quipped Marie with a smile and a wink at the other couple. "How would you enjoy your first night, if your man is too sore to perform?"

"Tell me about it," snorted Levi. He turned his head to look at Eren. "Let me know if I start crushing the goods again, Eren."

Eren kissed him on the temple. "It's okay now. You have Morgan's teething ring, right?"

Levi reached into the nappy bag situated on the floor between Eren's feet. "Yeah, it's right here." He got it out, and he offered it to the baby. The fact that Morgan had begun teething only made him doubly glad he'd successfully switched him to formula. "Here you go, kid. Hopefully that will keep you occupied until we get on the plane."

Inwardly, he dreaded the flight. It was only about three hours, but the odds of the baby staying quiet all the way through were slim. He just hoped if Morgan got fussy, he and Eren could get him settled down before other passengers started giving them shitty looks.

They made it to the airport some twenty minutes later, and Eren carried the car seat with Morgan in it while Levi helped get their luggage onto the trolly that Erwin liberated from the pickup station. Marie paid the cab driver, and she got out her plane tickets to check what gate they needed to go to.

"We've got twenty minutes before they start boarding," she informed the men. "It looks like we've made good time, guys."

Levi nodded, and he organized the luggage with the bigger bags on the bottom and the smaller ones on the top. "No Erwin, put it here. It's going to fall over if you put it on the edge like that, idiot."

Erwin stepped back, bowing to defeat. "I'll just leave the luggage organization to you, Levi. I'd rather make it on the plane without my head getting bitten off my shoulders."

Eren laughed, pausing in his adjustment of the blanket covering his son's car seat to keep him warm. "Never get in the way of Levi's OCD moments."

"Laugh it up, brat." Levi shot an insincere glare at his spouse. "It's thanks to my organization you can find anything in the cabinets at home at all."

"And his life probably depends on putting everything back exactly where he finds it," muttered Erwin to his new wife.

"Now boys," chided Marie when Levi's glare turned to Erwin, "let's not pick on Levi too much. Being organized isn't a bad thing."

"That depends on what extreme you take it to."

When Marie and Levi both gave Erwin a warning look, the tall blond scratched the back of his head and he shrugged. "But you do have a point."

Levi made a soft sound of amusement. "Whipped," he accused his partner.

* * *

Some forty minutes later, they were on the plane and taking off. Eren looked out the window with boyish excitement as they climbed higher in altitude. "I wonder where our apartment building is, down there? We've got to be flying over it now."

Levi leaned over, his scent filling Eren's nostrils as he had a look. He pointed after a moment. "There. I think that might be it."

Eren was distracted by the omega's nearness and scent. It took him a moment to snap out of it and figure out where Levi was pointing. "Yeah, that looks like it could be it."

Maybe they should have put Morgan on the seat between them, instead of in the isle seat on Levi's other side. Eren was getting psyched about going on a honeymoon with his mate, and it was putting him in the mood prematurely. As he looked at Levi and admired his profile, an idea began to take shape in his head. There was probably no way Levi would go for it, but he could perhaps plant the seed, all the same. Eren leaned forward a little to whisper in Levi's ear.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom as soon as we level out."

Levi glanced at him sidelong. "Good for you. I support staying regular."

Eren nearly laughed. Maybe that was too subtle. "I meant; do you want to join me? We could get our status with the 'Mile High' club, if you know what I mean."

Obviously, Levi had no clue what he meant. The omega's thin brows furrowed, and his gaze sharpened on Eren as if he suspected a sick joke. "Did you seriously just ask me if I want to come take a shit with you? I love you kid, but that's a little closer than I think we need to get on this trip."

This time, Eren couldn't contain his amusement. He buried his face against Levi's shoulder to muffle his snickers, and he shook his head. "N-no, Levi," he whispered when he was composed enough to speak. He put a hand on the smaller man's knee, giving it a meaningful squeeze as he dropped his voice even lower and spoke directly into Levi's ear. "I'm talking about sex."

Levi's expression went blank, and he kept staring at him until Eren blushed. The alpha lowered his gaze, and he shrugged slightly. "Just a thought. I've never done it on a plane, before."

Levi turned to check on their child, who was amazingly still sleeping. He looked at Eren again, and he drummed his fingertips on the arm of his chair. "Let me get this straight," he murmured, leaning toward Eren so that he could hear him over the plane engine without others listening in. "You want to do me in an airplane lavatory."

Eren braced himself, unable to tell what his mate was thinking. He wasn't even picking up anything emotionally from Levi right now, despite their link. It was like the omega had completely masked everything, somehow. "Well, yeah."

"And how are we to accomplish this idea of yours? Leave our son unattended for a booty call? How would you handle getting us both into the same lavatory without any of the flight attendants noticing?"

"I thought maybe our friends could keep an eye on Morgan," explained Eren, now feeling like a complete ass for suggesting it. "And as a PI, you've got subtlety down pact and you know how to slip past people un-noticed. Um, never mind, Levi. Forget I suggested it. I guess I'm just caught up in the 'honeymoon' mindset and I've watched too many movies."

Now a hint of something was showing through, at least in Levi's gaze. It was hard to tell, but Eren thought he saw a glimpse of amusement in those enigmatic gray eyes.

"Do you really think the both of us can squeeze into one of those tiny compartments, Eren? You've used one before, right?"

"Yeah, I've been in an airplane bathroom before." God, he wanted to put a paper bag over his head. Eren was sure his ears were turning pink, he was getting so embarrassed. Maybe he really _was_ a pervert, and how selfish of him was it for him to expect their newlywed friends to watch their kid so he could go on a quick sexual adventure?

"Tell you what," Levi said—and his intrigued tone made Eren perk up a bit with hopeful excitement—"If I can get an opening, I'll see what I can do after you head for the shitter. I'm not making any promises, though."

Eren's heart skipped a beat. Was his stern, responsible little germaphobe _really_ considering doing this? "Really?" he asked, hardly believing it. "You're willing to give it a shot? I know it's a crazy idea."

"Shut up, before I change my mind," warned Levi. The omega glanced around thoughtfully, taking note of the path they would have to take to the nearest lavatory. "I said we'll see. Doesn't mean you're getting any before we reach our cabin, got it? It depends."

Eren nodded and gulped. "Got it. Shutting up, now."

Levi smirked, and he turned to the baby again to adjust the blanket covering Morgan. "It also depends on them." He nodded at the couple sitting in the row directly across from theirs. Marie had her head resting on Erwin's shoulder, and the blond alpha was browsing through the sky store catalogue.

"Yeah, of course," agreed Eren. A 50/50 chance was a lot better than zero.

* * *

_~Can't believe I'm actually fucking considering doing this.~_

The plane had leveled out, the seatbelt lights went off and a few people were milling about, either going to the lavatories or stretching their legs a bit. Levi watched as Eren went into the nearest lavatory, and he glanced down at his baby when the alpha disappeared into it. He looked across the way at Erwin, and as if sensing his gaze, the blond man looked up from the magazine he was thumbing through. Erwin was sitting in the isle seat, and he leaned over to speak to Levi over the small distance separating their two rows.

"Need something?"

Levi hesitated, shooting a glance toward the lavatory again. His pulse had quickened with the thrill of doing something scandalous and the risk of getting caught in the act. At least Morgan was too young to remember it, if they did happen to get busted.

"I need a dump," Levi said tactlessly. "I don't want to wake Morgan to take him with me. Would you mind keeping an eye on him? I can hold it, if that's an issue."

Those intense, crafty blue eyes seemed to see right through Levi, and he fought off the impulse to squirm beneath their scrutiny. Erwin smiled kindly at him, but there was a knowing glint in his gaze.

"Of course I don't mind, Levi. One mustn't ignore the call of nature. If he should wake and need anything before you or Eren returns, I'll see to him."

"Thanks."

_~Stop looking so smug, you bastard.~_

He wasn't going to seal his guilt by snapping at his partner, though. He might just be paranoid, but Erwin was so perceptive that it seemed highly likely he knew what needs Levi was really aiming to satisfy. The omega unfastened his safety belt, seeing his chance. He got up and he carefully skirted the chair that his son's car seat was secured in, taking a moment to pull the shade cover on it lower to keep the light from disturbing Morgan's rest. That done, he made his way to the lavatory that Eren had gone into. He waited for a stewardess to pass by with a refreshment cart once he was in the more open area with the bathrooms, and then he leaned in to speak through the door of the one his mate was in.

"Hey, hurry and open up. It's me."

The door immediately opened, and a grinning Eren grabbed hold of Levi's wrist and pulled him inside.

* * *

Moments later, the pair-bonded couple were discovering that lavatory sex on a plane wasn't as hot as movies and porn tended to make it out to be. They'd both thought a standing position with Eren taking Levi from behind would work out okay, but so far, it was proving to be a disaster.

"Shit! Wait a minute, Eren. You're pushing me into the water tap and now it's all over my sleeve."

Eren stopped thrusting into the omega, panting into his ear. "Sorry. Guess I'm getting a little carried away."

They were both trying to keep the noise down, but so far Eren had bumped his head against the smoke detector, stepped on Levi's foot and now he'd gotten him wet…and not in the way he'd intended. Levi bowed his head and sighed, frustrated by the situation. He was all worked up now and while his mate felt amazing inside of him, he predicted that both of them were going to end up hurt or go tumbling through the door for all to see, if they kept at it.

"I don't think this is going to work."

"Wait…I have an idea."

Levi looked at Eren through the lavatory mirror. "There's not much room in here to maneuver. Too much squirming around and we'll be flying through the door."

Eren bit his lip, not loosening his hold on Levi's waist. "Here. Fall back with me."

"What? I'm not falling anyw—hey!"

Eren pulled, and Levi couldn't catch his balance. He sat down hard on his spouse's cock as Eren took a seat on the toilet—which he'd thankfully had the sense to close the lid on. Levi's eyes nearly crossed at the sensation of Eren's length ramming into him from below, and he bit his lip to hold back his groan.

"You okay?" Eren's breath tickled the omega's ear. His hands slipped beneath Levi's sweater to stroke his chest and fondle his nipples. "How's this?"

"I…fuck…give me a second…"

Levi's breath hitched, his exposed arousal twitching and leaving a smear on the bottom of his sweater. _~Well, this is one interesting way to sit on someone's lap.~_ Not that they hadn't done it in this kind of position before, but he hadn't been expecting Eren to fall into it so abruptly. Levi felt skewered, but if anything, it just made him hornier. The way Eren was teasing his nipples only fanned the flames, and Levi started panting.

"What are you waiting for?" demanded the frustrated detective.

"For you to give me the green light." Eren rolled his hips, drawing a low, restrained moan from Levi. "Better?"

"Nnnhh! Y-yeah…better."

Levi turned his head, and he reached back to cup the back of Eren's head and draw his lips to his own, prudently muffling the next rising moan working its way up from his lungs. This wasn't so bad. It was awkward as hell, but at least the lavatory was still decently clean, and Eren seemed to have found a good enough position for them. Unfortunately, Levi's feet couldn't quite touch the floor with him backwards-straddling his companion's lap, so he had some trouble with his side of the participation. He gyrated on Eren, staying lip-locked with him as he tried to match his rhythm. Eren stopped caressing his chest to cup Levi's hips, and the omega gasped as his alpha started lifting him and bringing him back down on his hardness.

Levi rasped Eren's name against his lips, and his next vocalized expression was swallowed in the bigger man's kiss as Eren plunged his tongue into his mouth. There was a sort of helplessness to it, but not in an unpleasant way. All that Levi could really do was sit there clinging to his mate as Eren bounced him in his lap, thrusting firmly each time he brought Levi down. Levi heard the toilet flush—Eren must have bumped the flushing mechanism—and he vaguely wondered if anyone passing by outside the lavatory thought someone was in there getting sick. So far that was two accidental flushes that he counted.

Levi was about to revise his opinion that this idea was a terrible mistake. He was getting close, and Eren's grunts and shudders told him that it was mutual. He almost blurted out that this was actually a damned good idea he'd had…but then they hit some turbulence. The brief, abrupt lurch caused Levi to go a little too high off Eren's lap as the alpha lifted him, and Levi saw stars when his head banged into the overhead compartment where toilet paper, feminine napkins and toilet seat covers were stashed.

"Son of a bitch!" Levi tore his mouth away from Eren's, and he plastered both hands over his head.

Eren stopped immediately, and he put his larger hands over Levi's, his voice tight with remorse. "Oooh, ouch! I'm sorry, Levi! Are you okay?"

The alpha started planting kisses all over Levi's head, wherever it wasn't covered by their hands. Levi put up with it, only because he was still stunned from the impact. He waited for his thoughts to come un-stuck before uttering his final verdict on this endeavor.

"Right. That's enough. We gave it a shot and we've both nearly gotten a concussion out of it."

Eren sighed, but he didn't argue. "I'm sorry," he muttered again, his words distorted against Levi's hair. "I screwed this up."

"No, tight space and air turbulence screwed this up," corrected Levi. Both of them were softening, him because the hit on the head knocked the horniness right out of him, and Eren because he felt so guilty over it. "At least we got to fuck a little, so you've got your 'mile high' badge. We'll just have to wait until we arrive at the cabin to get our satisfaction."

"Okay." Eren helped Levi off of his lap, and he waited for the smaller man to wipe himself off and pull his pants back up before doing the same himself. His limbs bumped against Levi's as Eren sorted out his clothes, and he gave the omega a bashful little smile. He bent over to kiss the tip of Levi's nose. "Thanks for trying it with me, all the same. You go out first, and I'll wait a couple of minutes before following you."

"Don't mention it," said Levi, brushing himself off. "Seriously…don't mention it."

* * *

Erwin raised his brow when he saw Levi practically staggering back to his seat down the isle. He watched the small omega squeeze past the seat with the baby in it, and he noticed Levi's wince when he sat down. "So…is everything all right?"

Levi looked at him blankly for a second, and he rubbed the crown of his head before answering. "Don't believe everything you see in the movies."

Erwin put the pieces together and drew an easy conclusion from that statement and the sour look on Levi's face. He hid a smirk of amusement behind a cough. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airplane sex fail was very fun to write. Poor guys!


	11. Belated Honeymoon

It didn't start out as the ideal honeymoon. The baby came down with the croup on their first night at the lodge, and Eren and Levi took turns throughout the night pacing the floors with Morgan, rubbing his belly to soothe it as they carried him. Levi did come prepared for such a possibility, of course. Having read up on things to expect as a new parent, he'd purchased some over the counter medicine for all common baby ailments before they'd left for their getaway. Unfortunately, the medicine for the croup didn't seem to make much of a difference. By the next morning, both parents were exhausted and Marie regarded them with concern when she came knocking on their door asking if they'd like to join her and Erwin for breakfast.

"Eren, you look…well, don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you've been rode hard and put out wet," remarked the woman when Eren opened the door to admit her into their suite. "Did you and Levi get _any_ sleep last night?"

Eren sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the king-sized bed in the corner of the room. Levi was lying on it with the baby, one hand still splayed over Morgan's tummy even in the omega's exhaustion-spurred sleep. Levi's eyes were always slightly shadowed, but now there were bruised circles of exhaustion around them. The infant had settled down for a bit and was dozing fitfully, but Eren knew that wasn't likely to last for long. "Not much. I'm sure you must have heard Morgan crying, since our suites are right next to each other. Sorry if he kept you and Erwin up."

"The walls are pretty thick," Marie said with a shrug. "We did hear him a little, but it wasn't loud enough to bother us. Is he sick?"

"Croup," confirmed Eren. He closed the door behind Marie as she stepped inside, and he ran his fingers through his mussed brown hair. "Worst time ever for him to come down with a baby illness, too. We gave him medicine, but it hasn't done much for him."

"That can happen, sometimes." Marie gave Eren a sympathetic look, and then favored Levi's sleeping form with the same expression. "How bad is his cough?"

"It hasn't gotten worse, but he's been having gas, too," answered the alpha. "It seems to help him if a warm hand rubs his belly."

"Any constipation or runny stool?"

Eren shook his head, feeling a little like he was consulting a pediatrician. "Not so far, no. Levi was worried the formula might make him worse, but he can't nurse him anymore since we weaned him and the milk's stopped coming. God, I hope we don't have to take Morgan to the hospital or try to find another formula for him. I don't even know where anything is, around here."

Marie took one of Eren's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't start getting yourself worked up and predict things that haven't happened. Just take a deep, steadying breath. Like this…"

She took a slow, deep breath, and as Eren mimicked her, she breathed it out slowly. Marie smiled and released his hand. "Really, it's going to be okay. You're keeping him warm and inside, you're monitoring his temperature and you're both doing the best you can. It's a common baby illness, and you're doing just fine."

Eren sighed and nodded. "Thanks. I'm just glad he's finally stopped screaming for a while and fell asleep. Man, I feel awful just for saying that."

"Don't," advised Marie, shaking her head. "You and Levi need your rest too, and you obviously haven't had any. Poor things, you haven't even had a chance to step outside and enjoy the snow."

Eren smirked. "Well, at least we have a good view out the window. We can still enjoy the scenery."

"That isn't good enough," decided the omega female. She gazed at Levi and the fitfully sleeping infant thoughtfully. "I'll tell you what, Eren: why don't you let me take care of Morgan until tomorrow? You two can get some much-needed rest, and you can get the chance to hit the slopes at least once on this trip. I know Levi was looking forward to that, being the natural athlete he is."

Eren felt a wary sort of hopefulness. It was such a tempting offer, but…

"This is yours and Erwin's honeymoon, though. You shouldn't be stuck taking care of a screaming baby."

She gave him a fondly exasperated look. "I could say the same of you, Eren. You and Levi never got the chance to have a honeymoon of your own, hence why we invited you. This is a double honeymoon, and you shouldn't spend all of yours stuck in your lodge."

Marie leaned closer to the alpha, and she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Besides, Erwin and I already had our big honeymoon night. We have a week to enjoy more romantic evenings. Let us give you and Levi a day and night off."

Eren wavered, and he glanced at his exhausted spouse. "Okay, but we both need to talk to our mates first. Levi won't take it well if I make a decision about our son's care without consulting him, and I'm sure Erwin will want a say in whether he baby-sits or not."

"Of course, I'll consult with him." Marie winked. "Although after last night, I can't imagine him turning down my request."

Eren laughed softly. "I'm liking you more every day, Marie. I'm glad I got the chance to get to know you better. You've really got Erwin wrapped around your finger. I'd feel sorry for the bastard, if I weren't in the same boat with Levi."

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Ah, but you alphas aren't as touch as you think. Not when it comes to your omegas, anyhow."

Eren didn't bother denying it. He looked back at his omega, sleeping the rest of the exhausted. "No, our omegas are the kink in our armor. I hate to wake him up, but I should talk to him about this."

Marie nodded. "I'll go and speak with Erwin, and I'll come back to discuss it further afterwards. Please remind Levi that this is supposed to be a vacation for all of us, and tell him I consider it as much for my own practice as for your benefit. I'm sure he'll try to play it tough, at first."

Eren grinned at her. "You've figured out how prideful he is."

"I always make it a point to get to know the closest friends of the man I love," she pointed out without hesitation. "I'm glad that Levi has such a devoted spouse. You're a great guy, Eren."

The alpha male ducked his head a little, humbled by her observation. "Same to you. Except you aren't a guy. Uh, you know what I mean."

She chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean. Thank you. Well, I'd best get going. Good luck with yours, hun."

"Same to you."

Eren opened the door for her and he waited for her to go through it before closing it again. He turned to face the sprawling bed he was sharing with Levi, and he took a deep breath. This was probably going to be a battle.

* * *

"Levi, can you wake up for a minute?"

The omega snuggled deeper into the covers, brows furrowing with distress over the rude attempt to interrupt his sleep. He pulled the pillow halfway over his head. "Mmmm," he groaned. "Lemme alone."

There was a sigh, and the masculine voice was remorseful. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I really need to talk to you about something. You can go right back to sleep after we've discussed it, okay?"

Levi cracked a reddened eyeball open and he glared from beneath the fluffy cavern of the pillow. "Then talk quietly, Eren. Don't wake Morgan up."

The alpha's brilliant green eyes were as bloodshot with exhaustion as Levi's were, but that didn't distract from their beauty under the dim light of the bedside lamp. Eren smiled tiredly at him. His complexion didn't seem as tan as usual, and Levi inwardly hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

"I know you're tired," whispered Eren. "I'm tired too...God, am I tired. Marie came by a few minutes ago though, and she made an offer to me that will give us the chance to get some real sleep. We could even have a romantic night together, after we've rested up. What do you think? Would you be okay with her and Erwin babysitting Morgan for us until tomorrow...around noon-ish?"

Eren looked like he was bracing himself for a blow. He even flinched when Levi pulled the pillow off his head and sat up slowly, blinking sleepily at him. "What?"

"I said Marie wants to take over watching Morgan for a while," reiterated Eren. "She's going to talk to Erwin about it, but she's willing to give us a little couple time to ourselves."

Levi looked down at their slumbering child. Even in his sleep, Morgan whimpered and kicked now and then. He frowned, his hand still resting on the infant's slightly bloated belly. "She wants to babysit on her honeymoon?"

Eren nodded. "She says this is our honeymoon too, and we should get at least a couple of nights of adult time to enjoy it. I think it's a good idea. Even if we're too tired to do much tonight, we could at least get some sleep."

Levi blurted out his answer without hesitation. "Sure. I'd be fine with that."

When Eren's feathery brows rose a little with surprise, Levi grimaced. "Yeah, I'm a shit excuse for a father, aren't I? Willing to pawn my kid off so quickly at the first offer."

Eren's expression relaxed into another smile, and he shook his head. "You aren't a bad father, Levi. You're just an exhausted one, and I'm an exhausted daddy. If our friends are willing to give us a break here and there during this vacation, I think we should let them. I know you wouldn't agree to it if you didn't trust them so much."

Levi nibbled his lip indecisively. Fuck, he needed some rest. He had, however sworn to his son from the moment Morgan was born that he would always be there for him. It was a miracle that Levi's ordeal at the end of his pregnancy hadn't caused any damage to their son. He glanced up again to find Eren staring at him...or more precisely, his lips.

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing," whispered Eren back. "I just think you've got the cutest little mouth I've ever seen. I love it when you pout."

"I'm not pouting," denied the omega, flushing a little. He both loved and hated it when Eren got all cutesy with him. His mouth wasn't that damned small.

"You're pouting," insisted Eren with a grin. He sobered a bit, and he took Levi's free hand in his larger one, giving it a squeeze. "I really hate that you feel so guilty. You shouldn't. You've been an amazing father to our kid, Levi. I'd be totally lost without you. Probably couldn't even change a diaper on my own, if you hadn't tutored me on how to do it."

Levi shrugged, taking the compliment in stride. "I'm just anal retentive about details. That doesn't make me the world's greatest parent, it just makes me a perfectionist."

"But if you weren't such a perfectionist, you'd have missed the signs that Morgan was getting ill," reasoned Eren. "You were one step ahead of it. It's your devotion that makes you so great...and that's why I'm so glad to have you as my spouse."

"Sappy," yawned Levi, but he smirked. He leaned forward and he took his hand out of Eren's, cupping the back of the alpha's head to draw his lips to his for a kiss. "I think we can let Erwin and Marie take care of Morgan for a while. At least if they need us, we'll be right next door."

"Great," enthused Eren. "Don't move. I'll go knock on their door and let Marie know you said 'yes'."

Levi nodded. Again, he felt a twinge of guilt for being so eager to hand his child over to someone else, but sleep deprivation made it difficult to maintain a selfless attitude. "Sounds good."

* * *

Erwin and Marie showed up in their friends' suite a short while later. Morgan had woken up, and he was wailing unhappily when they arrived. Levi looked up at the couple with a grimace as he held the baby against his chest, bouncing him gently as he paced the floors with him.

"You sure you want to do this? Last chance to back out. We wouldn't hold it against you if you changed your mind."

"I...er..." Erwin's calculating blue gaze went from Levi to Marie, and he sighed and nodded. "I'm sure it will be fine, Levi."

"Of course it will," enthused Marie. "It will give us a chance to get to know Morgan. May I?"

She had approached Levi and held her arms out. After a brief hesitation, he gave a nod and he transferred the squalling infant to her. He watched as she held Morgan the same way he'd just been holding him, and he took the spit up rag off of his shoulder to place it on hers.

"He's already been fed," Levi explained, "that is, as much as he would eat. You can try giving him more formula in a couple of hours. Don't feel bad if he won't take more than a little of it and you have to throw some out. We brought more than enough to get us through the week, and the front desk clerk said there's a grocery store not far from here that carries formula if for some reason we start running low."

Marie nodded, and she kissed Morgan's downy head soothingly. "Got it. What about his medication?"

"I gave it to him after he ate. Don't give him any more for at least four hours, and give it to him after a feeding." Levi's brows furrowed a bit, and he reached out to stroke Morgan's back. "I know he's a handful right now, but he's not always so loud. He _does_ sleep now and then. You and Erwin could take shifts napping if you want. That's what Eren and I have been doing. Earplugs help, if you've got some."

"We'll be fine, Levi," promised Marie gently. "And so will your little angel. If I sense the slightest thing unusual, I'll be sure to call or come and get you. Please, try not to worry."

Levi nodded stoically, but inside he was more anxious about this than he cared to admit. Eren was handing over Morgan's bassinet and nappy bag. Inside of that bag, aside from diapers, was a baby book, Morgan's medication, powdered formula and other odds and ends for babies. "He's already had a bath," Eren said to the other alpha, "so he should be good until tomorrow night."

"Understood."

Levi noticed something that most never would have picked up on. He detected a hint of anxiety in his partner's stance as Erwin took the items from Eren. "Hey, are you sure you're okay with this?" pressed Levi.

"I've already said that I am." Erwin smiled at him. "Granted, I don't have much experience with babies, but Marie has done her homework. Consider me her co-pilot in this. I'm here to assist and follow her lead."

Levi relaxed, and he nodded. "Hey, we appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it," insisted the tall blond alpha. "We're friends, and you and Eren sorely need some time to yourselves. You should try hitting the ski slopes tomorrow, Levi. I'm sure we can watch Morgan until after lunch. A few hours more shouldn't be a bother."

"Thanks," said Levi sincerely, "though I don't know if I'll have the energy to try. I guess we'll see."

Eren came up to Marie and the baby, and he bent over to plant a kiss on Morgan's head. "Try to be good for them, little guy. I know you don't feel well, but Auntie Marie and Uncle Erwin are doing us a big favor."

"He'll be fine," Marie said with a smile. She didn't even flinch when the baby let out another wail of discomfort. She simply bounced him and crooned to him. "Erwin, shall we leave these two lovebirds to some peace and quiet, love?"

"Of course."

Erwin started to try and open the door, but his hands were full. Eren hastened over to do the courtesy for the couple, and he smiled and thanked them as they left with Morgan. Once they were through the door, Eren closed it behind them, locked it, and leaned back against it. He breathed a sigh of relief, and he met Levi's tired gaze with a grin.

"Do you hear that?"

Levi tilted his head. "Hear what?"

Eren chuckled. "Exactly."

Levi snorted, and it turned into a yawn. He covered his mouth and he stretched, the bottom two buttons of his pajama shirt pulling loose with the motion to bare part of his lower abs. "Well, I hate to be a killjoy, but I think the first thing I want to do is have a hot bath and go to sleep."

"Maybe we should try to make it a short nap," suggested Eren. "If we sleep all day, it'll throw off our internal clocks."

"Eren," said Levi patiently, "we are the parents of a four-month-old baby. Our 'internal clocks' are meaningless, as well you should know by now. We sleep when he sleeps, remember?"

"Good point," conceded the alpha with a sigh. He gave a little start when Levi unbuttoned his blue and white-striped pajama shirt and shrugged out of it. "Uh..."

"What's the matter, Jaeger?" Levi smirked.

Though he was so tired he could barely see straight, he still enjoyed teasing the alpha a little. He neatly folded the shirt, and he carried it over to the little dining table to set it on one of the chairs. He turned to face Eren again, and he slipped his fingers into the waistband of his matching pajama pants, deliberately sliding the tips of them over his skin in a sensual glide before doing so. Those expressive eyes of Eren's followed the motion, and the amber color began to bleed into the green of his irises.

"I said I wanted to take a bath," reminded Levi. "Are you gonna join me, or what?"

Eren nodded, his throat working as he swallowed. "That would be a 'yes'."

Before Levi could even begin to hook his fingers into his pajama bottoms and start tugging them down, his alpha crossed the room and caught his hands in his. Levi started to protest, but then Eren's fingers entwined with his, and the alpha's mouth descended to Levi's for a deep, hungry kiss. Taken off-guard by Eren's sudden assertiveness, Levi kissed him back impulsively, squeezing his hands. His groin stirred despite his fatigue, and he parted his lips to allow Eren's tongue in. The alpha's kiss became more aggressive, and Eren started tugging him along towards the luxurious bathroom connected to their suite. Once they were through the door, Eren pressed Levi against the wall and wedged a strong thigh between Levi's.

"Shit," gasped the omega when their mouths parted for long enough to speak. His eyes lost focus as Eren kissed and sucked at his throat, just beneath the right side of his jaw. "Can't believe...you're turning me on so much when I'm this fucking tired..."

A soft growl was Eren's response. He released Levi's right hand to map a path over the omega's tight-muscled torso, teasing his nipples with his fingertips, stroking his palm over the toned ridges, and then tracing his belly-button. Levi's skin pebbled with goose bumps, and he slipped his free hand beneath the sleeveless undershirt his mate was wearing, having a feel of his own. His alpha had gained more muscle tone recently—which might have surprised some people considering they were new parents and didn't have much free time.

The secret to conquering that issue was what Levi called "family exercise days", in which the couple simply included their son in their workout routines. Their gym was family friendly, with a parents' section that allowed people to bring their infants or put their young ones in the daycare area while they worked out. Twice a week, he and Eren went to the gym with Morgan, and they either worked out with the baby secured in a sling to either parent, or they took turns watching him when using something other than a treadmill. They also did home cardio exercises twice a week together, and evening walks with the baby were a regular thing.

Levi's fitness regime had paid off, and he smirked with pride as he felt the honed strength in his mate's form. Not that Eren wasn't hot before, but now the alpha could stop whining about his abs not being as ripped as Levi's.

"Lift your arms, hot stuff," demanded the omega, now fully charged for mating.

Eren complied readily, his breath heaving with eager lust. Levi all but yanked the shirt over his lover's head, ignoring all diplomacy. He dove in to kiss the tanned expanse of Eren's chest, and his breath caught when the alpha grabbed hold of the waistband of his pants to shove them down. Levi stumbled out of them, grasping hold of Eren's shoulders.

"Fuck," gasped the omega as his mate cupped his ass and lifted him up. "So turned on, Eren..."

"Me too," assured the alpha roughly.

He ground himself against Levi and he kissed him deeply. Other than the failed attempt at plane sex, they hadn't had the chance to be intimate since embarking on this vacation. Alpha/Omega sex drives were higher than average as it was, and both of them were feeling the frustration of being deprived of one another as mates. Levi put his arms around Eren's neck, and he wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist. He was getting wet fast, both in the nethers and in the groin. He kept thinking of how great it had felt to have Eren pounding into him before disaster struck on that airplane, and he moaned into the alpha's mouth greedily.

"Shit, I can't wait," revealed Eren after a few moments of tongue-fencing and pelvic grinding. "Levi..."

"Do me," commanded Levi bluntly, his voice rough with the same urgency. "Get these pants off and fuck me against the wall, Eren."

Eren started to kneel before Levi, his chest rumbling with needy growls of lust. He didn't question Levi's demand, nor did he try to play the part of the gentleman. The alpha tugged Levi's pajama bottoms down, and he threw them hastily aside as the omega stepped out of them. He stood back up, and he helped Levi with the drawstrings of his own pale blue pajama pants, wriggling his hips to hasten getting them down.

"Want you," gasped Eren as he cupped Levi's ass and hoisted him up against the wall.

Wet in both places with need, Levi responded to his mate's greedy statement by biting Eren's lower lip. He wrapped his thighs around him as the larger male pushed him up against the wall, and he encircled Eren's neck with his arms. He barely had a moment to register what was going on before he felt the smooth knob of the alpha's sex pushing into him. Levi groaned his name, fingers curling into Eren's mussed brown hair.

"Fuck, Eren..."

"That's what...I'm trying to do," moaned Eren tactlessly. His hands gripped Levi's bottom hard enough to leave finger imprints as he drove his length deeper. "Shit...I'm sorry, baby. I'm being rude."

Levi completely disagreed with that statement. He captured Eren's lips in a bruising kiss, and he rolled his pelvis encouragingly. Deep...so deep. Their tragic little escapade on the airplane simply wasn't enough for him. It seemed everything had to be hasty, these days. Feeling his gorgeous, tanned mate's hard length wedging firmly inside of him made the omega want to scream with pleasure.

"Don't stop, Eren," gasped Levi. "You feel so fucking good...don't stop!"

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," assured the alpha roughly. He pushed Levi hard against the wall, and he started thrusting upwards, driving his swollen length firmly into him with each pump of his hips. His need was just as uncontrolled as Levi's, and the omega had no criticism against it whatsoever.

"Right there," panted Levi. "Eren...EREN! I...you fucking bastard...I'm...!"

Levi blew his load before he could even finish the sentence, and all he could do was cling to his mate and pant. Eren kept going, fucking him against the tiled wall with a desperate sort of ferocity. Within mere moments, Levi started getting hard again. The brat was hitting that spot inside of him with each exuberant thrust, sending little shockwaves through Levi's body. Levi started to curse in long, gasping strings of foulness, completely unaware of what he was even saying.

"God, you're like a porno actor," husked Eren with a laugh. "I love it when you...get so worked up."

"I'm not...fucking acting," blurted Levi. He could feel the flush in his cheeks, and his fingertips dug into his mate's broad shoulders. "So good...so fucking good...oh shit...I'm...I'm...nnuuh!"

Levi impulsively bit into Eren's shoulder as the second climax overcame him. He'd needed this. Fuck, he'd needed this so bad. He couldn't even be surprised about how swiftly he'd reached climax, nor was it a shock to reach completion a second time so soon after the first. He just went with it, holding Eren tightly and moaning his name around the tanned flesh he was biting into.

"Oh God," groaned Eren, his body going taut and shuddering. He gave another hard, deep thrust and then he pinned Levi to the wall and filled him up. "Levi...oh...Levi..."

Feeling the warm, hard spurt of his mate's release inside of him, Levi combed his fingers through Eren's hair. "Nicely done, brat."

Eren was still trembling and gasping for breath. After a moment, he pulled his head back to look at the omega with a contrite yet satisfied grin. "I didn't plan this, by the way."

Levi shrugged as best he could, purring a little at the feel of the alpha's slowly deflating cock inside of him. "The best lays aren't usually planned. Fuck, that was good."

Eren chuckled, and he slowly lowered the smaller man so that Levi could put his feet on the floor. His arousal slipped out of the omega, coated with his own semen. He kissed Levi lingeringly, still panting for breath.

"Glad you approve, sexy."

* * *

He didn't mean to fall asleep. He and Levi got into the hot bathtub together, and when Eren awoke again the water was tepid. His spouse was leaning back into his embrace, fast asleep.

"Oh crap."

Levi stirred, his dark, shiny head lifting from Eren's chest. "Eh?"

"Nothing," Eren was quick to say. For the love of everything, poor Levi was already too tense on most days.

"Didn't sound like 'nothing'," yawned the omega. He scooched forward a bit, and he rubbed his eyes with a wet fist. He turned to look at Eren, still clearly disoriented. "Is the kiddo okay?"

"Oh yeah," assured Eren, inwardly cringing over his blunder. Damn it, this was supposed to be a romantic day for them. He cupped Levi's chin with a dripping hand, and he closed the distance between them for a kiss. "Marie and Erwin are watching him, remember? They'd let us know if anything was wrong."

"Right." Levi covered a yawn again, and he impulsively snuggled against the alpha with a sigh. "If it were anyone else..."

"I know," whispered Eren with a smile. He nuzzled Levi's dark hair with affection. "See? You really are a good parent."

He smiled when he saw the telling flush in Levi's cheeks. As per usual, the omega tried to play it cool. "Whatever. The water's gotten cold."

Eren took it stoically. He lifted his hips with a little grunt, and he reached beneath him to unplug the drain. Getting up, he offered his hand to his mate with a smile. "How about that sleep we talked about earlier?"

Levi's damp head lolled against the alpha's shoulder. "Sounds good. I could do that."

* * *

It was probably the best, most welcome naptime Eren had ever had. Holding his mate close, breathing in the scent of him and not needing to worry about Morgan's needs made for a very relaxing reprieve. When the alpha awoke with a stretch and a little grin, he looked down at the dark head of his companion, nestled against his bare chest. The heated encounter they'd had in the bathroom replayed in his mind, and his groin predictably stirred as a result.

"Levi," Eren whispered, stroking the omega's back.

Levi mumbled something in his sleep, and he snuggled more firmly against Eren with a low sigh. Eren's heart skipped a beat. Damn, could Levi ever be cute when he was sleeping. The detective would probably deny up and down that he was a cuddler if accused of being so, but whether he liked to admit it or not, Levi was really very affectionate in his sleep.

Eren nuzzled Levi's soft, shiny hair, and he allowed his hands to wander lower. He skimmed his fingertips over the omega's smooth, toned little ass beneath the covers, and his affectionate kisses became more insistent. He kissed Levi's closed eyelids, and then he feathered his lips across the smaller man's cheekbones.

"I'm going to get myself in trouble soon," predicted Eren in a husky murmur. He just couldn't seem to help himself, though. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he woke his mate up with his amorous attentions, and it probably wouldn't be the last. The only time Levi had ever objected to "sleep sex" was the night Eren tried it knowing the omega had an early day to start on the morrow.

"Maybe I should leave you alone and let you sleep," sighed Eren. With a glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table, he estimated that they'd had roughly a five-hour nap. The sun was beginning to set outside, so they probably weren't going to get any skiing done today. Maybe tomorrow morning they could hit the slopes. Eren's fingertips ghosted over the cleft between Levi's buttocks, and his groin throbbed when he detected a bit of moisture there. Asleep though he was, Levi was reacting to Eren's gentle, persuasive touch.

"It's not fair for you to be so hot," decided the alpha in a whisper. He stroked the pads of his first two fingers against the pucker of his mate's entrance, slicking the lubricating moisture over it. Levi moaned softly in his sleep, and his butt lifted a bit, instinctively encouraging Eren's touch.

"Shit," complained the alpha around a low growl of arousal.

Eren carefully rolled with the smaller man, easing Levi onto his back. He began to kiss his way down the omega's pale, perfect body. He paused at his chest to lick and suck on Levi's nipples one at a time, drawing a shuddering little gasp from the smaller man.

"Nnn...Eren," sighed Levi, tossing his head a bit.

That was the proverbial green light, as far as Eren was concerned. He pushed the omega's thighs apart, and he eased a finger gently into him. Levi's flesh quivered around the penetration, his hips rolling gently to impale himself further on the alpha's seeking digit. Eren kissed his parted lips, settled his hips between Levi's thighs and withdrew his finger. Levi's flushed, glistening cock pressed into the alpha's stomach as Eren started to grind against him.

"Give it to me," breathed Levi demandingly.

Eren swallowed, wondering if the other man was awake or still completely in dream land. "You sure, baby? I know how tired you were and if you want to wait for round two, we can."

Levi's arms went around him. His eyes were still closed, the dark fall of his lashes casting crescent shadows. "I'm horny."

"God, so am I," admitted Eren. He rocked his hips a little, rubbing the tip of his sex enticingly against the now completely slippery entrance. When Levi whimpered a bit in response to that, Eren lost it. He couldn't stop now if someone hit him over the head with a heavy object. He entered his mate and he caught his mouth up in a passionate kiss, groaning with relief as Levi's body sheathed him perfectly. The omega's eyes fluttered open, and Eren paused as he gazed down at him with bright, lustful eyes. He couldn't immediately tell what emotion he saw churning in those heavy-lidded, gray eyes.

"Uh...is it still okay, gorgeous?" husked Eren, forcing himself not to keep going until he was absolutely sure he had Levi's consent.

"Fuck," breathed Levi, and the pleasure in his voice gave away what his expression managed to conceal. "Balls deep. Shit, Eren...you...unh!"

Eren chose that moment to withdraw all the way to the tip, and then slide back in with a firm push. He smiled when the telling flush spread over his omega's cheeks, further betraying Levi's enjoyment of the act. He started to pump slowly, staring down at his mate without blinking.

"So fucking sexy," sighed the alpha. "I don't know how I've...kept my hands off you for more than a day."

Levi's strong, toned thighs wrapped around Eren's waist, and his fingers curled into the alpha's mussed brown hair. "Harder," he demanded. "Fuck me hard, you adorable idiot."

Eren was more than happy to comply with that request. Soon, the sound of the bed banging against the wall accompanied both men's pleasured gasps, grunts and moans. They were definitely making up for the sex fail on the plane.

* * *

"Hah! Wonderful!"

Erwin smirked up at his wife, and he shook his head with a chuckle. "I can't believe you've actually put a glass to your ear to listen to their activities. If Levi finds out, I can't guarantee your safety."

Marie grinned back at him, and she took said glass away from the wall with a shrug. She walked over to the bassinet to check on Morgan, who had started to fuss again. "What's the matter with wanting our friends to have a wonderful night together?"

"Absolutely nothing," he answered, "though I wasn't expecting you to be so personally invested in it."

She picked the baby up and she gently bounced him to sooth him. "I've always been a bit of a matchmaker, you silly man, and what's the point of watching this little guy if they aren't going to get some fun time out of it?"

"Valid point," conceded Erwin. He watched his wife as she diligently cared for their friends' infant, and his heart swelled. While he himself was in no great hurry to become a parent, he knew how much Marie wanted a little one of her own and he had no doubts that she would be an amazing mother.

"Oh, that reminds me," he said, "what would you think of making Levi and Eren our children's god parents? They named us as Morgan's, after all."

"That would be more than fine by me," she agreed with a smile. "I can't think of a better couple to take care of our future kids, if anything were to ever happen to us. We can talk to them about that tomorrow afternoon, if you like."

Erwin nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

The next day around ten in the morning, Levi and Eren dressed warmly and went to rent some skiis. Unlike his athletic spouse, Eren wasn't very confident about his skiing abilities. He stood at the top of the "kiddy slope" and he stared down at the marked path he would be taking with trepidation.

"Don't look so worried," advised Levi. "If a ten year old can do it, so can you. Just take it slow and remember what I told you about squatting and balance."

Eren wracked his brain for that information, and he scratched his chin. "Yeah, but pretending I'm about to sit in the toilet to take a dump isn't exactly much to go on. Have you ever actually done this before?"

Levi smirked, and he slipped his snow goggles down over his eyes. "It's been a good while. I think I was around twenty years old, the last time I hit the slopes. You'll be fine, brat. Just stick to the markers and don't veer off into the trees."

"Okay. Got it." Eren took a deep breath, and he mimicked Levi's action and secured his goggles over his eyes. Levi had actually wanted to start on the normal slope, but after seeing how anxious Eren was about that, he agreed they should start off on the kiddy slope to give the alpha the chance to get a feel for it first.

"After you," he invited his mate once he felt he was ready. "I'll just follow your lead."

With a little shrug, Levi pushed off. Watching the omega bend his legs and lean forward, Eren had a better idea of what to do and he moved to follow him. He was a bit shaky at first, but after a few moments he caught up with the smaller man and he began to smile. This wasn't so hard, after all.

"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of it already!"

"Told you," said Levi. "It's not as complicated as it looks."

As they made their way down the gentle slope, Eren's confidence grew. His judgment, however, shrank in comparison. "Hey, check it out, Levi!"

"Wait...what are you—"

Eren was already swerving off the path, in the mood to show off a bit. He heard his mate cussing at him in the distance, ordering him not to get too cocky. He wanted to impress Levi, though. Sadly for the alpha, determination, guts and ego weren't enough to ensure graceful maneuvers.

* * *

Roughly a half an hour later, Marie opened the door to hers and Erwin's suite to find Levi carrying his mate slung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. She gasped in surprise, realizing that poor Eren was out cold and there was a rapidly darkening bruise on his left cheek.

"Oh my god, Levi! What happened?"

"The moronic idiot has more balls than brains, that's what happened," grunted the other omega. He traipsed through the door with his unconscious mate. Erwin came out of the bathroom as Levi eased Eren down on their bed. The blond alpha was wearing his bathrobe, and he had a towel over his head. He stared in puzzlement at his partner and Eren, briskly scrubbing the towel over his damp hair.

"Does he need a doctor, Levi?"

Levi arranged Eren's limbs with a sigh, and he touched the bruise on the young alpha's cheek. "I dunno. Maybe. I just wanted to get him inside and in a bed so I can have a better look at him. Stupid kid was trying to show off to me and a tree got him. I warned him not to stray off the marked path. Shows how much he listens."

"I'll get some ice from the mini fridge," offered Marie. Morgan started to cry as she went to do so, and she paused and looked at the infant with a torn expression.

"I'll get the ice," assured Erwin. "You look after Morgan."

"Good idea." Marie hastened to the bassinet to collect the complaining infant, and she carried him over to Levi and gazed down at Eren with concern as the raven-haired omega started feeling along his mate's skull.

"He might have a concussion," announced Levi with a frown. He reached for the phone on the bedside table, and he punched the quick dial number for the front desk. "Hi, this is Levi Ackerman. My spouse had an accident while we were out skiing and I think he needs a doctor. Right now we're in suite B-13. Yes, I can hold."

The sound of music could be distantly heard from the phone as the clerk put Levi on hold. Seated on the edge of the bed next to his injured spouse, he looked up at Marie and he answered the unspoken question in her eyes. "They're going to send someone to come look at him. I guess they've got a doctor on site for situations like this. Eren must not be the only idiot that ever tried to impress someone and got flattened by a tree."

Erwin came back with a dishtowel wrapped around some ice cubes. "Try not to be too hard on the boy, Levi. It's typical alpha instincts to try and impress someone we're attracted to."

"From what I gather, that's typical male instinct," informed Marie dryly. "I used to date a boy in high school that broke his leg jumping off the roof of a building just to show off for me. Honestly, I don't get what goes through guys' heads sometimes."

"Like you've never shown off before," muttered Levi in response to her observation. "Ego is a human condition, not a gendered one."

"Good comeback," Marie allowed with a chuckle. "I'll admit I might have shown off a few times in my life; mostly when I thought I was going to grow up to be a ballerina."

"Well, you do have good balance," offered Erwin with a smile for her. He watched as Levi pressed the cold compress against Eren's cheek. The younger alpha stirred and groaned in pain in response. "Eren? Are you with us?"

Brilliant green eyes opened to look around in confusion. His pupils expanded and contracted, and his vision focused on Levi. "What...happened? The last thing I remember is a...tree heading straight for me."

"Tch, try the other way around," informed Levi. "you nearly ended up wearing your asshole around your neck. If you wanted to make an impression, I guess that's one way to do it."

Eren gained a hint of color in his unusually pale cheeks. "Oh. Uh...did I at least manage the turn I was trying to pull off?"

Levi nodded, and he adjusted the ice-filled towel over Eren's head. "Yeah. You turned right into the tree. Nicely done."

Marie giggled as Eren groaned and put a hand over his eyes. "Don't take it too hard, Eren. Levi's just being hard on you because he's worried."

Levi shushed her as the clerk came back on the line. "What was that? Yeah, he's awake now. When will the doctor get here? I see. Thanks."

Levi hung up the phone, and he sighed down at Eren. "The doc should be here to look at you in ten or so minutes. Do you feel sick or anything?"

"Yeah, a little," confirmed Eren with a grimace. He started to try sitting up, and Levi held him down.

"Don't you fucking move," warned Levi. "Not until the doctor can have a look at you, got it?"

"Okay," muttered Eren. "I just...ugh...the room is spinning."

"Erwin, I think he's going to be sick," observed Marie. She rocked Morgan as the baby started to cry, and she gently placed her fingers in his mouth to try and shush him. "I'll take the little one outside to give you a little peace and quiet, Eren."

"Th-thanks," groaned Eren. "Oh crap...I really am going to be sick!"

Erwin had already raced into the bathroom to get the wastepaper bucket, and he brought it to Eren just as the younger alpha rolled onto his side and started heaving. The blond solicitously held the item for Eren to puke into, and Levi grimaced, his gaze revealing some sympathy for his spouse.

"Easy," soothed Levi. He put the iced hand towel on the back of Eren's neck, holding it steady there as his mate ejected the contents of his stomach. "I really hope you didn't seriously damage yourself with that stunt, you klutz."

"Sorry," gasped Eren, ever contrite for his own foolishness. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well, what's done is done," sighed Erwin. "Just try to relax when the nausea spell passes. At least you're conscious now."

Levi nodded in agreement. It could have been much worse. Eren could have put himself into a coma, and had that happened, Levi honestly didn't know what he would have done with himself. He was still partly angry with Eren for hurting himself like this, but he knew that the guy sometimes felt athletically inept compared to him. A part of him felt some self-blame for the situation. If Eren hadn't felt like he needed to prove something to him, this might not have happened. He impulsively stroked Eren's tumbled brown hair, and he kept doing it until the vomiting stopped and Eren rolled back onto his back.

"Hang in there, idiot," whispered Levi fondly, "and don't fall asleep until the doctor can examine you and says it's safe enough, okay? I don't want you to end up in a coma."

"I know," whispered Eren. He smiled sheepishly up at the omega. "Just keep bitching at me so I can stay awake."

"I can do that," agreed Levi.

* * *

Doctor Colson arrived just when the clerk said he would, and he gave Eren a thorough examination before speaking with Levi about his condition. "He does have a mild concussion," confirmed the doctor, "but it's nothing serious. I'm going to give him some mild pain killers and something for nausea and dizziness. Make sure he gets plenty of rest, and if you're due to leave anytime soon, I would advise putting it off for a few days. Flying right now isn't a good idea."

"Got it." Levi nodded. "We're not due to return home for almost a week. Think that's enough time for him to recover, or should I bump the flight date back a few days?"

"Alphas tend to recover from injury faster than average," mused the doctor. "Five or so days should be enough time for him to heal enough, I think. If you aren't sure about it by the day before your flight, don't hesitate to contact me and I can come and give him another examination. Here is my card, Mr. Ackerman."

Levi took the card with murmured thanks, and he saw the doctor to the door. He took Morgan from Marie when she carried him over to him, and he gazed down at the infant as he spoke softly to him.

"Well kid, it looks like your dad is going to be okay. Lucky us, eh?"

Morgan gurgled, and he smiled up at his father and made grabby hands. Levi gave him a finger, almost smiling as the baby gripped it tightly and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Oi, I haven't washed my hands yet," admonished Levi. "You're sucking on germy fingers, kiddo."

"Your hands can't be that dirty," said Eren from the bed with a smile. "Even when they aren't washed, you've probably got cleaner hands than anyone else."

"True story." Erwin nodded. "Being a compulsive hand-washer as he is, it would shock me if a single microbe survives on Levi's body."

"Okay guys, you're making him mad," chuckled Marie when Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin and Eren, respectively. "I thought we had a rule against picking on Levi's cleaning habits too much during this honeymoon."

Reminded of Levi's low tolerance for being teased, Erwin wisely dropped the subject.

* * *

-To be continued


	12. Epilogue

Eren did recover quickly from his accident, that day. The two couples finished up their double honeymoon and returned home. Morgan's croup finally cleared up just two days before their departure. Fortunately for Eren and Levi, Marie and Erwin were gracious enough to watch the baby twice more for them so that they could have some romantic time together before the honeymoon ended. Eren returned to work at the post office, and Levi resumed his detective work. Only rarely did they require a babysitter; Levi generally preferred to bring Morgan to the office with him. With Petra there to assist with the file work, the omega was free to have his son at his side and still manage most of his cases without issue.

Sadly for Erwin and Marie, they were having trouble conceiving. It was ironic that Levi and Eren accidentally got pregnant with their son, while Marie and Erwin were actively trying and just couldn't seem to catch a break. To salve disappointment, Marie began to regularly babysit Morgan on the weekends so that Levi and Eren could have a date night. Five years came and went before Marie finally announced the good news that she was expecting, and Petra was the one to come up with the idea of throwing a baby shower for the excited mother-to-be.

* * *

"Unca Earvin!" Morgan cried out in excitement as the tall blond alpha came through the door of the apartment. Erwin smiled and he gave an exaggerated grunt as he bent over to scoop the child up in his arms, used to Morgan's mispronunciation of his name.

"I can't believe how big you're getting," Erwin exclaimed, hefting the boy in his arms. He looked at Levi, who was just shutting the door behind him after letting him in. "What are you feeding the boy, giant formula?"

"Same thing we usually feed him," answered the omega. He looked at his son with a slight little smirk. "He's lucky he doesn't take after me in height."

Erwin ruffled Morgan's dark hair. "I don't imagine it will be very long before he towers over you, Levi. At least we can be assured he's healthy."

"Meaning I'm not?" Levi leaned back against the door, and he folded his arms over his chest. "Just because I'm not able to reach the top of skyscrapers like you doesn't mean I'm unhealthy. I could wipe the floor with you and you know it."

"Oooh, you got in twouble," Morgan whispered to Erwin.

The alpha laughed softly, and he nodded. "I tend to do a lot of that, when it comes to your father." He let the boy down. "Go on and play, Morgan. I can only stay for a moment."

Levi tilted his head a little. "Is it time?" he guessed, absently ruffling his son's hair before Morgan scampered off. "They're finally inducing Marie's labor?"

"Yes. I'm going to meet her at the hospital after leaving here. She wanted me to stop by and let you know."

Eren came out of the bathroom, and he waved at Erwin when he saw him. "Hey, big guy. I just caught the end of that. Wow, they sure waited long enough, didn't they?"

Erwin shrugged. "Her doctor was hoping it would occur naturally, but Marie is just so uncomfortable that she couldn't stand waiting any longer. She finally convinced him to agree to the labor induction after a talk on the phone with him last night."

"Sucks that she had to wait almost two weeks past her due date," muttered Levi. "Morgan came so damned fast I barely had time to start pushing."

Eren smiled lovingly at his mate. "Next time I swear I'm going to be there at your side. I still feel bad for missing the whole thing."

Levi raised a brow at him. "Oh, so you've decided there's gonna be a 'next time'? Where was I when you came to this decision? I think as the one that has to carry it and push it out, you should consult me before planning on more family members."

Eren cast a helpless look at Erwin, silently begging the older alpha to intervene. Erwin coughed into his hand and he obliged his young friend. "Levi, I'm sure your husband was just speaking metaphorically. Eren is quite aware of how biology works."

Eren was, but he felt a surge of disappointment over the thought of never giving Morgan a little brother or sister. He looked at his mate, and he dared to speak his concerns. "I didn't mean I want you to get pregnant again right away, Levi, but don't you want to have another kid some day?"

Levi hesitated, and the deadpan mask slipped just a little as his brows pinched. He looked between Eren and Erwin, and he sighed at the expectant look on the blond alpha's face.

"Way to put me on the spot," grumbled Levi. He shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I'd be willing to have another one. It's not a subject we've really talked about in depth though, Eren, and right now Erwin's getting ready to have his very first brat. Let's not make this about us, shall we?"

"Oh." Eren gave an apologetic look to Erwin. "Right, sorry. Your daughter's about to be born and here I am talking about Levi and I having another kid. Did they say about how long it should take once they induce labor?"

"No," answered Erwin with a shake of his head. "Just as with natural labor, it varies from one case to the next. It could be hours or it could take until tomorrow."

Levi winced. "Shit, poor Marie. A couple of hours of labor was enough for me. I can't even imagine what it'd be like to be stuck having it for twenty-four hours or longer."

"Well, why don't they just give her a C-section?" Eren asked in puzzlement. "Wouldn't that be easier than all of this?"

"Eren, C-sections take a long time to recover from," explained Levi. "It's supposed to be for emergencies, like a breach birth. Any good doctor wouldn't be too quick to slice into a patient's stomach unless he or she has to."

"Oh." Eren frowned. "I didn't realize it was major surgery."

"Well, it's no triple bypass, but it still involves an incision in the abdominal muscles," Erwin explained patiently. "Marie is determined to avoid having one of those if at all possible, and I really don't blame her."

"You'd better get going," said Levi to the blond, checking his watch. "Keep us updated and we'll come see the kid when she arrives, okay?"

"Absolutely." Erwin swallowed, and he checked his phone when it buzzed. "All right, they're about to induce. I'd better get going."

"Let us know if you guys need anything," offered Eren. "You know...food or something. We can pick something up for you on our way there, if you get hungry."

"I appreciate that, but I honestly don't think I could eat anything without throwing it up, right now." Erwin chuckled, and he started for the door. "I've been trying to prepare for this day for nine months, and yet I'm as nervous as though I'm going on my first date."

Eren laughed at that analogy. "Well, in a way you kind of are. You'll be meeting your brand new daughter for the first time. It's an amazing feeling to hold your first child too, Erwin. You won't believe what a high it gives."

"I'm sure it's going to be a moment I'll never forget. Say goodbye to Morgan for me, would you?"

"Sure will." Eren followed the older alpha and Levi to the front door. "Good luck, man. I hope Marie has an easy enough time of it and they both make it through it safe and happy."

Erwin left then, and as soon as he closed the door behind him, Levi turned to face Eren. "So, another kid, huh?"

Eren smiled, and he put his hands in his jean pockets. "Well, I've thought about it a lot recently, to be honest. Morgan's old enough to be kind of self-reliant, and as your own boss you could take as much maternity leave as you want. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was planning anything without you. I mean, like you said; you're the one that has to carry and give birth to it. I can't do it myself, so your participation is kind of important."

Levi smirked, and he pushed away from the door and approached the alpha. "You know, I never even planned to have Morgan. Finding out I was expecting him was probably the scariest moment in my fucking life."

Eren bit his lip, and he took his hands out of his pockets. He caught and held Levi's hands in his, and he met his eyes. "I know. I had it pretty easy compared to you. There's not much I could do except try to be there for you and take care of you when you weren't feeling well. I really _would_ like the chance to have at least one more, though. It's your call, Levi. In the end, all I can do is ask you to put up with doing all that again."

Levi stared at him wordlessly for a moment, and then he took his right hand out of Eren's and he reached up to cup the back of the alpha's head. Pulling him down for a kiss, he promised with his lips and tongue that he would at least consider Eren's request.

* * *

Some time shortly after midnight, Marie gave birth to a healthy, eight-pound baby girl named Lindsey. Eren and Levi made arrangements for a babysitter to watch over Morgan so that they could go and see Erwin's new daughter. When they arrived at the hospital, Levi started to think of his conversation with his mate concerning the possibility of expanding their little family. He'd known the subject would come up one day or another, but that was the first time they'd actively discussed it. As Erwin relinquished his new daughter over to Levi so that he could hold her, the omega gazed into Lindsey's bright blue eyes and he pondered Eren's request to him. The newborn infant yawned sleepily as Levi held her, and his expression relaxed, dropping the look of neutrality he typically wore on his features.

"She's cute," he said to his partner. "Good thing she inherited Marie's nose and not yours."

"You're too kind," said Erwin dryly. He was beaming at his tiny new daughter, standing beside Levi as the omega held her. "Eren was right. It's truly an amazing feeling to hold something you created with your partner for the first time."

Levi looked at the baby again, and he was forced to agree with the observation. One of his greatest fears when he was expecting Morgan was that he somehow wouldn't connect with his son...that he would be too detached and fail to bond as other new parents did. Once he held him for the first time, however, that concern proved to be for naught. Even for a person that had been accused before of being "emotionally stunted" more than a few times in his life, Levi found it impossible not to fall in love with his son. He glanced up at Eren, who was standing nearby watching him. The way the alpha was staring at him right now revealed just how much Eren really wanted another baby. He might as well have had the words: _"please let me get you pregnant"_ tattooed on his forehead.

"Well, damn," whispered Levi.

"What's wrong?" Eren looked puzzled and dog-like, cocking his head to one side with interest.

Levi shook his head. "Nothing. Just felt like I had something in my eye for a second. Want to hold her for a minute, Eren?"

"Sure." Eren grinned broadly as Levi handed the baby over to him. "She's a cute little thing. I'm kind of glad she didn't come out as big as we were thinking she might."

Levi glanced over at Marie, who was fast asleep in her hospital bed. "Yeah. Trying to squeeze out a ten pounder would have been agony, though I suppose Lindsey was still pretty difficult at eight."

Erwin grimaced slightly. "That was actually one of my primary concerns: that our child would come out as big as I did when I was born. Thankfully, that wasn't the case." He approached his wife's bedside and he stroked her hair. "Marie was a trooper, though."

Levi was watching Eren again, and he couldn't ignore the envy he was seeing on his handsome face. The guy definitely wanted another baby, even if he tried to play it down and avoid pestering him about it.

* * *

The next morning as Levi was preparing his son for daycare, he paused and he looked into Morgan's eyes, so much like Eren's. The boy was fidgeting, waiting for his father to finish getting his jacket on for him. Morgan had learned early to hold still for Levi, at least, when he was helping him dress.

"Morgan," Levi murmured after some thought, "How would you like a little brother or sister?"

The child shrugged. "Like da baby Auntie and Uncy just had?"

"That's right, like Lindsey. They don't stay babies forever, though. In no time at all, they grow up like you did."

"But where would I sleep?"

It was a perfectly reasonable question, Levi thought. Their apartment had only two bedrooms. "You would still sleep in your room, and once the baby gets big enough, they would share your room with you. You can still have the top bunk. You're the eldest, after all."

"I haf to share my room?" Morgan frowned a little, obviously not thrilled with the idea.

Levi sighed. As endearing as it was to hear, he wondered when Morgan would outgrow his little speech impediment. Sometimes it was barely noticeable, but when Morgan got in a hurry to say what he had to say it still came out. He was a bright child, though. He just not the most articulate with his speech all the time.

"For a while, maybe," Levi said, being truthful with him. "It depends. Your dad and I have been saving up to try and buy a house closer to my office. It could take a while, but once we have enough for a loan deposit, you'll have a much bigger bedroom all to your own. Until then you might just have to put up with sharing. Do you think you could do that, or will you give us attitude about it?"

The boy bit his lip, knowing well enough not to push his father too much by acting like a brat. Eren would put up with it, but Levi wouldn't have any of it. The last time Morgan got obstinant at the dinner table, he ended up annexed to the corner in his the kitchen for nearly an hour after a few quick, firm swats to the behind.

"Do I haf to share toys, too?"

"Some, probably." Levi nodded. "Your brother or sister will have toys of their own, though, and the same rule will apply to them."

"Oh." Morgan looked his father up and down. He'd been explained the basics of how reproduction worked between his parents, so that if and when they did have another child, he wouldn't be worried about Levi's belly expanding. "So are you gonna get fat soon?"

"Heh...fat." Levi shook his head at the simplicity of children's view of things. "Yeah, I guess I might. I haven't decided yet. I wanted to run it by you and see how you feel about it before making my final decision. So how about it, kiddo? Would you get too jealous if we had another baby?"

Morgan appeared to think it over. "Will we still get story time at night?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, of course. That won't change."

"And can I still have cheesy eggs for breakfast?" pressed the child.

Levi suppressed a sigh. Eren was the one that had introduced cheesy scrambled eggs to their son, and now the kid wanted it every morning. "Not every single day, just like I told you. You can't live off those things alone, Morgan. I'm not going to be emotionally blackmailed into feeding you that morning, noon and night."

"But I can still have them for breakfast?"

"Every other morning, yes. As we agreed. Not when you've misbehaved, though."

The child's bow-shaped lips pulled into a pout. "I'd rather haf a puppy."

"You know our landlord doesn't allow pets," reminded Levi. He wasn't particularly eager to get any sort of pet. They'd tried a goldfish for Morgan once, but that didn't last for long. "Maybe when you're old enough to be responsible for it and we have a house with a yard, we can discuss that. For now, a puppy isn't an option."

Morgan heaved a sigh.

Levi reached out to ruffle the boy's hair as he got back to his feet. "Well, now you know there could be a little sister or brother in your future. Not for several months, but it's probably going to happen. I wanted you to know that. Now come on, let's get you off to daycare so I can go to work."

"Can't I just come wif you?" Morgan took Levi's hand as it was offered to him, and together they walked out of his bedroom.

"Not today, Morgan. Erwin and I have a lot of clients to help, and I can't have you underfoot while we're working our cases. Thursday might be slow enough for me to bring you. Don't whine about it; most people don't take their kids to work with them at all, so you're lucky."

* * *

That weekend, Levi had extra case work to catch up on. He wasn't able to bring his son to work with him at all that week. The paperwork just piled up too fast, even with Petra's help in managing it. He'd agonized with himself Friday morning as he stood staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror with his birth control in one hand and his suppressants in the other. They ended up going back into their respective bottles.

Now he was regretting that choice. After going off of them for just two days, he was starting to feel distracted all ready. He rubbed between his eyebrows as he organized the case documents on his computer, trying to get them all neatly placed in the proper folders so that he and Erwin could get to them quickly when updating them.

"Thanks," he said absently when Petra brought him a cup of his favorite tea. He picked it up and sipped on it, pausing his work. He was feeling restless, and he knew what that meant. He glanced across the office room at Erwin, who was just as busy on his own computer, filling out information he'd gathered for some of their latest clients. The blond alpha sensed Levi's gaze, and he glanced up to meet his eyes across the distance.

"Something wrong?"

Levi hesitated, and he waited for Petra to leave the room to go on one of her errands. "Do you think it would be stupid for me to start trying for another kid with Eren right now?"

Erwin's thick, golden brows lifted a little with surprise, but then he smiled. "You're trying to get pregnant, Levi?"

"That's basically what I just fucking said," snapped the omega impatiently. "Weren't you listening?"

Used to Levi's occasional outbursts by now, Erwin took the insult stoically. "I rather expected him to have to wear you down more, before you agreed to it. This happened sooner than I anticipated."

Levi huffed a little, and he had another sip of his tea. "So what do you think? Am I just reacting because you and Marie just had your first and the baby fever got me? Should I wait a while longer and go back on my birth control? Think I'm being too rash?"

"That's a lot of questions."

When Levi narrowed his eyes at him, the blond spread his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Levi, your son is five years old, now. He'll be six before long, and he'll start going to school. I don't think it's too rash at all for you to start trying for another child, and I know Eren will be thrilled with your decision. A lot of parents don't space their children out more than two years apart, once they start expanding their family. In short, I don't think it's 'stupid' for you to have another baby."

"It's just...we don't have a very big place yet," reasoned Levi with a frown. "Morgan isn't very keen on sharing a bedroom with a sibling."

"Well, he's had it all to himself since he was old enough to sleep in his own bed," reminded Erwin. "I'm sure he'll get over it, and you _have_ been looking into real estate. It will only be a temporary arrangement, if you're even still living at your apartment by the time your next child arrives."

Levi absorbed his partner's observations, and he squirmed a bit when that nagging pressure started to throb in his pelvic area again. He shouldn't be here. He knew the signs, and his body usually didn't give him much of a warning before a full-blown heat struck him.

"I think...I may need to take the rest of the day off. I hate to be a pain in the ass, but I might also need Marie to pick up Morgan from daycare and have him spend the night with you guys. Would you be cool with that?"

"Oh, is it starting already?" Erwin took a sniff in Levi's direction, drawing a scowl from him.

"Don't do that," objected Levi. "It's creepy. Yes, I think my heat's going to start soon. I don't want to have to take care of it here like the last time or get caught in traffic trying to get home when it does. Can't believe I'm already feeling symptoms. I just stopped taking my pills yesterday morning."

Erwin just gave him another of those patient, maddening smiles. "Then perhaps your body is telling you that this is the perfect time to try for a new family member. You should shut down, go home and call your mate, Levi."

"But are you gonna be all right with that?" Levi nodded at Erwin's computer. "It's a lot of shit for you to take care of on your own."

"You've covered for me plenty of times," insisted Erwin. "Just last week when Marie's parents came into town unexpectedly, in fact. Whatever I don't finish will still be here tomorrow, and all of the most pressing cases are already filed away, updated and organized. It will be fine."

Levi checked his watch. At least he'd managed to get through most of the day before the warning signs started to kick in. Eren should be home soon enough, so he wouldn't have to ask him to take off work early to come home and see to his needs. Surely Levi could manage to wait long enough for his spouse's work day to finish, rather than risk getting him in trouble.

"All right, you've talked me into it." Levi gulped down the rest of his tea, took it to the sink in the adjoining break room and rinsed it out. He grabbed his jacket, slipped it on hastily and located his car keys. "Thanks, big stuff. You're a life saver."

"Enjoy your heat," called Erwin as Levi started out the door.

"Tch. Yeah, right," muttered the omega. The heat wasn't something to be "enjoyed"; at least not until the urges were satisfied by his alpha's cock. Erwin had no way of empathizing with that, however. The lucky bastard had mild ruts when he had them at all, and those weren't quite the same as an omega's heat cycles.

* * *

"What a shitty day," groused Eren as he clocked out and went to his locker to get his things. He was soaked. His rain poncho got blown away right off his shoulders when he was trying to secure it at the gas station during his last delivery route, and he had too many stops left to bother looking for another one at a service station or grocery store. He just took his lumps and ran his deliveries to each door as quickly as he could to try and avoid getting drenched.

"Better change into something dry when you get home," Connie said upon seeing him at the lockers. "Damn, Eren. You look like you just dove into someone's pool or something."

Eren shrugged, stuffing his personal keys into one damp front pocket of his work pants. "My poncho went AWOL on me right before that rain ban came in. Tried to catch it but the wind blew it away too fast. It is what it is."

He closed his locker, reset the combination lock and draped his jacket over an arm. No sense in getting the inside of his windbreaker soaked, too. "See you Monday, Connie."

"Catch you later," replied the other young man.

Eren jogged to his car once he was out in the parking lot. It had started raining again, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. He was already soaked anyhow, so he didn't see the point in sprinting and possibly slipping in a puddle and busting his ass. He felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket, and he pulled it out to look at it, cursing himself for leaving it behind in his locker all day long. Then again, the phone might be soaked like him by now if he'd brought it on his routes with him. He'd already had to replace the battery once for accidentally dropping the phone in the toilet.

 _"On ur way home yet?"_ said Levi's text.

Eren frowned a little. It wasn't like Levi to use "text speak" shortcuts unless he was in some kind of hurry.

 _"Yeah, gorgeous."_ Eren typed. _"Just got in my car. Need me to pick up Morgan?"_

_"No, Marie's getting him. Just get home."_

Now concerned as well as confused, Eren decided to just call his spouse instead of texting back to ask if something was wrong. Levi sounded winded when he picked up on the other line, and his voice was rough.

"Levi, is everything okay?" Eren pressed, holding the phone to his ear with one hand while cranking the car with his other. "What's going on with Morgan? Are you sick or something?"

"Morgan's going to be staying at the Smith house tonight," explained Levi. "He's fine, so don't worry about it. Just get your ass home. We need to talk."

If anything, Levi's explanation only set off more warning bells for Eren. If his mate had arranged for Morgan to stay with someone overnight and they needed to talk, then Eren must have done something wrong. He and Levi didn't often have spats, but when they did or when Levi felt the need to lecture him about something, the omega always made sure Morgan wasn't around to hear any of it.

"Okay, what'd I do?" Eren demanded, feeling a sense of dread. "Did I forget to lock up before bed again last night or something? Did I use the last of the toilet paper without replacing it? Did I—"

"Just...get...home," stressed Levi. "Please, don't question. Just get your tight ass home."

"Uh...okay baby. I'm coming."

"Tch. You definitely _will_ be." Levi hung up without offering an explanation for that last sentence.

* * *

Eren pulled his work cap off as he walked through the door of the apartment, and he went straight to the laundry room to start stripping out of his wet clothes and hang them up to dry a little. He managed to peel his shirt off just before a familiar, intoxicating scent wafted up his nostrils. He paused with his damp shirt in his hands, bare-chested. He sniffed the air, and he turned around to find Levi at the threshold, staring at him intently.

"Oh, hey," greeted the alpha. "I was just changing out of these wet clothes. What's going on, sexy?"

Levi didn't speak. He walked up to the alpha, his steely gaze smoky on Eren as he looked him up and down. The sparkle of perspiration made his skin glisten, and his hair was slightly damp with it. It started to sink in for Eren, and he felt a swift ripple of excitement, lust and hope. Levi had some mild heat cycles now and then over the years after Morgan's birth, but his suppressants kept the condition in check enough for him to function without being overly distracted by increased sexual urges. By the scent of him, the tremor in his tight little frame and his quickened breath, this wasn't just a typical, suppressed heat.

"Levi? Are you...are you in heat? Like...full heat?"

Had someone sabotaged Levi's prescription again? Maybe he just needed an adjustment to it. Hange had told Eren that some omegas needed to change their suppressant prescriptions every few years to keep them working right. Maybe that was it.

"Yeah, I'm in heat," confirmed Levi. He looked Eren up and down again. "You're wet."

"Yeah, I got rained on." Eren's pulse had quickened, and his alpha urges were quickly rising to the surface in response to his mate's nearness and scent. "You're wet, too."

It was a stupid thing to say. Of course Levi was wet. His body temperature was spiking and he no doubt had his underwear full of slick caused by his condition. As the omega embraced Eren around the waist and took a deep, lingering breath to inhale his scent, Eren's hands impulsively cupped Levi's ass. Just as he suspected, the seat of Levi's pants was soaked through.

"I stopped taking them," Levi husked. He started kissing Eren's chest, and a purr resonated in his throat. "Yesterday morning. After some thinking on it, I decided it's time to work on that second baby you want so damned bad. Thought I'd at least make it through the weekend before it exploded on me, but I guess the call of nature's more powerful than I thought."

Eren pulled back, and he wiped his hands off on the back of Levi's shirt before cupping his face in his hands and gazing searchingly into those glittering gray eyes. "You really mean it? You're sure you're ready?"

"If I weren't, I'd have chickened out by now and taken a double-dose." Levi turned his head, and he caught one of Eren's fingers between his lips to suck on it enticingly. He scraped his teeth against the pad of it, and then he flicked his tongue against the tip.

Eren groaned. There was nothing in the world hotter to him than his omega in a heat cycle...and not just because of the increased body temperature. He slid his hands down to start unbuttoning Levi's shirt. His fingers were shaking already with lust, and he struggled not to just rip the garment open. While he worked at getting Levi undressed, the omega tugged Eren's belt loose and popped the button on his pants. He palmed the hard swell of Eren's groin and he made another purring sound of approval.

"Do me right here, Jaeger," demanded Levi breathlessly. He tugged down the waist of Eren's pants, and he slipped his hands into them to squeeze the alpha's ass.

"In the laundry room?" Eren felt dizzy. The hum of the washing machine told him that Levi had managed to get another load in before his condition became too distracting. That gave him an idea, and he started to smile. He'd have to thank Hange for inspiring the thought, later.

* * *

Levi had to admit, there was something to be said for getting fucked on top of a washing machine in the middle of a spin cycle. It vibrated against his balls and nethers as his mate pumped between his thighs. He couldn't stop the shudders that went through him, and by the startled sounds Eren was making with each thrust, he was getting a little vibration action as well.

"We've...gotta get some toys," Eren decided tensely, his flesh smacking against Levi's faster and harder.

With his arms tightly around the alpha's neck, Levi could only moan into Eren's ear in response, at first. He finally managed to blurt out a prediction of how that would go. "T-toys would...fucking kill me...in this condition. Shit... _SHIT_!"

"You sure?" panted Eren. He smiled ferally at his mate as Levi squirted between them for the second time since they got started.

"W-why are you...asking?" temporarily drained by the latest orgasm, Levi huffed erratically, pulling back a bit to look at the other man in the face. Eren looked so intense and sexy in his mating bliss. Another moan bubbled on Levi's lips.

"Unh...I c-can't...one minute, baby," Eren groaned, and his tanned body went taut. His head lolled in relief as he buried himself deep and filled the omega with his seed. After panting for a moment and gathering his wits, Eren looked at Levi again. They were now knotted together, and both men trembled with the sensation of it combined with the vibrations of the appliance Levi was seated on.

"I picked something up," admitted Eren once he could speak again. "I was going to wait for our anniversary, but...could I give it to you now, instead?"

Suspicious but feeling euphoric from their mating, Levi nodded. "Sure, if you want. Probably have to wait 'till we aren't locked together, though."

"Or I could just carry you to the bedroom," suggested the alpha. "I'm not going to be able to wait very long to have you again, once the knot fades."

Levi tensed a little, and he tightened his thighs around Eren's waist, as well as his hold around his neck. "Just be fucking careful and don't trip. Yanking out right now even on accident would cause a lot of pain."

Eren kissed him. "I know. I'll be careful, Levi." He cupped the omega's bottom to help him scoot closer, keeping their pelvises lined up so as not to jostle him inside.

"Careful," reminded Levi with a grunt as he was lifted up and carried slowly out of the laundry room. "Watch the laundry basket there."

To his credit, Eren's typical clumsiness didn't rear its ugly head, and he managed to get them both through the apartment and into their bedroom without tripping on anything or tugging back enough to cause Levi any pain. He eased down onto the bed, sitting up with his omega straddling his waist, still buried firmly inside of Levi.

"There, see? Now, try to keep an open mind. It's just something I thought we could try, but if you think it'll be too intense for you right now, we can hold off."

Levi was getting warier by the moment, and if he didn't know how crazy his mate was for him and how thoughtful Eren could be, he might have told him not to bother with whatever strange thing he had planned. Still embracing him with one arm, Eren leaned over toward the nightstand on his side of the bed, and he opened the drawer. He pulled out a plastic box and he showed it to Levi, looking slightly sheepish.

"They say it's really good for omega males, in particular," explained Eren. "Both of us could use it, though. I'd like you to put it on for me and try it."

At first, Levi had the horrible suspicion that his spouse was trying to get him to do some kind of double-penetration with a dildo or magic bullet, but when he saw the packaging and the picture on it, he understood. It was a vibrating testicle massager. It looked like it would fit over his balls like a sling and just strap on like a jock strap around his pelvis and ass.

"So you want me to wear this while we're fucking," mused Levi, reading the advertisement on it. "Hmm: _'guaranteed to drive your omega insane with pleasure'_. Heh. Eren, you already drive me insane with pleasure, you idiot."

Eren shrugged. "I just want to make you feel even better, if I can. Plus, it's kind of kinky. You like being restrained sometimes, so I just figured why not try this, too?"

"Is it sterile?" Levi frowned suspiciously at the packaging.

"It's brand new, so yeah. I haven't even opened it. Batteries are included."

Levi again hesitated. It was hard to say no to the request when his alpha's cock was wedged so deep inside of him, though. Every throb made him clench around the length reactively in pleasure. He met Eren's gaze, and he relaxed his thighs around him to spread them a little wider. Eren immediately began to open the box with haste, having correctly sensed Levi's consent.

"I promise I'll take it off if you really don't like it," vowed the alpha. He fumbled with the package, nearly dropping it.

Levi caught it for him, smirking at Eren's obvious excitement. "You just like to hear me moan," he observed. "You really get off on shaking my composure, don't you?"

Eren finished opening the box, and he fished out the contents to untangle the straps and work out how to put it on Levi. "During sex is about the only time you ever lose your composure, so yeah." He smiled at Levi gratefully, and then he cupped the omega's balls to lift them a little and ease them into the silicone-padded cup designed for them. He shifted a little, leaning around the smaller man to see what he was doing as he strapped it on. Once he had it secured, Eren picked up the remote for it and he watched Levi's face as he turned it on to the lowest setting.

"How does that feel?"

Levi had tensed a little, unable to help himself when the cup cradling his jewels started buzzing gently against them. It didn't just vibrate; it did it in waves. Front to back, the cup pulse and hummed against his sack, doing exactly as advertised and massaging while tickling at the same time.

"It...it's...weird," breathed the omega, swallowing. He squirmed a little, feeling like he needed to move. The action only made it seem more pronounced, and it was both frustrating and wonderful. Coupled with the fullness inside of him and the drive of his heat, it threatened to turn him into a whimpering bitch.

"Hmm, good weird or bad?" prompted Eren. He rubbed Levi's ass with one hand, and with the other he gently fondled a sensitive nipple.

Levi gasped and furrowed his brows. "You can...leave it on for now."

Eren's mouth captured his in a kiss, and his dick started smoothing out to its more common state of arousal. He started to rock slowly, pleasuring Levi's nipples one at a time as he began to take him again. Levi sucked on the alpha's tongue, fighting back those whimpers that kept trying to come out. He cussed at Eren when the alpha eased the setting on the remote a little higher, and he couldn't catch his breath.

"Fuck," groaned Levi when Eren broke the kiss to start sucking and licking at his neck. "That thing's evil..."

"Are you talking about the toy or my dick?" teased Eren between sucks. He rotated his hips, massaging Levi inside and rubbing firmly against his prostate with each circular motion.

"I dunno," moaned the omega, losing the battle not to make such helpless, wanton noises. "Both. Eren...lay back. I wanna ride you."

Eren was quick to oblige him, falling back against the bedding without question and scooting back a little to make more room for Levi to have the control he desired. He gazed up at the omega with parted lips, his chest heaving with his labored breaths as his excitement grew. Eren cupped a hand beneath Levi's arousal, palming Levi's balls and the humming device cradling them. He started to knead it gently, adding tingling amounts of pressure to the teasing stimulation. Levi tossed his head and began to undulate, planting his palms on Eren's chest for added balance.

Eren's eyes flashed with wild lust as he watched him, and he began to thrust upwards into Levi's body, matching his rhythm. "Perfect," he husked. "So beautiful, Levi. How is this feeling? Too much pressure inside, or just enough?"

"Just right," whimpered Levi.

It was, in fact, driving him crazy. The vibration against his balls, Eren's touch, his thick, hard shaft. He lifted up enough to almost let his mate slide out of him, and then he slammed back down on him with a cry. Eren surprised groan was quickly followed by a curse and a shudder. The alpha bucked into Levi, paying him back for the rough move. Levi had no complaints about that. Everything tickled and throbbed inside. His body tingled all over. He reached for the hand that Eren had planted on his ass, and he dragged it around front and up guided it to curl around his erection.

Faster his hips snapped, and harder. He clenched his teeth on a scream when Eren paused in fondling his encased balls to turn the vibrator up to the highest setting. The alpha's thumb circled the dribbling tip of Levi's cock, drawing more precum from it and sending little jolts through it. Twitching in his mate's hand, Levi kept his own hand around Eren's guiding him to stroke him how he needed it. He started to bounce on top of him, reaching heights of desperation that shattered all sense of self-control.

"Eren," he cried out, eyes squeezing shut. It was going to be a big one. A _really_ big one. Levi's back arched in a frantic effort to somehow help his body distribute the shockwave, letting go of Eren's hand and bracing both his palms on the alpha's partly bent knees behind him.

He heard his mate's voice speaking to him in that growling alpha husk, but he couldn't comprehend what he was saying over his own unrestrained shouts. He felt something warm and wet and thick splatter on his pecs, and upon bringing his head forward again and cracking his eyes open, he realized it was his own cum. It was all over him. He'd showered himself with it and Eren—the little shit—had apparently deliberately aimed his cock so that it would do so when Levi blew his load.

"Y-you," rasped Levi, "that..." he didn't even know what he was trying to say, because that fucking ball massager was still relentlessly pulsing, buzzing and humming away on him.

"Not apologizing," informed Eren roughly, his eyes alight with golden intensity. "Love...making you cum all over yourself, Levi. Fuck, you're so hot."

Eren sat up suddenly, lunged forward and pushed Levi onto his back. He kissed him as he started taking him again with wild passion, his hard, tan weight pinning the omega down. Levi put his arms around him, crying out with every thrust. The flush returned to the omega's cheeks, and he tried to wriggle his hips, still unsure of whether he needed to escape the vibrator's buzzing or encourage it. He grabbed a handful of Eren's hair when the alpha hooked an arm beneath his right leg to lift it higher and back, deepening the penetration.

Eren reared back and bellowed when he came, just as helpless against the mating frenzy as Levi. He collapsed on top of him, panting frantically for breath as they knotted together again.

"I can...feel it buzzing against me too," informed Eren, lips moving against the side of Levi's neck. "Shit, it's right there at the hilt. Your balls are...sitting right on top of the root and it...kind of tickles."

"Good." Levi dropped his leg back to the spread position, also catching his breath. "Serves you right. Let's...take it off, now."

"Not yet," purred the alpha. He licked the side of Levi's jaw, and he rocked from side to side.

Levi's eyes widened, even as another whimper formed on his lips. "Excuse me? Thought you said you'd take it off if I want you to."

"In a little while," persuaded Eren, feathering breathy kisses over Levi's chin, jaw and neck. "Just a little while longer, sexy. Please?"

"Shit, what have I gotten myself into?" sighed Levi.

* * *

He had forgotten how powerful an alpha's mating drive could be when coupling with an omega in full heat. After all, Levi and Eren had only experienced doing it while both of them were cycling once before. Thanks to suppressants, he'd had only mild heats since getting pregnant with Morgan, and Eren didn't often go into rut on his own. In the end, Levi couldn't stand the sweet torture any longer of mating with the ball vibrator on, and he snapped the straps securing it to him after one more hour of it proved too much for him. His voice was hoarse from yelling, and Eren was starting to feel soreness in his hips from slamming and being slammed so much.

Some time after midnight, the couple ran out of energy to keep copulating, and they lay in a sweaty heap on their soiled bedding together. The broken vibrator toy Eren had bought was still humming weakly on the floor, having been left on to run its battery out after Levi tore it off of him to escape the stimulation.

"You can be a real asshole," he informed his mate sleepily, one leg thrown carelessly over Eren's.

"Why, for making you feel good?" Eren grinned at him, his bangs half-covering one of his eyes. The amber had faded in them again, leaving them a cooler emerald shade now that his rut was sated, for now.

"I told you it might be more than I could take while I'm in heat," reminded Levi. He closed his eyes and he sighed as Eren stroked his hair gently. "I thought I was dying, at one point."

Eren had the grace to feel a little guilty. "Well, I have a confession about that."

The silvery eyes opened again to regard him, and Eren took a deep breath and came clean. "I read somewhere that those kind of vibrators can uh...help conception along."

Levi frowned at him. "How? That doesn't make sense. It was sitting on my balls, not in my womb."

"I can't remember the details, but it's supposed to make male omegas more receptive when they're in heat, and the reviews I read were all raving about the experience people had with it. I figured if we ever tried again, it would be worth trying. If not, then at least it might be a fun toy to try out just because."

Levi propped himself up on one arm, and he studied Eren thoughtfully. "I knew you wanted another kid, but I didn't know how bad until now. Last time we did this I got knocked up without a problem. Did you think we'd need help?"

"I don't know," admitted Eren. "I just know I never had a rut before I met you. Then I saw how much trouble Erwin and Marie were having, and I thought it couldn't hurt to have something on hand to boost chances. I really didn't expect you to agree to try again so soon, so I didn't get it just for that."

"You said that already." Levi clicked his tongue, and he ran his fingers over Eren's shoulder. "Look, I'm not upset that you got that thing. I don't believe it boosts fertility for a second, but I've got to admit it had its charm. Maybe we can repair the strap I broke and get new batteries; only _you_ get to try it, next time."

Eren nodded. "I'm willing. I just wanted you to be the first." He leaned in to kiss Levi lingeringly, having also propped himself up on an elbow. "That was amazing, seeing the way you reacted to it. I didn't want to take it off at all, but I guess too much is too much."

"A bit too much for too long, when I've also got heat urges driving me," agreed Levi. He plopped back down onto the pillow, and he let his hand trail down the alpha's chest and stomach. Glancing down and seeing Eren's cock begin to rise to attention again, Levi smirked. "Looks like someone's ready for another round."

Eren just shrugged and smirked back, before reaching greedily for his mate.

* * *

The next morning, Levi phoned up Marie to let her know he'd be picking up Morgan from her and Erwin's place after work.

"Hey, I appreciate you taking him overnight," said the detective a little awkwardly. He'd never been much good at expressing gratitude, but he felt he owed her at least some thanks for allowing him and Eren to take care of his heat without interruption.

"Oh, it's no problem," Marie assured him. "Morgan's a good kid most of the time. We put on a couple of his favorite movies and gave him a coloring book. He pretty much kept himself occupied until bedtime."

Marie's voice became curious. "So, how did it go?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Erwin told you."

She chuckled. "He said you were in no condition to take care of your son last night. I just put two and two together. Are you and Eren trying again?"

Levi glanced through the window separating the kitchen from the dining room. He could see his spouse coming out of the hallway, yawning and scratching his stomach. "Yeah, we've put it on the table," he confirmed softly, "and it's your fault, by the way."

"Mine? How is it _my_ fault?" Marie demanded with a chuckle. "I don't have any control over your family planning, pal."

"It's your fault because you had your kid, and as soon as Eren saw her he got baby fever again." Levi shrugged. He went to the coffee pot to pour Eren a cup of the brew. He added a little low-fat creamer to it and a sachet of sweetener. "If he hadn't held Lindsey and gotten that look on his face, I could probably make it another year or two without getting any pressure."

"Oh Levi," sighed Marie. "You know as well as I do that nobody can pressure the likes of you to do a single thing you don't want to do. Just admit it: you're ready for another little one yourself. Eren's eagerness is just a convenient excuse for you to go through with it."

Levi compressed his lips with annoyance. He refused to confirm her theory or deny it. "Well anyway, I'll come by with Erwin after work and pick up Morgan. I'll see you later on."

Levi hung up before Marie could tease him any further, and he turned to hand over Eren's coffee mug when the alpha joined him in the kitchen. "Don't you have today off?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. Public holiday. There's no mail running." He lowered his mouth to Levi's for a grateful kiss as he took his beverage. "I just figured I'd get up since you're up. I can at least see you off to work, after the great night you gave me."

"Hmm. I'm surprised you're not sleeping in, but I appreciate the thought." Levi picked up his morning tea and sipped on it. "Maybe you could pick up Morgan later, now that I think of it. Erwin and I are going to be playing 'catch up' with the work today, so we might need to stay a little late at the office. Think you could swing by and get Morgan around four?"

"Sure, I can do that." Eren smiled sleepily at him, and the couple seated themselves at the breakfast bar to finish their drinks together. Eren kept staring at him as they sipped their drinks.

"What?" Levi finally asked, raising a brow at him.

Eren shook his head. "Nothing. Just admiring the way you look in the outfit you picked for today."

Levi glanced down at himself. There wasn't anything special about his outfit that he could see. He was just wearing a simple, green button-up shirt with a light black blazer, black pants and black dress boots. He felt Eren's warm hand settle over his, and he met the alpha's gaze inquisitively, sensing that Eren wanted to say something else to him.

"Levi, thank you."

Levi tilted his head. "For what? I make coffee for you all the time because you somehow manage to burn it."

"No, not that," chuckled Eren. He squeezed Levi's hand. "Thank you for being willing to try for another baby. I know you're not as crazy about the idea as I am."

Levi lowered his gaze, and he shrugged. "I didn't have too rough a time with the last pregnancy…at least until the end when shit hit the fan. We've waited a reasonable amount of time to have another brat. It's fine."

Eren leaned in to kiss him briefly. "Well I just appreciate it. You hate being in heat, so if it doesn't take right away, I don't want you torturing yourself, all right? You can go back on suppressants when you get tired of dealing with it and we can just wait a while longer to try again."

"Tch. Knowing your freakishly powerful sperm, I'm already knocked up." Levi smirked at him. "I don't think we'll have to try too hard."

Eren sighed happily, and he laid his cheek against Levi's shoulder. "I love you."

Levi reached up to ruffle Eren's hair with his free hand. "Okay, you fucking puppy. I love you too."

The detective still wouldn't admit to himself that he wanted another kid as much as his spouse did. It wasn't Levi's way to be overly sentimental, and before he'd met Eren, having a family wasn't even an afterthought in his mind. What he did admit to himself, however, was that he did love his clumsy, sexy, sweet-natured alpha more than life itself…as well as their son. Levi knew that he could adjust again, whether they conceived another child right away or later on down the line.

Family life really wasn't bad.

* * *

-The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my story! I considered making it longer, but I felt this was a good place to end it before I went overboard. Plus, happy endings are nice once in a while. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This part was just a brief backstory on how they met, which is why I'm going to upload chapter 1 directly after it. I don't want to leave people hanging, and the introduction is basically just setting the stage. ;-)


End file.
